Troubled Times
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: Crossover with Weiss Kreuz. How much trouble can follow when Schuldig falls for a certain blonde Shingami? More than anyone in Chijou or Meifu bargained for. coauthor YanagisenSchuWat Epilogue up. Yaoi
1. Working for the Koala

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part one.  
  
**********  
  
Bouncing into the Takatori Building, Wakaba goes to the information desk to ask where she might find her 'niisan'. . . . Holding a schoolbag heavy with books she twirls a few strands of hair unaware of the fact that she's caught the attention of Nagi, as well as a few others in the lobby. Midnight eyes followed the girl. It was exceedingly odd for anyone as young as her to be there... with the occasional exception of Ouka. But her royal highness was such a royal pain in the neck that Nagi avoided her at any cost. After talking a little bit with the lobby receptionist, the girl is given directions. . . Turning around, she starts heading to the elevator that schwarz's resident hacker was about to get on, seeing that it is just opening, she starts jogging towards him. . . "please hold that elevator. . . "  
  
Nagi hit the button to hold the doors. They were lucky, no one else was waiting for the car. He stood to the side so she could enter. Stepping into the elevator she smiles sweetly at him. "Thanks. . . " Reaching over, she taps the button for the fifth floor, research.  
  
He gave a little half bow and turns to stare out the glass wall of the shaft. He had already hit his button, heading up to Takatori's offices to deliver some files... and try to find out what virus the jerk had managed to infect his computer with this time.  
  
"You have family that works here too?"  
  
He hesitated... then nodded. He supposed Schwarz could be considered his family.  
  
"I'm Watari Wakaba. My brother just started working here last week."  
  
"Naoe Nagi."  
  
When the light pings off the third floor, the elevator stops and Schuldig steps on. . . . having finished 'terrorizing' some of the secretaries. . . . Nagi nods to him.  
  
"You don't talk much do you Naoe-san?"  
  
He shook his head... and Schuldig laughed. "No... the chibi hardly ever speaks..."  
  
Laughing a bit, Wakaba shakes her head. . . before she can speak, the elevator pings her floor. Looking up at Schu and then to Nagi, she bids the two farewell saying that it was nice to meet them before all but bouncing out through the sliding metal doors. Nagi nods and watches her leave before turning back to the window.  
  
"So, who's the ditz?"  
  
"Girl from school."  
  
"If she paints her hair turquoise I'm shooting her just for the principle of it."  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes. "She's nice..."  
  
"What's she doing here anyway?"  
  
"Visiting her brother."  
  
A wide smirk breaks out across Schu's features. "I wonder if he is as cute as she was. . . or is some old geezer. . . "  
  
The teen sighed and then exited as the doors opened. "Tired of chasing Brad?"  
  
"Variety is the spice of life. . . .and he padlocked his door."  
  
Nagi snickered. He composed himself and got ready to go into Takatori's office. "I can't stand this creep..."  
  
In the office are two of the usual scientist bringing progress reports to Takatori, as well as a new one that neither Schuldig or Nagi had seen before. . . . and looking somewhat like a child next to the older men. Glasses glisten as they are pushed back in place as the blonde scientist watches the exchange between his seniors and his boss. Nagi ignores them all, going to the side and the computer that was causing all the trouble. Standing off to the side, Schu gets an unwanted view of how the koala is checking out the new scientist without the man noticing it himself.  
  
The politician's eyes roamed over the blond, lingering in over his lower region. When the man had to bend over to pick up a file one of his colleagues had dropped... Takatori's eyes were riveted to the man's rear. The older man licked his lips. After a few more minutes, the older man is lucky that he is seated safely behind a large oak desk. . . if not his body's reaction to just watching his new pet scientist would have been obvious to the entire room.  
  
Nagi mumbles from his seat. This wasn't going well... the man's other computer, on his desk, must be infected as well. He grimaced... then stood and walked over to Takatori. "Excuse me, sir..."  
  
The other two scientists shake their heads, having seen similar incidents before. . . though, never having been directed at one of their own. "Excuse us Takatori-san, we have to get back to the lab. . . . " On their way out, Schu picks up from Watari the clear impression that the blonde is simply amused at merely having to follow orders for the time being. . . . though he is more used to dealing with lab procedures on his own.  
  
Nagi leans over the man's desk, Takatori having merely pushed his chair back, not vacated it. The teen hated to be watched while he worked, especially when he was bent over and not comfortably sitting. Any DECENT person would have gotten up and let him have a seat... jerk.  
  
"Interesting individual, that new scientist, Watari-san. . . isn't he, Schuldig?"  
  
Schu frowned slightly. "I haven't really met him yet..." He watched as Nagi tried to work around the man.  
  
"He really is quite an exceptional. . . . individual."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
**********  
  
That evening Schuldig senses someone staying later than normal at the office. . . . reaching out to the other mind he finds it difficult to get any further than the surface thoughts. Curious... and slightly bored since there wasn't anything for him to do... He decided to see who was hanging around.  
  
Taking the stairs down, jumping them two at a time, he reaches the fifth floor. . . . making his way through the maze that everyone calls a research center, he eventually sees the blonde scientist concentrating on the chemicals in front of him and making notes in one of the notebooks that Schu has seen these people often using.  
  
"You're working late..."  
  
Jumping slightly, the man looks up with a sheepish smile. "It isn't that late. . . I've only been here," looking down at his watch, hazel eyes widen comically, "two hours longer than I originally thought."  
  
The redhead laughed. "Get caught up in your work often?"  
  
"It seems more often than not it seems. . . " he comments while trying to start cleaning the small mess that he had made during the past few hours. "Thank you for reminding me of what time it really was."  
  
"No problem... I was curious who was still around so late..."  
  
"Ah, hei hei. My name is Watari." Latex gloves are pulled off and offered over in a friendly sort of handshake after he's put away the chemicals and cleaned the area with disinfectant. "Gomen if I caused any inconvenience."  
  
"No, I'm part of security so I was just keeping track of who was still in the building."  
  
"Ah. . . out of curiosity. Your accent, german, right?"  
  
"Yes, actually. You have a good ear."  
  
"Not really. . . there were a few german exchange students at my university a few years before I graduated. They were some of the few people that didn't make fun of my osaka accent."  
  
"Ah... yeah, we gaijin can't argue with that, ne? Except for a few, we sound like idiots in Japanese."  
  
"I think that is true in any language Security-san." Watari says with a good-natured chuckle.  
  
The redhead smirked. "Schuldig actually. You are Watari-san?"  
  
"Shurudihu? Watari is okay. . . Watari-san makes me look around for my. . . father."  
  
"Ah... are you planning on staying much later? So I can pass the information along to the night shift."  
  
"Not really. . . I already stayed longer than I originally intended to stay." At least Wakaba-chan should have realized that I was absorbed by the laboratory here. . . not as well equipped as I expected, but it is decent.  
  
"Alright. Have a good evening." He winked suggestively at the blond before making his way out of the lab. Very interesting...  
  
**********  
  
The next morning while driving towards the main office building, Schuldig passes a familiar blonde and brunette strolling along chatting animatedly between themselves. Unlike the previous night, today Watari's hair is loose, waves upon waves of spun gold caress the scientist's body.  
  
He eyes all that blond hair... wondering if it was as soft as it looked. He pulled over quickly and rolled down the window. "Want a lift?"  
  
Wakaba doesn't even give Watari a chance to answer, "Yes he does. . . but I'm headed a different direction. Bai 'niichan!!"  
  
Looking a little flustered he stares after the girl as she runs off. . . presumably to school before turning back to Schu and trying to ignore the slight blush that has crept to his cheeks, "Ohayo Schuldig-san."  
  
"Ohayo... jump in." He unlocked the doors.  
  
Nodding, he gets into the fancy and obviously expensive car bringing with him the clean scent of both mint and soap. "Thank you. . . . I have come to the conclusion that younger sisters are more of a nuisance than they are worth."  
  
Schu chuckled. "I wouldn't know... I've only been around Nagi."  
  
Not that I would really know either, since Wakaba isn't really . . . "I can assure you. . . Wakaba-chan is a nuisance."  
  
"I have enough problems with my chibi... teens..."  
  
"They think that the world is against them. . . mocking them at every turn."  
  
"sometimes it is..." he muttered under his breath as he turned into the driveway to the lower level parking garage.  
  
In what Schuldig would consider a crime against nature, Watari pulls out a ribbon from one of his pockets and ties his hair back in a loose ponytail. "In my opinion having the world against you isn't the worst thing. . . . there are other things out there that are worse."  
  
"Depends on your point of view I guess." He pulled into his parking spot... right next to Crawford's and two down from Takatori's.  
  
Stepping out of the car, Watari listens to the echo of his light footsteps. . . . and tries to forget that he had heard a similar sound some thirty years prior, the night before being hospitalized for the last time. "Thank you for the ride," he comments trying to hide his slight discomfort at being in a semi-dark and somewhat isolated location.  
  
"No problem... I'll walk in with you if you don't mind."  
  
Looking somewhat relieved Watari smiles back at the taller red head, "I don't mind."  
  
Schu smirked and walked beside the blond. This was turning out to be an interesting week after all.  
  
**********  
  
During the next few days, Schu gets to endure the koala's ogling what he has started to jokingly considering 'his blonde'. . . as well as Nagi. Every so often Watari's little sister will show up with something that her brother had left behind, and on one occasion even had to drag the blond away from his work. Meanwhile, Schuldig keeps picking up from the other scientists that Watari must have a higher education than what was listed in his resume. . .  
  
Nagi was finally getting the last vestiges of the virus purged from the system when Schuldig came in to visit him. "Whatever you want... go bug someone else, I'm busy."  
  
"But you're always fun to bother."  
  
"What do you want?" Nagi input a last line of code. Hopefully THAT would keep the lecher upstairs from infecting the building server with whatever he picked up from those porn sights.  
  
"Actually. . . I've been picking up a few interesting rumors. . . and wanted to see if you could help out."  
  
"Like what? If it's naked online pictures of that secretary again, forget it."  
  
"Those would be nice too. . . . she had a cute ass. But, I have a suspicion that Watari lied on his resume. . . . I want to know what it was, and why"  
  
"You're really caught up with this guy..." Nagi commented... but he was already formulating what he would have to do to get the info the redhead wanted.  
  
"He intrigues me."  
  
"I bet... Give me what you know... I'll see what I can dig up..."  
  
Some three hours later, Nagi has come to the conclusion that he is going to massacre his slutty 'older brother' as well as having been able to find at least one glaring lie in Watari's resume. . . . his entire education record is fraudulent.  
  
"Schuldig..." He growls... knowing that even if the German isn't in hearing range... he will 'hear' it anyways.  
  
/Yeah brat?/  
  
/Do you want to take up flying?/  
  
/only in an airplane with a knowledgeable pilot and after all the doors have been securely locked./  
  
/And here I thought maybe I could help you with that... your blond friend doesn't exist.../  
  
/what the fuck is that supposed to mean?/  
  
/what do you think it means... there is NOTHING out there... except for the fact that I'm positive his credentials are fake.../  
  
Schuldig looks across the cafeteria at Watari sitting there with the rest of the scientists. . . all of them are laughing, one having apparently made some joke that only they would be able to understand. /So how in the hell does someone con their way into a research lab and hold his own?/  
  
/I'm not saying he doesn't have an education or experience... just that what he reported isn't true. Think about us... do OUR credentials exist? What about your associates degree?/  
  
/Good point. . . see what else you can find out about our friend. . . /Glasses flash as hazel eyes focus on leaf green. Smiling, Watari waves Schuldig over to sit with them. . .  
  
/Alright... should I check out his sister too?/  
  
/Yeah. . . go for it, and have fun./  
  
/Sure... fun.../ Secretly he did like digging up information. It was a mystery... and he loved to solve mysteries.  
  
**********  
  
With a lot more work, Nagi is able to come to the conclusion that the only thing that wasn't fabricated on the resume was Watari's name. . . . and he can't even be positive on that point either since no where in Japan is there a birth record that could even match up with the Watari that they know. . . . the only one close enough is a kid that is still in college.  
  
He's ready to start beating his head against the keyboard. He still had homework and Schwarz paperwork to do... with a sigh he saved what he had, to show to Schuldig later.  
  
Schuldig has to at least smile. . . even if everything he knows about Watari is a lie, the man is still dependable to get caught up in his work enough to completely lose track of time as well as staying completely oblivious to everything around him. . . . or at least that is what the blonde has been doing for the past ten minutes without realizing there was a second person in the room as he continued working on his current experiment. Humming faintly to himself... Watari makes another notation... It's only when his stomach growls that the scientist realizes that he hasn't eaten in several hours. . . . looking up, he finally realizes that he isn't alone in the room. "Oh, Schuldig. . . how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough... what's so interesting?"  
  
"Not so much as interesting. . . well. . . " picking up the notebook, Watari shows it to Schuldig. "We are trying to get this chemical compound to recombine without losing the carbon, which in turn causes it to lose too many electrons becoming completely unstable. . . but if everyone keeps going about this problem the way they have. . . well, all the lab rats fur is going to turn blue."  
  
Green eyes widened, then Schu chuckled. "I'll just take your word for it... chemistry was never my strong suit. Eaten anything for a while?"  
  
"This isn't just chemistry. . . a few more milligrams of phosphate acid and it'll push your DNA and RNA into doing some really interesting things. As for food. . . . I think the last time I ate was lunch, about 5 hrs ago," glancing quickly down at his watch Watari corrects himself, "over 8 and a half hours ago. . . "  
  
"Whatever... it's science... and science and I never got along... It's been a while for me too... wanna get some dinner?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"I know this great place around the corner..."  
  
"Okay. What kind of food do they serve there?" he asks while cleaning up the area. .. once again.  
  
"A little of everything... it's run by an American, so it has normal food."  
  
Pulling out some antibacterial cleaners, Watari has to laugh a little. "Then they should have decent pasta. . . . there's a little cafe near where I used to work, it seems like I've been in there for over a decade trying to get them to make a decent plate of pasta. . . it always comes out wrong in one way or another."  
  
Schu laughed. "I know... try to explain the concept of sausage to the Japanese..."  
  
"Ah, sorry. . . I'm not too familiar on that one. . . . "  
  
"Yeah... well... you're not German... does your sister stay with you?"  
  
"She does. . . but she was supposed to go to a sleepover tonight."  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
Picking up his trench coat, Watari turns back to Schu, "Lead the way."  
  
**********  
  
Within a half hour they are seated, have drinks, and are waiting for their food. Placing a bread order, Watari also requests virgin olive oil and specific herbs. . . . and shows Schu how to dip his bread. Swirling the bite-sized piece in the olive oil, Watari pops it into Schu's mouth himself with a satisfied little smile. The redhead smirked. Maybe Nagi would have to get his own dinner tonight... "That's good... I don't think I've had it that way before."  
  
"I learned that when I was younger on a family trip to Italy one summer." he idly comments while pulling a piece for himself and swirls it in the oil. "I'm glad that you liked it."  
  
"Very good... I've never been to Italy. Around most of the rest of Europe... but never Italy."  
  
"To be honest, that was the last time that I left Japan." Bringing the bread up to his lips, the blonde can't help but smile, "I don't think that I'll ever really get the chance to travel like that again." Popping the bread into his mouth, Watari sucks the residual oil from his fingertips.  
  
"That's a shame..." Schu really wanted to take those fingers and lick them himself... but just then their dinners arrived.  
  
**********  
  
Finishing with the paperwork for Schwarz, Nagi decides to try again to see if he can figure out just who it is that the freak koala decided to hire just because he had a cute ass. . . . He dives into cyberspace again, this time focusing on the sister... and coming up with the same... nothing. It was starting to irritate him. It never took this long... even when he had to hack Esset mainframes... To his horror, it's a mistake that brings the best results. . . Wakaba isn't a given name. . . it was her family name. Records of a hospitalization come forth for a girl named Wakaba Kannuki. The photo included leaves little room for doubt that this girl is the same Watari Wakaba, except for the fact that the records are nearly a decade old. But how could that be? Unless... she was much older than she looked. He supposed it could be possible... At the very least he's figured out part of the mystery. . . the girl isn't Watari's sister. So who the hell is Watari?  
  
Pushing back... he stretches and looks at the clock. Crap... it was really late. Usually Schu bugged him to go home by now. The redhead must have been called away. Nice of the prick to let him know. He started to gather his stuff, now he was stuck taking the bus...  
  
**********  
  
At the end of the meal, Schu can't help but laugh at the way Watari's eyes just light up at the desert. . . while he tries not to be overly obvious about his love for sweets and failing badly. They finish desert and Schu generously picks up the tab... well, he charges it to Takatori anyways...  
  
"Are you sure that is alright, to charge it to your employer i mean."  
  
"That's what an expense account is for.... besides, he's your employer too."  
  
"That he is." Walking out of the restaurant, Watari stretches a little. . . "I had a wonderful time. . . thank you."  
  
"You're welcome... are you going home soon? I can give you a lift if you like... I just need to check if Nagi left or if I have to drag him away from the computer again... kids..."  
  
"Thank you, that's really kind of you. . . I had started thinking about the walk back," actually. . . there are always other options to get home, just so long as no one sees me taking that one. ^__^  
  
"No problem... let me run upstairs..." Arriving upstairs, it is entirely too obvious that Nagi has already left for the night. The redhead shrugged... the chibi would forgive him, eventually. He grabbed his things and headed back down, signing out with the night shift at the security center. He walked back into the main lobby. "Ready, Watari?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Let's go... Nagi already left." He headed for the elevator to the parking level.  
  
As he gives the directions to Schuldig, Watari is suddenly pleased about the fact that he and Terezuma threatened Tatsumi into paying for a somewhat decent place for him and Wakaba. . . . he was certain that the secretary appreciated being able to drink a cup of coffee without the fear of anything interesting happening to him on a daily basis. . . as well as not having Tere transforming and causing as much destruction as possible.  
  
Schu tries not to think how he wished the blond would invite him in when they arrived. He could already tell Watari wasn't the type... at least not on the first date. Besides... he had to find out what Nagi had dug up...  
  
**********  
  
Arriving back at the apartment, Schuldig goes and immediately wakes up Nagi. . . "Yo Nagi, find anything interesting?"  
  
"Fuck you too... go away!"  
  
"Is that an offer? Sorry. . . i don't screw chibis. . . . even I have standards."  
  
"No it wasn't an offer you creep... I'm trying to sleep." He rolled over, tugging the blankets up over his head.  
  
"Don't tell me what you found out and I'll go into extreme detail about everything that I did tonight. . . "  
  
He peeks out to check the time. "It's too early for your normal conquests... did you make out in the car?"  
  
"Unlike me, he actually wanted to be able to go to work in the morning. . . "  
  
"Oooh... some one with dedication... I can see why you're being so pissy... some of use DO have to be up in a few hours so go away!"  
  
"Call in sick. . . say you have a migraine. . . I can GIVE you a migraine if you want." Schu comments as a smirk settles in place.  
  
"Do that and I'll GIVE you a concussion. Fine... take a look then leave me alone."  
  
**********  
  
By now, Schuldig has nearly perfected driving past Watari on his walk to work. . . . for the first time, he sees the blonde walking alone, humming a little tune to himself. If his guess is right then it should be classical?  
  
He pulls up alongside... opening the window. Yup... classical. "Hey good lookin'... goin' my way?"  
  
Looking down at the German, Watari beams, "it seems that I am. . . "  
  
"Get in..." He waves the blond over.  
  
Without hesitation, he climbs into the car. . . "Good morning."  
  
"Morning... no little sister today?"  
  
"She went directly from her sleepover to class." Actually she had to chase down Terezuma this morning and transform him back to normal. . . . poor thing needs the rest. 


	2. Italian TakeOut?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part two.  
  
**********  
  
On the way to the Takatori building, a new donut shop is visible in the distance. "Can we stop there for a moment? They have a drive-through."  
  
"Sure..." Schu pulled into the driveway and around to the window. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do they have the crème filled ones with sprinkles?"  
  
"I'm sure they do... do you want coffee too?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Alright. We'll take one of the cream with sprinkles... a couple glazed, and one chocolate cake, and two cups of coffee, cream and sugar."  
  
After the donuts have been paid for and 'surrendered' to the two gentlemen (and we use this phrase loosely in one case) Schuldig gets the visual snack of watching as Watari happily licks some of the crème filling from his lips. . . He is hard pressed to concentrate on his driving... given the distraction beside him...  
  
Just as he finishes with the donut, Watari's cellphone rings. . . . "Moshi moshi. . . Aki-kun how are. . . . calm down. What happened. . . calm down. I can't understand you if you don't calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
Schuldig pulls into the parking garage and into his space. He notes that Crawford's car was already there... as was Takatori's. They were going to give him hell for being late again. Oh well... the view was worth it.  
  
"Accident? What kind of. . . Oh my. How bad is it? . . . . . They're still looking for his . . . . "  
  
Schu turned off the car and looked over at his guest. It didn't sound good... whatever was going on.  
  
"What attacked him? . . . . . that explains it. . . . Did they manage to recover the. . . . Alright. Nanjiro is still conscious, right? ... ... Put a tourniquet on his arm, that should slow the blood flow somewhat, and keep him conscious to make sure there aren't any more surprises. Call up Wakaba, let her know what happened and I'll be there as quickly as I can." Flipping the phone shut, Watari looks at Schuldig. "Thanks for the donuts and coffee. . . but an emergency has come up somewhat abruptly."  
  
"I can tell... do you need me to tell anyone inside?"  
  
"Thanks, would you let my supervisor know that I cannot make it during the morning shift, and that I'll try to be here for the afternoon?"  
  
"Sure... go do what you need to do... I'll let them know."  
  
"Thanks for the help." With that, the blonde gets out of the car, and oddly enough, the instant that he is out of sight Schuldig loses touch with the blonde's mind. Almost as if Watari had just literally dropped off the face of the world.  
  
Schu added it to the list of strange things to find out about Watari... and headed into the building.  
  
When he is telling Watari's supervisor about the man's absence, a great disturbance occurs in the laboratory. . . . an unexpected reaction occurred in the experimental group of lab rats, their fur has turned blue as a consequence of the new formula that was included in their food.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, cause the blond had been correct after all. He leaves the scientists scurrying around and goes up to the head office.  
  
**********  
  
Arriving back in Meifu, Watari dashes to the medical unit. . . even if they can heal almost instantly, Nan-kun will not appreciate having to spend the rest of his afterlife missing an arm.  
  
Nanjiro is pale, face contorted with pain as Watari enters. The lower section of his arm is laying in a shallow tray on the examination table beside him. He looks at the blond with agony in his eyes. "Please tell me you can fix this..."  
  
Moving next to the boy, Watari starts inspecting the damage, "I can put your arm back on, but it will take a few days to know if you will regain full use of the appendage."  
  
"I'll be happy to keep my arm... ITAI!!! Sorry..."  
  
The next few hours seem to both whirl past and creep at an excruciatingly slow pace as Watari goes about the tedious task of lining up ligaments and muscles, as well as ensuring that the boy's own healing process doesn't interfere with the enormous task before him. By the time he has finished, and putting a cast on the now unconscious boy, the clock reads 2pm.  
  
Watari stretches... neck, shoulders and back all tight from the long hours of intense concentration. "Is he going to be okay?" Wakaba asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"I hope so. . . we won't know for certain for at least another few days whether or not the arm attached correctly. If not, then it will be painfully obvious that I'll need to remove it."  
  
She sighed. "Poor Nan-kun..." Wakaba sat next to his bed, brushing a few stray hairs from his face.  
  
"Stay with him. . . I need to get back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**********  
  
Just as suddenly as Schu lost Watari, the blonde's mind re-appears as quickly as it had disappeared that morning. . . . the only difference is that the red head can feel how drained his hopefully-soon-to-be-lover is.  
  
Crawford notices his momentary distraction. /What is it?/  
  
/My current source of amusement just re-appeared./  
  
/Ah... and do you suppose you could keep your attention on your work for a little longer?/  
  
**********  
  
What surprises Nagi the most is when he notices someone hacking in Takatori's system. . . whomever the hacker is, they are good, and just seem to be looking through different sorts of files as if they are calmly searching for some specific information. He frowns... and concentrates on blocking the hacker... it was his job after all. Getting somewhat frustrated when the person just slips past the blocks that he puts in the way.  
  
He growls... and starts to activate the other countermeasures he had programmed previously. They wouldn't hold forever... but they would give him time to come up with something else. It's almost alarming when he notices that the entire hard-drive from his own computer has just been copied. . . . Now he was getting angry... this was HIS computer. He focused on WHERE the hacker was working from...  
  
Narrowing down his search field, he finds out why it was so difficult to restrict the hacker. . . . this guy is on their network. . . . the computer he is working from is in the building, but doing an incredible job of masking itself and borrowing the processor power from several others in almost every department and floor of the building.  
  
Now that he had a better idea what he was working with... Nagi started to seriously search for the culprit. He let his automatic programs keep trying to block the hacker, hopefully distracting him, as Nagi switched to another computer to track the thief. Without warning, the hacker leaves. Desperately, Nagi tried to finish tracing the connection. Only to come up with out a single trace that the hacker even existed. . . .  
  
Nagi screamed (quietly) in frustration. He was ready to pull his hair out. Not only did the jerk get into his computer and copy some highly sensitive information... but they did it from the building's own system! And without him getting a fix on them. He leaned over and thumped his head on the desk.  
  
**********  
  
Schuldig arrives in the lab just in time to see Watari putting the last of the cleaning materials away. . .  
  
"Did things go okay this morning?"  
  
"The doctor's aren't sure yet. . . "  
  
"Ah... sorry to hear that... is it a friend or family? It's not your sister is it?"  
  
For an instant, Schuldig picks up on the confusion caused by fatigue, sister? Oh, right. . . Wakaba Kannuki is supposed to be my sister. "No. . . Wakaba-chan is fine. . . . it was a good friend of hers that was hospitalized. Nanjiro, poor kid has had it hard enough without this to complicate his life."  
  
"Ah... you seem very tired... I was going to ask you out to dinner, but you would probably rather go home."  
  
"Depends on what kind of food is on the menu," Watari quips back with a smile.  
  
"Well... since you're tired... you chose." He smirked.  
  
Delicately clasping his hands in front of him, the blonde responds with a tired smile, "Italian?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised... do you want to go to the restaurant or get take out?"  
  
It takes Watari all of a nanosecond to answer. . . "Why don't we do take- out."  
  
"Okay... I'll call, anything in particular you want, we can pick it up on the way home..."  
  
"Anything you chose is fine with me. . . "  
  
"Okay." Whipping out his cellphone, Schu quickly dials up an Italian take out place Brad liked for nights when Nagi was too tired or too sick to cook. He placed the order, including bread with olive oil and herbs, dessert, and a bottle of a good red wine he liked. "Okay... by the time we get there it will be ready. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hei, just need to pick up my coat. . . "  
  
"Okay. By the way... are we going back to your place... I didn't even think to ask..."  
  
"My place. . . It should be more convenient, I just hope that you don't mind the clutter."  
  
"Are you kidding? You should see my room... Okay... let's go..."  
  
**********  
  
With the food in-hand, the two head back to the apartment that Watari shares with his 'sister'. . . . Walking into the small but cozy apartment, Schuldig can hardly believe that two people live here. . . .at least comparing it to the large penthouse he shares with Brad, Nagi and Farf. . . the place is tiny. On one side of what pretends to be a living room is a small bookcase nearly overloaded with books, next to it is a CD stand. . . judging by the music there, it must be a combination of both their tastes. Sitting on a counter that separates the dining area (if one could even call it that) is a laptop with an OS that Schuldig can't readily identify. Though for the most part, its somewhat obvious that Watari has let Wakaba deal with decorations. . . the scientist not really caring one way or another about how their apartment looks.  
  
Schu sets the food on the counter. "I'm guessing you let your sister decorate..."  
  
"As long as she doesn't touch my computer, I'm happy," not that it really matters since we will be leaving Tokyo and going back to our respective blocks soon. "Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah... but that's okay... I'm not big on the decorating thing either. You got plates around here? Or do we eat out of the cartons?"  
  
Wandering into the kitchenette, Watari fishes down a set of plates and to Schuldig's delight also pulls out a set of cutlery instead of chopsticks. "This better?"  
  
"Much... and you even have normal eating utensils." The redhead winked and started to pull out the food.  
  
"Normal eating utensils? Sorry, chopsticks are normal. . . I'm just more used to eating Italian with western utensils."  
  
Schu laughed and pulled the cork out of the wine. "Something to drink? It goes nicely with the dishes."  
  
Reaching up into a cabinet, Watari searches for a set of wine glasses. . . and comes up empty handed. . . "There aren't any appropriate glasses up here." Shoot, we never brought any with us. . . but that is easily fixed. "There should be a set still packed up in the back. . . "  
  
"Anything will work. You're tired... functional is fine."  
  
"I'm Japanese. . . functional is not an option. . . appearance is also important. It'll only take a moment to find them, I know exactly what box they should be in."  
  
"Okay... I'll dish everything out."  
  
Disappearing a moment into another room, Watari comes back in carrying a set of delicate wine glasses. Heading over to the sink, he rinses out the glasses that Schuldig knows he didn't have before. . . so where did those two things appear from? Maybe if he got Watari a little drunk...  
  
Drying off the glasses, he hands them over to Schuldig, "They were right on top. . . . there are still a few things that Wakaba and I still haven't bothered to unpack yet."  
  
"Ah... where did you two move from?" He pours the wine and hands a glass to the blond.  
  
Taking the glass, Watari takes a sip, "We moved here from Kyoto. . . "  
  
"Ah... nice place... but your accent is from Osaka?" He started to eat, as if making idle conversation.  
  
"I was born in Kyoto, but spent several years in Osaka where I acquired this southern accent."  
  
"Oh... how's the food? I made sure to get you the oil and herbs for your bread..."  
  
"The food is good. Though you don't have to keep filling my glass so quickly. . . "  
  
"Oh... sorry... force of habit I guess..."  
  
"Are you certain that you aren't Japanese?" Watari comments while drinking down about one third of the cup.  
  
"I've spent several years here... mostly working for Takatori, I'm used to his kind of dinner parties. Talk about a guy who can drink like a fish..."  
  
"I cannot imagine you sitting there patiently refilling Takatori's glass. . . "  
  
"Oh... I don't like it... but sometimes it happens. Usually my boss is next to Takatori and I get to wander around."  
  
"I do not envy you."  
  
"It's not fun... how's dinner?"  
  
"It's good. . . this pasta is almost to par with the one served at my favorite restaurant in Kyoto. . . " where I stop everyday when I have a break from my rounds there.  
  
Rounds hmm... "Do you miss Kyoto?"  
  
"There are certain things that I miss. . . mostly my friends." What friends. . . it's a little bit difficult to keep friends without them figuring something is not right.  
  
"Yeah... I understand. It's hard moving around. How does your sister deal with it?"  
  
"She usually makes friends rather easily." How many different schools has she been enrolled in over the years?  
  
"Ah... Luckier than Nagi then. Have you been out of school long?"  
  
A slight reddening of his cheeks gives Schuldig the visual indicator that Watari is far from sober. . . . "Not that long actually, I was surprised that I was hired to work at such an advanced laboratory. . . " it would have been nice to be at my graduation instead of in the hospital attached to life-support.  
  
"At the hospital... what happened..." time to start slipping in what I, 'hear'.  
  
Watari leans closer to the table, playing a little with the stem of the half-full wine glass, "I was chased into an alley. . . my right arm was broken, as well as five ribs. . . . two on the right side and three on the left. Both my legs were nearly shattered and my back was dislocated." I don't want to think about what else happened. . .  
  
"Damn... that... that's horrible... how long ago?"  
  
"Years and years ago. . . "  
  
"You look like you've recovered well... What did your sister think?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that..." was Wakaba even born then?  
  
"Your sister's friend this morning... where was he? You vanished pretty quick..."  
  
"Nanjiro? He was in the medical center. . . " Looking up with heavy lidded eyes, Watari gives a warm smile as he rests his head in his arms.  
  
"The medical center? What did the doctor's say about him?"  
  
"It'll be a few days before I know whether or not his arm will heal. . . "  
  
"What happened to it?" Schu was carefully filing away all information to share with Nagi later.  
  
"He lost it."  
  
"Lost it... as in... amputated?"  
  
Pointing to a spot some two inches below his elbow Watari comments, "from about there, it was gone."  
  
"What happened? Accident?"  
  
"Some one decided to set their pets on him."  
  
"That's nasty. People should keep their dogs chained up..."  
  
"They should." I don't believe that dragons fall into the canine species. . . those are drakus.  
  
"We're they able to reattach the arm?"  
  
"Yes. . . there shouldn't be much of a problem now. . ." everything went just the way it was supposed to. . .  
  
"That's good... is your sister staying with him?"  
  
"I asked her to stay with him... in case there was anything that he needed."  
  
"So... you're all alone tonight?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"Really?" Devilish smirk...  
  
"Hei." Sitting back up, Watari halfway wonders why Schuldig is looking at him like that, and when the redhead got so close. . . Schu leans in a little closer... and tries to steal a kiss. A slight gasp escapes the scientist's lips when he feels Schuldig's warm mouth on his. . .  
  
The redhead takes the opportunity presented to slip his tongue into the blonde's warm mouth...  
  
Resting his hand on Schuldig's shoulder, Watari gives himself a little support as he starts to respond to the kiss and begins sucking on the tongue in his mouth. Pleased by the man's acceptance, the German wraps his arms around the blond, pulling his closer.  
  
A little voice in the back of Watari's mind alerts him that he is now sitting in the German's lap, and there are a few more angles there than there should be, moaning a bit into the kiss he ignores the voice.  
  
"Can we... take this... to the bedroom?" Schu manages to ask, really wanting to lay the blond out in all his glory.  
  
***This section has been censored**  
  
-----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Bea-chan: Thank you. . . I hope that you enjoyed this second chapter. . . though Schuschu knows something is up with Watari. . . he isn't about to guess what the truth is, and was this update soon enough for you?  
  
Tenchi187: Thanks for the compliment. Actually, Watari is one of my preferred characters. . . trust me, this will continue. . . ^_^  
  
Ahyland: If you liked this one, go and read Yanagi-sen's work. . . those are really incredible.  
  
As for why Watari and Wakaba are partners, it seemed to me that it would be easier to for them to pose as a brother and sister since they look more alike than a few others. (Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Watari and Hisoka all really look like brothers?) Also, since she is a gatekeeper, and has to deal with the computers in meifu to do her job, it stands to reason that she would be fairly knowledgeable in that area, making her more compatible with Watari. Though in the manga it is stated that she is Terezuma's partner, and that she is one of the few people able to bring him back to human form. . . so it would be counterproductive to break up that partnership permanently. It was also stated that temporary partnerships could be arranged, if necessary.  
  
Why Watari? I'm taking the stance that the only position that was readily available was in the lab, and he's the only shinigami that can hold his own in that environment.  
  
About Watari's incriminating thoughts. . . in the first chapter I didn't see anything very incriminating other than the fact that it's obvious that the blonde has a lot more experience than he reported in his resume. But please, let me know what thoughts you believed to be more incriminating than others. . . ^_^ 


	3. Flying Getas and Owlchats

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.

On to the fanfiction. . .

Troubled Times.  
Part two.

**********

**this part has been censored**

As Watari tries to figure out the best way to approach this situation the telephone rings, making both men wish a thousand curses upon the compact device. In the caller ID a number with an area code that Schuldig has never seen before is visible flashing on the LED screen.

The redhead sighed. "Why do phones always have the worst timing possible?"

Recognizing the number as the one that goes to the medical center, Watari picks up. . . dreading any news that will come from the other side. . . . "Moshi moshi. . . Ta. . . Tatsumi! Hei. ... .... Hei. I understand. ... .... I'll be there as quickly as possible."

"Problem?"

"Some friends of mine and their innate ability to get into trouble"

"Ah... oh well... maybe another time then..."

  
"I'll look forward to it." I am never going to forgive Saya and Yuma for this. . . . going to Hokkaido in the middle of the night is not my idea of a good time. . . 

"I would think not... I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Why would you think not?" Watari asks as he leans over Schu, "of course you'll see me tomorrow. . . where else would I be?"

"Well... it's polite to say it, ne?" Smirk.

"You are incorrigible. . . you are aware of that, aren't you?" The hokkaido sisters had better be having an emergency. . . if not it will be by the time I get there.

"I know... I try my best."

**censored** 

Schu notices the blonde's discomfort... and points to the pile of clothing on the floor. "I think that's what you are looking for."

Reaching over he grabs his pants and pulls them on trying not to notice the blush that is threatening to spread to his entire body. "Thanks. . . . " Picking up a clean set of clothes, the blonde disappears into the bathroom.

Schu laughs and grabs his own clothes, pulling them on. He sighed. "oh well... can't argue with an emergency..."

**********

Moments later Watari re-emerges from the bathroom, looking fully composed and pulling his hair back in a tortoise shell colored clip. "Sorry about this. . . " those girls are dead.

"No problem. Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

"Thanks, but I can get there on my own. It isn't a problem."

"Okay... I'll take off then. Good luck."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja."

Schuldig went down to his car... moved it a few spaces. Then hunkered down to wait for Watari to come out. Intriguing... how was the man going to get to Hokkaido and be back by the next day? Even by Shinkansen you couldn't do that. Within a few moments Watari heads out into the street. . . . not really needing to do so, but it just feels so much better to get started on a journey this way. Looking around a little he is satisfied that no one is there. . . and shimmers out of sight.

Green eyes widen in shock, then blink. The owner pulled out into the street and headed home. "That was a damn good trick... wonder how he managed it?"

**********

Nagi nearly dies when he notices a new document sitting on his desktop. . . . it certainly wasn't there this morning when he turned the computer on. "hello.txt" He scanned it quickly, but came up with no identifiable viruses. Muttering softly, he clicked to open the file...

User NNadmin,   
Thank you for an interesting diversion yesterday.   
It's not often that I am able to match wits against   
someone on that level. We need to try that again   
sometime while I am not otherwise engaged.

The programs that you set up to keep hackers out,   
won't work on someone that is already on the   
network that was set up here. I have to admit that  
it is a very tidy and orderly network that you set up.

Sincerely,  
004.

Nagi almost screamed. How dare they?!!! He tried to backtrack the file transfer and had the same problems as the day before. He very quietly thumped his head against his desk again.

"Yo, chibi. . . what happened?"

Nagi jumped, turning to look at Schu. "It... they... yesterday... GAAAH!"

Looking at the simple little file sitting on Nagi's computer, Schuldig pats the dark haired boy on the head. "What kind of diversion?"

"Hacker... I caught them in MY computer!"

"A hacker in your computer?"

"hai... they were in the system... someone in the building... then they send me this... note! Grrrr...!"

"Hey, if this 004 person only left a note, then where's the harm?"

"They didn't just leave the note... they copied MY hard drive yesterday!"

"Fuck. . . "

Before Nagi can even respond to Schuldig's oh so verbose reaction. . . a few of his programs are tripped. . . . indicating that his 'friend' 004 is back. 

Nagi swore and turned back to the computer. "I'll get them this time." His fingers flew over the keyboard as he activated the programs he's worked up last night.

Something's wrong. . . this time the hacker is behaving like before. . . . it's almost like the bastard is in two places at once. . . finally he finds a trail that he can backtrack. Nagi disconnected his awareness of the outside world. Falling into his computer tunnel vision that enabled him to think and type at an incredible rate.

Unlike yesterday, the computer that he is tracking at the moment is not part of the normal network. . . . someone has hacked in using a wireless network. . . He programs in another set of parameters. Maybe this could snare them. . . and the hacker moves around the snares as though the program was a living thing. . . 

Nagi starts to use his telekinesis, typing faster than his hands could have moved. Finally, he is able to get into the other person's computer. . . . and it is insane. 004, he assumes that it is 004's computer, doesn't use any traditionally known OS. . . Everything is so convoluted... Nagi's brain hurts trying to make sense of it all.

After a bit, he manages to at least understand a little bit of the programming in this computer. . . . not enough to be able to try and make THAT operating system, but enough to try and retrieve files from it.

He searched for his stolen files... if Brad found out he'd lost these. . . and turns up with nothing. . . 'I'm so fucking dead...' He's going to kill me... he'll beat me black and blue then kill me...'

How this little subprogram made its way into his computer, Nagi doesn't know. . . but a small owl icon starts flashing at him from his system tray.

Barely sparing his attention, he clicked the icon.

The owl icon opens up a little message. . . 

**miko-chan: **_NNadmin. . . .get out of my computer._

Nagi jumped... then typed: 'who are you?'

**NNadmin:** _who are you?_  
**miko-chan:** _no one important. _  
**NNadmin:** _you're in my computer..._  
**miko-chan:** _i'm in your network. . . . not your computer. you hack me, owlchat install itself._

Nagi frowned... 'What the hell?' He had a bad feeling... he started to pull back, disengaging as fast as he could.

**miko-chan:**_ thank you for leaving mother alone. you want delete owlchat?_  
**NNadmin:**_but who are you? Why are you even in this system?_

Another part of Nagi's awareness noted that something was still rooting around in the files. He focused a little more on that...

miko-chan: _looking for something lost. someone on there have it. _

Nagi frowned. Maybe if he rearranged that... he could block...

**bb_green_eye: **_NNadmin: but who are you? Why are you even in this system? ---who??_  
**miko-chan:**_ person in takatori building._  
**bb_green_eye:** _only S comps is supposed to have access to mother._  
**miko-chan:** _he hack my comp._  
**bb_green_eye: **_NN, hahaha. you hack miko's comp? Nice!_

Shaking his head, Nagi noticed he was losing ground again on the hacker. He growled with frustration... they were distracting him...

**miko-chan: **_not funny blueboy. arm is better?_  
**bb_green_eye:** _arm is a little stiff. . . but it work._  
**miko-chan:** _good. next time dont annoy ppl with large pets that have sharp teeth._  
**bb_green_eye: **_yes mommy. :Þ_  
**bb_green_eye: **_NN -- quiet. _

Nagi was successful in blocking access to one area... while the hacker gained access to several more. And those two... but he couldn't spare the concentration to close the program. He was really getting tired too. Fine motor telekinesis was more draining at times than just blasting away.

**miko-chan: **_NN is busy. . . 004 is in the system. _  
**bb_green_eye:** _kk._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ find your item yet?_  
**miko-chan: **_not yet. time is running out to find it._  
**bb_green_eye: **_good luck. remember what bossman alway say._  
**miko-chan: **_yes. our job is not saving ppl. just preventing more than necesary from dying._

Nagi blinked. 

**NNadmin: **_who is 004?_  
**bb_green_eye: **_004=S that write owlchat._  
**miko-chan:** _004=annoying S that work in our dept._  
**NNadmin:** _S? What is 'S'?_  
**bb_green_eye:** _you ever become S we let you know._

Nagi resisted the urge to beat his head against the desk again... he already had a killer headache... and Brad was going to kill him if he didn't come up with something useful... crap the hacker got another part...

**miko-chan: **_NN, you don't want to be S. to become S hurts. you can't see ppl that are important. u can't see family anymore, or friends you used to have. _  
**NNadmin: **_don't have family or friends_  
**miko-chan: **_NN=liar._  
**bb_green_eye:** _miko, not everyone was as happy as you were alive. i became S by my hand. you didnt. there is difference._  
**NNadmin: **_by your hand... suicide? _

Maybe Nagi would get more information out of them then by trying to block a hacker he couldn't beat. Besides... he was having to manually type again... and he could just feel a migraine coming on...

**bb_green_eye:** _S not suicide._  
**bb_green_eye:** _now i don't have to worry about my dad anymore. it was his fault i failed that test. _  
**miko-chan:** _B isn't failing._  
**NNadmin:** _I understand.... he's never happy with less than an A_  
**bb_green_eye: **_NN, hope your dad doesn't get creative with punishments._  
**NNadmin: **_not dad... yells... give me more work... sometimes hits me_  
**bb_green_eye:** _ouch. my worst was either the broken arm, or when i was hung by my neck in the closet. _  
**NNadmin:** _harsh... my guardian's not that bad... just shoves more paperwork at me..._   
**bb_green_eye: **_NN=lucky!!! XD_  
**NNadmin: **_Except when we have a 'job' then I have a test in school the next day..._  
**bb_green_eye: **_'job'?_  
**bb_green_eye:** _bossman brb_  
**miko-chan:** _lol, bb, don't get caught!!_

Nagi gave up on the hacker... just noting where they were going. He just couldn't keep up.

**NNadmin: **_not allowed to chat?_  
**miko-chan:** _bb is supposed to be working now._  
**NNadmin: **_ah... me too... but since I can't stop this hacker that is obviously a friend of yours... *shrugs*_  
**miko-chan:** _004 is really sweet. he became S very badly. at least is what i hear._  
**NNadmin: **_that's all well and good... but I'm going to be the one turning black and blue over this_  
**miko-chan: **_black and blue, why?_  
**NNadmin:** _cause I'm going to have to report this... he's not going to be happy with me_  
**miko-chan:** _report what? o.O_  
**NNadmin: **_the fact that the hacker made it back in again today... not to mention made off with my hard drive yesterday..._  
**miko-chan:**_don't report it._  
**NNadmin: **_sure... then he REALLY lays into me... he already knows_  
**bb_green_eye:** _I have to drop some files at the mansion!!!!!!!!! Wahhhh!!!!!!!_  
**NNadmin: **_that's bad?_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ of course it is. . . . maybe i should get tsu-chan to take them for me? *evil grin*_  
**miko-chan:** _dont. you know mask tries to molest tsu-chan every chance he gets._  
**004:** _NN, hi. I had fun with the programs you tried today. Better luck next chance._  
**004:** _BB. GET OFF THE COMPUTER. Our boss is a moron for making you work today . . . you still have a cast on your right arm. I should have written a formal letter stating that you should not work for a least a week until you have a chance to recover better from that encounter._  
**NNadmin: **_gee thanks... I don't suppose it's worth me trying to do anything else, ne?_  
**004:** _Though, the encryption that you placed on several of the files is still managing to keep me out of them. Nice work, I congratulate you._  
**NNadmin:**_ good to know I'm good for something..._  
**miko-chan:** _I have to get going. . . just recieved a call, kuro-chan is rampaging again. _  
**004:** _Miko, have fun catching kuro-chan._  
**004: **_NN, don't be so hard on yourself. I've been doing this sort of work since before you were born. It was just a matter of experience._  
**NNadmin:**_ tell that to my boss... I need to go find some aspirin before the lecture starts..._  
**004: **_Sorry to have caused so much trouble. If there was anyway that I could help, aside from walking up there and giving myself up, I would._  
**NNadmin:** _that's okay... won't be the first time... and it beats living on the streets again_  
**004: **_Good luck with the lecture. I'd better get back to work before someone here catches on to me, and I get fired. _  
**NNadmin:** _wish that was an option for me... _

He exited the program and then crossed his arms on his desk, resting his head on them. "Brad's gonna kill me, isn't he?" He asked the redhead, who surprisingly hadn't wandered off.

"Yup, he is. . . . and I wish that you hadn't closed that program so quickly. . . . I wanted to see something that those two had commented on."

"Sorry... I better go get this over with... he'll probably send me home afterwards... just make sure the comp is turned off before you leave..."

"As if I know what to do with a computer. . . . you turn it off. . . I'll probably mangle your files or something."

"Okay." He powered it down and then stood to go see Brad. He caught the back of his chair as he swayed dizzily. "Whoa... too fast..."

"You didn't take your vitamins this morning, did you?"

Nagi closed his eyes. "I forgot..." course... I also forgot to eat breakfast and it's afternoon but that's beside the point.

"As soon as Brad is finished with you, we're heading out to get you something to eat."

"Fine... whatever..." Nagi pushed himself away from the desk and headed for Brad's office. He knocked on the door. "Crawford?"

**********

Shutting down the computer, Watari pushes his chair away from the desk and gets back to the experiment that he was supposed to be doing. . . Not that these scientists were going to achieve the desired result. Looking at the notes that he was given to work with, he tries not to look too amused, especially since this is the sort of thing that he worked on in Meifu just a few decades ago.

The scientists were hampered by their egos and the fact that instead of working as a team... they were all working as individuals. As such, they were either tripping over each other, or doing the exact same thing someone else had already done.

Finishing up with that days notes, Watari starts putting together a small toy, just to amuse himself. . . . 

**********

Nagi shuffled back out of Brad's office. The door slammed shut behind him and he jumped. With a sigh he started to gather his things. Schuldig stands by, waiting for his 'surrogate brother' to finish getting his stuff together so that they can go out and finally eat.

His expression was carefully neutral when Nagi looked up at the telepath. "I don't suppose you'll just let me go home?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay... let's go then."

**********

Just as he is leaving, one of the other scientists finds the toy sitting on the table and take after Watari to find out what kind of 'rubbish' this thing is. . . Stepping into the lobby, Watari sees Schu and Nagi walking along. "Yo, Schuldig." Nagi stops as the redhead does, looking at the blond dully. His head felt like it was going to explode. He just wanted to get wherever they were going... eat enough to get Schu off his back and then go home.

The other scientist comes into sight, still carrying the odd looking contraption that Watari made. "Watari-san. Please explain the presence of this piece of rubbish, and what it was doing in the research laboratory." 

Watari stops dead in his tracks, not having expected to have been followed, nor that the person would want to embarrass him publicly like this. Schu watches with interest... a little smile on his lips.

Turning, Watari takes a few steps back to the man holding the small bizarre looking toy. "I built it because I had finished with the formulas and notes for today, and because I was bored." Reaching over, Watari hits the top button of the toy, accidentally knocking it from the scientist's hands where it starts humming a silly little tune and hovering some two feet above the floor. Nagi expresses a bit of interest at the sight. Hovering technology wasn't generally that advanced.

Putting his hand down, Watari picks up the small toy and turns it off, somewhat annoyed at the scientist. . . Opening the cover he reaches in, and undoes the wiring before handing it back to the scientist. "Now you can return it to the scraps pile that I managed to salvage all the pieces from," he comments before heading over to see Schuldig with an amused smile on his face.

The redhead nodded. "I was about to make Nagi get dinner... care to come along?" He snagged Nagi's sleeve as the boy tried to slip away.

"Sure. . . Though it doesn't look like he particularly wants to eat."

"He never wants to eat... I wasn't watching so I bet he hasn't eaten at all today?" Nagi studiously looked away.

"Ah, not a good sign. Bon, you need to make sure that you always get enough to eat. . . you are still growing and need the extra nutrients to help your body deal with all the changes that it is going through."

Nagi just shrugged. "I wasn't hungry." He rubbed his forehead.

"And now you have a headache, slight nausea and dizziness, right?"

"hai..."

"That is because your body is practically begging to receive the correct sustenance."

"See... and you always shrug me off... where should we take him?"

Watari shakes his head chuckling lightly, "how about that American place that we went the other day?"

"Sounds good. What do you think, Nagi?"

"Whatever."

"He's in full teen angst mode today as you can see."

"I can see that Schuldig." Watari says while they start out the main doors, "Bon, whatever is upsetting you. . . remember this, everything happens for a reason."

Nagi rolled his eyes, regretted it as his headache worsened... and settled for walking along quietly.

On their way to the restaurant Watari's celphone rings. . . checking the caller id he answers. "No, I'm not giving you either of you ladies the antidote. ... ... ... Yes, I am well aware of the fact that now none of your clothes fit. ... ... ... It'll wear off in a few days. ... ... Yes that was revenge for last night."

Schu listened intently... at the same time preventing Nagi from slipping off by himself.

"Well, how do you think I felt about being dragged out in the middle of the night. . . ... ... Yes, I do admit, that they would never have come across the proper diagnosis with the cat constantly throwing the geta the way it was. .... .... I have plenty of respect for alternate practices, just none that involve flinging footwear halfway across the room. ... ... ... "

Schuldich started laughing. He didn't know what was going on, but this side of the conversation was hilarious.

"Fine. . . fine. . . . I understand. .... No, I'm not giving you ladies the antidote. ... .... and let me get back to my friends, if not I'll do the same next week. ... ... ... Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Ja." With that the phone gets clicked shut and Watari turns his attention back to Schuldig and Nagi. 

"So... don't chuck shoes across the room?" The redhead commented as they got to the restaurant.

"Sorry, Saya and Yuma were the reason I had to leave last night. . . . " Watari says as he holds the door open and makes sure that Nagi goes into the restaurant. "One of their patients would swear that her cat can perform a certain type of divination by throwing a geta across the room."

Schu snickers and helps steer Nagi to a seat. "Now... none of your usual 'just rice and miso thank you'... you're going to have a meal."

Nagi glared at him. "Rice and miso are fine..."

"Bon, order something more substantial. . . your body needs it."

Nagi sighs and looks at the menu. "Will a salad and a sandwich be okay?"

The redhead frowned. "Maybe we should just go ahead and order for him..."

Watari looks at the menu and points out several meals, most of which in Nagi's opinion are too large. "Here, order from these. . . "

"That's too much... I can't eat that much..."

Getting somewhat annoyed at the boy's lack of concern over his nutritional needs, the blonde doesn't let Nagi finish with his protesting. "Then you can have it wrapped up and take it home with you."

Caving into the inevitable... for the second time that day. Nagi choose the fish meal... at least THAT was something he was likely to eat.

A deep blush appears across Watari's features as Schuldig's hand finds its way to his inner upper thigh. "Soooo... doing anything tonight... or will there be another emergency?"

"Wakaba-chan is coming back from keeping an eye on her friend in the hospital. . . "

"Aaah... oh well... perhaps another time then." Their meals were delivered then and for a few minutes there was only the sounds of three people eating.

As they are about to leave, the celphone rings. . . . yet again. This time, Schuldig would be willing to build a shrine to Watari's 'sister' since the girl was just calling her brother to say that she wouldn't be back that night either. The redhead smirked. "Well... do you want company tonight? After I drop the chibi off at home... he should get to sleep early."

Nagi snorted. "No chance... not with all the paperwork Brad gave me to do... damn hacker..."

"That sounds agreeable to me. . . and Nagi, try not to work too hard. . . you might give yourself an ulcer."

They dropped Nagi off at a large apartment 'mansion' and Schu headed back out into traffic to go over to Watari's place. "Thanks for making him eat... he doesn't listen to me anymore."

"No problem. . . I've handled a few individuals that were at that stage." namely my nephews and Hisoka. . . . 

"I think he's always been at that stage... I've known him since he was nine... he's always been this way."

"There is a good chance that he'll eventually grow out of it." Hisoka didn't. . . but then considering his history I don't blame him. . . .though my nephews did, how old are they now anyway?

"I hope so... it would be nice if that kid could have a halfway normal future..." But being a psi...

"That would be nice. . . though normal isn't always the best option. I was wondering, what was that about a hacker that he mentioned?"

"Oh.. he's quite the computer prodigy... he's in charge of the network in the building. He's been having problems with a hacker the last couple days. That's why he's got the migraine..." he overused his powers trying to keep up.

Arriving at the apartment, Watari takes out his keys and lets them both in. "Then he should be resting. . . a migraine is something that should be taken care of," he says feeling a little guilty over hacking the computer system at the Takatori building.

"He's prone to them. Brad will get home soon and send him off to bed, whether he's finished with that paperwork or not." 

Taking off his coat, the blonde hangs it up and reaches to take Schuldig's as well. . . The redhead hands it over, his fingers lingering on Watari's arm. "I don't really know how to go about this. . . this is the first time I've been close to someone since my. . . . " a flash of memory, a dark alley filled with horrible pain and blood dances across the blonde's mind for a millisecond, "accident."

"Okay... we'll just take it slow... would you rather be the 'top'?"

  
-----------------------

Responses to Reviews:

bea-chan: Glad that you liked the second chapter as much as the first. I hope that this chapter also lives up to your expectations.

Ahyland: Thoughts that are actively being read/directed at/used in mental conversation are in little "/ xxx /" brackets. The rest are basically considered ambient noise. lol

About Watari beating Nagi in the hacking game. . . Well, we have to take into consideration that the shinigami does have more experience with computers. As for entering the computer, since he is at the Takatori building and using their computers, he can't really enter there. . . (also, in a way, I viewed his being able to enter the computers as a sort of extremely elaborate VR setup.)

Quick updates. . . err, I might not always be able to make such fast updates. But I am glad that everyone has been enjoying this fic so far.

Tosca: The chemistry is going to get a little more interesting. But are you sure that you want to know what Watari and Wakaba are after? Since when they get it, their case will be finished and they will leave Tokyo. . . . ^.~


	4. Blonde through a hallway, to the bed we ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.

On to the fanfiction. . .

Troubled Times.  
Part four.

**********

"I kind of like the option of taking it slow. . . " 

The redhead smiled... less of a smirk and more of an honest smile. "That's fine..."

Hanging up the coat on the hook next to his, a small gasp escapes the scientist's lips when he is pulled into an embrace from behind. Schu nuzzled the side of his neck, kissing it lightly. His arms hold Watari steady, but not too tightly. Idly, Watari wonders when the temperature was turned up. . . . perhaps the thermostat was broken? That is something that he would have to look into on another occasion.

Kissing his way up the blonde's neck, Schu lightly nips at his earlobe... His breath starting to come out in short pants, Watari reaches forward and uses the wall as additional support now that his legs are threatening to give out on him.

One of Schu's hands runs down the blonde's body to lightly cup the swell in his pants. He whispered in the man's ear. "Shall we take this somewhere else?"

Slowly Watari nods, "hei. . . aah. . . . . bedroom."

"Okay..." Schu steered them both toward the bedroom he had found the other night...

Along the way, Watari isn't exactly sure how or when he started losing his clothes. . . . By the time they reached the bed... most of their clothing was gone. Schu knelt and eased the blond down. He smiled and picked up a lock of golden hair. "Beautiful..." He kissed it.

Propping himself, Watari just looks at Schuldig inquisitively. . . . beginning to blush, he watches as the German kisses his hair. Reaching over, he cups the side of the redheads cheek. . . the touch so tentative, it seems almost as if he were afraid of even that simple contact. "I'm just human."

"That doesn't mean you aren't beautiful... I appreciate beauty when I see it."

Leaning forward, Watari decides to 'turn the tables' on Schuldig and starts kissing him, following the man's pulse along his neck. The redhead moaned... and tilted his head giving better access to the pale skin of his throat.

The errant thought runs across the blonde's mind that for a moment Schuldig reminded him of a cat when he tilted his head back. Re-adjusting his position, one hand finds its way to the German's hip, and begins softly stroking the skin, just getting more acquainted with the other physical form.

The telepath smiled slightly, having caught the 'cat' comment. He lay down on his back, stretching sensuously.

Tilting his head to the side, Watari gives a curious look at Schuldig. 

"What?"

A bright smile spreads across the scientist's features. "You looked very comfy." very sexy.

Schu smirked. "Really?" He lounged, showing off his body. "Comfy is good... some things are better."

"I'm not about to argue with that." I can always send a request through the department into the foreign affairs division for more information. . . there should be something on file regarding my suspicion.

Deciding that it would be prudent to distract the blond... Schu reaches out and pulls Watari to lay next to him. "come over here... there... now I can ravish you..."

**********

Clicking open the computer, Nagi realizes that he never went through the trouble to get that damn 'owlchat' thing off of his system. . . He sighs and then starts to take a look at it... and is left somewhere between shock and disbelief when he realizes that the person chatting doesn't need to be connected to a proper network to interface with others on this program. 

Fascinated... he activates the program again... curious to see how this works.

Within a few short moments the icon starts flashing. . . . . he's not even connected to a telephone cable, and someone is messaging his standalone system??

He clicks on the message:   
**Midnight: **_hello?_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ midnight? ---new?_  
**Midnight:** _my comp... not building network_  
**bb_green_eye: **_awe. I was hoping that you were still in the office. . . i'm stuck dealing with some files. :Þ_  
**Midnight: **_no... I get sent home after the lecture... I've got a massive pile of paperwork to go through..._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ midnight--not one of the new ppl on the 4th floor?_  
**Midnight:**_no... was NN earliear today... but I'm home now_  
**bb_green_eye: **_oooooooh. thanks for clearing that up._  
**Midnight: **_sorry... was just surprised the program was working..._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ 004 made it as simple and as reliable as pos._  
**Midnight:** _I guess so... _  
**bb_green_eye:**_ its weird. i know. once 004 explain how it work, and the explanation gave me a headache._  
**Midnight:**_if it's anything like the headache his hacking gave me I'm not surprised... -_-;_  
**bb_green_eye:** _lol. _  
**bb_green_eye:** _not surprised at some things he can do.... he's been at this a long time. ^^;_  
**Midnight:** _I couldn't really tell my boss that though... man was he pissed... *sigh*_  
**bb_green_eye:** _next time let him know that you went up against a guy that designed his own operating system, network, and even customized the network jumpers we use to make them more efficient. o.O_  
**Midnight:** _he doesn't care... he wants results... school, computer work, paperwork, night jobs... it really sucks_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ i know how that is. _  
**Midnight:** _then they made me get something to eat... I just wanted to go home and find a bottle of aspirin..._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ eating is a little important._  
**Midnight:**_I suppose..._  
**bb_green_eye:** _miko's here. _  
**Midnight:**_ aa_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ miko say 'hi'_  
**Midnight: **_'hi miko'_  
**bb_green_eye: **_poor miko. she look like a drown rat. lol_  
**Midnight:** _oooh... bad?_  
**bb_green_eye: **_ack! help!!! she attack me!!! x_X_  
**Midnight: **_sorry... a little far out of my range..._  
**bb_green_eye:** _*being killed by miko* (not very miko kind of action)_  
**Midnight:**_ no... it isn't... leave parts of him miko!_  
**bb_green_eye:** _don't tell her that!!!! she might just only leave parts of me. . . . . . eep!_  
**Midnight:**_ lol_

**********

** censored, foreplay has been removed completely**

Schu pauses, feeling the blond tense slightly. "Is this okay... I can stop that if you want."

"I don't understand. . . "

The telepath frowned. "I'm prepping you... but if you would rather we not go that route I'm okay with that."

Golden brows knit together in slight confusion. "Prepping?"

Schu stopped completely and removed his fingers. "For sex... generally it's a good idea to stretch and lubricate, since the male body isn't really designed for this."

The memory of when Yoshi and his friends took him that time. . . . flashes across the shinigami's mind, coupled with merely a fraction of the pain he endured that night. Schu jerks back away from him... a look of dawning horror on his face.

"Schu??"

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know... crap..." He held his head in his hands... trying to sort his memories from Watari's... Seeing what happened to the blond brought his own experiences back...

"didn't know what?"

"That you... that it happened to you too... crap..."

"that _what_ happened to me too?" 

"That you... that you were raped..."

Hazel eyes widen. "I never told you about that. . . "

He rubbed his head... this was getting too complicated to keep straight...

"I never told you anything about what happened. . . "

"I... I know... I saw..."

"How much do you know?"

"They... several men... they... attacked you in an alley... pain... so much pain..."

Grabbing a blanket, Watari covers himself as he gets up. . . a set of clean clothes is found and the blonde disappears from the room. . . 

Schu tried to put himself back together. He hadn't been expecting that... it threw him... hard. The absolute pain in the blonde's memories... not to mention the involuntary intrusion into the redhead's mind. He flopped back on the bed... trying to gather himself.

**********

Hastily Watari dresses before teleporting himself to his lab. . . seriously disturbed by the fact that Schuldig found out about what happened that night.

Passing the infirmary... he hears voices. "Itai!!! Wakaba... he didn't mean to leave me in pieces!"

"Wakaba. . . Nanjiro has already had his arm re-attached. . . . I don't need to put him back together again." Watari shouts back as he continues, not really caring at the moment. . . just wanting to arrive in the 'sanctity' of his lab.

"HAAAAI."

**bb_green_eye: **_004 is here?? o.O_  
**miko-chan: **_*still attacking blueboy*_  
**Midnight:** _why, is that surprising?_  
**bb_green_eye:**_Aaack!!!! *tries to hide from miko*_  
**miko-chan:** _*chases after blueboy again*_  
**bb_green_eye:** _004 not supposed to be around. . . is late, and he have apartment._  
**Midnight: **_oh... blueboy? Dare I ask?_  
**miko-chan:**_ bb green eyes. . . . description of him. _  
**bb_green_eye:** _BlueBoy green eyes. . . i have blue hair._  
**Midnight:** _ah... okay_  
**miko-chan:** _midnight, what you thinking? o.O_  
**bb_green_eye:** _midnight=hentai. lol_  
**Midnight: **_..._  
**miko-chan: **_lmao_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ j/k._  
**Midnight:** _I didn't deny it, did I?_  
**w_lab: **_BB. . . off the computer. You are still supposed to be resting._  
**w_lab: **_Hello Midnight. . . you're the new kid on the fourth floor right?_  
**Midnight:** _um... not exactly..._  
**w_lab: **_Okay, sorry for having called you a kid. Age is relative, especially here._  
**w_lab:** _miko, I managed to find the origin of our little item. . . An american business owner cursed his entire inventory. Looks like we are helping to play clean up on that front._  
**miko_chan: **_ummm... now is NOT a good time for this... we have a visitor after all..._  
**w_lab: **_Midnight isn't the new person that was recruited for the opening on the fourth floor?_  
**miko_chan: **_umm... no... he kind of got linked into the system by accident... this afternoon... _  
**w_lab:** _Midnight, Naoe. . . . right?_  
**Midnight: **_*jump* haaaai?_  
**w_lab: **_Alright. _  
  
**_**w_lab has logged off owlchat.**_**  
  
**Midnight: **_maybe I should go..._  
**miko-chan:** _it's okay. you don't have to._  
**Midnight:** _I feel like I'm intruding though..._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ if you were, then 004 would have tried to take owlchat out of your computer already. lol_  
**Midnight:** _oh_

**********

After sending through several abstract data queries to several different divisions of foreign summoning departments leaving specific instructions for the results to be sent to him, Watari finally returns to the apartment. . . . and promptly collapses on the sofa. 

Schuldich wandered down the steps, fully clothed, but looking unsettled. "Oh... You're back... don't worry... I was just heading out..."

"You don't have to go. . . "

The redhead just stood there, looking at him. "I don't know what I should do right now..."

"I rarely talk about what happened to me. So it surprised me that you knew."

"I didn't expect it... it... brought back some memories for me as well..."

"Sorry about that."

"not your fault... I'm sure you've realized what I am by now..."

"At first I wasn't sure if you were a telepath, or an empath."

"Telepath... but a bit of empathy... I... sometimes I lose myself with others."

"So what other interesting things have you picked up from me?"

"Um... not a lot... just... well... you're not exactly who you said you are..."

"I am Watari Yutaka. . . nothing more, nothing less."

"Except that all the credentials you presented are false..."

"I guess that means I have to make them stick better next time."

"Well... Nagi did have a hard time breaking through everything.."

"At least I can be comforted by that. . . . "

"He's one of the best... no one else at the company knows."

"He seems like it. Though, he really needs to ease up on the angst, that lowers one's immune system and make the person an easier target for illness."

"Tell me about it... I wish I could talk Crawford into lightening up on the kid."

"Crawford, the american right?"

"Yeah... he's our superior... technically he's Nagi's guardian... he's a demanding son of a bitch though."

"I know someone like that. . . "

**********

Waking the next morning, Watari looks up into Schu's still sleeping face. . . and tries to suppress a smile at how sweet the German looks in his sleep. The redhead crinkled his nose, as if denying the assessment. Then he snuggled down in again.

"Schu. . . we have to get up. . . we have to go to work. At least I do, if I don't want to get fired."

The telepath mumbled and his hand fumbled around till it found Watari's. Then he tucked it under his cheek and went back to sleep.

Resting his head back on Schuldig's chest, the blonde sighs. . . . with one hand around the red head's waist, and the other tucked beneath his cheek. . . he's effectively trapped there.

One green eye opened. "morning..."

"morning. . . I believe that we are late for work."

"Hmmm... okay... I'll get up... sorry... I'm not a morning person."

**********

Pressing the button on his computer, Nagi watches as it comes to life. . . So far no one has asked him to do anything. Unless he makes himself look busy fast, he knows that someone will come along and drop a stack of paperwork on him. EVEN THE TEMPS DO THAT!!!!! Turning to one of his latest frustrations. . . and one of Schuldig's requests, he starts searching for information on 'Watari Yutaka' again.

He met with about as much success as before... not a whole hell of a lot. Annoyed... he went back to encrypting all the sensitive files again. Hoping that maybe that would satisfy his demanding leader. While encrypting the sensitive files, a thought occurs to him. . . if Wakaba, Watari's supposed sister isn't the age she looks. . . what if he is looking within the wrong timeframe for anything that would reveal who Watari really is? Inspired by this idea... he started to redefine his search criteria... After a while, he comes up with the same three individuals that he had before. . . some kid that is still in college, close to graduating, and the other two are already dead.

He nearly slapped his head. He was so stupid. It was entirely possible that Watari Yutaka WAS dead... technically those Weiss guys were all dead. He supposed that he could be considered dead. It wasn't THAT hard to stage a death after all... Taking a second look at the two others that were supposedly dead, he almost discards them immediately. . . the younger of the two would have to be somewhere in his 50's, and the older one he doesn't even want to go there. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Who's to say Watari Yutaka was even his real name?

A small image from one of the yearbooks listed as a link for the 50yr old Watari calls his attention. . . opening up the image reveals a page from a year book made before he was even born. . . chemistry club, sitting in the back row is a familiar smiling face, looking barely a day younger than the man who accompanied him and Schuldig to dinner the other night.

Nagi blinked. 'No way...' He scrambles for his cell phone and dials Schu's number.

The phone rings right behind him as Schuldig wanders in. . . The redhead pulled out his phone and checked the number. "Yo Nags... whats up?"

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Nagi manages the impossible, and regains composure. . . "I found something on Watari."

Schu laughed, folding his phone and putting it back in his coat. "Oh?"

"That's him, right?" Nagi asks pointing out the blonde in the black and white image.

"Yeah... that's him..."

"Are you certain?"

-----------------------

Sorry about the tardiness in posting this chapter. . . I was just the slightest bit occupied and unable to get to a computer. Reason? Anime Convention!!!! XD

Yeah, yeah. . . I was actually chasing a J-Rock band that I adore. If anyone gets the opportunity, you should hear their music. The band is Duel Jewel. . . and they are supposed to play at the next AnimeExpo. *sniffles* I wish that I could go to that one too. . . too bad I live in such an inconvenient location. Oh well. . . at least I had fun, and on to the. . . 

Responses to Reviews:

bea-chan: Uhm. . . . looks like Watari and Schuldig didn't get as far as they were wanted to. . . ^^;;; 


	5. A Demon in the Arms of a Twit

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.

On to the fanfiction. . .

Troubled Times.  
Part four.

**********

Looking up at Schuldig, then back to the photo on the computer monitor, Nagi sighs. "That photo is from the 70's."

"What? You're kidding me..."

Scrolling the image down, the boy points out the caption. . . 'Chemistry club '71. Right to left: Kinsha Meiko, Shun Val, Watari Yutaka, Hayato Kiyoto.'

"I'll be... hmmm... maybe he found the fountain of youth or something..."

"Watari is also listed as deceased."

"Whoa... okay... this is weird..."

"There is a chance that he did find a way to make himself younger. . . faking a death isn't difficult."

"True... look at us... and those old geezers in charge... you can bet their a lot older than 70..."

Without warning, the owl icon flashes at Nagi. . . 

**bb_green_eye:**_ morning! ^__^_  
**NNadmin:** _morning_  
**pink_lady: **_blue, who's nn?_  
**bb_green_eye:** _an L that hack miko's comp. . . . owlchat instal itself. he's okay._  
**NNadmin:** _L?_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ L means you aren't S._   
**pink_lady:** _nice to meet you NN. *bows*_  
**NNadmin:** _hello... oh... and since I don't know what S is... *shrugs*_  
**pink_lady:** _we're the 1's that go bump in the night. lol_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ maybe you. . . not me. i have better things to do than freak out L's. ^_~_  
**NNadmin:** _thank you... i think_  
**pink_lady:** _why is 001, 002 and 003 upset?_   
**bb_green_eye:** _004 was in lab last night. . . they miss him._  
**pink_lady:** _np_  
**NNadmin:**_is he planning to attack my computer again today... just so I can lay in a supply of aspirin ahead of time?_  
**bb_green_eye:** _miko-chan would know. _  
**pink_lady:** _NN comp--- one that 004 copied hard drive from?! O.O_  
**NNadmin:**_ yes... *long suffering sigh*_  
**bb_green_eye:** _yeah, why?_  
**pink_lady:**_ ..........._  
**NNadmin:** _I can't really block him... but I have to make the effort so Mr. Anal-Retentive can't bitch (as much)_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ LOL_  
**pink_lady:** _NN=Naoe Nagi?_  
**NNadmin:** _hai... how did you know my name?_  
**pink_lady:** _blue, 9 S were taken out by estet 50yr ago in swiss dept. 4 were elite S. NN=Estet. clear line._

**_**bb_green_eye has left the chat**_**

**_**pink_lady has left the chat**_**

Nagi frowned. "What the heck is going on?" He exited the chat program, disappointed.

**********

Walking through the corridors, lost yet again having turned left when he should have turned right a few hallways and turns ago. . . Watari bumps into Ran and Yohji preparing an arrangement for the party that night. "Gomen. . . " he says with a slight blush.

The taller blond smiles. "No problem... we're blocking traffic a bit here."

"I thought that the activity was taking place over in the keiken, not here?" Watari asks somewhat confused while smelling one of the roses.

The blond finished with the flower he was straightening and smiled again. "It is... these are the left over flowers."

"Rather lovely." Stepping out of the way, Watari lets a secretary pass by. "I'm certain that the ones at the keiken are just as impressive."

"We'd like to think so... ooh... sorry... the boss is giving me the evil eye for slacking."

Taking a look, the shinigami is nearly captivated by amethyst eyes. "Ah, gomen. . . Excuse me if I'm being rude, but do you have an ancestor named Tsuzuki?"

"I don't know."

"Ah, arigatou. . . "

From down the hallway they can hear a young girl yell at the scientist. . . "NIIIIISAN!!!!!!!!! You're lost again aren't you?" 

Blushing furiously, Watari smiles and nods his head. The tall blond laughs and even the strange redhead smiles slightly as the girl comes running down the hall and latches onto Watari's arm.

"Haai. . . sorry if my brother is bothering you. . . " Wakaba manages to say between giggles.

"I was not bothering. . . Just commenting on how nice the floral arrangements are."

"Riiiight 'niisan. . . . when the lab you are supposed to be working in is on the other side of the building?"

The blond laughed. "No harm done... you really are lost, ne?"

Wrapping his arm affectionately around Wakaba's shoulders Watari just has to smile. "Just a little lost."

"He's always lost. My brother has absolutely no direction sense," she says while trying to tickle the older shinigami.

"Yohji." The redhead turned and walked away.

"Oh... sorry... we have to leave, more deliveries to do. It was nice talking to you."

The two shinigami step onto the elevator to head down to the lab, catching the same one that Schuldig was taking down to get some lunch for Nagi. With friendly smiles, both greet Schuldig. . .The redhead smiles back... but it looks a little forced. "I'm heading out to get food for the chibi."

"Schu, what's wrong?" Watari asks, looking concerned. 

"Nagi got some unsettling news that's all. We're looking into it. What are you doing just coming in now?"

"Actually, I stepped out to get some files from a different department. . ."

"And he got lost." Wakaba chirps in cheerily.

Schu laughed, sounding much more like himself. "That's really lost... well... I better get going or the chibi won't eat." Out of the corner of his eye, Schuldig can see Wakaba giving some papers over to Watari with the older, than he previously thought, man commenting in a low voice, "Wasn't Takatori Masafumi listed as dead?" Schu hesitated... this could be interesting.

"But we have a clear paper trail to him, and everything that you have found points to him. . . and these girls." is the last thing he can hear as the doors to the elevator close. Lovely... couldn't the freak and his harem just disappear?

  
**********  
After getting the food and stealing a flower from one of the arrangements, Schuldig heads back upstairs and gives the food over to Nagi. "Hey chibi. . . I need a favor."

"No... there are laws against that."

"Darn, and the *censored* . "

Angsty sigh. "What's up?"

"Get the freak's little harem onto the tonight's guest list."

"Why? You hate them..."

"Do it and I'll tell you who 004 is." Schuldig says with a smirk.

Nagi actually smiled at that. "Honto ni?"

"Just as long as you don't raise even the slightest piece of lint against the guy."

The boy gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine... I'll do it..." He turned to his computer and started to type.

**********

At the party, Schrient saunters in looking as though they really didn't care one bit about having been invited to the occasion. Nestled in Tot's arms is a delicate looking antique doll with long curling hair and glass eyes that give anyone that looks directly at them the impression that the doll is staring back.

Nagi scowled at Schu. "Now I have to put up with them all evening." Right at that moment Tot spotted them and came running over.

"Nagi-kun!!! Tot gets to see you again!"

/Nagi, Brad says for you to behave yourself. . . he just got a nasty image of you losing it./

Nagi sighed and offered Tot his arm. "Do you want something to drink? That's a new doll isn't it?"

"Pappa gave it to Tot. Tot likes Elizabeth very much. Elizabeth comes from America. Does Nagi think Elizabeth is pretty?"

"I guess so." Actually he thought it was really creepy... but he wasn't going to say anything like that and upset her.

A sad look passes the turquoise hared girl's face. "But Elizabeth said I couldn't keep rabbi-kun."

"That's too bad... you had rabbi a long time." He directed her out onto one of the balconies. "The city looks pretty at night, don't you think?"

"The city is pretty, right Elizabeth?" Giggling Tot looks up at Nagi, "Elizabeth says that it is very pretty."

It must have been a trick of the light, but Nagi would have sworn that he saw that freaky doll turn its head to look at the lights too. He shivered, but decided it was only the night air. The doll wasn't alive... it just wasn't...

**********

Next to Scuhldig, Farfellow chuckles and looks to the German. "Fe fi fo fum. Aye smell the blood of yer blonde. He makes God weep."

"I'm sure he does... where is he?"

"Ye canne see him with yer eyes. . . . but he's there."

"Ah... any other, invisible friends of ours around?"

"Aye. His sister. They seem te be searchin' fer somethin."

"Okay... let me know if the situation changes... I have to do my sweep... damn security."

In the distance, Schuldig can see Bombay talking to Ouka before the girl runs off to talk to her father. How did the little spoor get in... well... with the princess obviously. But why? Did he have an idea who Takatori really was?

Obviously not. Standing there waiting like a sitting duck, Hirofumi finds him and drags the oblivious boy away before her 'Whine'ness can bring her daddy back to meet her little love interest.

Actually it was pretty amusing. He didn't know who she really was and vice versa... he could have a lot of fun with that. Hirofumi knew though... he should go see how THAT little conversation was going. Schuldig was still trying to figure out how this happened. . . but he got dragged into kidnapping the little brat right out from underneath Ouka's nose and helping his brother beat the living daylights out of the teen.

He kept track to make sure the jerk didn't go TOO far... Crawford still had a use for the kittens after all. Catching a glimmer of thought from outside... "They're here."

After a quick and rather enjoyable fight, Schuldig leaps from the window, "I've seen your faces, I'll have your lives."

He headed back to the party, this needed to be reported to Crawford. Weiss would be tied up with taking care of Bombay... [1]

*********

Heading back into the party Tot looks down at her doll, with a startled expression. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth what is wrong?! Elizabeth, don't be angry. . please. Tot loves you."

Nagi frowned. This was odd... even for Tot. "Is something wrong?"

Without warning, the door behind them slams shut. "Elizabeth. . . . stop. Tot is scared."

The young telekinetic was getting a little worried. He had almost lost an ankle when the door slammed. "Tot... maybe Elizabeth isn't good for you..."

"Evil people want to take Elizabeth from Tot. . ." On the other side of the room the table collapses breaking a woman's leg in the process.

Nagi eyed the doll with a bit of fear. "Tot... no one is going to touch Elizabeth... why don't we go upstairs where it's quieter..."

**********

Standing off to one side, Farf smiles eerily at Schuldig as the redhead re-enters the party. "Yer blondie spooked a demon in the arms of a twit."

"Twit?" He looked around... but didn't see anything.

"Aye, and the demon tried te harm Nagi. Nearly took the lad's foot off in the door. Didnae succeed. . . only reason tis still in one piece."

"Crap... where is Nagi... does Brad know?"

"Brad is tryin' te calm the koala and the bitch over the disappearance of her wee toy."

"Joy... shall we go find our chibi?"

**********

Nagi is trying to figure out what exactly happened. . . . He remembers taking Tot out of the main party room then suggesting that she put the doll down. That was more or less when the room tried to explode around him. Laying on the floor, he can hear Tot screaming and weeping, there's moisture around him, bringing his hand to his face he can see that he's laying in a pool of his own blood.

He tried to push himself to his knees... and failed miserably. He found even breathing was getting difficult. He coughed, choking a bit on some blood. /schu.../ He can feel someone lifting him. . . . opening his eyes he can see Watari holding him, shielding him as a wave of glass attacks, staining the scientist's white coat red. 'watari' He says... or tries to say. He's not really sure if his voice is working or not. Everything was getting really fuzzy.

Schuldig arrives in time to see Weiss pinned at one end of the hallway by anything and everything that wasn't nailed to the floor. . . . 

His eyes widened... right before things started flying at him as well. "FUCK!!!"

In one glass paneled walls, Schuldig catches a glimpse of Watari and Wakaba. . . trying to protect a person that looks like they are losing too much blood for their own good. Hazel eyes look up and lock onto green, widening as they both notice the cracks starting in the glass. The instant that thing explodes outwards, Schuldig is certain that he is done for. . . 

Blinking a bit, the German realizes that he is on the floor with someone on top of him. 

Coughing, Watari tries to get up from having protected Schuldig from the glass. Glancing to the side, the blonde can see Weiss still trapped and getting more injured by the minute. . . . Schuldig looked around anxiously. "This is what you guys were here for... isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"Crap... so what do we need to do?"

"Get either myself or Wakaba close enough to seal that thing temporarily. . . "

"Okay... how do we manage that? If we can find Nagi... he can shield..."

"Wakaba is shielding him at the moment. . . he's lost a lot of blood."

"You mean... demon in the arms of a twit... Tot's doll..."

"You mean the girl that was killed?"

"You mean the twit died? Well... that's one less aggravation... What can we do? Do you have any ideas?"

"You cover Nagi while Wakaba and I try to get anywhere close to that doll. . . "

"Okay..."

When Watari gets up Schuldig can finally see the state of the blonde's clothes. Slash marks cut across everywhere with evidence of blood, though the skin underneath is clean with the exception of a few red streaks. "When we move, we move quickly, you ready to cover the boy?"

"Yes." He would marvel over things later... preferably in candlelight with a bottle of wine to set the mood.

"Wakaba. . . move it . . . " With that, Schuldig finally sees how Watari kept pulling his little disappearing act as the blonde shimmers out of sight only to appear a few feet away from the doll. . . . and is promptly thrown back as the entire contents of a bookcase come flying out at him.

Schu covers Nagi... the kid already looked dead, freeing Wakaba to help her 'brother'.

Mimicking her 'brother' the girl also shimmers out of sight, though this time both remain in spirit form. . . evidence of their movement visible as the doll starts concentrating its efforts on them.

Schu ducks as shards of a previously expensive vase come perilously close to his head. He hoped they solved this soon... The next vase hits the German head on, sending him into unconsciousness. . . . 

**********

Waking, he finds himself in what seems to be a hospital ward. He blinks... and takes a look around.

On the bed next to his Nagi can be seen wrapped in gauze, but resting peacefully. Across the room the members of Weiss are also sleeping with various appendages heavily bandaged. He sat up... head swimming slightly. "Nagi?" He started to push the sheet away, intending to check on his 'little brother'.

Behind him, Schuldig can hear the door close softly as Watari walks into the room. "Shh. . . Naoe will be fine. He just needs some rest now."

Schu sat back on the bed again. "Good... I was afraid... he looked dead when I was trying to protect him."

"He'll be fine. We were able to get him medical attention in time. The girl on the other hand didn't make it."

"Tot wasn't really there anyways... I felt a little sorry for her. She had a hard life."

"Then she's moving on to a better place."

"Yeah... how are you?"

"Aches and pains, but for the most part healed. Your head seems to be better."

"Yeah... I wouldn't want to use my powers for a couple days but I'll live. How's everyone else who was at the party?"

"There were only two fatalities other than. . . Tot. Thankfully there were only a few assorted injuries. Sprained ankles, cuts, bruises, nothing out of the ordinary." Pushing glasses back into place Watari looks out the window. "It would have been easier if those women hadn't gone to the party."

"Okay... so getting them to come wasn't one of my brighter ideas... But I didn't know bunny girl was carrying around the Doll of Death."

A confused expression settles itself on the blonde's features. "Why _did_ you get them to go to the party?"

"It was going to be boring... I knew they would liven it up." He gave a winning smile.

Shaking his head, Watari can't help but smile as well. "Anyway, it's late. . . I should get going."

"Okay... I'm staying here till he can go."

"Ah, you really don't have much of a choice in that matter. . . you are staying there."

"Okay..."

Reaching the door, Watari looks back, "Tomorrow. . . you behave. I want everyone in this room that's alive to be in that same state when I return."

The redhead looked chagrined. "Yes sir."

Closing the door, the scientist/doctor and whatever else the blonde might be for all Schuldig knows, leaves. Schu settles back in for some more sleep... he doesn't have a lot of options for entertainment at this point.

**********

Waking, the first thing that Ran realizes is that he is in a hospital. . . . second thing that he notices is Schuldig, still sleeping, in the bed directly across from him.

He looks around for his katana... or anything he could use for a weapon. Nothing. . . nothing that could be used as a weapon is on hand. For that matter, his clothes are not his usual assassin garb. Instead of the sleek leather that he should have been wearing, his clothes have been changed to a pair of nondescript blue pants and top. . . hospital clothes. Perhaps he could always bash the German with the mobile hospital table? A glance is given to the awkward looking table, and the idea is discarded. . . he would probably hurt himself before injuring the damn red-haired lap dog of Takatori.

One green eye opens lazily. "Do you mind keeping it down... some of us are trying to sleep over here."

Before Ran can even react, the door opens and in walks the resident doctor. . . . Watari. "Good morning. It's nice to see that everyone is still breathing."

"Not for want of trying... at least according purple eyes over there..."

"Fujimiya-san. . . I would honestly appreciate you not trying to kill anyone while you and the person in question are still under my care."

Ran scowled at him... and pointedly looked away. Schu sat up... pulling his pillow up to lean against. "So... what now?"

Smiling Watari shakes his head while murmuring under his breath, "that boy is the complete opposite of his ancestor. . . " Straightening up the blonde looks over the six individuals, "Now the lot of you need to stay put. . . no murdering each other. Everyone walks out of here breathing. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was still in the same state in which I had left you last night. . . Wakaba will be by later with breakfast, and I'll be in during the day to make sure that everything is going well."

The telepath smirked. "Yes mommy... we'll play nice... and keep it down for the ones still sleeping." He looked over at Nagi.

**********

About half an hour later Wakaba wanders in, loaded down with regulation hospital food trays. By now everyone has woken and everyone is aware of the fact that they are not supposed to attack each other, by order of the doctor. "Ohayo minna." is the perky greeting they receive from Wakaba.

"Hey kiddo... although I guess that could be a rude comment since I have no idea your age..." Schu smirked from his bed, then flung the paper airplane back to Yohji.

"Actually, I'm older than you. . . " she says winking at him as she goes about arranging the food trays for everyone. "How's Naoe-kun doing?"

The redheaded telepath shrugged. "Technically I suppose you could say he's awake... but he's not really aware of much right now."

"Poor kid. We got there as soon as we could," she says while pulling a chair up next to Nagi and starts arranging the bed so that she can feed him. . . "He was just so close when that thing blew."

"What happened to him exactly? I know he was walking around with that girl earlier..."

"By the time we'd tracked them down, the girl was screaming . . . hurt very visibly and Naoe was on the floor in a pool of blood."

Schu started to eat his meal. "He looked dead."

Slicing up the food, Wakaba starts feeding Nagi small bites, "he'll be fine. . . trust me, he just needs a little time to recover his strength now."

Nagi chewed and swallowed mechanically, not even fully opening his eyes. Schu smirked. The silence in the room in nearly deafening as everyone eats. Trying to lighten the mood a little, Wakaba starts to hum a little song. . . trying to cut the tension around her.

Finally regaining at least a little of himself, Nagi starts refusing the food, turning his head away. Schu put his plates back on the tray. "Any chance of getting some coffee?"

Placing her palm on his forehead, Wakaba checks Nagi's temperature. . . and finds it thankfully normal. "Nagi, are you full?" 

He just blinked... then slowly nodded. He coughed and looked at her with blurry eyes.

"He's thirsty." Schu offered.

"Sorry, I had forgotten that you were a telepath. Thanks." Raising the small cup, she brings the straw to Nagi's mouth for him to drink. "Slowly. . . you don't want to choke." He sipped... too fast and did choke a bit... then slowed down. After a moment, he stopped and turned his head away again.

Putting the glass back, she goes back to feeding him. "When I take these trays back I can bring up some coffee. . . anyone other than Schuldig want some? Aside from Naoe and Takatori I mean."

"I'd kill for a cup." Yohji remarked. "Figuratively of course." Ken seconded. Ran expressed a desire for hot tea.

"Please... call me Omi... not Takatori. Can I have tea at least?"

"Fujimiya, let me guess. . . earl grey?"

"Green."

Schu rolled his eyes... "Polite as ever. Nagi's done by the way."

Putting the spoon down, Wakaba wipes at Nagi's mouth with the napkin. "I'll have the tea and coffee up in a jiff. Though, I have a question, Omi. . . . on all our records you are listed as Takatori Mamoru. So why the different name?"

Omi looked away. "I... was kidnapped and raised as Tsukiyono Omi... I prefer that name..."

"Alright. . . I'll have to drop into the library later and see that the name change is recorded. Better?" Going around she starts picking up the trays before disappearing out the door. 

Yohji watched her leave and then looked at Schuldig. "Sooo... when did we fall through the looking glass?"

"Last night. . . . while all of us were sleeping like little babies."

"Ah uh... and where pray tell did we fall into?"

Stretching out, Schuldig smirks at Weiss across the room. "Like I would have a fucking clue."

"Well... you seem to know more than us..."

"Just because the blonde with the cute ass worked in the research lab at the Takatori building, and I tried to fuck him doesn't mean I know much more than any of you. . . well, other than the fact that ages with them isn't relevant."

"Well FINE... if you want to be THAT way about it... shall we go back to our long distance volleyball game?" Yohji tossed the paper airplane back in Schu's direction.

Catching the airplane, Schu sends it flying back. "Watari, the cute blonde with a hot body. . . our doctor, is somewhere around thirty years older than he looks. Happy?"

"Okay..."

********

If they had thought that they had fallen into the twilight zone before, they are positive of the fact when Wakaba returns. Opening the door, she walks in, carrying a tray with coffee. . . . following behind her is a tall man with dark hair, elongated ears and interesting facial markings carrying the two teas. "Sorry I'm so late with the coffee and tea."

A muffled 'hmmph' is heard from the man in a throaty voice that indicates a life-long smoker. Two sets of green eyes rivet to the man. . . sure enough, in his right upper pocket a packet of cigarettes can be seen peeking over the top of the material.

Schu smirked. "I don't suppose smoking is permitted in the sickroom, ne?"

Tere snorts, "You kidding? Watari would hurt you for smoking in his medical ward."

Yohji sighed. "I figured as much..."

After Wakaba has handed the coffee out, Terezuma hands one of the tea cups over to her after handing Omi his cup. . . and motions towards Ran. "There is no way in hell that I'm going near that. . . thing. . . . " 

Ran bristles, eyes flat. He looks around again... still no katana.

"Terezuma . . . be nice, he's still injured."

"Nice my ass. . . Punk's lucky that I'm still allowing him to breathe."

Schu snickered and even the other members of Weiss smiled a bit.

"Sorry Fujimiya," Wakaba says while handing over the tea. "My partner is just a little touchy at times. . . "

"Touchy like hell. . . There is no fucking way that the little punk isn't related to the seventy-year waste of space. Not with those eyes." 

If possible... Ran's eyes go flatter. "What about my eyes?"

Smiling a bit, hoping against hope that Terezuma will not be a complete ass, Wakaba answers Ran, "There's a person that works in our department that has violet eyes like yours. . . really pretty, they look like jewels, and he's a real doll of a person."

"Sweet munching, lazy, no good waste of space is what you mean."

Schu looks right at Yohji. "I like him."

Pointing to both Schu and Yotan, Tere smirks, "As soon as either of you can get the fuck out of here. . . we're catching a smoke."

Still trying to make peace, Wakaba looks over at Ran, smiling nervously. "Fujimiya, never mind Terezuma."

"Sounds good... we'll try to get clearance from Blondie." Schuldig quips while stretching a little.

"No problem." Taking a second look at Schuldig and Nagi, Terezuma frowns, "So you are the two Estets?"

The redhead frowned. "Yeah... we are..."

"You have any idea how many different departments in countries across the globe are pissed at anyone associated with those old fucks?"

One eyebrow rose. "We'd be happy to be out from under the thumb of those 'old fucks'."

"Want some good advice?"

"Sure... don't think I've got much of a choice."

"Lose your German citizenship as fast as possible. The kid is safe here. . . people will shy away from him, but you, right now you are in danger of getting your ass extradited back to Germany."

"Crap... as if I didn't have enough problems with the normal police... I'll get the kid working on it as soon as he can hold a thought for more than a second. And why would people shy away from Nagi? He's not the most friendly kid... but..."

Wakaba shakes her head, "About fifty years ago in Switzerland the elders of Estet tried a little stunt that left nine from the department over there dead. Some of them were elites. The entire fiasco was an embarrassment to many departments, and there are still those that remember it very well. So, your company isn't very well received."

"We're never well received. Doesn't really matter where we go..."

"Why, because you're talents?"

"Partially... partially cause we're who we are... we have a hard time hiding our talents sometimes. Take Nagi... if he gets upset... things rattle, fall over, spontaneously break even. He can't really function on his own in society yet... if ever."

A knock at the door is heard, a young man with dark hair pops his head in. . . "Staff meeting. . . hey, Tere. . . slacking off in here?" he says with a smirk.

"Why you. . . . no good piece of . . . "

Jumping to her feet, Wakaba makes sure that she is blocking the line of sight between Terezuma and Tsuzuki. "No Fighting!!!! We just got the library back!!!!"

Yohji looks at the newcomer... then Ran. "Let me guess... this is the '70 year waste of space'?"

Cocking his head to the side Tsuziki looks over at Yohji and pouts. "I'm not a waste of space."

"Could of fooled anyone. . . you're pathetic enough."

"You should talk. . . can't even deal with one little shiki."

Nagi made a small discontented sound at the noise level, which was growing as the men's voices raised. 

Reaching up, Wakaba grabs the tip of Terezuma's and Tsuzuki's ears and starts to drag the two men off. . . "There are people that need rest and relaxation. . . and they are not getting it with the two of you and your macho posturing."

The door closed... and everyone, deprived of much else to do, napped or talked quietly.

**********

By dinner time, Nagi is finally feeling a little better, and is actually aware and interacting to an extent with the world around him. . . having finally made Wakaba stop feeding him.

"Glad that you are feeling a bit more like yourself Naoe-kun."

He stubbornly glared at his blanket, blushing furiously. Schu was enjoying pointing out that the girl had already hand fed him his breakfast and lunch.

"Hey, if you want. . . Nanjiro can come in and chat with you later?"

"Nanjiro?" Midnight eyes drifted up a bit.

"Yeah. . . bb green eye?"

A brief smile flashed across Nagi's face. "If he wants..."

"And, in case you wondered. . . . I come from a long line of miko's. . . and was supposed to be the next miko in my family shrine before I came here." 

"It was your computer?"

"The one that you hacked into. . . yeah."

"Umm... sorry about that..."

"Sorry about what. . . we were hacking your network."

"I noticed... believe me... I noticed." He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and winced.

"And I have to get back to work. . . hanging around here is great fun, but my work is starting to get back logged."

"Aa."

Feeling slightly adventurous after Wakaba has left. . . Schuldig slips out of bed. . . Heck, why the fuck not, it's not like he's a damn invalid.

-----------------------

[1] Can anyone say episode 11? From here on out, everything turns AU. 

Responses to Reviews:

bea-chan: Gomen. They do tend to get interrupted, don't they? But I'm glad that you are still enjoying this story. As for how much Watari's suffered. . . let me just say that will cause some slight problems later on for the blonde. ^__^;;

Tosca: Why yes, I do believe that you just associated Schu with the word _cute_. . . LOL


	6. Telepaths of the Fourth Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part six.  
  
**********  
  
Feeling slightly adventurous after Wakaba has left. . . Schuldig slips out of bed. . . Heck, why the fuck not, it's not like he's a damn invalid. He stretches gratefully... these beds were fairly comfortable... but not like his one at home. He starts to walk around the infirmary...  
  
Receiving a few disapproving glances from the rest that are still in their beds. . . with assorted bandages impairing their mobility.  
  
Nagi eyed him sleepily. Deciding the effort to talk was too much... he knew Schu would pick up his thoughts. /what are you up to?/  
  
/Tired of sitting in bed. . . . /  
  
/ah... where are we anyways?/  
  
/I really don't know. . . kind of weird too, aside from the kitties over there and you, I can barely pick up on anyone. . . . it's too quiet./  
  
/you complaining about it being quiet? that's a first.../  
  
/Cute chibi. . . ever since coming to Tokyo, there's been a stream of thoughts running through the back of my mind. . . . that is gone./  
  
/hmmm... is it something to worry about?/  
  
/not sure yet. . . /  
  
/oh/ He yawned. /what else is bothering you?/  
  
The door opens and in walks a blue haired boy. . . "Yeah, I know the quiet around here can be a little unsettling. . . " he says with a wink. "You must be Midnight?"  
  
Nagi starts to nod... and thinks better of it considering the gauze around his head and throat. "hai."  
  
Reaching over he extends his hand to Nagi. "I'm Ishida Nanjiro. . . In owlchat I use the nick bb green eye. Sorry if I interrupted a private conversation." Pointing to himself, "I'm also a telepath. . . so I really couldn't help myself."  
  
Schuldig tries his best not to laugh when it strikes him that the kid's hair is the same shade blue as the color that the rats turned in the lab. "No problem."  
  
Nagi carefully takes the boy's hand, squeezing it briefly before letting his arm fall back to the bed. He noted the grin on Schu's face. "What?"  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Nan-kun has to laugh. . . "Yeah. Watari had a lot to do with my hair color. . . . "  
  
Schu snickered... and continued his pacing. Nagi looked from one to the other... then gave up trying to understand.  
  
"Watari gets weird ideas. . . . and does odd things at times. Such as hiding interesting experiments in the morning coffee and not telling anyone."  
  
Schu blanched... as did Yohji and Ken... and stared at the empty cups left from dinner. Nagi almost smiled at the look of horror on their faces.  
  
"If nothing has happened to any of you by now, it probably wont. . . . the effects are usually rather quick acting."  
  
"pity..." Nagi muttered.  
  
"Unless it's something like what happened to Kira. . . " Laughing, Nanjiro pulls a chair up next to Nagi. "Being the target of experiments is one reason Watari is about as unpartnerable as Tsuzuki. . . ."  
  
Nagi slowly shifts so he's laying a little more on his side, facing Nanjiro. "So will you hair ever go back to the way it was?"  
  
Making himself more comfortable, Nanjiro shakes his head. "Nope, it's been like this for about the past fifteen years. . . "  
  
Fifteen years? Nagi thought... but he looks almost the same age as me...  
  
"Yeah I do, don't I?"  
  
The boy looked down. "sorry... my shields are shredded..."  
  
**********  
  
Walking down the hallway, the platinum haired man captures the gaze of every nurse. . . male and female. Making his way to the information desk of the Magic Bus Hospital he finally stops. "I've come to see Dr. Mekago[1]."  
  
The young woman behind the counter nearly swoons at the sight of such an attractive man. "Of course sir... his office is on the fourth floor... as you exit the elevator it is third door to the left."  
  
Brushing a few strands of hair out of the way, Muraki thanks the annoyingly giggly nurse and departs to the elevator.  
  
Fortunately... there was no one else waiting for the lift and he was able to reach the fourth floor in peace. This area was used for offices, so there was none of the bustle in the rest of the hospital. As soon as he exits the elevator, he sees the office of his colleage. . .  
  
The woman was just coming down the hall way. She smiled spying him. "Muraki-sensei... it's been a long time."  
  
"Indeed it has. . . In your message you mentioned something about an unusual patient of yours?"  
  
"Yes... if you will step into my office?" She held the door for him.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Coffee? Tea?" She gestured to one of the chairs.  
  
Taking a seat he glances back up at the doctor. "Tea. Now about your patient?"  
  
She nodded and started to ready the tea. "Yes... she was brought in several years ago, victim of a hit and run. She had been in a coma ever since, never regained consciousness. However..." She slid the tea toward him and sat with her own cup. "There is something... odd about her."  
  
"Odd in what manner?"  
  
Mekago-sensei sipped her tea then set the cup back down. "She isn't aging."  
  
One silver eyebrow arches, "isn't aging?"  
  
She riffled through the files stacked in a bin on one side of the desk. Finding the correct one, she opened it and offered it to Muraki. "No. Her hair grows, nails and skin regenerate, but her body doesn't seem to be maturing at all..."  
  
"Fascinating. . . "  
  
"I thought you would be interested. Once you've looked through the file, would you like to see her?"  
  
Taking the file, Muraki starts to thumb through it, "Intriguing. . . this girl, does she have any relations?"  
  
"One, an elder brother. The parents were killed the same night as the girl was injured... some kind of explosion. The brother comes by regularly to visit her."  
  
"Pity, it would have been interesting to be able to test the parents to find out the source of this genetic anomaly."  
  
"True... we do have some data from the brother, he also received treatment the night she arrived. Would you like to see his file?"  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
"Very well... give me a minute." She walked over to one of the file cabinets lining one wall of the small office. Within a couple minutes she came back with the file. "Here is all we have."  
  
Taking the photo, Muraki holds it up for Mekago-sensei to notice, "This is the brother?"  
  
"Yes... Fujimiya Ran."  
  
"He has beautiful eyes. . . they look like amethysts. Eyes like that are rare."  
  
"Yes... I never really gave much thought to it... I didn't treat him... the emergency room did. I only have the file because I have care of his sister."  
  
"Shall we see young Fujimiya-san?"  
  
"Certainly... she's up in the long-term care ward..."  
  
As they head towards the long-term care ward Mekago-sensei notices how her guest non-chalantly draws the attention of the entire staff. . . .  
  
She chuckled. "Still turning heads I see."  
  
"Though not the head of the one I would prefer to turn."  
  
"Ah... isn't that always the case?"  
  
"Yes it seems that way."  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Pushing his glasses back in place, Muraki takes a closer look at Aya-chan. . . . "So this is the child that refuses to grow up?"  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
"Would it be improper for me to request that she be moved to my facilities?"  
  
Mekago-sensei frowned. "We would have to ask the brother's permission, he does have 'custody' of her welfare."  
  
"Her case is similar to one that I found in my grandfather's files."  
  
"Ah... well... I could propose the idea to Fujimiya-san the next time I see him. Would that be alright?"  
  
**********  
  
Within a few days the bandages come off, and Watari pronounces Weiss healthy enough to return to their home. . . though Nagi still needs to stay because of his injuries.  
  
Propped up with pillows, Nagi watches as the others get changed into normal clothes. It has been interesting, having Weiss around.  
  
As the men walk out, Watari considers it a miracle that there wasn't any more interaction between Ran and Asato . . . the red head's brusque manner would have had his friend in tears before anyone would have known what to do.  
  
Schu waved from the chair he was currently occupying. "Ta ta boys..."  
  
The only one that responds is Yohji. . . a little more relaxed with the situation after he and Schuldig had managed to find out how easily the door to the lab could be picked and the fact that Watari kept a small but comfy bed in there.  
  
Yohji blows him a kiss... which Schu returned. "We have a date for that club next week, right?"  
  
"You bet sexy."  
  
Omi sighed and pulled Yohji out of the room, restoring silence to the ward. Nagi started to count back from ten... figuring that was the LONGEST Schu could go without doing something.  
  
**********  
  
Walking into the main offices, Watari finishes up with the last paperwork standing between Weiss and Chijou.  
  
Wakaba smiled at Watari. "Are our guests ready to leave?"  
  
"They seem to be."  
  
"Ah... but Naoe is staying, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately his injuries haven't healed completely yet. . . and Schuldig refuses to leave here until the boy is better." Pulling his hair out of his face, Watari turns to Weiss, "and what location is it that you gentlemen need to arrive at?  
  
Ken and Omi looked at each other. "The flower shop?"  
  
"Might as well... it's not like Schwarz doesn't know where it is by now anyways."  
  
"An address might be nice?"  
  
"Sorry." The small blond wrote it down and handed it to Watari. "There you go."  
  
Taking the paper, Watari reads the address, "okay, I need everyone to take each others hands like good little boys."  
  
They do so... even Ran who reluctantly takes Ken's offered hand.  
  
**********  
  
The world wavers out of sight around Weiss and Watari. . . . next thing that they know is that they are in the mission room under the koneko.  
  
"Whoa... now THAT'S fast service." Yohji grins.  
  
Omi looks up at Watari, "ah, where were we anyway?"  
  
Blinking a little in surprise that they were not aware of their location Watari smiles a shy little smile. "That was Meifu."  
  
"Meifu?"  
  
"Hei. Meifu. . . "  
  
"You mean... like Land of the Dead, Meifu?"  
  
"Hei, Land of the Dead, Meifu. I know that it seems a little unusual."  
  
"Um... you could say that..." Yohji fell into the puffy chair.  
  
Ken gives the bespectacled blond a sideways glance, "so that would make you dead, right?"  
  
"Mourned and buried. Thank you."  
  
The brown haired man looked chagrined. "I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's alright. . . I'm aware of the fact that you didn't mean anything by that remark. . . It's just a little unusual for you to be speaking to someone that has already been deceased."  
  
"Yeah... you could say that. Thanks for saving us." Ken offered his hand.  
  
"Think nothing of it, it's my job to ensure that no more people than necessary expire."  
  
Omi smiled. "That's good... I'm hoping what we do helps as well."  
  
"Actually, I really wouldn't know. There are only a few ways that death can be calculated. . . . " Watari answers with a slight shrug.  
  
"Ah... well, thank you."  
  
Ken is still looking at Watari trying to figure one thing out. . . if the guy is dead, how can he come back to the land of the living?  
  
Ran was already heading up the stairway. Yohji looked like he was going to just nap where he was and Omi was headed to the computer to reassure Kritiker that there were indeed alive.  
  
Arriving in his apartment, Ran locates a letter from the hospital delivered while he was gone in. . . Meifu.  
  
It was from Aya-chan's doctor. She had contacted a colleague who wished to transfer the girl to his facility. Mekago-sensei added her personal endorsement of his competence, adding that there was nothing else she really could do. At the end of the letter is the personal number for Mekago- sensei's colleague.  
  
He reached for the phone and dialed the number. It was worth a shot after all.  
  
On the second ring a man with a voice like velvet answers. . . "Moshi moshi."  
  
"This is Fujimiya Ran."  
  
"Ah Fujimiya. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Muraki Kazutaka."  
  
"You want my sister?"  
  
"Her doctor, Mekago-sensei and I met and discussed your sister's treatment. I believe that she would benefit more under my care."  
  
"You want to transfer her?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to have your sister, Aya-chan, transferred to one of my private facilities that is on the outskirts of Tokyo."  
  
"I see. What are the costs involved?"  
  
"Fujimiya-san, I will be completely honest with you on this matter. Your insurance company," rustling of paper can be heard in the background as Muraki looks through some files, "Kritiker Insurance, will not fully cover your sister's care while in a private facility, nor will it cover any fees incurred from her transportation from one hospital to another."  
  
Ran sighed. "What will it cost?"  
  
"Simple, since Aya-chan's case intrigues me personally and professionally. I will ensure that you will not be billed anymore than what you are currently paying for her care."  
  
Ran frowned. "There's no catch?"  
  
"One."  
  
"And?" He knew there had to be something.  
  
"I would like to have a few tests performed on you. Nothing more traumatic than what you would expect from a check up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You asked me what the catch was. I can understand completely if you are not interested in transferring your sister from her current facility. . . "  
  
"No... it's not that... I'm just... surprised that you would want to examine me."  
  
In the background, before Muraki can answer a door opens and the only thing that Ran can hear is a child. . . 'senseeei. . . ' 'kimiko-chan, it's nice to see that you are feeling better.'  
  
'hai!'  
  
"Fujimiya, would you mind being put on hold a moment?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
A light click is heard and the sound of classical music plays softly while Ran waits for the Muraki-sensei to return. . . The last problem of how he is going to afford to have Aya-chan transported to wherever this facility is located continues to bother him.  
  
**********  
  
Looking out the window, Schuldig still wonders where the fuck he and Nagi are. . . . Hell, nowhere is this fucking quiet. Not to mention those weird- ass sakura flowers that are not even supposed to be in bloom.  
  
"Schu... you're driving me nuts... even I can hear you thinking." Nagi complained from the bed. It had been a long time since the last dose of painkillers and he was getting uncomfortable... and cranky.  
  
The door opens and Watari walks in. "Schuldig, you're coming with me, we're heading out on a walk."  
  
"thank you." Nagi muttered.  
  
Schuldig frowned. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Anywhere as long as it's far enough away to give everyone on the fourth floor some peace."  
  
The redhead followed him out into the hall. "Sorry..."  
  
Schuldig is almost certain that he heard cheering as he stepped out of the building that looks suspiciously similar to the Diet Building.  
  
"Sooooo... where are we Alice?"  
  
"Alice?"  
  
"Or Dorothy?"  
  
Not finding anywhere to sit, Watari just plonks himself down on the grass beneath one of the sakura trees and looks up at Schuldig as the petals float down around them. "Do you honestly want to know?"  
  
"Yeah... it's kind of driving me... and therefore everyone on the fourth floor, nuts."  
  
"We're in Meifu."  
  
Schu flopped down beside him. "That's nice... where or what is that?"  
  
Picking a petal out of Schuldig's hair Watari smiles, "Meifu is the land of the dead."  
  
"Ooookay... I guess that would explain a few things... I take it you're and angel or demon or whatever it is that this culture calls its spirits?"  
  
"No. . . angels and demons are completely different things. They are classified as souls and need a host to survive."  
  
"Okay... so what are you then? You were human once, right? Nagi found a picture..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"When I was alive I was human. But now I work for the Summons Dept as a Shinigami."  
  
"Shinigami... death... god?"  
  
"Hei."  
  
"Okay... so... it is always spring or is the weather just screwy this week?"  
  
"It's always spring here. Perhaps this is some sort of weird compensation for everything that we've gone through?" Watari comments idly picking up a sakura and twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Hmmm... it's nice. But... it's so quiet here... I think that's what's really driving me up the wall."  
  
"That's actually a side effect of having so many powerful telepaths, and empaths together."  
  
"I guess so... I haven't been around so many in one place since Rosenkreuz..."  
  
"Rosenkreuz?"  
  
"Otherwise known as hell on earth... and the boarding school from hell... Esset's 'training' facility. They specialize in breaking psis into little pieces and sticking them back together to fit what THEY want."  
  
"Sounds as bad as some of the reasons people end up here."  
  
"I don't think I came out of there with my sanity intact... in fact I'm pretty sure someday I'm just going to totally fall apart. Nagi so cynically and distrustful mainly cause of that place. Brad's an anal retentive perfectionist who can't abide failure... and Farf... well Farf was looney BEFORE he got there..."  
  
Leaning back against the tree trunk, Watari watches Schuldig. "You don't have to fall apart."  
  
"I don't know... sometimes..." He sighs. "It gets so hard, you know... telling where my thoughts end and theirs begin. I get so tired some days."  
  
"I wish that I could help . . . "  
  
He shrugged. "This is a nice vacation... of a sort... I don't have to worry about keeping so many people out. And Nagi isn't annoying... his mind is pretty quiet, even though he can't shield worth a damn right now."  
  
"Nagi is probably a lot quieter at the moment because the rest of the telepaths normally dampen down anything unnecessary."  
  
"Aa. I've done a lot of work with him... for a physical psi he's got really good shields. I didn't want anyone else to be able to fry him."  
  
"Aa. . . "  
  
Schu flopped back on the bed of sakura petals. "I think I'm going to take a nap... keep out of the way of the fourth floor for a while..."  
  
"They'll definitely appreciate it, I'm sure."  
  
**********  
  
Ran didn't know what to expect of Aya-chan's new doctor. . . but the one thing that he never expected was the doll of a man that is currently giving his little sister a quick check-up to ascertain that she is in good health. Dressed completely in white, he reminds the young red head of angels in the fairy tales that his parents used to read to him and Aya when they were younger.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Hai, I am Muraki. You must be Fujimiya Ran, Aya-chan's brother."  
  
"Hai." He bowed politely.  
  
Reaching down, Muraki brushes a few strands of hair out of Aya-chan's face.  
  
"Sensei... do you think you can help her?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"About transferring her..."  
  
"Is something that you needn't worry yourself about. . . The full amount was donated by the father of the little girl, Kimiko, that came in while I was talking to you over the phone"  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"Must everything have an ulterior motive with you?"  
  
"No... just... why... they don't know us."  
  
Two nurses walk in pushing a sturdy but expensive looking mobile bed and begin to transfer Aya-chan onto it.  
  
"Can I... ride with her?"  
  
"Of course you may."  
  
Ran was reassured by that, and by the tanto he had concealed in his boot. He left nothing to chance when it came to Aya-chan.  
  
The ride to the new medical facility is surprisingly peaceful, taking them into what Ran is aware of being a more upscale locale. . . something he knows he would never have been able to afford if the doctor hadn't been interested in his sister.  
  
He is also impressed with the type of care she is receiving. Attentive, yet considerate... something he hasn't seen for a while. Turning down a driveway, they pass several large Cyprus trees shading the way, and giving the entire place a sleepy yet comfortable feeling as they arrive upon, what has become dubbed in Ran's mind, Aya-chan's new hospital.  
  
**********  
  
"Schu. . . . Schu? it's getting dark." Watari says as he gently shakes the German's shoulder. . .  
  
The redhead stirred, eyes opening sleepily. "Huh?"  
  
"It's getting dark. . . "  
  
"Oh... I guess I really fell asleep, ne?"  
  
"Hei, you did. . . Nanjiro called a while back to check on us for Nagi, and I let them know that you were taking a little nap."  
  
"How's Nags?"  
  
"Doing better. . . complaining to Nan-kun about not having access to a computer."  
  
"That figures... then again... as soon as he CAN use a computer I should get him to play with my records... I think any info regarding my country of birth should just disappear..."  
  
Laughing, Watari smiles at Schuldig. "That would probably be for the best."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" He stood... shaking sakura off him like pink snowflakes.  
  
"Hei, no problem. . . ask away."  
  
"Why did that Tere guy say people would avoid Nagi? I mean... he's really not THAT scary..."  
  
Picking a few petals off of Schuldig that didn't go flying, Watari answers, "it's not how scary a person is. . . Estet is a problem for Summoning Departments all over the world. . . . different places react different ways. During their last summoning ceremony, nine shinigami were killed, four were elites, and even a normal shinigami is not the easiest thing to kill, but it is possible. So, essentially, they would be avoiding him for what they see him as a representative of. . . not him per se."  
  
"Oh... so he's... 'safe'... I mean... I've probably earned anything that happens to me... but he's really a victim of fate. I'd rather not see him hauled off because he was too little and too young to resist what's been done to him."  
  
"He's not in any real danger until either he dies a natural death or a third party or accident intervenes and he expires before his time. . . . then it will be a matter of how he gets judged."  
  
"Crap... we're trying to keep him clean... really we are... Well, we just do our best... hey, what's for dinner?"  
  
Getting up, Watari offers a hand to Schu. "Well, there's a cafe nearby. . . "  
  
"Sounds good to me..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
[1] Mekago-sensei: I'm sorry. . . this name has too much of a funny meaning to me. If you 'translate' it from Spanish to English, you will have something that isn't so nice. . . So each time this name was written I had to stop myself from going into a giggling fit.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Icediamond: Thank you for the compliment. Actually, the Schu/Wat pairing was sort of stumbled upon by happy coincidence in another fic (oops, the beginning of that one still needs to be written. . . ) Though, for that one, the pairing ended up being Schu+Yotan/Wat. . . and it just seemed to work wonderfully there, I'm also a sucker for Watari. ^_^  
  
Hell's Dark Tenshi: Well, we all know that fanfiction.net is special. . . Especially since it has been deleting reviews again. ^^;;;; But thank you for your support of this little yarn that Yanagi and I have been working on together.  
  
Eriol-sama: Well, now you know how everyone's fave red head reacts to the shinigami. . . kind of anti-climatic, ne?  
  
bea-chan: Ran being the descendant of Tsu-chan. . . look at their eyes. . . it was just too obvious to miss out on something like that. As for Schu and Yotan being friends. . . I just have always loved those two together.  
  
Graffiti Decorations: *catches the swooning fan* Glad to see that you've approved of the odd, but cute pairing. ^_^ 


	7. When Lemons go Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part seven.  
  
**********  
  
Returning late from their current mission, Ran mentally complains over the lack of timing. . . Tomorrow he's supposed to go out to Muraki's medical facility for the first of his series of tests. He really wasn't sure what these tests were going to do. But if it could possibly help Aya-chan... it didn't matter.  
  
The sound of the main door opening and then closing indicates that their resident 'slut' has gone out clubbing. . . how in the hell can that man find the energy to go out partying after what they just went through? He shook his head and peeling off his sweaty, blood spattered clothing... headed for a shower.  
  
**********  
  
After finishing up their meal at the cafe, Schuldig does his best not to laugh. . . the cooks are trying to annoy Watari by doing weird things to his pasta. He finds it vastly amusing to watch Watari, patiently try to explain what is wrong. And then he still gets a weird dish... to complain about. Quite entertaining...  
  
"Right now you have two options for tonight. . . either head back to the medi center for the night, or you can stay in the extra room at my place."  
  
"I think staying with you is the more attractive option... otherwise I'll just annoy Nagi and anyone else in range."  
  
"Hei, very true. . . I'm certain that most people on the fourth floor will be relieved to get some time with out being annoyed mentally."  
  
"I really don't mean to do it... but usually I don't have to worry about so many telepaths..."  
  
"And that is the main reason that no one really blames you."  
  
"Besides... you're much nicer to look at than Nagi... he's cute and all... but..." He shrugged and smirked.  
  
Blushing Watari stammers something completely and utterly incoherent as he picks up the check on the way out.  
  
Schuldig laughed and took the blonde's arm as they left. "Soooo... which way to your place?"  
  
Still trying to cope with his blushing, Watari settles into the hold the Schuldig has on him. . . finding it somewhat comforting. "Ah, this way. . . "  
  
"Lead on, my good man... and good looking man I might add." His other hand snaked down to take Watari's. As they head towards the shinigami's home, even the red-head notices some of the looks that the blonde is getting. . . not all of them just because of his appearance.  
  
"So... what's up?"  
  
"There's only 18 shinigami in all of Japan."  
  
"Aaah... so you're something of a celebrity, ne?"  
  
"Just different. . . . "  
  
"Sounds familiar."  
  
Arriving at the small but cozy house, Watari unlocks the front door. "The job of shinigami is one of the most coveted employments here."  
  
"Ah... why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"We are the only ones that can travel freely between Meifu and Chijou," he comments while showing Schuldig into his home.  
  
"Oh... is that a big incentive? It seems really nice here."  
  
"Some of us still like to keep an eye on our families and loved ones if possible. Besides, Chijou has better food."  
  
Schu laughed. "And I can see how perfect pasta is important to you."  
  
Stepping over a small stack of books, Watari laughs a little. "You could say that. . .and sorry, my home is a little cluttered at the moment."  
  
"I can see... you like books, don't you?"  
  
"I seem to have a passion for knowledge."  
  
"That's not a bad thing..." He gave an exaggerated yawn. "Soooo... where's sleeping arrangements in this place?"  
  
"Ah, gomen. . . the bedrooms are upstairs." Heading up, Watari looks back to make sure that his guest is following. . . Reaching the landing, he opens the door to the guestroom. "It'll just take me a moment to clear the books . . . I really hadn't expected company tonight."  
  
Schu stepped up behind him and pulled him back against his chest. "Who said anything about separate rooms?"  
  
Anything that the shinigami might have said is completely muffled by the German's lips. Schu let the blonde's head go, having tilted it back to get access to that lovely mouth. "Now... where's your room... with the bed that we likely WON'T have to clean off?"  
  
Taking a moment to let his breathing return to normal, Watari looks up at Schu. . . "Next door. . . but there are books there too. . . " I was reading last night.  
  
"That's okay... it won't take long..." He pulls Watari back out into the hall... and down to the other door... opening the door, Schuldig has to wonder how Watari manages to sleep with so many books in his bed. . . . the man is worse than Nagi at finals.  
  
He decides to take a shortcut... Releasing Watari, he grabs the top blanket and pulls it... and all the books... off the bed, dragging it off to one corner. "There."  
  
Crossing his arms, the blonde gives a slight glare at his exceedingly over eager companion. "I so happen to care a lot about several of those books you just flung to the floor. . ."  
  
"I was careful... they're cushioned by the blanket... I do this for Nagi when he's frantically studying and should be sleeping"  
  
Going over, he takes a peek at the state of the books. . . . careful to crouch down instead of just bending over.  
  
Schu smirks. "Sorry... but I couldn't think of another quick way to get them off the bed."  
  
Shaking his head Watari sits on the bed. "Well, they're off the bed now."  
  
"Hai... and you're on it..." Predatory grin...  
  
The blush starts returning. . . "Hei. . ."  
  
"Well... can I join you?"  
  
"Consider yourself invited."  
  
**censored, foreplay removed**  
  
**********  
  
Ran fights against the urge to run the telephone through with his katana when the blatantly evil contraption starts ringing at this late hour of the night.  
  
He fumbles for it, finally getting the thing in hand. "What?"  
  
"Fujimiya-san, I apologize for waking you at this late hour. . ."  
  
"Oh, sensei... no problem..."  
  
"Ah well, thank you. I thought that it would be best that I call you immediately. There has been a change in your sister's condition."  
  
He inhaled sharply. He'd been dreading this call for years... ever since. He steadied himself against the table. "A... change?"  
  
"She has regained consciousness."  
  
"What?" He couldn't be hearing right... this was a dream, wasn't it?  
  
"Aya-chan has regained consciousness. . . she's a little weak at the moment, and will need to go through physical therapy. Not to mention that she has been rather adamant about wanting to speak with you."  
  
"She's... she's awake?" His legs cut out from under him and he sat on the floor.  
  
"Yes, she's awake."  
  
"Can I... come see her?"  
  
"Yes, though I would strongly suggest that you get somebody else to drive you. . . "  
  
"Okay... I'll be there as soon as I can... thank you..."  
  
**********  
  
**censored, Schuldig Watari continued foreplay removed**  
  
**********  
  
The second time that Ken threatened to stop the car and head back to the Koneko is when Ran finally stopped ordering the brunette to go faster.  
  
His foot was tapping... his hand tapping against his knee... which was also bouncing. His sister was awake... this was a dream come true... years of doctors telling him there was no hope... and she's awake...  
  
After what to Ran seems an eon, the two men arrive at the medical facility. At this hour the place resembles more a home than a hospital. The porch lights apparently have been left on for Ran. . . something that he can recall his parents having done for him after returning late from a few study groups.  
  
He frowned and pushed away the sad memory... his sister was awake. Barely remembering to mumble thanks to Ken... he got out and headed for the door.  
  
Turning the knob, he is somewhat surprised to find it unlocked. . . but then again, Muraki-sensei was expecting him. Ran opened to door. "Sensei?"  
  
Somewhere off to the left, Ran can hear what sounds like an old fashioned elevator. . . the first indication that there was one in this building. Not that he had ever used anything other than the stairs here.  
  
Then the voice that he never expected to hear again in his life rings out against the night clear as the twinkling of a silver bell, Aya-chan, his imouto. "Ran'iichan!!!!"  
  
"Fujimiya-san, your sister insisted that we come down to meet with you."  
  
He stared in shock. Somehow... he still hadn't quite wanted to believe it was true. He'd had so many false hopes... but there she was... eyes open... smile on her face. He finally found his feet and stepped toward her...  
  
Balancing a porcelain doll in her lap, the small dark haired girl starts wheeling herself a little more quickly towards her brother. . . . with Muraki following along, making sure that she doesn't over exert herself.  
  
Ran fell to his knees as she got close... then flung his arms around her carefully. "You're awake... you're really awake..." Ken stared at the whole scene from the doorway.  
  
After Ran has finally released his hold on his little sister, Aya has a chance to finally get a better look at her brother. "Ran, you got old." She says with a giggle.  
  
He smiled, the first real smile he'd shown in years. "Sorry."  
  
**********  
  
**censored, completed sex scene with negative outcome between Schuldig and Watari removed**  
  
Wincing, the blonde maneuvers himself into a sitting position, favoring the soreness in his posterior, and nestles himself against Schu's shoulder. . . .  
  
"Watari... are you okay... I hurt you didn't I? Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"I. . . I. . . didn't know how. . . "  
  
"You just say stop... that's all it takes... shit..." Schu was practically tearing his hair out. "Are you going to be okay... do we need to take you to the infirmary?"  
  
"one good thing about being shinigami. . . . we heal quickly."  
  
"Still..." Schuldig hugged Watari fiercely... not knowing what to do.  
  
"You didn't mean to. . . "  
  
"That doesn't matter... I didn't want to hurt you... I thought you were enjoying it..."  
  
"I think that cleaning up would be a good option." Watari comments while snuggling a little closer, trying to cover his pain, trying to forget the hurt.  
  
"Yeah..." Schu is visibly disturbed.  
  
Looking at Schu with hazel eyes still bright with recently shed tears, the blonde gives a slight smile, though it's obvious that he is still in a bit of pain. Schu buries his face in the pillow.  
  
**********  
  
Ran looks around the room. . . somewhat surprised and relieved that Muraki- sensei is so lenient. The man seems nearly a godsend with his expertise and kindness with everything that has occurred. Having offered Ran and Ken rooms in his own home so they wouldn't have to make the long journey back to the flower shop.  
  
Ken seemed to be existing in some sort of haze... he'd witnessed the unthinkable after all. Aya-chan was awake, laughing, joking with her brother. And Ran smiled. The world was surely coming to an end.  
  
Heading down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. . . a habit that he hasn't been able to quit since childhood, Ken doesn't think that Muraki- sensei would have a problem. . . considering that he seems to be such a respectable person. Before he turns the corner, he can hear the good doctor on the phone. . .  
  
"Yes, I've verified. . . they are the last two living relatives of my grandfather's beloved patient. . . . . if he finds out he won't be able to do anything unless he wants to risk their safety, and he wouldn't want to do that. These two would be more important than the rest."  
  
Ken frowned. 'last two relatives?' Ran and Aya-chan? But... why would the doctor be concerned with them?  
  
"I will see shortly my old friend. . . and yes, I shall be bringing them with me. . . they will ensure proper behavior from grandfather's patient, since they are simply human."  
  
Getting a very bad feeling about the whole situation... Ken retraced his steps. He had to tell Ran... if nothing came of it, fine... but it sounded like his life... and Aya-chan's... were in jeopardy.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Ran gets to watch as his little sister goes through one of her first physical therapy sessions. . . nearly screaming in agony as she tries to get muscles that haven't worked in over two years to function, with Muraki-sensei constantly ensuring that the girl doesn't harm herself in the process.  
  
Ken had tried to feed him some rubbish about Muraki-sensei having some kind of hidden motive. What a lot of nonsense. The sensei was concerned with his patient.  
  
Sometime around noon, another little girl comes out. . . all during a relatively informal and calm lunch, Aya-chan the little girl, whom Ran learns is Kimiko-chan, play with a set of antique porcelain dolls. Around them, Ran and Ken can see a few other patients in various stages of recuperation lounging about in the sunshine.  
  
"Ran... have you thought about what I said this morning?"  
  
Watching as his little sister laughs with Kimiko-chan. . . how could a doctor that makes people so happy have a hidden agenda? "You are paranoid."  
  
"Yeah... so... it keeps us alive..."  
  
Turning, Aya glares at Ken.  
  
"Ran... think about it..."  
  
Suddenly from behind them, Muraki's voice is audible. "Aya-chan, it's time for you to drink your medicine."  
  
The man's voice was enough to make Ken shiver. No one with that kind of voice was ever up to any good. His eyes entreated Ran to listen to him.  
  
Walking past Ken and Ran, Muraki kneels down closer to the two girls as he holds out a tray with two crystal glasses filled with a liquid that Ken would guess is not grape juice. The small blonde girl makes a face commenting that the medicine is bitter, to which she gets the response that it still makes her better and should drink it.  
  
Ken decided to risk it. "What kind of medicine IS that?"  
  
"Aya-chan's contains a chemically re-combined form of amphetamine, as well as a particular form of trisucrose and a neuroenzyme that her body doesn't produce enough of. . . . among others."  
  
He was surprised the 'doctor' answered him... but at the same time he had no clue what all that meant. He filed it away in his mind though... something to have Omi look into...  
  
Taking the cup, and downing the medication, Ran's little sister makes a face. "Kimiko is right. . . this stuff is bitter."  
  
Ran smiled. "But if it makes you better..."  
  
"Kimiko-chan. . . " Muraki looks at the little girl. "Aya-chan has been a good girl. Why not be like her an take your medicine too?" With a small sigh, she takes hers as well. "That's a good girl."  
  
Ken sighed... this was just too good to actually be real.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
azdriel: Me alegra que este cuentecito te ha entretenido. El nombre de 'Mekago-sensei'. . . eso lo tuve que hacer, simplemente pa' chavar. Pero realmente nunca me ocurio que a alguien lo iba a entender. Gracias, me hicistes pasar un buen rato leyendo tu 'feedback'. Espero escuchar mas de ti. ^_^  
  
bea-chan: Okay. . . so the lemon between Schu and Watari turned a little sour at the end. . . 


	8. Telepaths of the Fourth floor enjoy a LE...

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part eight.  
  
**********  
  
Schuldig slinks back into the medi center. . . still feeling guilty about having nearly raped Watari the night before. Sitting next to Nagi is the blue haired kid, Nan-something or other, both of them playing with a silver laptop.  
  
Nagi seems utterly fascinated by whatever they are doing. Then again he is easily fascinated by ANYTHING computer related. Schu had given up a long time ago trying to figure it all out. Nagi looked up at him. "Are you alright, Schu?"  
  
"I've had better days chibi. . . "  
  
"What is it?" Nagi sat up straighter and winced, the motion pulling some of his stitches.  
  
"Nothing. . . just a little communication snafu that went fubar last night with Watari."  
  
Looking up, Nanjiro cocks his head to the side. "So that would explain . . . "  
  
Nagi looked from one to the other. "Should I not ask?"  
  
Reaching over, Nan-kun ruffles Nagi's hair. "No you shouldn't ask."  
  
"Hey..." Nagi bristles a bit, then leans back against the pillows. "Okay..."  
  
/You know, internal injuries take longer to heal than external ones./  
  
/Why didn't he stop me?! I didn't know!!!/  
  
/You really don't know. . . do you?/  
  
/Know what? I know I asked him... several times... he told me it was alright... and then... he didn't stop me... why didn't I know he was in pain!!/  
  
/you don't know how he died./  
  
/no... he's never said... and I didn't really want to ask... but it seems as if it must have been painful.../  
  
/back when we were partnered i hacked his file since he was always doing weird things. . . / The blue haired boy 'comments'. . . /though. . . i think that the problem might have had to do with the position that you chose./ Nanjiro 'comments' with a wink.  
  
/I still can't believe he didn't say something... I hurt him.../  
  
/was the entire situation presented to him in a completely logical manner?/  
  
/huh? We were... well... and then... and I asked... several times... I paused when he was uncomfortable... but he said it was okay./  
  
/he agreed? there ya go. . ./  
  
/I don't understand.../  
  
/he agreed. . . therefore he was going to attempt to see the entire situation to the end./  
  
Schu walked over to the nearest wall and started to beat his head against it. Nagi looked at Nanjiro with concern. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Shrugging, mismatched green eyes settle on Nagi. "He's just finding out a few interesting things about Watari."  
  
"Of all the stupid..."  
  
"Schu... all you are going to do is give yourself a headache. I know... I've done it often enough."  
  
"Hey, at least he didn't die because of what you did. . . "  
  
The redhead dropped into a chair. "That's not reassuring."  
  
Waving a hand in the air, Nanjiro looks back at the computer. "I'm serious. Besides, thirty years ago you wouldn't have been able to get close enough to him to do anything. . . "  
  
The redhead sighed and sank down in the chair appearing to want to take a nap. Nagi shook his head and looked at what Nanjiro was doing.  
  
**********  
  
Omi could barely believe his eyes after watching the current mission tape. . . the remains of humans having been found. . . some of them children, their innocent mouths sewn shut to prevent them from screaming while still living, arms and legs amputated to ensure that they can't run. . . and then their organs harvested for transplants. Omi nearly lost his last meal... did the pictures have to be so graphic... and so many of them. Finally he just couldn't watch any longer.  
  
Stepping from the shadows, Birman seems to materialize from thin air. "There is no real connection between any of the people found. . . only that they were in the lower socio economical scale, and all of them had just recently acquired new employment some 3 months prior to their disappearance."  
  
"But... the children... are they simply randomly picked up then?"  
  
"It appears that way so far."  
  
Omi moved toward his computer. "Are there any other leads?" He had to get working on this right away...  
  
"None that we have been able to find so far. . . "  
  
He nodded and booted up the computer. He would look into the backgrounds of the victims first... for anything Kritiker might have missed.  
  
**********  
  
Leaning against the stair railing, Watari looks down at Schuldig. "You seem to be avoiding me today."  
  
The redhead looked down... unable to meet his eyes. "Really? I was just... visiting Nagi..."  
  
". . . hei. wakatta."  
  
"Are you... okay?"  
  
"Hei!" the blonde chirps back. . . though for some reason it sounds hollow.  
  
"Can we... talk... when you're not busy..."  
  
"I'll be finished with some files in a little bit. . . we can talk then." he says holding up several bulging manila file folders. "Oh, have you met 003?"  
  
"Not really... hello 003."  
  
The small owl flaps down, narrowly missing Schuldig's shoulder. . . and crashing into the wall. "Ah, 003 hasn't exactly mastered the art of flying just yet."  
  
"I can see that... so... should I just wait with Nagi, or?"  
  
"Alright. When I'm done I'll come over and find you."  
  
"Okay... thanks..."  
  
**********  
  
Approximately an hour and a half later, Watari walks into the medi center. . . Nagi had finally fallen asleep and Schu was in the act of tucking the blanket in around his shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile 003 balances precariously on the German's shoulder. . . trying it's best not to fall off. "If you wake him up again owl... I'll pluck you for a pillow..."  
  
Little owl eyes widen in fear, turning its head, the small owl sees her 'mommy' and heads straight for the safety of Watari's embrace. "Even attempt to pluck 003 and see how fast I can lose my temper."  
  
"I was only kidding... she fell off last time... right onto some of his wounds... he's only just settled down again."  
  
Jumping onto Watari's shoulder, 003 starts trying to preen the blonde. "But he's fine, correct?"  
  
"I think so... he was really in pain... but I didn't see any blood on the bandages."  
  
Pulling a lock of hair away from the owl, the shinigami goes over to take a better look at Nagi. . . . pushing glasses back in place he gives a quick inspection, somewhat surprising Schuldig with how gentle another 'human' can be.  
  
"Is he okay?" He knew he was hovering... but he felt responsible for Nagi.  
  
"He'll be fine. . . in the ways that truly matter he's a lot stronger than what he gives himself credit for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hei."  
  
"That's good to know... what's he need to work on then?"  
  
Laughing a little, Watari smiles at Schuldig, "not getting into so much trouble would be a novel start."  
  
"That would be an improvement, wouldn't it... That and learning to chill out..."  
  
"If he continues to stress so much, he'll develop a few serious medical conditions when he's older."  
  
"I know... him and Brad... I'm working on them both..."  
  
Replacing the covers, Watari leans back. . . "We were supposed to talk?"  
  
"Yeah... about... last night.. and stuff..."  
  
"We can talk in my lab if you like."  
  
"Thanks..." He followed Watari down to his lab... subtly trying to see if the blond was still in pain.  
  
Arriving at the lab, Schuldig must admit that he is a little jealous of the blonde's healing capability. . . there doesn't seem to be even the slightest hint of discomfort in the man's motions.  
  
Finding one seat, Watari searches for the other that he knows must exist in his lab somewhere. . . giving up on the chair that has suddenly decided to go AWOL, the scientist just clears a spot on the counter near the chair and hops up, swinging his long legs back and forth. . . reminding Schuldig a little of a little boy.  
  
Schu looks at him... "Well... um... about... last night."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Um... why... why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"I. . . I was afraid that you wouldn't."  
  
"But you didn't even ask!"  
  
"I'm fine now. . . so there shouldn't be a problem, right?"  
  
He sighed. "That's not the point... I... I wish you had tried to stop me... to tell me you weren't enjoying it..."  
  
Golden frames are pushed back up onto the bridge of his nose in one fluid motion. Sighing, the blonde looks away from Schuldig. "There isn't much that can be done about the past."  
  
"I know... but..." He shakes his head and stares out the window. "I'm sorry... for what happened..."  
  
"The fault was on both our parts. . . "  
  
"Yeah... so... do you want to... like never ever see me again till I kick the bucket?"  
  
"Actually, since you are still a German citizen, you wouldn't come to this department after death. . . you would go back to Germany and go through their beaurocratic system."  
  
"We're working on that little problem..."  
  
"I wouldn't be opposed to the notion of seeing you before you expire."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"But. . . I believe that we will have a few minor problems. . . "  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What happened last night was a psychological reaction. . . I have no real control over that."  
  
"I know... I... well... I've got an idea what happened to you... I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Well. . . that isn't the only problem."  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"Ah. . . this is a little difficult to talk about . . . "  
  
"This whole thing is difficult to talk about..."  
  
Blushing, Watari looks to the ceiling, "I don't think that standard positions would be very feasible. . . "  
  
"Ah... is that all... I know LOT'S more ways to have fun..." His smile was a little weak, but rallying... Blushing a little harder, the blonde gives a slightly confused look at Schuldig. Trying to recover a bit of his usual attitude, Schu sashays over and stands right in front of Watari. "You know... I don't HAVE to be top..."  
  
"I would be to worried that I might accidentally hurt you. . . and you don't heal as fast as a shinigami."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me... I'd tell you what to do... and besides... I've got a lot of experience..."  
  
Leaning forward, Watari places a tentative kiss on Schuldig's lips. The redhead responds... but in a gentle fashion, encouraging... but submissive.  
  
**censored, foreplay removed**  
  
**********  
  
Over in the medi center, Nanjiro sends a message to miko-chan to make sure that 'bossman' stays away from Watari's lab until further notice.  
  
**********  
  
Ken tries his best not to glare at Muraki as the man does his little tests on his lover. . . How can Ran be so damn stubborn, there is something inherently creepy about this doctor, and that damn red head is ignoring it completely.  
  
"Very good Ran. Just a few more and then I can begin analyzing the data."  
  
**********  
  
Mekago-senei looks at the manila folder sitting innocuously on her desk. . . no indication of who sent it to her. Opening it, she's shocked to find inside a color photograph of that little 'bitch' that sent her beloved father to rot in a jail cell.  
  
That blond... hair too pretty for a boy... glasses... nose always in a book, dad had said. That bitch had been the one to invite them all in... slut. Then crying wolf on them all... and her father ended up in jail.  
  
Even now the little slut laughs at her family from this photo. . . laughing at dad. Dropping the photo on her desk, searching for a lighter to burn the little bitch instead of just tossing him in with the rubbish, Mekago notices something odd in the photo. The car directly behind Watari Yutaka is a 2000 Celica.  
  
But... he died... she'd spit on his marker herself.  
  
Picking the photo up, she starts examining the background a little more carefully. . . everything is modern, she could almost swear that this was taken recently! How could that be? Unless... unless the little slut faked the death to get out of having to admit to everyone how much of a whore he was. Figures...  
  
**********  
  
**censored, sex scene removed**  
  
Schu following right after, remembering NOT to squish his lover between himself and the very hard and unforgiving counter. He did let his head fall to the blonde's back though... breathing heavily.  
  
**********  
  
Mekago still glares at the photo. . . how the hell can that little slut still look the same as he did when he ruined father's life? He didn't appear to have aged at all. He either had a great plastic surgeon... or this was a relative... but no relative could look that much like that Yutaka-whore.  
  
Something in the photo calls her attention. . . in the background, a restaurant. . . she can barely make out the name. . . 'The Happy Coral.'[1] If memory serves, that was an Italian restaurant. . . in Kyoto?  
  
It had been years since she had been to Kyoto... she had some vacation time coming... Maybe a trip was in order...  
  
**********  
  
By the time Ran and Ken arrive back at the flower shop, Ken is peeved that Ran isn't listening to him when he says that there is something wrong with that weird-o doctor Muraki. . . and Ran is trying control the urge to rip his lover's head off for being so disrespectful about the man that has saved his sister from spending the rest of her days catatonic.  
  
Omi is working frantically at the computer down in the mission room, while Yohji is tackling the receipts.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhat regretful now that the bandages have been removed, Nagi looks down to see clean healed skin. . .  
  
"There, I think that you are just about ready to head back to your home now. . ." Watari comments cheerily.  
  
Nagi sighed. "Thank you." He was glad to be healed up... but he didn't really want to go back. It had been nice... to just act like a kid for a while. He couldn't imagine how big the mountain of paperwork was going to be. And how many viruses Takatori had managed to get into the system by now. And the schoolwork that was backed up, midterms were coming up soon. He resigned himself to a couple sleepless nights once he got back.  
  
Looking back at Schuldig, Watari smiles, "I'll go finish up with the paper work to get the two of you cleared to head back. . . "  
  
The redhead nodded. "Okay... don't rush too much... I'm sure the longer it takes the chibi to get back the happier he will be."  
  
**********  
  
Dropping her bags on the bed in the hotel, Mekago looks out the window. . . directly at the Italian restaurant from the photo. . .  
  
What a... plebian place it was... so... what was the word... 'homey'? She had never really cared for foreign food preferring her healthier native cuisine. But this would be the perfect place to watch for the slut. Almost as if summoned, she sees a very familiar blonde walking out the doors looking through several files. . .  
  
-----------------------  
  
[1] The Happy Coral: I know. . . not a very inspiring name. But it's currently my favorite fictitious Italian Restaurant to use, therefore, it's where Watari goes for lunch whenever possible. LOL ^.~  
  
-----------------------  
  
Oh Wow! I never guessed that there would be this many reviews for any fic I posted. . . Yeah, I know that it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter. But this is the first opportunity that I've had to make a posting since I've moved and finally gotten an internet connection. *whew*  
  
Anyway, on to the Responses to Reviews! XD  
  
Tosca: How was this set of lemons for ya? I hope that this went down a little easier than the last one. ^____^  
  
Bea-chan: Bendito, pobre Watari. Pero por lo menos ya esa problemita esta mas o menos resuelto. Tengo que admitir, Muraki es un villano unico. . . me encanta escribir los horrores que el hace. Y tambien tienes q admitir, es divertido leer lo que el hace. . . creame, el puede empeorarse. Buajajajaja.  
  
Muchacha: Muraki harm Aya, Aya-chan or Ken? Would I be so evil to do something like that? And how would you like Tsuzuki to 'come'. . . . . on his back or his stomach? *ecchi smirk*  
  
Someone: Well, the reason that Schuschu didn't know that Watari was in pain is because there is a sort of 'blanket' effect dampening his powers since there is a large concentration of other telepaths around. Just think of it as a side effect of them trying to stay out of each other's minds. I'm also very glad that you like this fic. It has been great fun writing it with Yanagi-sen.  
  
Horyuu (with a little Hotaru): Jejeje, I didn't do anything to Watari. . . .that was, as the man explained himself, a psychological reaction. It's not really my fault that this happened. . . . *cough*guilty*cough*  
  
Suzi: Okay, here's another fun chapter of Troubled Times. . . . gotten up as fast as I could get it up online. (darn having to move and being cut off from the net. . . . o.O) As for Nagi and Hisoka. . . erm, sorry, can't do anything about that. The already established couple is Tsuzuki x Hisoka. . . I don't change that. Gomen.  
  
Sierra Ruffner: Thanks for the kind review, and I really was trying to get this chapter up as soon as possible. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. ^_^  
  
Lady Jam: Nagi and Nan-kun? *flips through un-edited fic* Let's see what the future brings. . . and I'm keeping my mouth shut on Nagikin's future. As for Changing Shifts, I'll update on that one as soon as I figure out how I screwed up the posting I had there. . . cause I know that was what stopped my from posting the next few chapters on my site. *sigh* -_-;;; 


	9. Open doors, Trip to KYoto

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.

On to the fanfiction. . .

Troubled Times.  
Part nine.

**********

Ran is still trying to figure out how this managed to happen. . . Aya-chan has only been in Muraki-sensei's care for a few weeks, and while she is still in a wheelchair, she is getting stronger all the time. . . .but now they are on their way to Kyoto for additional testing. Ken hadn't seemed to like that idea very much, especially when they were supposed to be in a mission trying to find the person who is killing those people so cruelly.

But he had always made it clear... to Kritiker and his teammates... and he hoped to his lover, that Aya-chan's welfare was first. Only after he was assured she was all right did anything and anyone else matter... including himself.

It's already dark when they arrive at the ryokan. . . a pretty young girl dressed in a fancy kimono greets them at the entrance, informing Muraki that the owner is currently busy and will be able to tend to them personally in the morning.

Aya-chan giggles... mentioning that she had never stayed at such a beautiful inn before. Ran looked around... admiring the traditional architecture. That was the one thing he disliked about their area of Tokyo.

**********

Waking in the morning, Ran looks out across garden. . . standing perfectly still in the middle of the lavishly kept grounds is a long haired man in a practice stance, in the man's right hand Ran can make out the shape of a katana. . . The redhead steps back into the shadows... curious... but not wanting to interrupt.

Without warning, the man executes a series of difficult, yet fluid movements. . .slashing through the air, his blade seeming to shimmer in the morning light, making a seductive dance out of his practice.

Ran is transfixed... he hadn't seen anything like this in a long time. He wondered idly what it would be like to spar with the man...

Smoky eyes settle on Ran after the final slice. . . putting the sword down and picking up a long pipe whose contents the young red head would be rather dubious about, the long haired man saunters over. . . looking up through dark strands, he smiles. . . sending shivers up Ran's spine. "ohayo. . . fujimiya-san. . . "

"Ohayo." Ran bows politely.

"Kazutaka had to leave earlier. . . "

"Ah. You are the owner?"

"Hai. . . Oriya. . . . " a wisp of smoke swirls up around the man, lightly embracing him before disappearing into the air. . . "if there is anything that you might want, just let me know."

Ran bowed again. "You are quite skilled..."

"Thank you. . . . though I am certain that you are also of no little skill yourself," he comments with a slight motion towards the calluses visible on the younger man's right hand.

The young man nodded. "If it's not improper... could we spar... when you are not busy?"

"I have to warn you. . . I am known to get a little rough. . . while sparring."

"I haven't had a truly challenging partner for a while now..."

**********

Looking over the new data that Birman brought over the other night makes Omi want to just shoot himself. . . There is no real motive behind this person's crime. Always, the bodies are between 7-21 with legs and arms amputated, their mouths sewn shut and various organs missing. . . everything with surgical precision. . .

Omi sighed. They were obviously looking for a doctor, a surgeon... and a skilled one. This wasn't just a sicko with a knife.

Plonking himself down next to Omi, Ken stares at the computer monitor. "Anything useful?"

The blond shook his head. "Not really. Everything is too clean... like they really know what they are doing... but I can't remember a case like this turning up before."

"At least that one guy that was stealing kidneys left a trail of clues for us to follow. . . "

"Yeah... and he wasn't quite the perfectionist this guy is."

Laughing a little, Ken comments, "maybe Ran knows of a surgeon that's as anal as he is?"

Omi laughed with him... glad to release a bit of the stress. "Maybe... but this is really bothering me..."

"Hey, think that you could look up a little information on Aya-chan's new doctor?" the brunette asks, "there's something weird about that guy. . . . "

"I don't see why not... I have to run checks on doctors anyways... give me what you got... I'll take a look."

"Not much. . . . Muraki Kazutaka, he has a private facility outside of Tokyo. . ."

"That's not much... but I'll give it a try..."

**********

Sighing, Nagi looks at his laptop. . . it's been a few weeks since he and Schuldig were returned home, and he still doesn't know where they were! It frustrated him. He hated not knowing what was going on. Brad and Schu seemed to like to conspire to keep him in the dark most of the time. Sometimes he could get Farf to tell him stuff... but that was if HE knew what was going on. Another search failed and sighed. He was procrastinating of course... he didn't feel like tackling ANOTHER pile of paperwork.

Though one thing was definitely odd. . . . Schuldig was now almost fanatical about losing his German citizenship and acquiring a Japanese one. It was a damn hard process... even with Nagi doing it... 'under-the-table' so to speak. The Japanese didn't make it easy for anyone to become a citizen.

The small owl icon starts flashing in the toolbar. . .

**miko-chan:**_ Hi!_  
**Midnight:** _hi..._  
**miko-chan:** _how's it going?_  
**Midnight: **_*sigh* I'm still trying to catch up... no sooner do I finish with a pile of documents, another one appears... and midterms are next week..._  
**miko-chan: **_ouchies. Oh! I noticed that schuschu is trying to become japanese? nice work, he's almost legal._  
**Midnight:** _Thanks... it's a pain in the ass but he's really determined... no idea why all of a sudden_  
**miko-chan:** _is easier to extradite german citizens. . . and trust me, you don't want to try and stand in the way of those agents._  
**Midnight:** _eeeks... no... I've been there..._  
**miko-chan:** _uhm, actually.... these are stronger than normal, can turn invisible, heal quickly, shield, and that is just beginning of what they do._  
**Midnight: **_joy... even WORSE than Rosenhell..._  
**miko-chan:** _yeah._  
**Midnight:**_ *sigh* I'm so tired..._

**********

Looking down at the invitation, Mekago doesn't know what to think as she pulls her modest black pumps on. Dinner at a ryokan with Muraki-sensei and two of his guests. . . . and from what she's heard, this particular ryokan is rather exclusive among the political factions of Japan.

She checked her appearance one more time. She hadn't been out with Muraki since... since college probably. They had met in her office from time to time... but nothing like this.

**********

Brad doesn't even look up from his paper as someone knocks on the door. . . "Schuldig, next time you pick up a new pet, please ensure that it does not follow you home. . . "

"Yar yar... you're so funny..." Schu did get up to answer the door however.

Standing outside the door Watari looks extremely molestable, at least in one German's opinion, in a loose fitting black top with little straps that run most everywhere and a set of straight legged jeans. Pushing a few golden strands out of his eyes, the hazel eyed Japanese smiles at Schu. "Konbanwa."

"Hey... you look... wow..." He smirked.

"Thank you. Nanjiro insisted that I get this shirt a few years back . . . " the blonde comments as he puts his hands in his back pockets. "You look very well yourself."

"Nan-kun has good taste... he should dress you more often. And thanks... well... shall we go, before Braddy's glare sets my clothes on fire?"

"I'll have to keep that in consideration. . . I hope that you didn't mind me appearing unannounced. . . "

"Of course not... would you like to get dinner somewhere... I have the evening free..." He glanced over his shoulder, as if reminding Brad of that fact.

As the two leave, Nagi can hear the blonde 'yell' over to him. . . "Nagi. . you should get some sleep and not work too hard. It is bad for your heath."

He mumbled a little under his breath and pulled out his math textbook. Tell that to his sensei!

**********

Still somewhat excited about the prospect of sparring with the owner, Ran is surprised to see Mekago-sensei walk into the room. . . 

"Mekago-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by Kazutaka. . . "

"Ah... thank you... for referring Aya-chan to him."

"You're welcome. . . I assume that everything is going well? Kazutaka has an excellent reputation for dealing with difficult cases."

"Yes... he's been amazing."

"Though, I've found it amusing that every time he acquires a new patient, he also seeks out a new doll. . . and repairs the doll as he helps the patient. . . "She adds, laughing a little. . . "He is one person that I never would have believed would have collected antique dolls."

"Ah... that would explain the doll Aya-chan is carrying around."

Muraki only smiles at Mekago's reaction as he wheels Aya-chan into the room. . . "I am pleased that you could join us, Hikura." 

"I'm glad you invited me. So nice to see you my dear when you are awake."

**********

"Ken-kun. . . take a look at this. . . This Muraki Kazutaka, while he doesn't have any criminal records, "Omi says as he holds up a print out. "He has been close to several . . . incidents."

"What?! What kinds of incidents?"

"Let's see. . . he used to be the physician for Maria Wong until her death, same for Kakyouin Tsubaki. . . but Tsubaki and her father died along with several others in a cruise accident. . . . which Muraki was accompanying them on."

"Mmmm... a little convenient, don't you think?"

Cerrulean eyes meet brown, "that isn't everything. . . . It seems that as a favor he worked as a substitute for the doctor at a high school in Kyoto. . . where one girl died about a week before he arrived, and another girl disappeared the same day that he worked there."

"Did they find the girls? Any similarities to our current case?"

"The girl that was killed before he arrived. . . Kitoshi Maki was ripped apart by what police believe was a large animal. . . not the person we are looking for. As for Ikaruga Mariko. . .she was never found."

"Oh... so he might have been involved, might be a coincidence... a little too much a coincidence, ne?"

Flipping through print-outs, Omi looks for the last bits that he managed to pull up on Muraki. "He was also working with a professor at a university at that same time. . . and that science professor was found guilty of murdering several young women to gain research material in an illegal research area." Sitting back in the chair, the small assassin lets out a long sigh. "Again, not the same style as the person that we are looking for now. . . this one targeted women with long hair, killing them and then cut out long portions of hair."

"Ah... so he's involved... or at least near several of these incidents... but nothing ever ties them together or to him?"

"Not unless this Muraki is really old. . . there's nothing to tie him to anything. Just a nasty coincidence that he was there."

"Old... why do you say that?"

"Just some errant evidence found on one of the victims. A single strand of hair, presumably from an elderly gentleman. . . "

"Ah... no, he's not old... fairly young appearing actually."

"So that's why you were behaving jealous of Ran going to Kyoto with him. . ."

"I'm NOT jealous..." He headed for the stairway... "I'm going to finish cleaning the storeroom..."

**********

Even Ran had to laugh a little at the discovery of Muraki-sensei's antique doll collection. . . which according to Mekago, the man has been tending to since she has known him as a freshman in college.

The woman shook her head. "I never thought of him as a doll person... but he lost every roommate he ever had... no one could handle all those eyes watching them..."

"I finally managed to find one roommate that didn't mind my little collection. . . "

"Oriya can't count... you've been friends since grade school..."

"Well, we did remain roommates for our final two years at the university. . . we had a simple agreement. He wouldn't bother me about my collection, and I wouldn't bother him about his idiosycrisities."

"Like his are so much more annoying than yours?" She smiled though, softening her words.

"I would certainly have preferred that he would have kept his swords sheathed while in that room."

"Well... I do have to admit... it was unnerving to study with a sword waving over your head..."

"At the very least that sword kept anyone away that wanted to bother while we were studying. . . "

"True..."

Chuckling lightly, Muraki leans back. . . making Ran wonder if Oriya's sword did more than just keep people away from the platinum haired man so that he may study, or if there was another ulterior motive in that protectiveness.

Oriya smirked and tapped his pipe out. "Like you didn't enjoy watching..."

The silver haired man looks up as his friend walks in. "Nice of you to join us. . ."

"Could I miss an opportunity to see Mekago-chan again? You look lovely as always..."

"Ran-kun, Aya-chan. . . I would like to introduce the two of you to the owner of the ryokan, and old and very dear friend of Hikura and myself. . . Oriya."

Ran bowed again. "We met this morning."

"Yes, we still need to decide on a time and place for our. . . spar." Oriya comments while casually, yet elegantly accommodating himself at the low table.

"Spar?" Muraki looked at Oriya with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems that Ran was spying on me during my morning practice . . . " Smoldering eyes glance over at amethyst with a slight smile playing across the man's lips. . .

"Aaaah..." The silver haired man smirked.

"I have a set of twin swords. . . to make the match more interesting." Dark hair is pushed out of his face as the pipe finds its way back between his lips. . . . 

Ran nodded. "Indeed. That will be adequate."

A small snort is heard from Mekago as she reaches over and snatches the small pipe from the man's mouth. "It will be absurd if you are not in full command of your facilities when you decide to play with your little swords."

"Hey... you never complained about me smoking before!"

"That was before you were running a business of your own and while you were still in college."

He shrugged gracefully. "The business essential runs itself most of the time..."

Ran watches in fascination as the two continue their little verbal sparring. . . mostly leading him to honestly question the contents of the man's ever present pipe, and not really wanting to know the answer. He almost laughs out loud when Oriya eventually just reaches over and takes back the small item, and returns it to its proper place. . . between those two satiny lips, slightly curved upwards in a small smirk.

The doctor finally gives up... knowing that there is no way she can win this round. "Fine... if you get yourself gutted I'm not going to stitch you back together... AGAIN."

**********

Slipping his fingers around the hem of that little black top, Schuldig starts tracing patterns across Watari's back while trailing a line of kisses up the blonde's neck. . . relishing in the muffled moan from the sexy shinigami. Pressing him against the door, the German smiles as he hears the other man's breathing intensify. . . so what if Brad was going to shoot him for bringing Watari back here. . . not like the Japanese didn't know where they lived.

Suddenly the door was jerked open, sending both men tumbling to the floor just inside the door. Nagi stood there, hand on the doorknob looking down at them. "Brad says 'get a room'."

Schuldig glares up at Nagi while Watari learns new shades of red as he starts blushing from head to toe.

"I have a room . . . . it's across the hall from Brad's."

"Then go to it... some of us are trying to work and listening to Brad bitch isn't helping." Nagi sounded down right cranky, there were faint circles under his eyes. He turned and started to walk back to his room.

Still blushing furiously, Watari starts getting up. . . "maybe it is a little late. . . "

"Nonsense... Brad's just cranky... and Nagi is desperately in need of some sleep... we'll go to my room."

"You are certain?" The shinigami asks, looking at Schuldig with large hazel eyes. . . making the German wonder how someone as essentially sweet as Watari could find interest in him. . . 

"Yeah..." Pulled the blond to his feet and closed the door, locking it mechanically. He kicked his shoes to one side.

Taking off his shoes, Watari follows Schuldig. . . still a little unnerved by the rude entrance. . . 

The door to Nagi's room is open and they can see the teen flopped on the bed, books and papers spread all around him. Schu leans in the doorway. "Nagi... you need sleep."

"I need to do well on these tests..."

Leaning his head against Schu's shoulder, Watari peeks in as well. . . "He's right. . . you are almost guaranteed an ulcer if you keep this level of stress. . . "

Nagi looked up, nearly in tears from frustration. "But I can't figure this out... I need to learn how to do this..." Schu didn't respond... he simply walked in and started to pile papers and close books. "Schu!"

"Nagi, you need rest. . . you aren't understanding the texts because you are exhausted. . . " Watari remarks while assisting Schuldig in picking up the papers.

Nagi just let his head fall on his arms. "I'm so behind..." He was practically falling asleep right where he was. Schu finished picking up the books and stacked them on the boy's overflowing desk. He scowled at the pile of Schwarz paperwork that the kid had obviously finished before trying to study.

Looking at Nagi, Watari uses the 'tone' of voice that he used to reserve for his nephews. . . "Bed, now."

"i'm on the bed..." he mumbled. Schuldig had to laugh.

"He means the right way... and under the covers..."

Crawling under the covers, Nagi is almost asleep by the time his head hits the pillow and the two men have turned out the lights. . . 

The redhead chuckles as he pulls the door shut. "Nightly occurrence this close to test time. Poor kid's really pushing himself this time. He fell behind will he was hurt and he seems to think he has to catch up on everything immediately."

"Would it help if I wrote out a medical excuse for his hospitalization?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well... he's pretty much caught up on the school stuff... he just thinks he's behind study wise. It's the other stuff... and Brad's not cutting him enough slack. It might not be a bad idea to kidnap him for a weekend though..."

Wrapping his arms lazily around Schu's waist, Watari leans against the taller man. "Perhaps I could arrange for him to come along on the company vacation. . . If I'm not mistaken, the way the department has been divided has Nanjiro and Wakaba in my group."

"mmm... that would be nice... he likes them... he needs more friends..." He kissed the top of the blonde's head and steered them toward his room.

Backing into the room, Watari levitates slightly and kisses Schuldig on the lips. . . "has anyone told him yet that he was in Meifu?"

"Don't think so... it hasn't come up..." He nudged the door shut. The room was softly light by a lamp by the bed. "mmm... nagi must have put the light on for me again..."

"That was nice of him. . ."

-----------------------

Responses to Reviews: 

Bea-chan: enjoy=disfrutar. And yeah, isn't Schuschu the greatest? He's so considerate of Watari's feelings. Muraki dying? But he's so great to use as a villain. . . how else can blatantly evil things occur. . . . LOL. As for the lemons? Are the implied ones to your liking? And, no, Nagi isn't paired with anyone for the moment. . . but who knows what will happen with him? ^.~

EvilCacklinHippyOverlord: I'm glad that you liked the Schuldig x Watari combination. As for Ran under Muraki's care. . . . you believe something bad will come of that? *innocent look*

Lady Jam: Hehehe, sorry for taking so long with updates. Since I started working I tend to put off anything related to the computer. . . mostly because I am sooo tired all the time. Kiki-chan is not made for retail work, and is trying desperately to locate a new and not so exhausting form of employment. ^_^

The only reason that I got around to posting this chapter is because I stayed home with a nasty migraine. SO. . . my postings will be rather haphazard. I'll also try to get the new chapters of Changing Shifts up. But no matter what, as soon as the beginning of that fic is written, it'll be posted over here in ff.net. Just let me finish up with Troubled Times first. . . ^^;;

Oh, and see!!! Nagi had a part in this chapter!!! He got to horribly embarrass Schu and Watari. LOL ^_^  


  



	10. Betrayal in a Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.

On to the fanfiction. . .

Troubled Times. Part ten.

**********

Oriya looks down at the twin swords. . . and smiles. Just how skilled is the Fujimiya boy? From the calluses on Ran's hands, it is obvious that he practices quite frequently. . . but would that make the young man a challenge, or make him over confident in his abilities. . . 

Ran stepped out in loose practice clothes, loaned to him by Oriya. He spies the man and walks over to him. Standing, Oriya holds one of the swords out for Ran to take. Brushing hair out of his face the taller man smiles, mostly out of amusement at the boy's reaction to him.

The younger man takes the sword with a little bow. Turning away slightly, he draws the blade, checking it for balance and craftsmanship.

"Our swords are twins. . . the only thing that will win this match is skill alone. . . " he comments while taking a little puff on his pipe.

Ran nodded and carefully lay the sheath to the side. He started to warm up, running through a couple kata to adjust to the slightly different weight and feel of this blade as opposed to his normal weapon.

Following suit, Oriya begins warming up a little. . . only after putting the still smoking pipe down. Finally Ran realizes what the more aggressive slashes were the other day as the older man slices through the air, and a small leaf splits in half less than a second later.

An eyebrow raises, amethyst eyes flash with pleasure, and a slight smile parts the man's face. A challenge, he hadn't had that for a very long time.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

Settling into his stance, Oriya tries to stay serious. . . the boy's skill was obvious while he was doing his kata. While he might have grace and agility, it is not yet enough. Ran also readies himself. He watches the man's eyes... waiting for some signal that they are to begin.

Settling back a little, Oriya lets Ran set the pace of the match. . . preferring to drag the experience out as long as possible and spar defensively instead of offensively. . . let the child believe he has a chance of winning.

The younger man starts slowly, building up to his more powerful and skillful moves. Only to see those same moves deflected, and sidestepped. He tries moving with more speed, he has youth on his side after all...

As soon as he starts picking up speed, Ran is surprised to find out that as sedetary as Oriya looked. . . the man can still match him speedwise without yet breaking a sweat.

He tries trickery next, sudden changes of direction, unexpected angles of attack, etc...

Without warning, Oriya changes tactics. . . and next thing Ran is aware of is that his sword has been knocked from his hands, skittering across the garden path. Standing back a little, the taller man waits for Ran to pick up the sword again.

The younger man blinked, then bowed and went to pick up the blade.

"Shall we continue?"

"Hai..." The young man seemed a bit humbled... but at the same time... a burning rage was filling him.

Instead of fighting defensively. . . Oriya strikes at Ran. . . knocking him down within minutes of commencing the second part of their little match.

Ran stared up at the man... breath heaving in his chest. How? "How did you do that?"

"You over extended yourself." Resting the flat of the blade across his shoulder, Oriya offers a hand to assist Ran up from the floor.

Pissed... the younger man distains the offer of assistance, climbing to his feet. He grabbed the sword up again and face Oriya, temper fully up.

Dodging the blows, Oriya can't help but smile somewhat. "You hair color is natural, isn't it?"

Distracted, Ran frowned. "Yes..."

Using the momentary distraction, the taller man uses Ran's own momentum against him, and flips him. . . sending him sprawling across the floor again. "Your temper makes it obvious." The redhead bounced up again, swinging wildly...

**censored**

Amethyst eyes widened in shock and Ran actually dropped the sword. He scrambled back away from Oriya. "What the hell?"

Calmly Oriya picks up the dropped sword and returns it to it's scabbard. "I'm glad to see that you've calmed down," he comments while sheathing his own sword. "Though, it's rather entertaining to watch you with your face flushed in passion."

Ran spluttered and looked around wildly.

Standing over Ran, the dark haired man looks down smiling, once again offering his hand. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

"somehow... I'm not so sure about that..."

"Not unless you really want me to."

Ran accepted the hand, eyeing Oriya speculatively.

His eyes travel up the and down the form in front of him, speculating on the well-toned body hidden by the loose kimono the man obviously prefers wearing. Without meaning to, Ran starts mentally comparing Oriya to Ken. . .. wondering how the two would differ.

**********

Schuldig looks down at the blonde sleeping peacefully in his arms. . . it's nearly impossible reconcile the fact that this silly sweet person was actually a 'god of death'. A yawn, slightly distracts Schu as the shinigami snuggles closer in his sleep.

The redhead lightly strokes the golden locks. Amazing... he must be doing something right, to have met this wonderful creature. After years of pining fruitlessly for Brad... and dating anything that looked his way... he had finally met up with someone who he wasn't worthy of. Not only that... but Watari was accepting not only of him and his power, but of Nagi as well; someone Schu felt incredibly responsible for.

**********

Arriving back at her hotel, Mekago-sensei is informed that she has a package waiting for her at the front desk.

She thanked the smartly dressed girl and made her way over to the desk. "There is a package for me?"

A quick search brings up a small white box and a manila envelope. . . similar to the one that contained the photos of the little slut.

"Thank you." She accepted the packages and her key and headed for her room.

Entering her room, she opens the manila envelope. . . just like before there are photos of the blonde, this time showing him in a school environment, as well as the page from a high school yearbook torn out with Watari's image on it. . . identifying him as a substitute teachers along with his 'brothers'. 

That bastard... how dare he have a 'life' when her father spent his in prison. When her father DIED there... separated from his family... Not to mention, that whore... that slut, being allowed around children?!

Leafing through the photos. . . a simple computer printed note falls out from among the glossies. Neatly folded into fours, she opens it up.

  
_Mekago-sensei,_

_Watari Yutaka is legally dead. The creature in the photos is   
not human anymore, but still very much the man that gave   
testimony that put your father in jail. _

_The charm in the box can be utilized to ensure that this   
creature remains in this plane._

_enjoy._

A smile flitted across her face. Answers... finally... and a way to get back at that... thing... now to find a good opportunity to use it...

**********

Waking, with a soreness in his ass that he wouldn't have believed if he wasn't experiencing it firsthand, Ran looks around only to find that Oriya had already woken and left sometime earlier.

How did Ken deal with this? And why did he let Ran do that to him every night if it felt like this the next day. With a sound somewhere between a groan and a moan, he dragged himself off of the futon. Maybe a bath would help...

Better question. . . how will he face Ken when he gets back to Tokyo? If Ken had done something similar to him, the offending party would have found a katana aimed at them. . . 

He sighed and stumbled off to the bathroom. He would just have to be honest with Ken when he got back... that's all...

**********

Flipping on the computer, Omi receives the distressing news that another set of victims has been located. . . five, three adults and two children under the age of 10. It's bad enough when adults end up dead... but the kids. He redoubles his efforts to find something... anything that can help them catch this madman.

**********

Only through a monumental effort, does Schuldig manage not to laugh out loud at the koala's reaction to the fact that Watari resigned retroactively. . . meaning the blonde won't be around any more for the lecher to ogle at.

Nagi hides his smile carefully. He was always happy to see the man upset, except when he then went surfing for more porn and downloaded a few more viruses. Well... that and he'd probably go back to patting Nagi's butt in the elevator again. But at least it was worth it to hear the man complain.

Speaking of complaints. . . . Nagi glares at Schu for dragging him out to lunch once again, more so for appearance rather than real annoyance. Even the teen has to smile when in the distance he can see both Watari and Nanjiro waiting up for him and the German.

He had to admit, he really liked Nanjiro. The other boy was friendly and interesting in many of the same things he was... and he didn't make Nagi feel like a freak.

Smiling, Nan-kun watches as the two head their way. . . /Schuldig, want some interesting advise?/

/Do I have a choice?/

/You do. . . /

He chuckled mentally. /Shoot./

/You know how many telepaths there are in meifu?/

/I have no idea.../

Nanjiro verbally greets Nagi when they arrive, /somewhere over 30 work on the fourth floor alone. . . last time I checked./

/Okay... not to be rude... but so?/ He also verbally greeted the others, smiling at Watari.

/and that's just telepaths alone. . . i never looked at the stats for empaths./

/Yeah... there's a lot there... but what's your point?/ They started to walk down the street, looking for a good place to eat.

Watari points out a restaurant that just opened. . . . 

/Next time you decide to screw Watari senseless in his lab. . . . shield./

Nagi frowned. "Schu... are you okay? Your face is really red. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

The blonde echoes Nagi's sentiments as Nanjiro continues, /We're only two floors away. . . I swear. some people even went and bought popcorn and soda./

"Schu... maybe we should just take you home... you don't look well at all." Nagi sat down, still radiating concern. "Do you need some water?"

After a bit, Nanjiro suggests to Nagi that they go and check out a near-by computer supply to see if anything new has arrived. . . . mostly to give Schuldig and Watari some more time alone. 

Nagi agrees happily. It's nice to see Schu spending time with someone decent, now that he seemed to have recovered from whatever his problem was. "Nan-kun, what was wrong earlier?"

Still smiling, the blue haired boy quips, "I just let him know that there are over 30 people with abilities similar to his working in the same building that Watari and I work in."

"But why would that make him..." Nagi's eyes widened... than he giggled. "oh... I see... kind of like the other night..."

"I told him to shield in case they try that again."

Nagi snickered. "It was really funny to open the door and watch them fall to the floor... they were so embarrassed. Then of course they stopped me from studying..." He sighed. "At least I only have one more test..."

Looking up at some LCD monitors, Nanjiro nods, "looks hilarious from your memories. . . . "

"I'm sorry I embarrassed Watari-san though... I just wanted Brad to shut up..." He grumbled, looking at some of the new hardware available.

"Hey, if Watari is still on good terms with you. . .then it's okay." The green-eyed boy comments, while in the corner of his eye he sees a blonde wander past the main window of the store.

"Okay... hey, what do you think of this new equipment? I don't know that it's worth the price of upgrading..."

"Nah, it isn't worth it. . . Though I am tempted by that 21 inch monitor. . . " /nagi, i'm going to try to catch the attention of someone. . . when he comes in here, don't react when you see him./

/okay.../ "I want a monitor like that too... Brad says no though... says what I have is good enough. HE doesn't have to stare at it for hours though."

Letting power just flow out of him, turning him into a beacon for anyone even remotely psionic, Nanjiro continues talking to nagi. . . 

/Nan-kun... there a blond guy that looks JUST like Watari looking this way.../

/He's a relative of Watari's. . . but he wasn't supposed to be in Tokyo./ Najiro informs Nagi as the blonde starts looking at some CPUs near them. /He is also a psy./

/oh... was he the one you were trying to attract?/ He made a show of checking the display.

/Yeah . . . there's kind of a policy about avoiding direct contact with family members. . . /

/Oh... I suppose that makes sense.../ He tisked over the prices.

As soon as Nanjiro receives word from a somewhat confused Schuldig that the blonde has left, he stops trying to attract Watari's nephew. . . /and, Watari has left the building. . . . in a manner of speaking./

Nagi chuckled. /Running interference?/

Nanjiro finally ends up deciding on a small 3.1 mega pixel digital camera. . . /but of course. . . Watari might have turned my hair blue back when we were partnered, but who can hold a grudge against him?/

Nagi smiled. "Yeah... that looks like a good camera. Are you buying it for something special?"

Holding up the camera, the shinigami turns it on and aims it at Nagi, "Nothing really. . . I just wanted something cute for my desktop."

The brunette hides his face. "Not me... you don't want me on your desktop!"

"Awe. . . come on. . . just hold that pose." /actually, right now i'm trying to focus on Watari's nephew that's over your shoulder. . . . I know that he'll will love to have this shot since he isn't supposed to visit his family./

Nagi sighed and relented. /I can't argue with that... I always wanted a family... Watari is very lucky./ He said somewhat wistfully.

The flash goes off, and as Nagi is relaxing from not being the focus of the photo. . . a second flash goes off. . . Nanjiro snapping a shot of a rare smile. /You have a family. . . maybe not entirely normal, but they care for you./

Nagi shook his head, trying to clear his vision. /I know... it's not the same though. My real parents... they weren't good... I always wanted... you know?/

/no, i wouldn't know. . . . my family life resembled more thorns than roses. So I was glad to be taken into the Summoning Deptartment./

/oh... sounds like mine... only I got dumped on the streets... I'm sorry, for what happened to you./ 

Looking up into the sky, Nanjiro smiles, /hey, don't be sorry. . . I think that things have turned out pretty well. At least considering the circumstances and all. . ./

/As long as you're happy I guess./ Nagi smiled at Nan-kun. "Besides... I got to meet you... you're the first friend I've really had." he admitted shyly.

"I'm also old enough to be your dad . . . . " Mismatched green eyes sparkle with mischief.

Nagi laughed. "so... by chance... are you good in math... that's my last test tomorrow. I really need some help."

**********

Walking into the new hospital research center, even Ran has to be impressed. . . going past gleaming hallways and nurses that seem to almost shimmer in their white uniforms, the entire place has a surrealistic feeling to it.

He walked down the hallway, looking around curiously. This was all very new and in some ways, very strange to him.

Something about the place seems completely wrong. . . like something in a bad B film. As he follows Muraki-sensei around a corner, the redhead is almost surprised when a monster or a killer doesn't jump out at them.

The sensei turns and looks at him suddenly. "Here... we'll be using this room." He indicates one of a dozen doors lining the hallway.

Entering the room, Ran looks around. . . gleaming chrome reflects the light from the florescent lights above them, giving the room a sterile feeling. 

The door shuts suddenly. Muraki picks up a chart and starts to make notations on it. "If you will please go behind that screen and remove your clothing. You will find an examination gown you can put on..."

Momentarily the younger man re-emerges from behind the screen wearing the cool hospital examination gown. "Good boy. . . "

Ran was uncomfortable. He hadn't has so thorough an examination since his initial one by Kritiker.

**********

Watari hummed as he walked down the street, not really happy with the fact that he had to leave Schuldig so abruptly. Then again, it was worth it just to know that his nephew was doing well. . . The blonde wasn't even aware of what was happening until it was too late . . . the loops of hair was slipped around his wrists just as the handkerchief with chloroform was put over his nose and mouth, rendering the shinigami unconscious.

The woman smiled... finally...

The note in with the hair had given directions to a hospital where she could keep her new little pet without anyone bothering her. Making sure that no one was watching, she manages to get the unconscious blonde into the backseat of her rental car.

It didn't take long to drive to the facility. Now she just had to figure out a way to get the 'thing' inside...

A laundry cart sitting discarded by the back entrance gives her an inspiration. Maneuvering the 'thing' into the cart and covering him with some white sheets she wheels him in through the back door. . . and to the level that was indicated she could use to treat the 'creature' that had led her father to his death.

She found a room that would suffice as a holding cell for the thing... with an observation room next door. She dumped the creature into the padded room and shoved the cart back out into the hall. She quickly checked the 'thing' for any items it could use, and removed anything she found.

Slowly the shinigami starts waking. . . hazel eyes flutter open and a slight moan escapes his lips.

She grabbed a chart and started taking notes.

Wincing, he gets up into a sitting position, trying not to add any more tension to his wrists bound and bleeding behind his back. Looking over at the one way mirror, he searches the glass from his seated position on the floor, "Hello?"

She doesn't respond... no sense giving the game away at this early stage. She continued to take notes.

Getting up, Watari walks over to the glass. . . halfway wondering whether it would be possible to get his hands in front of him, at least then he wouldn't feel so helpless, but to do that would put too much tension on the bonds they would end up slicing through his skin more so than they already are. "Is there anyone back there?"

She glared at the creature through the glass. He was beautiful... no wonder her father had wanted to sleep with him... harlot.

"If you aren't going to talk to me. . . you might as well not see me." the blond says as he finds a new place to sit. . . . directly underneath the observation glass, nicely out of Mekago's view as he tries to figure out what his options are.

She snarled and threw the clipboard down on the table. Stalking to the door she left, after activating the cameras... just in case it did something interesting.

Several hours later when she returns, there is a large crack running down the observation glass smeared with blood. Concerned... after all, she couldn't hurt the think if it was already dead... again, she tried to peer through the cracked mirror... and realizes that he has returned to his position just out of her sight under the cracked glass.

Going to the door... she tries looking through the narrow window there...

Lying on the floor, having over exerted himself and loosing plenty of blood in the process, is Watari. A quick visual check from her distance, Mekago can tell that while he isn't physically hurt, his wrists are still bleeding freely.

She darted in to start making notations... this was simply too valuable of an opportunity for research...

**********

**miko-chan_: _**_midnight. . . is 004 with you?_  
**Midnight:**_who is 004... Schu keeps forgetting to tell me..._  
**miko-chan: **_oo4=Watari._  
**Midnight: **_no... I haven't seen him since lunch, two days ago_  
**miko-chan: **_does schu know where he is?_  
**Midnight: **_let me check... no... hasn't heard from him for a while... thought 004 was mad at him or something._  
**miko-chan:** _(*(#%$()_%@#%_)!!!!!_  
**Midnight:** _*cower*_  
**miko-chan: **_004 is missing. no one have see him. Schu is last person to see 004._  
**Midnight: **_oh no... I'll tell Schu... maybe we can figure out something... I'll start searching_  
**miko-chan:** _thanx. we'll keep looking here too._

**********

Yawning, Ken stretches while climbing out of bed. It's a miracle that Ran, the anal retentive lovable bastard has been somewhat nice to him lately. . . Stumbling to the shower, the ex-soccer player washes up and changes into a clean set of clothes before heading down to start on his shift in the flower shop.

Ran was already there of course, with tea ready for him and already sweeping the back room.

Slipping into the back room, Ken wraps his arms around the highly irritatable red head and plants a chaste kiss on Ran's lips. "Morning."

The older man kissed him back. "Morning. Tea?"

**********

"Hello? Are you there kidnaper-san?" Watari asks once again to the silent cracked one-way glass.

She glared at him, even though he couldn't see it... and continued her notations.

The sound of something small and metallic can be heard hitting the floor, leaving Mekago wondering what the little whore is up to.

She tried peeking through the mirror... but the damn slut was under it again. Exasperated... she made her way out into the hall to look in the door window... Peering in through the slender window, she can see Watari sitting there, a look of concentration across his features. . . then it hits her, where are his glasses?! She had checked them out before and found them to be real... and quite a strong prescription at that. So why wasn't he wearing them?

Someone once, long ago had said that whatever doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. Watari assumes that statement applies perfectly to this situation. He nearly curses when the small sliver from his spectacles slips from his fingers and back onto the floor. Carefully, he manages to find another after a quick search and continues trying to slice through the charm binding him.

For the first time since he had been dumped in the room, the lock was released with a loud click. Tentatively, she pulled open the door to see exactly what the thing was up to...

Watari looks up at the sound of the bolt releasing. Hazel eyes wide, like a child being caught being naughty. Her eyes lock with his for the first time... and even though she is certain that he can barely see her, she can still see the intellect behind those hazel eyes. He's not just a harlot, he's worse, and more dangerous because of his intelligence.

"Who are you, kidnapper-san?"

"Whore." The word slips out before she can even stop herself...

Gingerly he stands, revealing the remains of his glasses. Swaying a bit, he re-focuses his (limited) vision back on her. "Whore?"

"Yes... you whore... my father rotted in jail because of you!" Venom laced her voice, twisting it into something ugly.

Only a few more stands to go. . . "I don't understand, who was your father?"

"You don't understand... he died in prison and you don't understand?!"

Prison, prison, prison. . . . "Mekago Val is your father?"

"Yes... you fucking slut! Don't speak his name!"

Cringing under the vocal onslaught, the final strand is cut. Taking a step back, the shinigami tries to retain his balance and without thinking, he reaches out and uses the wall as a support. "He and his friends murdered me. I died in the hospital because of what he did to me."

"How DARE you twist the truth?! You lured him into having sex... seduced him... then you turned on him and he ended up in jail!" She noted his unbound hands and started back through the door...

"People do not end up with a broken arm and two broken legs because of a physical relationship. . . neither do they leave the other person lying on the floor beaten and bloody to be found by complete strangers the next day."

"You're lying... you're lying and now you are going to pay..." She darted out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Remembering the other instructions she received... she pulled out a slip of paper and stuck it in the door. Supposedly it would keep that thing from getting out.

Trying the door, Watari receives a nasty shock when he grabs the handle. Hitting the floor somewhat dazed, he tries to pick himself back up, breathing heavily, he looks back at the cracked glass.

Panting... she sits down again. That... creature... she couldn't handle this much longer...

From inside the room, Mekago hears something hit the floor with a muffled thump. At the limit of what she can handle right now... Mekago doesn't even look... she just leaves.

**********

Flipping the shut his imported copy of 'The Wallstreet Journal' Brad's eyes rest on Nagi. "Nagi, go out and get that memory upgrade that you wanted. Now."

Nagi looked up in surprise. "Really? But I thought you said I couldn't have it?" He looked at Brad suspiciously. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"You have less than five minutes before I change my mind. . . "

"Okay..." He jumped up and ran to his room. Grabbing his coat he reached into the pocket... no phone. Great... where did he leave his phone?

Standing by the door Brad announces that he has less than two minutes to leave. . .

"I'm hurrying... dammit." he muttered that last part under his breath. Phone... phone... where did he have it last... He dug through his school bag...

In the living room, Watari shimmers into view. . . his skin pale, and his lips already taking a bluish tint from blood loss. The shinigami's clothes are almost uniformly stained a sickening shade of rust from the amount of blood they have soaked up. Unable to maintain himself standing, the blonde falls to the ground. . . barely conscious of his surroundings.

Hearing the thud in the living room... Nagi ducks out of his bedroom, curious. He gasps. "Watari-san!" Running into the room he falls to his knees beside the pale figure. "Watari... WATARI!!!"

Hazel eyes peer up, barely able to stay open under long lashes, "Nagi?"

"Watari-san?" Nagi pushes the blood-streaked hair away from the man's face. "What can I do? Schu's not home..."

Brad walks in with a medical kit. "The first thing we need to do is stop the bleeding. . . "

Nagi nods and takes some of the bandages from the American. He starts to apply pressure to one wrist.

Cleaning the wounds, a few more strands are pulled from the raw flesh as the shinigami finally submits to the oblivion of unconsciousness. Sending Nagi to get a clean set of clothes from his room, knowing that his tastes and Schu's pet's tastes run along similar lines, the American starts stripping Watari of the hopelessly stained clothes. Nagi digs through Brad's closet... finding a pair of loose pants and a shirt. He runs back. "here..."

Accepting the clothes, Brad does his best to quickly wash the remaining blood away, "Now find your celphone and let Schuldig know that his little toy is here. . . "

"Yes, Brad." Nagi finally digs his phone out of the very bottom of his school bag. He dials Schu's number...

**********

Breaking more traffic laws than anyone even knew existed, Schuldig arrives home. . . Nagi opened the door for him, his face pale with worry. "He's still in the living room..."

Walking into the living room, Schu can barely believe his eyes when he sees the condition Watari is in. . . his happy, laughing, smiling, silly Watari, lying on the sofa, wrists bound with a tinge of pink starting to show through the bandages.

Nagi knelt by the blonde's head... carefully trying to clean his hair with a damp cloth.

"What the fuck happened to him?" the red head asks as he notes the shinigami's shallow breathing.

The boy shook his head. "I don't know... he just appeared. He said my name and that was it..."

Light glints off of Crawford's glasses, "In about half an hour you can ask him yourself when he wakes."

Nagi sighed and when back to his self-appointed task. Now Brad and Schu were going to argue and he was going to get a headache...

Forty-five minutes later, while Schuldig is combing through long golden curls he can sense Watari coming back to consciousness. . . "i'm cold. . ."

"Nagi... get a blanket."

"Okay..." The boy disappeared...

Confused hazel eyes peer up at the German. "schu? how did i get here. . .?"

"I was hoping maybe you could tell us that. Nagi said you just appeared."

"Here..." The boy in question returned with the down comforter off his own bed.

Watari offers a weak smile for Nagi. . . not really feeling up to much else. "thank you. . . was all of the charm removed?"

Nagi nodded. "Brad and I looked for as many of the hairs as we could find."

"thank you. . . charms and wards annoy me. . . "

Nagi knelt down next to Schu. The redhead was still brushing through the blonde's hair. "What do you need?"

"just time. i'm sorry for having scared you. . . "

The brunette shook his head. "That's okay. I was just worried... seeing all that blood. I better get working on the carpet too."

Struggling a little to sit up, Watari accepts Schuldig's aid gratefully. "nagi-kun. . . . could you look up someone for me?"

"Sure." The boy looks up from where he is carefully treating the stains on the carpet.

"the daughter of mekago val. . . her father died a few years ago in prison if that is any help."

"Okay. Any idea what prefecture or prison?"

"kyoto."

"Okay." Nagi rose and went to his room to start his search.

Within moments the search brings up a court case approximately some twenty five to thirty years old of a man that was sentenced to life imprisonment, along side Ginta Yoshi and three others for the beating, brutal rape and eventual death of recent university graduate Watari Yutaka. 

Nagi reads... and then rereads the records. It couldn't be... so... so cruel...

There on the screen are some of the excerpts from the trial. . . . Watari Kiyoshi's testimony of his brother's last words before, what Nagi assumed was a simulated, death in the hospital about how he was chased into the alley way, lightly beaten, raped during which his right arm was broken while they were holding him down, and then beaten again with a large blunt object, most likely a pipe which was later identified at the crime scene with the victim's blood on it.

Nagi continues to read, unable to stop, and yet horrified. Watari-san was so sweet... how could someone do that to him? Then again... how could someone dump their four-year old on the streets... or give a seven-year old money for sex? He kept reading... all the time becoming more and more disgusted with the details that keep emerging. Worse yet, how the resident's had found the blonde the next morning, broken and bleeding. . . . barely alive, only to survive long enough to see his older brother and pass away as Kiyoshi tried to comfort him.

Nagi kept at it... looking for more information on the one man Watari had spoken of. He skimmed ahead... looking for the sentencing information.

Finally he turns up with a life sentence for Mekago and one of the others, while the other three were found guilty of lesser charges.

Digging a little more into Mekago's file... he finds information on his family.

One child, a daughter. . . Mekago Hikura, currently employed as a doctor in Tokyo, more precisely at the Magic Bus Hospital.

For some reason... that rang a bell with Nagi. But he couldn't figure out why. Printing out the information he headed out to check on Watari. Sitting on the sofa, Nagi finds Watari sleeping comfortably wrapped around Schuldig.

He sets the papers on the coffee table. Then he goes back to working on the carpet, before the stains can set in any more. A green eye cracks open, /Find anything interesting chibi?/

Nagi nodded. /And... well... disturbing is the best word for it.../

/Disturbing?/ Schu asks. . . noting offhandedly that once again his blonde is waking, and at least his color is improving greatly.

/Oh Schu... it's awful... what they did to him!/

A stifled yawn draws their attention back to the topic of their conversation. . . "hello. . . what's with the long faces?"

"Watari..." Nagi looks away... back down to the carpet he is supposed to be cleaning.

"hei, what's wrong nagi?"

"I'm so sorry... that's horrible..." his voice is choked.

Reaching over, Watari ruffles Nagi's hair. "what happened is not important anymore. . ."

"But..."

"It happened. There's nothing that can change that fact now. . . every one at the summoning department has their reasons to be there. . . you just found out mine."

"But that's so horrible.. how.. how did you get past it?" Nagi's blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Come here. . . . " the blonde says, wrapping his arms around the teen. "What happened, occurred thirty years ago. Time passes, and things change. . . I'm not the same person that I was then when I started working for the Summoning Department. Time has a way of soothing things. . . " and being partnered with Tsuzuki usually helps." Nagi relaxes against the blond hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him. Schu reaches out to rub his back soothingly.

"Better?"

Nagi nodded, resting his face against Watari's chest.

"What did you find out. . . other than my little incident?" The blonde asks with a reassuring smile.

Nagi didn't move out of the man's arms, reaching out for the papers and levitating them to his hand. It was too rare that someone actually held him for him to break it prematurely.

Looking through the papers the shinigami frowns. . . the woman is a doctor? Talk about breaking the Hippocratic oath. . . then again, he can think of another doctor that runs along similar lines. Schu reads it with him, hand still on Nagi's thin shoulder.

"Nagi, do you think you could cross reference Mekago Hikura with Muraki Kazutaka?"

The boy nodded. "I can go do that now if you want..."

-----------------------

I am sad to say that while I only received positive reviews filled with loving words of encouragement. . . There is at least one person that seems to have taken great offense at some of the more graphic descriptions used within this little fiction. To remedy the situation, I have removed any scenes involving penetration of any form. . . Though, I am not sure whether or not Fanfiction.net will leave this story in place.

Yes, this fiction is hosted in it's full and uncensored form on Yanagi-sen's website as well as over at mediaminers. . . both addresses can be found on my profile page. . . 

And yes, this chapter is has been posted simultaneously (uncensored) over at mediaminers. . . .

Responses to Reviews: 

EvilCacklinHippyOverlord: Muraki cause trouble? Nah. . . he's just a caring physician *cough*psycho*cough* I hope that the spar between Ran and Oriya went as well as you hoped. . . . Thre wasn't as much Schu/Wat goodness this time. . . but it will return. . . eventually.

Lady Jam: Glad that you liked it. Hope that this installment didn't disappoint you. ^_^

Tosca: Was that enough of a posterior kicking for you? 

Precognition74: Nagi and Nanjiro? There seems to be something there. . . 

E-san: But Muraki is just Aya-chan's doctor. . . and would neeeeeeeeeeeever do anything to harm her. . . . *cough*psycho*cough*  



	11. Welcome to my parlor

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times.  
  
Part eleven.  
  
**********  
  
Ken nearly dies of an attack when he realizes that Schuldig's convertible has pulled up to the flower shop and just parked illegally. A familiar blonde can be seen getting out, with Schuldig complaining at him to take it easy. . .  
  
"What are you doing here?" The brunette scowls at the telepath, who merely smirks and blows him a kiss as he drives away.  
  
Looking around, Watari realizes that Ran is nowhere to be seen. Pointing at the still somewhat bewildered ex-soccer player, the scientist advances. "Where is Ran?"  
  
Ken puts down his current oversized terracotta flower pot, "Ran left about half an hour ago. . . is there something wrong?"  
  
Completely ignoring the question, the blonde fires off another, "do you know where he went?"  
  
"He went to visit his sister. Why, is Ran in trouble?" Pulling out his celphone, Watari is about to ignore Ken again, until the assassin nearly spins him around in annoyance to face him and finally give an answer.  
  
Pulling away from Ken, Watari finally answers. "Ran isn't in trouble. . . "  
  
"Then what is it? Why do you need to see him so badly?"  
  
"Because his little sister's physician has a tendency to be somewhat dangerous."  
  
"I knew it... that guy is just creepy... and going on about Aya-chan and Ran..."  
  
A golden brow arches, "What did he say about them?"  
  
"Um... something about them being the last living relatives or something like that... but Ran never listens to me..."  
  
"Last relatives of who. . . can you remember?"  
  
"If he said I couldn't hear. He was talking on the phone, I just went down for some water. I thought it was odd so I went back up to talk to Ran..."  
  
**********  
  
Watching Aya-chan going through her daily physical therapy, Muraki smiles. Such trusting children. . . completely at his disposal. "Ran, can I get you something to drink while you are here?"  
  
"I'm fine... thank you."  
  
"This isn't the first time that my family has cared for yours. . . did you know that?"  
  
"No... I know very little about my family actually."  
  
"That is a shame. . . " Muraki comments while disappearing through a door. . . presumably to get another dose of Aya-chan's medication, since it is near that time Ran recalls.  
  
**********  
  
Arriving back in Meifu, Watari glares a little at the members of Weiss that decided to tag along with him. . . Though, he can hardly fault them since their teammate is consorting with one of the more evil humans alive at the moment. "Ken, Yohji, Omi. . . if you gentlemen try that again, I will drop you in the ocean. Are we clear on this?"  
  
They all nod swiftly.  
  
"Stay close to me. . . you don't want to even consider the consequences of doing otherwise."  
  
They meekly nodded and followed, like chicks after the mother hen. The blonde walks swiftly to the office of the secretary, knowing that it would be a cold day in Hades for the man not to be there. "Tatsumi, there is a problem. . . "  
  
"Indeed. And I would guess it has something to do with our guests?" He adjusted his glasses and looked at Weiss.  
  
"Them? Not really. They just tagged along for the ride," the blonde comments while pulling his hair back into a makeshift ponytail. "Tsuzuki's grand niece has been placed in the care of Muraki Kazutaka. I'm willing to wager my next research budget that Muraki knew of the connection. . . "  
  
Tatsumi scowled. "He's like a bad penny."  
  
**********  
  
Smiling, Muraki watches as Aya-chan drinks her medicine, "that's a good girl." Accepting the glass back from the beaming girl, he reaches over and pats her hair. It will be a shame when this little doll is broken again.  
  
But that's what happens. He can only save so many dolls... and there are only so many dolls that he is willing to save.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Muraki notices the brother watching his interaction with this little toy. A lovely doll with the same violet eyes as his beloved Tsuzuki. How to make that little one come willingly to him. . . it would be too much of a shame to grind that beauty into the ground too soon.  
  
**********  
  
Tatsumi adjusted his glasses with a sigh. "From what you've told me... it sounds like Muraki is very serious about getting Tsuzuki this time."  
  
Omi holds his hand up, as though asking permission to speak in class, "Ano. . . . who exactly is this Muraki person?"  
  
Ken growled. "He's the bastard that's messing with Aya-chan..."  
  
Shaking his head, Watari looks at Weiss. "Officially Muraki is a very respected doctor."  
  
Omi frowned. "And unofficially?"  
  
Holding up a few fingers Watari starts counting off as he speaks, "illegal research, black market organ trafficking, black arts, serial murderer, rapist. . . " Sighing, he cocks his head to the side and pushes his glasses back into place. "He's not the person that you would want to meet in a dark alley, or a sunny one for that matter."  
  
Yohji's eyes flashed dangerously. "And he's messing with Aya-chan... and Ran?"  
  
"I'd be more worried about what Muraki can do to the Fujimiya siblings, than what Ran can do to him."  
  
Yohji shrugged. "Ran is never exactly logical where Aya-chan is involved."  
  
**********  
  
Unknown to the occupants of Tatsumi's office, a dark haired man was passing by the door, his arms laden with sweets. Upon hearing the name 'Muraki' he stops and begins eavesdropping on the conversation just enough to know that his grandnephew and niece are in trouble. Putting the sweets and pastries on a random desk, Tsuzuki shimmers out of sight.  
  
Arriving at the church where he first remembers meeting the silver haired doctor, Tsuzuki picks up his celphone and searches the memory for the number used when the scientist had contacted him that time he had taken Hisoka. Putting the phone to his ear, he listens to the ring tone. . . once. . . twice. . .  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Muraki?"  
  
"Ah... so nice to hear from you again. And to what do I owe this honor, Tsuzuki-chan?"  
  
Amethyst eyes narrow at the 'chan'. . . "You know exactly why I'm calling you, you sick bastard . . . "  
  
"Please be civil, Tsuzuki-SAN... and I have no idea why you would be calling at this time... Has that partner of yours disappeared again?"  
  
"What are you doing to my niece?"  
  
"Oh... THAT'S why you are calling... I'm treating her for her comatose state..."  
  
Silence over the phone as Tsuzuki recovers momentarily from the shock. "Just treating her?" he asks in a voice that reminds Muraki of a small child trying desperately to believe in something. . .  
  
"She is currently awake... she will stay that way if she takes the medicine only I can provide..."  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
"For now..."  
  
Stepping out into the church yard, Tsuzuki leans against the railing, "What do you mean. . . 'for now'?"  
  
"I mean that should she cease to take that medication... for whatever reason, I won't be responsible for the consequences..."  
  
"What consequences would occur?"  
  
"Unpleasant ones... much as I would like to stay and chat... I have patients to attend to. Have a nice day... Tsuzuki-san..." *click*  
  
Hoping against hope, and dreading what would occur if he's correct, Tsuzuki teleports himself to the location of the institute where he tried to kill himself for eight long years. . . . Stepping out from behind a tree, he looks up at the newly painted building and shudders slightly.  
  
A child runs out onto the front veranda, in her arms is a beautiful porcelain doll. Running out into the sunshine she stops to look at him. Kneeling down, he smiles at the girl. "Hi. . . do you know if I can find Muraki here?"  
  
"Sensei is with Aya-chan. . . she's a lot of fun."  
  
Tsuzuki does his best to conceal the dread that the simple statement creates in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Brushing the doll's hair, the little girl starts fidgeting with the delicate vestments of her toy. "Sensei said you should wait in your old room. . . . "  
  
"Ah... what about you?"  
  
"Sensei fixed my heart. . . he said that I was a pretty little doll that needed mending."  
  
Tsuzuki shuddered. "Ah... and do you feel better now?"  
  
"Yes. A lot better, thank you. . . . why do you have a room here? Did Sensei fix your heart too?"  
  
"No... someone else took care of me... a long time ago..."  
  
"Oh. Okay." The little girl smiles up at the shinigami. "You should go to your room so Sensei doesn't get mad at you."  
  
"I will... you be careful, ne?" He wished he could just steal this little girl away right now... but who knew what would happen.  
  
Opening the door to his room is almost like stepping into the past. . . the bastard doctor recreated the entire thing perfectly, down to the manacles on the bed. Only one difference can be seen, a red rose in full bloom lying on the vacant bed contrasting against the stark white sheets. Around him, the room wavers and starts spinning, unable to stop himself, the shinigami falls into that pristine clean yet sterile sheet, knocking the flower to the floor.  
  
Muraki watches from the door. "Come into my parlor..."  
  
**********  
  
Looking through the files that Watari finally provided, Ken begins to feel a queasiness in his stomach. On his shoulder 003 sits preening herself, completely oblivious to the reactions of her human perch. Taking a better look at one of the cases the small blonde snatches the folder from his teammate. . . "he did this too?"  
  
"What? What did you find?"  
  
"A list of injuries that the victims of Muraki acquired. . . the man is like a killing chameleon."  
  
**********  
  
Ran finds it nearly physically painful to watch as his little sister goes through her daily therapy. Fortunately progress is relatively visible, seeing that the girl has progressed from her wheelchair to a set of crutches and can now maneuver herself around the grounds with relative ease.  
  
It was simply amazing. He had hardly dare even hope anymore. And now she talked... she laughed... and she was relearning to walk.  
  
**********  
  
Amethyst eyes blink, once, twice. . . as the shinigami regains his sense of self. Trying to sit up, he finds that he is restrained. . . outside the world flitters by, unknowing that he is trapped there. A noise to the side draws his attention, turning his head to see what it was reveals the doctor standing in the doorway, no doubt admiring his prize. "Muraki. . . . "  
  
"So nice to see you again... here..."  
  
Straining slightly against his bonds, Tsuzuki glares at the man. . . .  
  
"Now now... none of that... we wouldn't want you to... injure yourself."  
  
"Release me. . ."  
  
"No." He smiled pleasantly. "Anything else?"  
  
Tsuzuki tugs again at the restraints before settling down slightly with a slight pout across his features. "My niece and nephew. . . they are not harmed?"  
  
"Define harmed..."  
  
Jeweled eyes open wider, "What did you do to them?"  
  
"Nothing... much. I'm treating the girl after all."  
  
"Your treatments usually end badly. . . . "  
  
"She's awake."  
  
"Aya-chan is awake?"  
  
Muraki shut the door and walked over to the bed. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair from the shinigami's face. "For now... whether she stays that way or not..." He shrugged.  
  
Jerking his head to the side, Tsuzuki looks up at Muraki from the corner of his eyes. . . trying not to let on how scared he really is at this moment. "You're not going to hurt her," the statement comes out flat. . . as if the dark haired shinigami were trying to convince himself of the fact.  
  
"Not if you... behave..."  
  
The restraints clink quietly against the sides of the bed. Looking away from the pale doctor, the violet eyed man tries to hide the tremor in his voice somewhat unsuccessfully, "if i. . . behave?"  
  
"Yes..." His breath was warm on Tsuzuki's skin, he kissed the shinigami's cheek lightly. "Yes... I can assure her continued, awareness if you... are agreeable..."  
  
Flinching slightly, Tsuzuki does his best to remain still. . . not knowing what actions Muraki would define as 'non-agreeable'. "You won't hurt them," the tremor in the shinigami's voice is slightly more audible as the situation begins sinking in further that there is nothing he can do to protect himself.  
  
"I won't hurt them..." He gently turned Tsuzuki's face so he could kiss him fully.  
  
The shorter man whimpers as Muraki's tongue slides into his mouth, claiming every millimeter of his orifice as his. . . mimicking what the doctor intends to do later. Finally separating for a breath, hesitant amethyst eyes look up into ice blue, "promise?"  
  
"Promise..." Hands delve into the folds of Tsuzuki's clothing, searching for his skin...  
  
**Censored, fairly one-sided heavy petting scene deleted**  
  
. . Just as Muraki was really working the shinigami up... there was a knock at the door. "Sensei... I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but there is a problem with one of the patients..."  
  
Tsuzuki is nearly in shock when Muraki straightens up, leaving his *censored* swaying in the air. "Muraki?"  
  
"Sorry... but I must tend to my patient." He smiled evilly, and patted the shinigami on the shoulder. Then he crossed to the door, leaving Tsuzuki with his clothes half off and quite painfully aroused.  
  
"You can't leave me like this. . . " the shinigami pleads. . . . still trying to get his breathing under control.  
  
Muraki smiled pleasantly from the door. "I'll be back later, Tsuzuki...- chan..."  
  
"Please. . . "  
  
The door shut firmly on his pleads. From the other side of the door Muraki can hear Tsuzuki fighting in frustration against his restraints. Smiling, the doctor heads down to see his patient.  
  
**********  
  
Wandering into Watari's lab, Hisoka looks around offhandedly noticing Omi, Ken and Yohji.  
  
"What can I do for you, Bon?"  
  
Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Hisoka looks at the eternally genki scientist. "Have you seen Tsuzuki?"  
  
"No... but I just got back a little while ago. What's up?"  
  
Shrugging slightly, the empathic shinigami looks nonchalantly at some brightly colored beakers bubbling on a counter. "Nothing. He's probably stuffing his face with sweets somewhere. . . "  
  
"Probably.... I'll let him know you are looking for him if he wanders by here."  
  
Nodding, Hisoka heads back out after a quietly thanking Watari.  
  
The scientist frowned. He really hoped Tsuzuki hadn't gotten himself in trouble again...  
  
**********  
  
A couple of hours later, Muraki finally finishes with his patients and is able to steal enough time to go back to his new toy. . . Opening the door, the doctor can't help but smile at the picture that the shinigami makes, lightly sleeping, his breath coming softly, long dark lashes contrasting against the perfect skin. Nothing merely human could be as exquisite as this creature.  
  
Shutting the door silently... he sheds his clothes on the way across the room... this time he did not intend to let anything get in the way of what he wanted.  
  
Looking down at Tsuzuki, it somewhat amazes the doctor that something that deals with death on a daily basis. . . something that has caused the death of so many. . . . can yet retain such a convincing aura of innocence.  
  
He removed one last thing before tossing his lab coat to the side. A slender tube, which he set next to the half naked man on the bed. A slight whine escapes Tsuzuki's lips as the shinigami tries in his sleep to find a more comfortable position but is impeded by his restraints.  
  
The sight of that body... twisting in his bonds... was enough to quicken Muraki's blood, and stir something else as well. He climbed up on the bed and parted the man's legs, kneeling beneath them. He started to touch Tsuzuki's body in lingering strokes. Moaning, the violet-eyed shinigami begins to **censored**  
  
-----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
tosca: LOL, Thank you for the positive reply. . .. I'm glad that you enjoyed the posterior kicking. . . . as well as the other things that happened to Ran's backside.  
  
Kara Angitia: *ish trying to keep up the good work* I agree, Schuldig, Watari and Nagi seem to be developing into a somewhat odd family unit. As for everyone else? I don't see Tatsumi-san taking a very large role in this fic. . . it would interrupt with the flow. But it does look like Tsuzuki is starting to nab himself a larger role, but we always know that where Tsu- chan is. . . Hisoka has to be lurking in the background somewhere. Hope to hear from you again. . . Toodles! ^.~  
  
Lady Jam: jejeje. . . Sorry, it's still too early to see if those two will be able to make it work. . . besides, it would have to be a long distance thing if anything since Ran is in Tokyo and Oriya is in Kyoto. Though, it is something to keep in consideration.  
  
Thanks for the vote of confidence about not wanting ff.net to take down this little fic, and for the good wishes. . . it really means a lot to me and to yanagi-sen.  
  
Ami-chan: I'm sorry that you didn't get any sleep while trying to finish reading the fic. . . I am also highly regretful of the fact that I had to castrate the entire thing, a very lamentable situation. Though, you can find the version that still has genitalia attached over on mediaminer and at yanagi-sen's site. . . both links are listed in my profile. Though, soon it will also be moving over to yaoiville.net as well. 


	12. Fighting against a Web

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times.  
  
Part twelve.  
  
**********  
  
**Censored, Continuation of non-con Muraki/Tsuzuki**  
  
Muraki sighs... this was wonderful... as tight as that boy all those years ago. **censored** Crying freely, the shinigami isn't even aware of when he started begging Muraki to stop, only that he is certain that something must be torn. Straining against the bonds, Tsuzuki continues his fruitless struggles.  
  
He listened to those beautiful cries... as he took the shinigami. Lovely... wonderful... he bent the man under his weight and thrust even deeper and more roughly. He would make the most of this encounter...  
  
**Censored, completion of non-con Muraki/Tsuzuki**  
  
Amethyst eyes, bright with tears, stare up at Muraki. . . scared of what the man might want to do next.  
  
**********  
  
Schuldig looks up in time to see Watari appearing in his room. . . the blonde visibly frustrated and tired.  
  
"What's wrong? You look very upset."  
  
Climbing into Schu's arms, the shinigami sighs. "Frustrated more like it. . . "  
  
"Why?" He wrapped his limbs around the blond, planting a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"It seems that Ran put his little sister into the care of a very dangerous person. . . "  
  
"Ah... and why would Ran-chan do a foolish thing like that... he's so careful with the sleeping princess."  
  
"Simple, he didn't know that the man is dangerous." Watari comments while making himself more comfortable.  
  
"Ah..." He started to gently rub the scientist's back. "So what are you doing about it?"  
  
"Well, we have to convince Ran to take his sister out of Muraki's care, then find out what it is that is keeping the girl conscious and then make sure that we don't get any interesting surprises."  
  
"And this is causing a lot of stress no doubt..." He started to massage the man's shoulders. "Wait a minute... awake? The girl is awake?"  
  
"Perfectly awake. . . Ahh. . .That feels great. . . . "  
  
"Good... you're tense. But... I thought she was comatose for years... that there was no real hope for her waking up." Crap this is going to screw Brad's plans...  
  
"To a person that can pull the dead from their graves, waking a girl in a coma isn't a real challenge. . . "  
  
"I guess not... are you here for the night or just a visit?"  
  
"A visit or the night. . . not sure which, I couldn't stand going over those files anymore with Weiss."  
  
"oooh... having to spend time with them... now I understand. Have a headache?"  
  
"A little. . . "  
  
"Do you want to take something for it?"  
  
"I took a set of pills about 10 minutes ago."  
  
"okay... want to nap for a while then?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Watari comments after placing a quick kiss on Schuldig's lips. . . .  
  
"Mmmm... do that too much and you won't get ANY rest." The redhead leered at him... then smiled fondly.  
  
"Thank you for the warning. . . "  
  
The telepath grinned. "so... now that you've been warned... what would you care to do?"  
  
Leaning forward, Watari starts nuzzling gently at Schu's neck. . . "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
The redhead moaned. "Lots of them... most carry an R rating at least..."  
  
Nipping at Schu's ear, Watari can't help but smile at the reaction, "and the ones that don't carry an R rating?"  
  
"Are NC-17..." He pulled the teasing blonde's mouth close enough to kiss him deeply. Whimpering, Watari lets the red head deepen the kiss as much as he wants. . . as his fingers start to skirt the edges of Schu's shirt. For his part, the telepath was a more than happy participant. His hands buried in the golden silk, holding Watari's head where he could kiss him.  
  
Sliding one hand up under the material, past the abdominals, Watari reaches Schu's pert nipples and begins playing with them. Schuldig moaned loudly, tearing his lips away from Watari's. "you know just where to touch, don't you?"  
  
"I've had to study human anatomy extensively. . . . " The blond says as his other hand slips under the shirt to join the first.  
  
"I guess so... time to lose the clothing!"  
  
Bringing both hands back down, Watari starts to pull the German's top off slowly with a slight smile. Smirking... the redhead reaches for the scientist's clothes as well.  
  
After the tops are removed and dropped to the floor in a crumpled pile, Watari smiles mischievously as he slides one hand into Schu's pants. The redhead moaned... "you are a very good study..."  
  
With his other hand, the buttons start to become undone, "should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
**Censored**  
  
**********  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, Tsuzuki isn't sure what to do. . . he can't honestly return to Meifu and Hisoka. . . not after what happened. . . . what Muraki did to him. Fortunately, the man had cleaned him up and redressed him before leaving. Muraki had left with a lingering kiss and a touch, that promised a similar evening the next day.  
  
Unconsciously the shinigami tugs at the bonds as he looks out the window and sees the stars. . . . the same twinkling little pinpricks of light that were there nearly 70 years prior. One restraint... possibly loosened earlier... popped open. Tsuzuki's unconscious mind took advantage of this and he released himself. Rubbing his wrists, the shinigami stretches a little, muscles sore from being confined.  
  
Sighing, Tsuzuki finally ends up curled around the pillow and going back to sleep. . . slightly more comfortably this time, though unaware of the tears that still make their way languidly down his cheeks.  
  
**********  
  
Burying his head beneath the pillow to block out the morning light, Tsuzuki doesn't hear the door open to his room when the doctor walks in to check on his 'patient'.  
  
Muraki frowns at first... seeing that the shinigami was free. He would have to remember to check the restraints... but at the same time, he was positively gleeful that the brunette was still there. Sighing, Tsuzuki's nose pokes out from under the pillow as he re-adjusts his position.  
  
It was truly a pity that the shinigami was so cute... he probably wouldn't have cared either way if Tsuzuki had been average.  
  
Slowly waking, one arm starts to slide out only to be impeded by the bars on either side of the bed. Hand flinching back momentarily he pulls the pillow away from his face revealing still sleepy looking jeweled eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Tsuzuki... care for some breakfast?"  
  
A little fear creeps into those lovely eyes at the sight of Muraki. Not fully trusting his voice, the shinigami slowly nods his head. . .  
  
"Very good... I'll bring some up... are you going to try to depart... or can I leave those off?"  
  
Sitting up he leans against the wall, and replies in a small voice. "thanks. . . "  
  
"I know you won't betray this trust..." He one eye gleamed menacingly as he left to get the shinigami's meal.  
  
Upon returning, Muraki finds Tsuzuki in much the same position that he had left the man in. . .  
  
"Here is your meal... enjoy."  
  
Picking up the overly sweet pastry Tsuzuki can't help but smile a little as he gazes out he window, marveling somewhat at the inherent bizarreness of the situation.  
  
**********  
  
Waking, Schuldig looks down at the blonde still nestled in his arms. . . brushing some stray hairs back, he can't help but smile. Poor thing must be tired. . . this is the first time that he's ever been able to beat the shinigami awake.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door and Nagi poked his head in. "do you want anything before I have to get working?"  
  
At the sound of Nagi's voice, Watari snuggles a little closer to Schu, trying to stave off waking. . .  
  
/Sorry, Schu... I figured he'd be awake by now.../  
  
/S'okay chibi. . . he's just been through some really frustrating times now. . . /  
  
/oh... so coffee?/  
  
**********  
  
Ran glares at Ken and the rest of his teammates. . . how dare they accuse Muraki-sensei of being responsible for the current murders. . . That man is the only person that ever thought that Aya-chan had a chance of survival. Muraki is the only person that ever tried to help his sister. . . and because of that help she's awake. Now they want him to believe that the man is evil?!  
  
"Ran... you have to understand... his practices are... well... illegal, no matter how many people he's actually helped along the way..." Ken was trying to be reasonable.  
  
Crossing his arms in front of him, Ran continues to use the patented 'fujimiya-glare-of-death' against his teammate. . . no man would be able to be so evil and yet have the adoration of so many. . . it just wasn't possible. It wasn't possible that Aya-chan would be in the care of anyone dangerous. . . he was too careful for that.  
  
Omi tried as well. "Ran... we have evidence... if you'll just look..." Without a word, the easily irritated red head turns and starts heading up the stairs. . . . . and eventually out of the flower shop altogether.  
  
The others just sighed. Until Ran saw for his own eyes how evil the man was... there wasn't going to be any way they could convince him of it.  
  
**********  
  
For most of the day Tsuzuki manages to amuse himself by fogging up the windows and drawing stupid little drawings there and watching as they disappear back into nothing.  
  
Not bothering to look back when he hears the door open and close, Tsuzuki correctly guesses that his visitor is Muraki, the shinigami finishes up with his current 'drawing'.  
  
"You are leaving smears on my window..."  
  
"Not like I have much anything else to do. . . " Tsuzuki comments while leaning forward to fog up another area of the window.  
  
"Hmmm... that is true... I could probably find a book for you..."  
  
"That would probably save your windows from getting smears on them," the shinigami comments, a small smile reflecting back at Muraki through the glass.  
  
"Then I'll see about that... any other 'reasonable' requests?"  
  
"A shower and my clothes back?"  
  
"A shower... I can find some clothing I suppose..."  
  
Turning he slips out of his smile, "Thanks. . . lounging around the entire day in pajamas is not really my style anymore."  
  
"No... I suppose not... I'll return shortly." He unlocked a small door in the side wall. "You may use the shower facilities in here."  
  
Waiting until Muraki has left the room, Tsuzuki slides off the bed and silently pads his way over to the door indicated. Looking into the room somewhat hesitantly, as if expecting some horrible sort of trap or creature to jump out at him and rip him to shreds, the shinigami finally walks in. Pulling one towel from its rack, he places it on a hook nearer to the shower and slips out of the hospital gown before turning on the water and stepping into the spray.  
  
The water was just this side of too hot and felt wonderful on his skin. There were only basic necessities, soap and shampoo... but Tsuzuki used them anyways.  
  
After scrubbing himself clean and lathering up his hair, the shinigami lets the water wash over him. . . . feeling oddly relaxed. Turning the water off, he grabs the towel, quickly drying himself off, he wraps the small bit of cloth around his waist and steps out of the shower. Heading into the other room, his skin prickles under the cold temperature of the air as he waits for the doctor to re-appear with some clothes for him.  
  
There is a polite knock at the door, then Muraki returns. "Here are some things for you to wear." He handed Tsuzuki not his own clothing, but a simple pair of slacks and a button up shirt.  
  
Accepting the clothes, the shinigami tries to fight back a blush as the doctor enters the room. About to head back into the small but functional bathroom to change, violet eyes widen when Muraki indicates that he should remain in the room to change. Looking at the pale doctor, Tsuzuki knows that he is rapidly acquiring a full body blush. . .  
  
"Come come... it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before. I'm a doctor after all." He smiled amicably.  
  
Studying the doctor's expression for a few moments, Tsuzuki bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath before commencing what is essentially be a reverse strip as he puts the simple clothes on. "hai."  
  
Muraki nods and watches avidly.  
  
Never once taking his eyes off of Muraki's expression, Tsuzuki slowly stumbles through the buttons on the top. . . still blushing furiously over the situation.  
  
The doctor smiles... more like a smirk... then picks up the damp towel. "Now then.. what would you care to have for dinner?" Turning his gaze away from Muraki, the shinigami merely shakes his head, indicating no real preference in the matter. . .  
  
"Now now... everyone has favorites, what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I've never really met a meal that I didn't like. . ."  
  
Muraki sighed. "Very well... I will order something. Oh and I did bring several books for you to peruse." He indicated a small pile of novels and other more weighty books on the bed.  
  
Nodding, Tsuzuki waits for Muraki to leave the room before taking a better look at the different sorts of books that the man left for him to entertain himself with. . . . though he would have much preferred a little cooking or gardening to occupy his time.  
  
The 'good' doctor paused outside the door as he turned the locks. He smiled, this was going much better than he ever could have dreamed. He walked down the hall...  
  
**********  
  
Driving up the long gravel driveway, Ran looks up at the facility. . . .there was no way possible for Muraki to be as evil as his teammates accused him of being. He was a doctor... who obviously cared for his patients. He cured Aya-chan... he wasn't evil... he wasn't...  
  
In a window up on the second floor, Ran can barely make out the form of someone sitting there, peacefully engrossed in a book, languidly turning each page. . . -----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Muchaha: Yeah. . . even if I have to censor this cute little ficlet. . . it will be posted. Yanagi and I are so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. . . oh yeah and cute little Tsuzuki-chan that getting it up the. . . . 9.9 


	13. Excuse me, please pass the Shampoo?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times.  
  
Part thirteen.  
  
**********  
  
Ran walked up to the front door, and as usual, the door was unlocked. "Konnichiwa..."  
  
From the top of the stairs the doctor looks down at the red head. "Konbanwa Ran-kun. I'm sorry but Aya-chan has just gone to sleep a little bit ago. . ."  
  
"Aa." Ran tried to hide his disappointment. It was a long trip out here after all. "I see... well... I guess another time..."  
  
"I was about to have diner with a dear friend of mine. . . would you like to join us? It would be our pleasure to have you. . . "  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude..."  
  
Straightening out his tie, Muraki smiles warmly at the youth, "not at all."  
  
"Very well... maybe Aya-chan will wake up later."  
  
"If you want, there's a restroom to the right of the dining room where you can wash up from your long trip. . . my friend and I will be down in just a little bit."  
  
"Thank you." Ran went to avail himself of the facilities.  
  
His attention on the book, Tsuzuki doesn't bother to look up when Muraki enters the room, happy to remain seated comfortably in the bed than having to pay attention to his 'friendly' physician.  
  
"Now now... Tsuzuki, is that any way to act... we have a guest for dinner tonight."  
  
Looking up, the shinigami cocks his head to the side, "a guest?"  
  
"Yes... so get ready."  
  
The corner of a page is bent, marking the stopping point when it is closed and placed on the bed. "Ready?"  
  
"Alright, do you want to wash up or anything?"  
  
Getting up from the bed, Tsuzuki stretches a little as he saunters over to the bathroom. He's about to close the door, when Muraki leans against it with a smile. Sighing, the shinigami quickly washes his hands and face. . . Feeling around for a towel, Tsuzuki finally asks. . . "So who is this guest?"  
  
"Fujimiya Ran."  
  
Sputtering a little, violent violet eyes look up at Muraki, "if you dare. . ."  
  
Without warning, a pale hand reaches out snaring the smaller man by his wrist and spinning him around so that he is securely pinned between the unyielding tile wall, and the doctor. "If I dare what, my sweet Asato-kun?"  
  
Trying to catch his breathe, Tsuzuki can only glance back at Muraki. . . scared from the unexpected reaction. "Just don't hurt him. . . " he manages to say in a softer, humbled voice.  
  
"Not if you behave, darling." He leaned forward and kissed the shinigami lightly.  
  
Tsuzuki freezes when Muraki's lips come into contact with his, not even sure if the option of struggling would be construed as 'misbehavior' upon his part.  
  
"Good boy... let's not keep Ran waiting..."  
  
Silently the shorter man follows Muraki out of the room, jumping slightly when the pale doctor turns to him in the hallway pulling him close. Nervously, Tsuzuki looks up into ice-cold eyes wondering what the man intends to do now?  
  
"I know you'll be good for me, Tsuzuki."  
  
"I'll be good. . . "  
  
"Good... we wouldn't want anything to happen... would we?"  
  
Slowly the dark haired man shakes his head. "No, we wouldn't want anything to happen. . . "  
  
**********  
  
Balancing the dart with lethal accuracy, Omi glares at his current target and lets the small projectile go streaming towards its intended mark. Next to the small assassin, Ken groans. . . complaining about having to play darts against Bombay.  
  
"Well... you wanted to play a game... and you said I could pick it..."  
  
Still whining, the brunette looks over at the person that he currently believes to be evil-incarnate, "Yeah, but I was hoping that you would at least be nice enough to chose a game that I would have a chance at against you. . ."  
  
The blond shrugged and let another dart fly at the face of Muraki-sensei. "You didn't make any conditions." He took out the doctor's visible eye.  
  
"And now I regret it completely. . . "  
  
Omi smirked and let his last dart go, spearing the man in the picture through the throat. He went up and retrieved the darts. "Your turn... vital areas are 50 pts... non-vital ones are 20, just hitting the photo gives you 10..." He smirked and handed the darts to Ken.  
  
Eyeing the darts as one would a wild animal, Ken carefully weighs one in his fingertips. Taking aim at Muraki's eye he lets it fly. . . . hitting the wall.  
  
"Sorry Ken... maybe I should give you 5 points for hitting the wall..."  
  
**********  
  
Smiling, Tsuzuki greets his grand nephew. . . before being ushered to the seat next to Muraki. "Ran-kun, what is new with you? I didn't expect to see you here. . . "  
  
"Asato-san... you know Muraki-sensei?"  
  
A nervous smile creeps across the shinigami's features, "you could say that. . ."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Tsuzuki and I are old friends, are we not?" The doctor says with a smile.  
  
"Sometimes it seems like we've known each other for too long." Tsuzuki manages to quip before popping a mouthful into his mouth with a slight smile.  
  
Muraki glares at him while Ran's gaze was elsewhere, then schools his expression again. "Aaa... sometimes..."  
  
"I still remember once when I was trying to finish up a case. . . I ended up wandering around a little park in Nagasaki, and a little girl just collapsed from the heat. When all of a sudden, this guy," to emphasize his point, Tsuzuki gestures in Muraki's direction with the ends of his chopsticks, "shows up and helps her."  
  
Ran nodded. "You seem to like helping children."  
  
"He does, doesn't he?"  
  
The meal passed slowly for Tsuzuki, he let Muraki and Ran make small talk and discuss Aya-chan's treatment. He felt on edge, like any wrong move he made and the 'good doctor' would summarily kill his nephew. When the dessert appears, Tsuzuki feels like a new person. . . eyes bright he watches the maid put the sweets down in the middle of the table, barely hearing Muraki's chuckle of amusement at his reaction.  
  
Ran smirked. "Aya-chan always did the same thing at family dinners..."  
  
"Ran-kun, didn't you know that the most important part of the meal is dessert?" Tsuzuki says with a smile, a part of him feeling somewhat elated that at least Muraki seems to be in a favorable mood at the moment.  
  
"I don't care for sweets..."  
  
"Hard to believe we are related. . . "  
  
"Aa."  
  
One eyebrow raises in question when Tsuzuki notices Muraki holding a bite sized morsel out to him. He doesn't really expect me to be fed by him. . . does he? The doctor smiled pleasantly, but his eye flicked to Ran then back again. Leaning forward, he takes the bite. . . cheeks starting to blush from the situation, praying that this won't continue any further.  
  
Muraki smiles, obviously pleased. "Fujimiya-san, your sister is likely waking up... would you like to take her dinner to her?"  
  
Slightly flustered at the display in front of him. . . Ran nods his head, unable to actually vocalize at the moment.  
  
"You'll find the kitchen at the end of the hall... just tell them I said you could take Aya-chan's meal to her."  
  
The brunette watches as his grand nephew disappears out of the room. Sitting patiently, he waits for Muraki's reaction. . . hoping that it is favorable, yet scared that he'll kill his only living relatives.  
  
"Let's go upstairs... we wouldn't want to upset the children after all..."  
  
Getting up, he pushes the chair back in. "I think that we already did. . ." is the response in a quiet and oddly sad voice.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" Muraki followed closely on his heels up the stairway.  
  
"I don't know. . . "  
  
"I think you will have to think about it... while I do evening rounds. Wait on your bed..."  
  
**********  
  
Sleepily, Aya smiles at her brother. "Ran-niisan!"  
  
"Aya-chan... I have dinner..."  
  
"Arigatou." Reaching to the side, she finds her crutches, and makes her way over to a small table and chairs that are in the room. "Are you eating with me too?"  
  
"I already ate with Muraki-sensei and Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Lowering herself into the seat, she laughs a little, proud of the fact that she can now move around without being forced to use a wheelchair anymore. "Who is Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
Ran paused for a moment. "He is a friend of Muraki-sensei's."  
  
"Is he nice? What is he like?"  
  
"He's very nice... he likes sweets as much as you."  
  
"Then he has to be a nice person. . . you are what you eat." She says with a wink.  
  
Ran chuckled.  
  
**********  
  
Lights throb with the beat of the club as Yohji makes his way through the crowded dance floor. . . a smile curves its way across his features as he searches out Schuldig. . . The red head is writhing to the beat, his long hair pulled back for once. His eyes were closed as he danced alone, and yet as part of the mass. There was an almost visible aura around him... that if you touched you'd get burned. Sidling up next to German, the tall Japanese continues to sensually move with the beat.  
  
/thought you'd never get here.../  
  
**********  
  
Tsuzuki looks up as the door opens. . . streaming light across the room.  
  
"Ah... Tsuzuki-chan... you look lovely by moonlight..."  
  
Blinking he turns his gaze away. "Thank you."  
  
Muraki shut the door not bothering to turn off the light. He started to remove his jacket as he crossed the room. "Lovely... simply lovely..."  
  
He can't help himself, seeing Muraki coming towards him the shinigami slowly scoots further away and further into the head of the bed. The smile on Muraki's face vanishes. "You still don't know how to behave... do you... strip."  
  
Freezing momentarily, it takes a moment for him to get his breathing under control again. Unbuttoning the first few buttons, the dark haired man continues to fumble with the small enclosures while looking anywhere but at his tormentor. The doctor watched, already naked, his pale skin gleaming in the cold light.  
  
Getting up from the bed, Tsuzuki slinks out of the shirt before moving to work on his slacks. . . tears starting to run a burning pathway down his cheeks.  
  
He waited for the shinigami to be nearly done, then grabbed his arm and flung him face down on the bed. "Now... I have to punish you... you brought this on yourself you know..." He climbed up on the bed.  
  
"please. . . " is all he manages to choke out as he looks back at the man hovering over him, not daring to move from where he was thrown.  
  
"Please? You have no right to ask anything of me..." He parted the man's legs, and positioned himself. "But if you beg enough I MIGHT use something to make this easier for you..."  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"Not good enough..." He moved forward so that **Censored!!! I don't even know how to classify this one. . . -_-;;; Uhm, definitely Muraki/Tsuzuki, but was that really non-con?**  
  
Falling against the bed, Tsuzuki barely notices **censored**. Panting against the pillow it slowly dawns on him that he begged Muraki to fuck him. . . and worse, that he enjoyed it.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
kitsuneblood: thanks for your support. Reading such encouragement is always a good thing. It inspires fic writers (especially feedback whores like me and yanagi-sen) to work to create better and longer fics for our readers to enjoy. It's also great to hear that you approve of this somewhat odd paring. . . as well as the way the Yami no Matsuei is being meshed with Weiss Kreuz (which, if you haven't seen. . you should, it's a fun series, made more fun by the ability of fanficers to fic the living daylights out of it). Though, I really don't know if I can really promise more Watari- hurting, but I can tell you *bleep* and *bleep*. . . . oh sorry, automatic spoiler killer. . .-_-;;  
  
Kara Angitia: *waves back* Hey thanks! It's really great to know that you like it so much. Certainly hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous ones. ^_^  
  
E-san: Poor Ran-chan? Why? Nothing horrible has happened to him yet. . . *innocent look* 


	14. Can Kijin come out to play?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.

On to the fanfiction. . .

Troubled Times. 

Part fourteen.

**********

**bb_green_eye:**_ yo, midnight. . . you there?_  
**Midnight:**_ yeah... I'm here..._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ i'm bored... you busy?_  
**Midnight:**_ gods no... I'm doing crapwork that my superior is too busy/lazy to do himself... *sigh*_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ darn. T-T_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ is schuschu around? 004 has been in his lab too long and i want to be able to drink the coffee tomorrow without wondering what might happen to me._  
**Midnight:**_ He went out hours ago... he's probably dancing his ass off somewhere... or he's picked someone up by now_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ we're all doomed . . . . T-T_  
**Midnight:**_ lol... if you want to come down here you're welcome to. Mr. Anal Retentive is out at the conference for the weekend..._  
**bb_green_eye:**_ XD_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ i'll bring movies and snacks. . . ^_^_  
**Midnight:**_ Great... I'll see you soon then... you know where to go?_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ *scratchscratch* uhm, actually i dont. o.O_  
bb_green_eye:_ brb_  
**Midnight:**_ here's the address... _

**_*Midnight has sent bb_green_eye an encrypted file*_**

**bb_green_eye:**_ -_-;;; miko just walk in._  
**Midnight:**_ damn_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ screw this. . . i'm coming over. . . . _  
**Midnight:**_ thank you..._

**_**bb_green_eye has signed out**_**

**********

Nagi finished up what he was working on and then went out to set up the living room. Within moments someone knocks at the door, opening it reveals Nanjiro carrying several DVDs and various assorted snacks. "Hi Nagi!" 

Nagi smiled. "Hi, Nan-kun, welcome."

"Thanks. . . could you please do a huge favor for the Summoning Department?" he asks while setting everything down on the sofa and coffee table.

"I'd be happy to... what do you need?"

"Get a hold of Schuldig so he can get Watari out of his lab. . . else everyone will recall the exact reasons why he is currently the most unpartnerable person there. . . "

"Aah..." He went to the phone and dialed Schu's cell. "Yeah it's me... no I don't really want to know what you are doing with Yohji... Yeah, Nanjiro is here and has a request... get Watari out of the lab before something horrible shows up in the coffee... Yes tonight... I love you too, whore." Nagi quickly hung up... smirk on his face. "There you go."

**********

Stretching, Yohji looks up at Schu. . . "What was that about?"

"Apparently there is another blond in distress... Let me give him a call." He dialed Watari's number.

On the third ring the phone is answered, somewhere in the background Schuldig can hear something explode. "Moshi moshi?"

"Yo beautiful... blowing things up again?"

"Hi Schu. . . " from the man's tone, the redhead would be willing to bet that he is now sporting a nice blush. "Not really trying to blow things up. . . just a silly little concoction that went awry. How are you?"

"I'm good... wanna meet somewhere for a midnight dinner? I know of an Italian restaurant that 's open all night..."

"That sounds like it would be interesting. Just give me a moment to clean up and we'll meet up."

"Okay... Yohji will be coming to... is that alright?"

"Alright, not a problem. Where shall we meet?"

"Um... how about outside the club we're at right now."

"I'll be there in a bit. ja!"

Schu smiled smugly... he was so good. "Yotan... we've got company for dinner..."

**********

Walking down the pavement towards the club, Watari wonders idly what the allure of such a place is? There's too much smoke and you can barely even hear yourself think in such an environment. . . Now how is he supposed to find Schuldig and Yohji in this crowd.

"Hey there... are you new?" The voice belonged to a fairly large man with dark hair and eyes. His smile appeared pleasant though.

Raking a hand through long golden hair, Watari looks up at the man with a polite smile. "Sort of. I was trying to locate some friends of mine."

"Oh... what do they look like... maybe I've seen them..." He started to subtly steer the blond to one side, seemingly out of the way of other patrons trying to get in and out of the door.

Taking a few steps to the side the blonde blushes a little when he realizes that he was probably in the way of many people trying to get in and out of the club. "Ah, Schu is a little hard to miss. . . tall red haired gaijin with green eyes. . . "

"Oh him... yeah, I saw him earlier... back there." The man gestured toward a darker corner that was partially obscured by the crowd.

"Over there?" Watari asks as he starts taking careful and measured steps towards the location indicated, evading wandering hands from other patrons. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... he was taking a breather..."

Arriving at the area, Watari looks around trying to find either Schuldig or Yohji. . . "I'm sorry, my friends don't seem to be here." He comments while turning to face the larger man, looking up at him through a few golden locks.

"Oh... that's too bad... guess I'll have to do." The man leaned over then and kissed Watari, grabbing him around the waist so he couldn't escape.

Hazel eyes widen as the shinigami starts struggling. . . but isn't able to gain any leverage against the larger man. . . Using his superior size and weight, the man backs the blond right up against the wall, in a small out of the way corner than no one was really going to watch too closely. Crying out a protest, the blonde suddenly finds the man's tongue deep in his mouth. Hands started to wander over the blonde's body, stroking and fondling, reaching into all those private areas...

Finally able to pull a little bit away, Watari manages to glare up at the man. "Let me go. . . "

"What's your hurry... so your buddy's not here... I am... I'll treat you right..."

"Leave me alone. . ."

"Oh come on... eeerk..." He jerked back, hands scrambling for the thin wire that was now wrapped around his throat. Scrambling away from the man, Watari suddenly finds himself in Schuldig's arms and promptly buries his face into the red head's shoulder.

/Ssshhhhh... I got you.../ Schu kept murmuring reassurances as Yohji got the jerk kicked out.

**********

Opening up another soda, Nanjiro fills up Nagi's glass as he offers some more chips to the young telekinetic. "I loved the special effects that they used here. . . . never mind that the entire plot is garbage.[1]" 

"I can't get over how BAD the plot is... special effects can't make up for all that. How did this piece of trash make it in America, let alone get over here?" He grabbed a handful of chips. This was great... he'd never had a friend over before. EVER.

Laughing, the shinigami picks up the DVD case to look at the back, "not a clue. . . who knows what americans are thinking. . . besides, the entire thing is so false that it isn't even funny any more. The departments over there must be having a grand time with films like this. . ."

"What do you mean?" Nagi took a sip of his soda. Brad would kill him if he saw what they were consuming.

"Who is really going to believe that a little black blob thing is going to come after you when you don't die at the right time?" mismatched green eyes twinkle in amusement over the special effects creature. "Besides, murders, accidents and deaths assisted by a second or third party aren't exactly something that anyone can take into account."

"I guess you're right. Hey... can I ask you something?"

"Sure. . . what is it?"

"Your eyes... they don't match..."

Leaning forward, Nanjiro picks up a donut, "neither do Wakaba's eyes. . . "

"I noticed that... unusual." He snagged some cookies and giggled. "Brad would kill me if he caught me eating this stuff..."

"You should see half the junk that Tsuzuki is able to eat. . . it's hilarious to watch him."

"Tsuzuki... friend of yours?"

"He works in the same building. Actually, he's related to Fujimiya Ran. . . I think that the only thing those two have in common is their eyes. . . Ran acts too much like he has a stick shoved up his," pausing for a moment, the shinigami downs about half a pop can and just smiles at Nagi.

The brunette laughs. "I understand... same for my boss/guardian. He's such a prick..."

Tossing a pillow at the screen Nanjiro boos the movie. . . "Deaths every where take offense at you pathetic little blob. . . . " Laughing, he settles back into the sofa.

Nagi frowns... 'Deaths everywhere'... what did he mean by that. "Did you bring anything else?"

"Just a few others. . . Ringu, Interview with the Vampire, Fake, Nosferatu, and Plan Nine from Outer Space. . . "

"Fake... really? Schu hid his copy on me, bastard."

"Dee and Ryo are really cute. . . " Nanjiro comments holding up the DVD.

"Yeah..." 'so are you' his traitorous mind thought before he could stop it.

Pulling the Fake disk out of its case, Nanjiro can't help but smile at the compliment, but decides that it might not be the smartest thing to start a relationship with someone still living. . . especially one still so young. "Shall we?"

"Please..." Nagi hoped his blush wasn't too obvious.

**********

Finally, the three manage to get to the Italian restaurant, Watari still clinging to Schuldig the entire way there. Without a word, a booth in the back is taken and the orders are placed. . . Schu telepathically having lifted from the blonde's mind an idea of what he would have preferred.

/Watari... I'm sorry... we should have been at the door to meet you.../

Still shaking a little, the shinigami looks up at the red head, /i couldn't get him to stop. . . /

/I know... I 'heard' you... but it took a bit to find you... too many other people.../

**********

Opening one violet eye, Tsuzuki looks around to see if Muraki is anywhere near. . . seeing that the coast is clear, he silently gets up out of the bed and then into the shower to clean up from their earlier activities. Exiting the shower, he dons a pair of clean pajamas and robe before he walks out of his room to see if Ran is still around.

Ran was just stepping out of Aya-chan's room. She had fallen asleep while he read to her and he decided it was time to go home.

"Hey, isn't it a little late for you to be out?" Tsuzuki asks his grand nephew with a beaming smile.

"Not really... I'm often out later... how are you?"

Leaning against the railing, Tsuzuki shakes his head, "I've been better, but I've also been worse. Though I'm glad that Aya-chan is doing well..."

Ran smiled. "Yes... I didn't even dare hope anymore... and Muraki-sensei worked a miracle."

"It seems that doing the impossible is his specialty."

"Aa. I should really head home. I'll see you another time?"

"Sure. . ." It takes a moment, but the thought occurs to Tsuzuki. . . "Think that you would mind if I sent something with you for protection?"

"Send something with me? Why?"

Heading towards the young man, Tsuzuki shrugs, "You're not in the safest profession. . . and it would make me feel better."

Ran decides to humor the man, if it made him feel better... "Go ahead."

Searching around a little, Tsuzuki is able to find some paper and a pen and able to make a small makeshift fuda. . . The incantation is spoken, and the next thing that Ran knows is that he has a long lizard wrapped around him. 

The redhead blinked. "What?"

"That's Kijin. . . . " Reaching over, Tsuzuki pats the 'lizard' on the head, who in response licks the shinigami's hand with a forked tongue. "Kijin-kun, this is Ran, my nephew. . . I need you to protect him for me, okay?"

A small stream of steam is the response before the small dragon nuzzles Ran's cheek.

**********

"Nagi, you know what we need now?" Nanjiro asks. . . without bothering to wait for an answer, "Pizza!!! We need pizza delivery!!"

The midnight eyed boy blinked... then smiled. "We can use the place Schu always calls... it's on speed dial... what do you like on it?"

"Ham, onions. . . oh, ground beef is always fun. . .. what about you?"

Nagi thought for a moment. "No green peppers, I'm allergic to them... but anything else is fine."

**********

Driving back to the Koneko, Ran wonders what the hell Tsuzuki was thinking when he sicced this oversized cross between a slinky and a lizard on him. . . . what was this thing's name again? Kiji? A scuttling sound draws his attention back to the reptile as it moves from the passenger seat, where it was sitting curled up, into the area behind the driver's seat. Whiskers tickling his right arm bring to his attention where that thing's head is. . . as it is peeking out the driver's side window.

"What are you looking at?" Ran shook his head. "Why am I talking to a lizard?"

Kijin looks up at Ran and purrs like a kitten at him before pulling his head back into the car.

He sighs. The fun was really going to start when he got home...

After thoroughly 'exploring' the back of the Porsche, with Ran hoping desperately that the reptile hasn't done anything interesting back there, Kijin returns to the front seat where it curls up again. . . watching Ran.

He sighed... at least he wasn't far from home. Tsuzuki had been a little right... he was out late, without any caffeine or anything else to keep him going.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. . . up to the point where the little beast snapped at him, startling Ran back into full alertness when he had been about to fall asleep at the wheel.

"Crap... thanks, Ki... kiji... lizard-thing..."

Flicking its forked tongue out, the little 'lizard-thing' nuzzles against Ran's hand before settling back into the passenger seat for the remainder of the trip.

**********

Yawning, Yohji wanders into the basement of the flower shop the next morning, just in time to greet Ken and Ran as their shifts are supposed to start. "Ohayo. . ."

"You're up late... or early..." Ken frowned. "Were you out all night?"

Wrapping his arms around Ken, Yohji rests his chin on the soccer player's shoulder. "Yup, I was out all night. . . you should try it sometime ken-ken. . . "

Ran snorted. Ken frowned. "Yohji... what were you doing out all night... I thought you were going clubbing..."

"I was out clubbing. . ."

"Aaaaand?" Ken reluctantly ducked out of the blonde's loose embrace, unfortunately, he had to work.

"Schu and I had to pull some creep off of Watari that didn't understand what the word 'no' meant .. . after that we went to eat and we stayed talking till a bit ago. . . "

"Is Watari okay?"

Stretching a little, Yotan starts to head off to his apartment, "yeah. . . he was really shaken, but he's fine now."

"Hard to believe something as powerful as they are... would have problems like that..."

From the top of the stairs Yohji yells down, "Ran, your door is open. . . "

The redhead swore and started up the steps. Ken just watched him. "What's wrong with him today?"

Arriving at the top, Ran can see that sure enough. . . his door is open, having been unlocked from the inside, with no lizard in sight.

"Shit..."

"RAAN... we need to open up..."

Reluctantly, he pulled the door shut... hopefully the lizard would show up.

In the flower shop, Ken hears the pitter patter of little feet as a critter runs across the floor and accidentally knocks over a metal watering can.

"Damn... did another rat get in... RAAAN... get your katana... I think we have another rat..."

Armed and ready, the two assassins enter the flower shop, determined to destroy the rodent. Hearing noise from under one of the displays, Ken gets down on all fours, ready to attack the little creature. . . . When he sees a set of glowing eyes and steam rolling out from under that particular display. He jumps back, knocking over several pails and assorted unbreakables. "Shit... that's no rat..."

Gliding out from under the display, Kijin growls at Ken, steam pouring from his snout. . . whiskers flowing around him. Moving up, the dragon starts hovering in the air, menacing the brunette. . . letting both Ran and Ken see the power that he is gathering, glowing in his now open jaws as the growl starts to turn into a low roar. . . 

"GAAAAAHHH!!!" Ken jumped back, tripping over the things he had knocked over earlier and ended up sprawled on his back... looking up at the thing in fear.

Rippling through the air Kijin keeps going after Ken, slowly increasing in size. . .

"Stop it... he's a friend... you know... FRIEND!!!" Ran shouted, stepping between the two.

A forked tongue flicks out and kisses the tip of Ran's nose before the dragon drops to the ground returning to its original size. Looking over at Ken, then to Ran. . . it chirps.

"Umm... Ran... something you might want to tell me?"

**********

Walking into the room, the first thing Muraki notices is the fact that the book Tsuzuki was reading is sitting in the shinigami's lap, the second is that the amethyst eyed man's attention is being held raptly by something outside. . . 

"What are you watching?"

Tapping the glass Tsuzuki answers. "They should have waited till the roses had gone dormant before moving them. . . "

Muraki walked over to peer out. "Oh... the gardeners. You know something about gardening?"

"I used to take care of my sister's garden for her. . ."

"Ah. Then perhaps we can take a walk down there this evening... would you like that?"

Slowly Tsuzuki nods his head. "I would."

"Very well then... perhaps you could tell me what you were up to last night?"

Tucking his legs underneath him, Tsuzuki continues to look out the window. "You're going to be angry with me. . . "

"Perhaps... you used your magic last night... why?"

"I sent one of my younger shikis with Ran."

Striking like a snake, the doctor snatched the man's hair, yanking his head back. "Why?"

"Aah!!" Without thinking, Tsuzuki's hands go up to try and lessen the pain, unaware of the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes... "so. . . no one else. . . could harm. . .him."

"no one else... like ME perhaps?!"

"his. . . his job. . . " A few single solitary tears have made their way from his eyes and started their journey down the shinigami's cheeks. "is dangerous. . . "

Muraki abruptly released the brunette. "Ah... such concern for family... so touching."

**********

Schuldig rolls over, wrapping his arms around the shinigami. Cracking open one emerald green eye, he looks down at the still snoozing blonde and is in time to see him nuzzle closer. 

/awe... how cute.../ Watari's mind wasn't quite awake yet and didn't really respond. It had taken a lot of talking and some very serious cuddling to even get the blond to sleep, so he wasn't surprised that the scientist was still sleeping. Stirring a little Watari wraps one arm around Schuldig, pulling the German closer to him. . . with a small yawn he nestles his head against the red head's shoulder, still content in his sleep.

The redhead smiled... he was just so cute. But unfortunately... he himself was VERY awake. He wondered if Nags was up yet... It might be an illusion, but Schu can swear that he saw blue instead of hazel peeking out at him from beneath those dark curling lashes. . . .

He definitely required coffee. Nagi was starting to wake up in the other room... /Naaaaaagiii..../

/no./

/Naaaaaaaaaaaagiii. . . . wakey wakey. . . . . ./

/nooooo... go away.../

/Get me some coffee. . . . . pleeeeeeeeease?/

/noooo... stop it... you're making me wake up.../

/I'll wake up your boyfriend. . . ./

/he's not my boyfriend... fine... i'm up, damn you.../ He opened his eyes. Nan-kun was still asleep on the other end of the couch. Nagi sighed and sat up. /coffee... right?/

/Yup! Thank you. . . . / ^_^

/you owe me.../ He slowly got up, cursing at the stiffness in his neck. Couches weren't made for sleeping. He took a quick look at the blue-haired boy. He really was cute... 

Sighing, Nanjiro's lips curled into a slight pout.

Nagi bit his lip. Maybe... he knelt at that end of the couch... and carefully leaned over the other boy. He licked his lips nervously... just a quick peck couldn't hurt... 

**********

"What do you mean, Tsuzuki sent this thing with you?" Ken asks, somewhat altercated.

From the floor, Kijin simply snorts at the brunette and glides over to Ran, curling around the red head's legs with a purr.

-----------------------

[1] The movie that they are watching is _'Final Destination'_

Gomen minna for taking so long with this chapter posted. My computer was in the shop for longer than I expected. The prospect of losing all your files is not a good one, thankfully all my files were sitting on the secondary drive as well as the fact that Yanagi-sen has a copy of everything that we've worked on together to date. *mourning the fact that she is still trying to replace all her old apps*

Responses to Reviews:

E-san: See, Ran-chan is just fine, he got out of Muraki's care with all his limbs intact. Ran even got a new little friend. What do you mean Hisoka was left out of the story. . .he's. . . uhm. . . .not even in this chapter at all. . . . oopsie. *throws bishie in the air to distract*

Kara Angitia: Tadaaa!!!! More Watari torment plus snuggling!!!! Hai, I liked the darts too. . . 

Muchacha: Evil Muraki can be many many things. . . 


	15. No pets allowed Get rid of the lizard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part fifteen.  
  
**********  
  
"What do you mean, Tsuzuki sent this thing with you?" Ken asks, somewhat altercated.  
  
From the floor, Kijin simply snorts at the brunette and glides over to Ran, curling around the red head's legs with a purr.  
  
"He wanted me to have some protection..."  
  
Kijin yawns, sending a stream of steam disappearing into the air.  
  
The brunette looks down at the diminutive dragon. "So, does your lizard have a name?"  
  
"Yes... Ki...Kiji... something like that..."  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
Ken kneels down to get a better look at the dragon, "maybe it'll respond to a new name?"  
  
Ran shrugged and went to unlock the cash register.  
  
"Ran, for the time it's your pet. . . . you name it, or are you just going to call it 'Kiji' for the time being?"  
  
"Kiji works..."  
  
Getting up, Ken goes about trying to repair the damage he caused by bumping into and tripping over the displays. "Is Kiji going to stay out while we open shop?"  
  
Ran looked at the lizard. "Will you stay in the back room at least?" Getting up, Kijin makes his way to the back room after sighing at Ran. . . How could Tsuzuki have a relative like this. . . Before entering the room, Ken would have sworn that 'Kiji' had rolled his eyes at him.  
  
**********  
  
When Nanjiro starts kissing back, is when Nagi realizes that the blue haired boy is waking. The telekinetic nearly jumps out of his skin... he hadn't expected the other boy to wake up. He started to pull back... Only to have the arms of the still half asleep boy wrap around him. Pulling him closer as Nanjiro nuzzles slightly into his neck, sighing happily.  
  
Nagi smiles slightly... this was nice... this was VERY nice. NO ONE had ever done this for him before. /Schu... get your own damn coffee.../  
  
One light green opens, slowly followed by a darker forest green. Blinking, Nanjiro looks at the young telekinetic cuddled into his embrace. /nagi?/ even the mental voice sounds somewhat hesitant. /why am i holding you in my arms?/  
  
The boy instantly started to blush. /umm... well... you see... I gotta get Schu's coffee.../ He tried to pull away...  
  
Letting Nagi go, Nanjiro pulls the recent memory of the sweet kiss from his mind. "I kissed you?!"  
  
Nagi looked down trying to hide the wistful smile on his face. "Yeah..."  
  
Sitting up, Nan-kun drops his head into his hands. . . "I'm sorry. . . that was a grave error on my part."  
  
Midnight eyes shot up, staring at him in shock. "A... anou..."  
  
"I should have known better than to do that to you. . ." shoving the DVDs into his backpack, the shinigami does his best not to look at Nagi. "I'm sorry."  
  
Swallowing his hurt, hiding behind the impassive mask that had served him so well in the past, Nagi shook his head. He forced his voice to be calm, non-emotional. "No... it's mine..." He stood and headed for the kitchen. "Can I offer you anything?"  
  
"Knock off that unemotional crap. . . it doesn't suit you." Standing, Nan- kun looks over at Nagi in the doorway, "the fault was mine. . . no matter what I might look like, I can't forget myself. I know that I look seventeen, and you're reacting to me as if I were just another seventeen year old. . . "  
  
Nagi clenched his jaw, hands also tightening. He reminded himself to breath. "It's all I have..." He concentrated on tightening his shields as well.  
  
"Nagi, I'm never going to look older than I look now."  
  
He was starting to get angry, never a good thing. "Why? No one has explained ANYTHING to me?! Not what really happened, not where we were, not who you people really are! I didn't ask... because sometimes it's better not to know! But dammit... I'm tired of this!!"  
  
The noise was enough that Schu carefully slid out of the bed and came to the doorway.  
  
Sighing, Nanjiro looks over at Schuldig, /no one ever told him that he was in the land where the dead walk?/  
  
/No... I kind of forgot... and he never asked. What's got him all riled up all of a sudden?/  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Nanjiro asks, looking directly into midnight eyes. /he kissed me while i was asleep, and i kissed him back. . . when i woke i told him it was a mistake./  
  
/Shit... you told him it was a mistake... no wonder he's all messed up... I'm going to get out of the way.../  
  
The telekinetic nodded... face slightly flushed. "Yes dammit... I want an answer for a change."  
  
"Meifu. You were in the land of the dead."  
  
Nagi was suddenly very glad he was standing in the doorway. "Land of the D... dead?"  
  
"You heard me. . . Meifu, the land where the dead breathe." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the shinigami continues to watch Nagi. "Is there anything else that you would like to know?"  
  
He looked at the floor. "That means... you're..."  
  
"Twenty seven years ago I didn't score as high as should have on an examination, and instead of facing whatever punishment my father was going to give me. . . I walked out into the garden and hung myself."  
  
His eyes shot up to Nanjiro's face. Even at his worst, Crawford had never been that bad. Nagi swallowed hard. "I'm... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have taken it out on you..."  
  
"As I said, you were reacting to me as though I were another seventeen year old. . . ." Nanjiro's gaze never wavers as he continues to watch Nagi. "Never mind the fact that I celebrated my forty-fourth birthday within this past year."  
  
Nagi turned away, very embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I'm just a kid to you..." He went on into the kitchen and started to fix the coffee. His mind was reeling though.  
  
In his mind, Nagi can hear Nan-kun just before he leaves. /Not a kid. . . you've been through too much in your life to be considered a kid in the conventional sense. I just don't want to be selfish and hold you back from anything that your future might hold./  
  
He readies the coffee in silence. Then deciding that the apartment was too stifling (and since he was still dressed from the night before) he headed for the door. /Schu... coffee's made... I'm going out.../ He left.  
  
**********  
  
Checking the rose bush that was damaged earlier in the day, Tsuzuki pushes some of the dirt away to take a better look at the root.  
  
Muraki watched in amusement. "so... what is the verdict, sensei?"  
  
"I'm surprised that your roses haven't fallen over dead yet. . . " Tsuzuki comments while looking back up at the doctor. "It looks like this isn't the first time that they've done something like this. . . as well as the fact that they hit the root, and something tells me that if I were to check the rest there would be the same damage."  
  
"I see... do you recommend I hire another company?"  
  
"The sooner the better. See here," the shinigami points out a section of leaves, "you can see the effect from the damaged root system starting here. . ."  
  
Muraki nodded, even though he didn't really see what was wrong. "Is there anything you can do?"  
  
Nodding, Tsuzuki continues to inspect the roses. . .  
  
"Then you may care for them... I must be present, but you may do whatever you need to."  
  
Turning, Muraki can see a look of pleasant surprise across Tsuzuki's features. "Honto?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Next thing the 'good doctor' is aware of is Tsuzuki's arms around his neck, being careful not to get his white coat dirty, and those luscious lips firmly planted upon his own. He took advantage of those willing lips, kissing Tsuzuki deeply. He pulled back, petting the shinigami's head. "I take it you are happy?"  
  
Leaning into the caress, the amethyst eyed man nods. "Very."  
  
Muraki smiled. "Then lets go back upstairs..."  
  
**********  
  
Flipping the closed sign into place, Ran glares at that damn 'lizard' peeking out from between the terra cotta pots. Ken pushed the broom around the floor. "Ran... you really need to have a talk with your uncle..."  
  
Still glaring at Kijin, Ran turns the bolt on the door. They were lucky that the girl that saw the damn thing thought Kiji was a toy. . . he shudders to think what would have happened otherwise.  
  
Ken finished up and stuck the broom in the closet. "Are you going to tell Omi and Yohji about it? BEFORE they wander down and almost get toasted..."  
  
Kijin sticks his tongue out at Ken. . . he doesn't toast things. . . just steams them, and everyone with half a brain knows that steam is considerably hotter than mere flames. What was Tsuzuki thinking when he sent him here with his descendant? Though, he would suppose that the smarter question should be, what is his master thinking by staying with that madman, Muraki? Looking back up at Ran, Kijin sighs, it's a shame that in order to speak he would have to increase in size, and that would most likely destroy this little flower shop in the process. . . but at least he would be able to tell those two to stop calling him a 'lizard'. . . it's humiliating!  
  
**********  
  
Waving at Hisoka, Watari smiles a consoling sort of smile. "Yo Bon, has Tsuzuki shown up yet?"  
  
Hisoka frowned. "No... no one's seen him. I'm starting to get a little concerned."  
  
Shrugging, Watari stops 003 from chewing on his hair. "Have you tried asking around in the sweets shops in your block?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how MANY kustera shops there are in Nagasaki-shi?" The boy looked totally frustrated.  
  
**********  
  
Leaning forward, Tsuzuki starts to unbutton the stark white shirt in front of him, revealing the finely sculpted torso beneath. A light nip is given before the shinigami starts suckling on one of the hard nubs of flesh. Muraki just laid back, allowing the shinigami to do as he willed. It had taken a long time to get the lovely creature to this point... he was going to enjoy every second of it.  
  
His breath coming a little harder, Tsuzuki moves from one to the next. . . finally trailing kisses up to the pale man's throat.  
  
The doctor moaned. He could let the man do this all night... there better not be any interruptions.  
  
Reaching up, the shinigami begins playing with the already sensitized nipples as he takes the lower lobe of Muraki's ear into his mouth and nips, sucking gently before going back to the man's neck. Muraki's moans driving him on.  
  
He couldn't be passive forever... very soon, he would have to simply roll the man over and drive into him. But he could wait a little longer  
  
Claiming the doctor's lips, Tsuzuki languidly explores every corner of that warm mouth as one hand starts slides down, and rubs against Muraki's **CENSORED, Concentual sex scene between Muraki and Tsuzuki (wow, is that a miracle?). . . end result is Tsu-chan riding the doctor**  
  
**********  
  
From behind him, Nagi hears a familiar voice. . . Nanjiro. "Aren't you a little far from the apartment?"  
  
He would have jumped, but was a little too tired at the moment. He looked around at the area. "I guess I am... I hadn't really noticed..." Now that he was stopped and dragged out of his circling thoughts, Nagi realized just how exhausted he was. His legs felt like rubber and he looked around for a place to sit down.  
  
"There some benches over here," Nan-kun comments heading over to a set of park benches partially obscured by a low hanging branch.  
  
The young man staggered over and fell onto a seat. He groaned. "Oh god... I wonder how far I walked today..."  
  
"A few miles, easily. . . " Nanjiro says, offering a soda from his backpack over to Nagi.  
  
"Thanks..." He opened it and took a big gulp. "Brad's gonna be pissed..."  
  
"Oh?" Nan helped himself to another drink.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't get half of what I was supposed to done. But somehow I just don't care."  
  
"Why are you out walking anyways."  
  
Nagi shrugged. "I felt trapped."  
  
**********  
  
Entwining his fingers with Muraki's, Tsuzuki sighs as he snuggles closer to the doctor in his sleep.  
  
The doctor considered this change of events. It appeared that his dear shinigami was quite broken by now. Sex was all well and good... but it was going to get boring soon. He would have to find a way to make everything more exciting... A thought occurs to him. . . it was a perfect way to further breaking anything left of the shinigami's resolve, and allow him his revenge without losing his new toy.  
  
Sated in body... he lay there and plotted how he could lay another trap, for a certain blond shinigami that would serve his purposes perfectly.  
  
**********  
  
The next few days go by uneventfully, except for when Kiji turned over the counter chasing a rat in his boredom, leaving the members of Weiss shouting and taking chase after the 'lizard' for the mess that it caused.  
  
Omi tried counting to 10.... twice... "Ran... I know that it was given to you... but..."  
  
"You have to take Kiji back!" Yohji finishes for the small blonde.  
  
The man frowned. It was becoming a bit disruptive...  
  
Finding a quick hiding place, Kijin gets out of sight as Manx unlocks the door. "Gentlemen. . . re-decorating?"  
  
"Manx... how wonderful of you to grace us with your presence." Yohji sidled up to her. "I don't suppose you'd consent to dinner and a movie? I know this nice little Italian place that's open late..."  
  
"Shove it Kudou," the red head says while shoving the assassin's arm off of her shoulder. "You boys have a mission."  
  
"You just don't love me..." Omi and Ken rolled their eyes.  
  
The tactician spoke up. "What kind of mission, Manx?"  
  
Holding up the tape, she smiles, "We need all four of you. . . "  
  
They headed for the mission room... Ran looking at the backroom door pointedly. That lizard better stay put...  
  
Popping the video in the VCR, the image of Persia appears on the TV. . . describing their current mission, their target, Hayashida Kouro has been involved in a child slavery and prostitution ring, providing the children for said activities.  
  
Omi shuddered. He hated these jobs. He was happy to get these creeps off the street, but it was too similar to his own partially remembered past for him to be comfortable.  
  
"Here is the mission information," Manx says handing over a manila envelope to Ran.  
  
The redhead accepted it and started to leaf through the contents.  
  
**********  
  
Several hours later, Weiss looks over at the warehouse where Hayashida Kouro runs his distasteful business. Appropriately, the sky darkens even further as it starts to rain.  
  
Omi scowled. "Just once I'd like a mission with clear weather..."  
  
Unseen behind them, Kijin tags along. . . to protect Ran, just like Tsuzuki told him to.  
  
As per the plan, they fanned out once they entered the area. They each knew there job and positions and headed for them. Running and striking, Ran goes about his part in the mission, before he hears a strangled cry behind him. Looking, he sees Kiji, ripping into some guards that he had missed somehow.  
  
He nods to the lizard, trusting that it would take care of them.  
  
Nearly doubling in size, Kijin attacks the next round, a pair of wings sprouting from his back as he gains the extra mass.  
  
Ran slices his way through a few unfortunate souls that got in his way. It had been a long time since he could truly cut down some scum.  
  
Moving like lightning, Kijin wraps around Ran before the man with the semi- automatic can get a bead on the red head. By now, the dragon's diameter being nearly as tall as the assassin he was supposed to protect.  
  
The assassin froze as the lizard... which was looking more and more dragon- like... coiled around him. He wasn't sure exactly WHAT the creature was... but he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
Turning back to face Ran, Kijin nudges the assassin onto his back, affectionately taps the tip of the red head's nose with his forked tongue.  
  
Yohji is barely able to get out of the way as the wall nearest him collapses. . . Damn it! Wasn't Ran over there?!?!  
  
Concerned... the lanky blond headed for the area. He hadn't heard an explosion... but what else would knock over a wall?  
  
Searching around, Kijin starts trying to find Hayashida. . . Annoyed, the dragon realizes that he has to grow a little more to be able to speak to the man.  
  
Ran was getting a little worried at the size the 'small' lizard was getting...  
  
Roaring, Kijin breaks through a few more walls trying to find the target for Ran. . . . all he while slightly increasing in size.  
  
Yohji swore and dove out of the way. "What the Hell? Ran... your lizard- thing is growing!"  
  
Finally locating the target, Kijin just takes one look at the man. . . who promptly faints at the sight of the large dragon. Delicately, the young dragon picks up Ran and deposits him next to the unconscious man.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Kara Angitia: Yohji's dental floss, fights against plaque, gingivitus, kills bad guys, rescues blondes in distress, and can be used in some really kinky situtations. Dang! I want some of that stuff. . . I didn't just write that did I? .;;  
  
kaoru: Sorry, censoring is the only way that I can really keep this fic here without people that have nothing better to do with their time coming down on me. Schu and Watari, I just think that those two are the cutest together *GLOMPS*... though... Muraki and Tsuzuki... I think that Hisoka would come after me and Yanagi-sen if we let that one stay permanent. ^^;;;  
  
So, another Nagi and Nanjiro fan, eh? That seems to be the direction that a lot of people seem to want them to go... Oh, and sorry, last chapter didn't have any censored bits to it... but this one does. XD  
  
E-san: the relatioship between Tsuzuki and Hisoka is there... that just isn't the main pairing that is being focused on. Don't worry, it wouldn't be right to break those two apart... especially when it's so much more fun to break apart others and combine them in interesting manners.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kijin: *finishes reading chapter* Kiki-san... that was completely degrading. Who ever heard of a dragon 'purring'? And what is the big idea of having every one calling me 'kiji'?!?!  
  
Schu: Forget that... when are Watari and I going to get some more sweet loving? *gropes watari*  
  
Watari: *BLUSHES* Ano... Schuschu... I've recently been horribly traumatized...  
  
Kiki: schu... there's a bedroom down the hallway.  
  
Schu: *drags watari off*  
  
Watari: Eep!!  
  
Kijin: *looks at Kiki and taps foot impatiently* so.... who ever heard of a dragon purring?  
  
Kiki: uhm... uhm.... *flings byakko in kijin's direction* look... cute bishie shinigami!!! *ducks into Pocky Proof Bomb Shelter* YANNIE!!!!!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE TICKED SHINIGAMI!!!!!! .;;; 


	16. Opportunity Knocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part sixteen.  
  
**********  
  
Picking up his cup of coffee, Nanjiro hopes that Watari hasn't been able to do anything interesting to the pot. . . though it seems unlikely since the scientist's time has been nicely filled (in more ways than one) by Schuldig. On the computer monitor are the coordinates to GenSouKai. . . a slight discrepancy in his gate makes the shinigami take a closer look. Yawning he figures that it must only mean that there is a shikigami out. Most likely one of Tsuzuki's. . . maybe that would make Hisoka calm down a little? Not like this isn't the first time that Tsu-chan has taken off for a while, and he does have a habit of summoning his shikis at the weirdest times.  
  
In the distance, he can see a pink haired girl. Only one person that he can think of that would have that hair color here. . . Sighing, he shakes his head, he could have used the company right about now. But the fact that Seinara was killed by an Esset will complicate things for him, since the girl has an intense hatred towards that group.  
  
The girl was getting closer, her irritation and anger plain for anyone to 'feel'. She wasn't a happy soul by a long shot.  
  
No way around it. . . true while it wasn't this group of Essets that killed her, he knows, that she holds a grudge against anyone still affiliated with those old geezers. Her source of current irritation, Watari's boyfriend. . . Schuldig. The fact that she can sometimes pick up the image of the redhead from the mind of the blonde serves to annoy her. . . Trying not to laugh, Nanjiro recalls her nearly violent reaction to when Schuldig and Watari went at it in the lab. . .  
  
The pink haired girl comes in and throws herself into a nearby chair. "That THING has been with Watari again, hasn't it?"  
  
Shrugging, Nan-kun sits at his computer, "last night to be precise. . . "  
  
"Oh Gods... how can he stand it... that... thing... touching him..." She shuddered with disgust. "I hope they thoroughly decontaminated the medical wing after those freaks went home..."  
  
"Sei-chan, don't knock it. . . at least now that Watari's being entertained by Schuschu he doesn't have time to work on more interesting things in his lab, and more importantly he isn't putting said interesting things into our coffee without warning us first," to accentuate his point, Nanjiro holds his cup in the air before taking a drink of the hot liquid.  
  
She scowled at him. "I suppose you still chat with that other freak... what was his name... Naji or something like that... Saya mentioned he was in owlchat..."  
  
"I see him every once in a while in owlchat," the blue haired boy comments. "But if Watari saw the need, he would have take the program out of Nagi's computer already."  
  
"Watari is blind... that thing's got him twisted around his finger..."  
  
Opening the drawer, Nanjiro finds a box of pocky. "Sometimes I think that it might be the other way around." With that said, the red box goes sailing through the air, having been chucked at the pink haired girl. "Lay off them. . .they make a cute couple, and let Watari have his fun. . . Schuschu isn't going to live forever."  
  
Having missed blocking the box, the girl huffily rose to her feet. "Thank the gods for small favors. By the way... I came over with a message, it'll be around soon enough... the German department is sending a couple agents... seems they want to clean up a few things." That said... she exited the room.  
  
**********  
  
Brad looks over the top of his newspaper at Schuldig's still closed door. Vehemently he wishes that the red head had not gotten involved with his current toy. Playing with creatures that have base in supernatural origins is never the smartest option. . . So naturally, he supposes, Schuldig had to decide to play with that blonde haired . . . doll. . .  
  
Nagi walked into the room, carrying an armload of files. "These are finished." He was chaffing under the restrictions, being grounded for not getting the work done and generally was being difficult. The American doesn't bother speaking as he hands over the next set of files to the teen.  
  
The young man sighed, but took the pile. He headed back to his room. He only seemed to come out to eat when told to and to drop off completed work. "Nagi. Make sure that Schuldig gets up, and that Farfie gets his meds. . . I'm supposed to accompany Takatori today to a series of meetings and will be back late." Glasses flash, "no, you are not having that boy over again while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes Brad... whatever you say Brad..." he muttered under his breath. He kicked at the redhead's door as he went by. "Time to get up!"  
  
Trying not to wake, Schuldig's eyes open a fraction in annoyance, only to see a sea of gold as the shinigami in his arms nestles closer to him.  
  
He smiled, almost against his will, then ran his fingers through the long hair. "Morning gorgeous."  
  
Muttering something about being certain that the hydrochloric acid had been in the bottle with the rubber stopper, Watari wraps his arms around Schuldig and tries to continue with his slumber. The redhead chuckles... but 'hearing' Nagi grumbling and Brad leaving, nudges the blond again. "I'm sure the hydrochloric acid is right where you left it... now do you want breakfast before you go?"  
  
Turning over, the blonde cuddles against the pillow. . . sleepily commenting that it's Sunday. The redhead laughed... Brad was gone anyways... he'd never know. He tilted the scientist's head up to kiss him gently. It takes a little bit, but soon the shinigami starts to kiss back, patiently taking his time and relishing the sensation of Schuldig's more aggressive approach.  
  
Finally breaking the kiss, Schu looked down at the blond. "So... are you awake now?"  
  
"that was a dirty trick," Watari says reaching up to caress the German's cheek.  
  
"Of course it was... I'm a dirty dirty man... you knew that..."  
  
"Not really. . . but now that I do. . .perhaps I should leave?" One hand snakes around to drape itself on Schuldig's hip  
  
"Oh... there's no reason to run away... Braddie's gone... Nagi is sulking in his room... Farf is still sleeping... there's no rush." One foot lazily stroked against Watari's calf.  
  
Leaning back, Watari looks up at Schuldig through heavy lidded eyes, "hmmm. . . is that all life is to you. . . screwing the most convenient person?"  
  
The redhead shrugged. "It used to be." He remarked honestly. "Whether it was body or mind... I wanted to screw them up, down, and sideways. But not anymore..."  
  
A humorous look passes across the shinigami's face, "how does a person get screwed sideways anyway?"  
  
Schu smirked. "Roll over and I'll show you..."  
  
Rolling over onto his side, Watari looks over his shoulder. "You are positive that this is safe?"  
  
"Safe? No... fun... yes..."  
  
"Fun for whom exactly?"  
  
"All parties involved..." he whispered in the blonde's ear before sucking on it and nipping lightly.  
  
Hazel eyes slowly slide shut as the blonde re-steadies himself. "schu. . . "  
  
** Censored, Schu playing with Watari **  
  
The telepath slipped a hand under the pillow. /May I?/ He always made sure to ask.  
  
/please. . ./  
  
He never rushed preparation, making sure the blond was fully stretched and ready before going any farther... Panting, Watari waits for Schu to finish preparing him. As the German's fingers **censored, sweeeeeet luvin' between Watari and Schuldig. **  
  
"People are actually trying to get some work done here!!!" Nagi yells through the wall as he pounds on it for good measure after Watari's next moan.  
  
/Stuff it chibi... just cause you're all by your lonesome doesn't mean we can't have some fun./  
  
"Ignore him..." He continued with what he was doing... trying to drive Watari wild. and succeeding in his task wonderfully.  
  
The shinigami's hands grip the sheet tightly as he can't help but squirm as the German masterfully ** Censored!!! The conclusion of that sweeeeeeeet luvin' between those two sexy bishies **  
  
Nagi had fled to Brad's normally intolerable office. He hooked up his laptop and started to do his work in a slightly quieter environment. Irritated and frustrated he logged on to owlchat to see if there was anyone around.  
  
**********  
  
His vision came too late to warn Schuldig that Esset wanted the shinigami. . . how they knew about the German's latest pet is anyone's guess. Picking up his celphone, Brad rings the phone that is directly next to Schuldig's bed.  
  
**********  
  
"It better be DAMN important..." he growled into the phone, dragged out of his pleasant post-coital nap.  
  
"Schuldig, get your toy out of there. . . now."  
  
"I know you're cranky about this but..."  
  
**********  
  
Nagi got up to answer the doorbell.  
  
**********  
  
"I don't care if you're screwing the kitten or your new toy. . . The elders found out about your toy, and want him. Get him out of there now."  
  
/Schu... there's people at the door... Esset!/ Nagi's mental voice was panicked.  
  
Schu swore. /Watari, go... teleport out of here right now... don't ask, don't hesitate, go!/  
  
Not understanding why Schuldig was reacting like this, the shinigami tries to do as he is told. . . and is caught in the middle of his teleport. Crying out in agony, Watari grabs the sides of his head, as his vision goes blurry and a strange voice can be heard in his mind.  
  
/Not so fast my pretty little toy./  
  
Nagi tried to hold them back. But they merely brushed him aside, leaving him crumpled in the entryway. Schu cradles his agonized lover, fumbling for the gun he kept in the drawer beside the bed.  
  
Stepping over the crumpled form of Nagi, the first member of Esset's new elite enforcement team casually makes his way to Schuldig's room. /Put the gun down cutie, or I'll fry the bitch's mind,/ he 'says' outside the door.  
  
The telepath jerks his hand away from the drawer. /Who are you?/  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hey minna... sorry for the very short chapter... there really is no excuse for it, except that it was the perfect chapter break right there.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Muchacha: Uhm, I think that Nagi might have a little more to worry about in this chapter... Especially since the new Esset team just came in and brushed past him. Oops. As for why Weiss wasn't freaked out... uhm, well, it was a 'present' from Tsu-chan. ^^;;;  
  
Kara Angitia: LOL I guess that I did write that after all... though, unfortunately that little scenario isn't going to be showing up anytime soon. Nagi angst deepens the character... hmmm... *looks at next chapter*   
  
-----------------------  
  
Tsu-chan: Kiki... you're starting to scare me by pairing me up with Muraki... he's creepy!  
  
Muraki: The pairing seems to be perfectly fine with me... *leer, leer, leer*  
  
Tsu-chan: Eeep!  
  
Schu: Hey Kiki... What the *bleep* are you doing to me and Watari?! And why the *bleep* can't I *bleep*ing say *bleep*?!?!  
  
Kiki: well... because I don't appreciate cursing. Cursing in the fic is no problem... but here with me, well, I like to use a little censor on you. ^.~  
  
Watari: *picks up the next chapter* What is this 'Schmerz'? *wat's eyes grow larger as he reads further into the chapter* She's EVIL!!!  
  
Schu: *takes a look as well and huggles Watari protectively* You ARE NOT POSTING THAT!!! 


	17. Schwarz, meet Schmerz

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.   
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction. . . 

Troubled Times.   
Part seventeen. 

**********

/So. . . you're the telepath of Schwarz?/ the intruder asks. . . still not opening the door to reveal himself. Something in his mental voice strikes an odd note in Schuldig's mind.

/I'm talking to you aren't I? What did you do to Nagi?/

/Nagi?/

/The boy... the telekinetic who answered the door... FUCK... you didn't kill him?!/

From the other side of the door, Schuldig can hear a nasally voice call out. . . "Oy, brat. . .you didn't kill the brat did you?"

"No... I don't think so... he hit the wall then fell down like a broken doll."

An amused chuckle can be heard through the wooden door, "and that little broken doll is one of the templates. . . . such a weak thing it's hard to believe. . . ."

Schu scowled. This wasn't good... this wasn't good at all. Nagi was obviously unconscious, possibly dying, Farf was locked up... Brad wasn't here... and something was wrong with Watari. How did this morning end up so shitty?

The door is thrown open and in walks another red-head. His cap titled downwards keeping his eyes hidden from view. "Don't worry about the kid." A smirk is visible from underneath the brim. ".... Damn . . . You know that you are fucking hot?"

"I was aware of that... Who the hell are you?"

Sauntering over to the unconscious form of Watari, the man tips the hat back and looks up at Schuldig as he kneels next to the shinigami. When green eyes meet teal, the intruder smirks. "You should know more than I do. . . "

It was like looking in a mirror. "Fuck!"

**********

In Brad's office, owlchat blinks on the now forgotten computer. . .   
**bb_green_eye:**_ midnight? _  
**bb_green_eye:** _are you there?_  
**bb_green_eye: **_nagi?!?!_

Prodigy walks into the office. . . a little curious about their templates lives. Large eyes look over the tomes sitting on the shelves in Schwarz's Oracle's bookcase. Let Mastermind play with Mastermind. . . Esset made certain that Schmerz was stronger than Schwarz. The outcome inevitable should those two fight over the immortal toy.

Sitting on the desk was a desktop computer... but in the center was also a laptop. It was open and obviously on. It could be that his template had been working previous to their arrival.

Another message blinks into place on the screen of the laptop. . . 

**bb_green_eye:**_DAMNIT NAGI!!!!! ARE YOU THERE?!?!?!_

Nagi? Wasn't that what they called his template. He sat down at the desk. 

**Midnight**: _Nagi is here._  
**bb_green_eye: **_you had me worried kiddo. . . . -_-;;;;_  
**bb_green_eye:**_ don't do that again. . . . ^.~_  
**Midnight: **_Worried? Why?_  
**bb_green_eye: **_i think that the S from the dpet in germ arrive to you. _  
**bb_green_eye:**_ i need to talk w 004._  
**Midnight: **_Sorry... I must go now._  
**bb_green_eye:** _ttyl. C U in a little. ^_^;;_

**_**bb_green_eye has logged out of owlchat**_**

**********

Pushing himself away from the computer, Nanjiro looks at the monitor. . . that was most certainly not the Nagi he knew. . . 'Nagi is here' the shinigami echoes in his mind. He knows for a fact that his friend would not have said something that droll, and that Nagi would also have contacted Watari for him, even if it was just to have an excuse to go bother Schuldig. Something's wrong over there. . . . 

Opening the drawer to his desk, the shinigami pulls out his gun and shoulder holster. A fresh clip is inserted into the mechanical device, it's always better to be safe than sorry. With a sigh, the weapon is put into the holster and then concealed by his denim jacket. Shimmering out of sight, he re-appears in the hallway outside of Schwarz's apartment.

The door to the apartment was hanging open. In the entrance hallway, a small form lies in a heap, as if they had simply collapsed. It was too quiet.

Slipping out of sight, the shinigami rematerializes next to the small heap. Upon a closer inspection. . . "Nagi?" The young man reaches down to check if his friend is still breathing. Seeing that he is, he reaches into the boy's mind and tries to draw him back to consciousness. . . 

A small whimper of pain... and a flash of panic. Confusion... what happened? Nagi remembered opening the door and seeing... Someone with red hair who said something in German. He warned Schu... then tried to block the way, but another one... that looked like him? Stronger than he was... Nagi remembered hitting the wall... then blackness...

**********

The smirk widens. /Now you get it. . . / Mastermind picks up Watari, not bothering to break eye contact with his template. 

/Why... What are you going to do to him?/ He reaches out for the blond...

"Me? Not a thing. . . though he is really cute. We were just sent out to pick him up. . ." A gun is pulled from seemingly nowhere and aimed at Schuldig. "It would be a damn fucking shame to have to shoot you for interfering."

"You can't seriously mean to leave us unharmed... we've seen you."

"So? We work for the same group of assholes."

Trying not to think... Schuldig lunges for the gun...

Struggling to keep a hold on the weapon, Mastermind tries reeling backwards, the smirk falling from his face. . . revealing an inkling of his true age. Hitting the floor, the younger of the two scowls up at Schuldig.

"Stop playing games, boy. Go back to wherever you came from."

Schuldig is given no warning at all as Mastermind invades his consciousness. . . /Whose playing games old man?/ 

To them, it seems like an eternity as the two telepaths fight for dominance in the German's mind. Like a puppet whose strings have been cut, Schuldig hits the floor. His body useless for the time being, but still very much conscious and aware of his surroundings. /Our handlers are waiting. . . for your little doll./ Mastermind kneels down next to Schuldig and looks his straight in the eye. /I've heard rumors that you are an incredible kisser. . . mind if I try one?/

/like I have a choice... in fact no... go to hell.../

**********

After dropping Nagi off in the medical ward in Meifu, Nanjiro returns to the apartment to find out what the hell attacked him. Pushing the door of Brad's office open a little more, the shinigami takes a peek in the room. 

Sitting at the desk and playing with Nagi's laptop... was someone who could have been the telekinetic's older brother. But Nagi had never mentioned having a brother...

"Who are you?" Nanjiro asks as he steps into the room, taking on a completely non-aggressive posture. . . from what he could make out from Nagi's memories, this was most likely the one that took him out. So there is no need to antagonize the guy.

The young man lifted his eyes. "I am Prodigy. Who are you?"

"Nanjiro. That's Nagi's computer. . . "

"Yes." He stood. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. . . I was just curious who you were." The shinigami says with a smile.

"You are not Schwarz."

"Ah, no. . . I'm not." Holding onto the doorframe, Nan-kun starts backing out of the room. . . "Well, it was nice meeting you Prodigy."

"Wait... your eyes... you're one of them!"

If I run, he'll probably attack. . . "One of who?" One good thing about people in Chijou using weird colored lenses. . . I can blame my eyes on that. "I lost one of my colored contacts. . . " he comments pointing to his lighter eye.

The young man looked confused. "Contacts?"

"I use tinted contact lenses to make my eyes darker. . . " the shinigami lied. "But I lost one earlier today."

"Contact lenses... why?"

"Because they looked neat. You're not Schwarz either. . . mind if I ask what are you doing here, out of curiosity of course."

"We have a job to do."

Now it's Nan-kun's turn to make himself look confused. "Job?"

"Yes. Myself and Mastermind."

Keeping the confused look, the shinigami smiles at Prodigy, "Mastermind?"

"Yes." He thinks of the red-haired telepath, but doesn't say anything else.

/Looks like you have a cute little boyfriend there. . ./ Mastermind comments after checking out Nanjiro through Prodigy's eyes.

/What should I do with him?/

/Forget him . . . let's go. . ./ Barely a moment passes before the blue haired boy clutches his head in pain. . . trying to remain standing, he grabs the doorframe. /Fuck. . . bring him too. . . I'm sure those old fucks would love a second shini-whatever-they're-called./

Bright eyes lift up to Prodigy's as the boy. . . the shinigami manages to block Mastermind.

**********

Kimiko walks out into the rose garden to see the nice man that Muraki-sensei lets care for the flowers. Already there, she can see Aya-chan sitting in the grass talking to Asato. "Aya-chan!! Asato-chan!!!" The small girl calls out with a smile.

Looking up, the violet eyed man smiles back at the small girl. "Kimiko-chan. . . how are you?"

"I'm good... I felt tired earlier, but Muraki-sensei gave me more medicine."

From an upper window, Muraki looks out at Tsuzuki's interaction with the patients. The man seems to have a way of lightening the spirits of anyone that he comes in contact with. . . even broken as he is, they seem to adore him.

It was interesting to watch. Much like observing the dynamics of a terrarium. He wondered what would happen if he changed those dynamics...

**********

Hazel eyes open as Watari wakes. For a moment, the shinigami wishes that he hadn't woken at all as bright fluorescent lights glare down at him. Sitting up, he realizes that he is on a small cot in the center of what he would assume to be an observation room. The walls around him reflect his image back at him a thousand times over in their mirrored surfaces. A weight is present around his neck, tentatively he reaches up to feel what is there. . . only to find a collar. 

"Hello?"

-The collar prevents the subject from using any extraordinary powers. The subject should refrain from attempting to use such powers unless told to do so. Should the subject use said powers without permission, the collar will inflict a punishment. Repeated attempts will result in increasing the strength of said punishment. The subject is advised to comply with all requests.-

"Nice to be warned." Watari comments in a dry voice as he walks towards one of the mirrors that compose all four walls of the room. "Where is this place?"

Silence met his query.

"Ookay. . . Since no one wants to show their face to me, then how about we play a nice little game of hide and seek." Going back to the cot, the shinigami drapes the sheets over so that they brush against the floor hiding anything under the bedding from view, and promptly 'hides' under the bed. There was still no response... apparently they weren't particularly concerned with monitoring him at the moment.

Folding his arms under his head, Watari forms a make-shift pillow and drifts off into a short nap.

The shinigami doesn't know how much time has passed when he wakes. . . but doesn't bother looking out from under the sheets. Instead he starts going into his mental calculations to keep his mind busy. . . trying to ignore the fact that he is starting to get a bit hungry.

-The subject will come out now. The subject is to be observed.-

"Forget it."

-If the subject fails to cooperate voluntarily, force will be used.-

"Force being used will cause a discrepancy in the observation process by altering 'the subjects' natural behavior. . . therefore voiding the scientific method and tainting any information gathered from your experiment."

There was silence for a moment. -Nevertheless... observation is critical at this phase, if it is not given voluntarily, then the subject will be relocated to a more suitable viewing venue.-

"It could also be argued that you are already observing 'the subject'. . . Since 'the subject' is providing some data for you to process in the form of an oral dialogue." With a finger, Watari lifts the sheet slightly as he peeks out to see if they've at least turned off the one-way observation mirrors. 

One of the 'walls' was indeed transparent. Revealing another room like the one he was in. On the bed was a figure... just barely visible was the occupant's blue hair.

Dropping the sheet back down, Watari sighs. . . why is Nanjiro here? "Another bit of data that you might want to add to your observations is that your 'subject' is highly apprehensive about having been forcibly removed from its 'natural habitat' and placed within this enclosed area."

-Irrelevant... observation is critical at this phase.-

"You want me out? Try an incentive other than force or relocation." Watari wonders if there is anyway that he could take out that speaker system. . . 

-Rewards for good behavior are possible.-

Watari pushes the sheet that was pointed at Nanjiro's enclosure out of the way, but remains under the bed. There is only silence. 

Mentally, he goes back to calculating the 10th place of pi while waiting for whom ever it is at the speaker to decide to tell him something else to do.

**********

"Nagi? Are you alright?" Wakaba asks the young telekinetic as he returns to consciousness.

Midnight eyes blinked a few times. "Wakaba?"

"Hai. . . you're in the medi center. . . I just walked in and found you here."

"How? Nan... is he here?"

Curls bounce as Wakaba shakes her head. "Sorry. . . I haven't seen him since the staff meeting earlier today."

"They came in..." He grabbed at her sleeve. "They came in the apartment... attacked me..."

Slipping onto the bed, the longhaired girl wraps her arms around the teen. Trying to comfort him. . . "It's okay. You're here and no one is going to hurt you."

He shook his head. "Schu... and Watari... in the bedroom... don't know what happened to them... and Nan..."

**********

"Speaker-san. . . what time is it?" Watari asks out loud, hoping for an answer. . . or at least the realization on their part that there are two shinigami's that have not eaten yet during this day.

-It is evening. Is the subject willing to cooperate in exchange for a meal?-

"Depends."

-Affirmative or negative.-

Crawling out from under the bed, Watari turns so that he is resting his arms on the mattress and cradles his head there. "You really need to work on acquiring better social relations. . ."

-If the subject will remain in view... a meal will be provided shortly.-

With a small sigh, Watari moves up so that he is sitting on the bed. More than slightly uncomfortable with the notion that he hasn't a clue to how many might be observing him at the moment. With one hand, he tries to straighten out his hair, but does nothing to re-accommodate it when the golden strands fall in his face, veiling his features slightly.

Another portion of wall clears, and a door opens inward. A young woman in a lab coat slides a tray through the small gap, two guards with drawn weapons behind her. The door is pulled closed and returns to its mirror state.

A few swift steps bring the shinigami to the tray. Crouching down, he causally picks up the tray. A mischievous smile graces his face. "Speaker-san, I'm positive that you and everyone else observing would be sorely tempted to throttle me should I decide to now go back under the cot, ne?"

Stony silence.

Watari takes a look at the food. . . while it may take into account proper nutritional values, it seems that the person that made it, forgot somewhat that taste is also a nice component of a meal. "Someone should fire your cook."

In the other room... Nanjiro seemed to be stirring... Watari waits till the boy is fully conscious. . . "Konbanwa Nan-kun."

"Konban wa, Watari-san. Where are we?"

The blonde shrugs. "I haven't a clue. . . but the person that does their cooking, incredible to believe as it is, is worse than Tsuzuki."

Nan made a face. "That does not sound good... hey... I've got a tray too." He carefully got up... and made his way over to his tray. "eeewww..."

"Hei, see what I mean. . . at least Tsuzuki's meals look nice before you drop from the nauseating taste."

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers..." He took it back to his bed. "Heard anything about Schu and Nagi?"

Tucking his legs underneath, Watari shakes his head. "Gomen. . . I've spent most of my time trying to annoy whom ever decided to observe us by being an uncooperative subject. Also, don't use your powers. . . that collar around your neck, it's supposed to administer a punishment."

"lovely... thanks for the warning. I found Nagi in the hallway..."

"You got him to safety, I assume."

"Of course... then I came back..."

-The subjects shall complete eating, then place the trays near the door and return to the bed.-

Watari gives the speakers general vicinity a sharp look, not entirely sure where it is since he doesn't have his glasses. "I was led to believe that you were interested in observation. . . Where as this is a natural interaction between both subjects."

-The meal will be completed and then interaction may continue until resting period.-

Counting backwards from ten, the blonde breathes deeply, rather annoyed at the situation. "The meal will be completed and then interaction may continue until resting period?" Calmly he stands, tray in hand and walks over to the wall that had opened. . . "After my stellar performance today as an uncooperative subject, I'm positive that whom ever is observing us would like something interesting to see, ne?"

Nan likewise deposits his tray, mostly untouched where he got it from. "Like?"

In one quick motion, the shinigami plants the tray and all of its contents against the mirror. "Observe that behavior."

The 'room' went completely dark. There was a warning buzz from the collar around his neck... then electricity surged through it... He wasn't even aware of crying out as the shock went through his body, just of the impact that he had against the floor and of the pain.

**********

Before he could even think, Nanjiro was on his feet and pounding on the reflective surface. "Watari!!!" Hitting his fists against the mirror, he is only answered by his own reflection. "WATARI!!!!"

-The subject shall refrain from pounding the walls.-

The blue haired shinigami turns and looks up at the area where the voice is coming from. "What are you doing to Watari you bastards!!"

-Punishment.-

"Leave him alone!" Nanjiro reaches up and plants his hands in his hair out of frustration. "You can't do what you've done to us and not expect us to act out. . . "

-Contact between the rooms is now severed until after the resting period.... lights will be lowered.-

**********

In the morning, Wakaba returns Nagi to Schwarz, apologizing by celphone prior to arriving for not having brought him back sooner. "Sorry, we are running a little short staffed at the moment. . . so we are a little behind in our schedules trying to ensure that nothing is over looked," Wakaba says while trying not to appear too overworked.

Crawford nodded. "Understandable. He is not hurt too badly?"

"No, he was more shaken up than anything else." The shinigami replies.

The American nodded. "Then he is better off than my other subordinate. Nagi, your computer is back in your room." The young man nodded and shuffled down the hallway. Only when he was out of earshot did the man continue. "Have you located your missing people... I saw that the blue-haired one was taken as well."

"We've been so short staffed that we haven't been able to do anything. . . Tatsumi is having a fit because it's looking more and more like we're going to have to call in help from other countries. . . "

"I see. If we come across anything I'll have Nagi inform you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." As the girl disappears, Brad gets a vision of her collapsing from exhaustion within a few hours due to overwork on her part. He shakes his head... and goes back to trying to figure out how to get them out of this mess... in as undamaged a state as possible.

**********

The blonde shinigami looks at the restraints that have been placed into the room, and raises an eyebrow before looking back at the area where the voice comes from. "Speaker-san. . . you are joking, correct?"

-If appropriate behavior conduct is not followed, then restraint will be deemed necessary.-

He doesn't make a move towards the restraints. "I still fail to see how my being restrained will help in what ever observations you are doing. . . " Watari says, sounding more than a little annoyed.

-It is not the subject's place to question. Will the subject please remove it's clothing.-

"I will not remove my clothing."

-Observations of the subjects physiology is required.-

"It's demeaning. I will not remove my clothing."

-The alternative is to knock you out again, remove your clothing and restrain you until observations are completed.-

A look of horror passes the shinigami's features at the thought of someone manipulating him while unconscious. The concept having truly unnerved him. "Why are you doing this?" Watari asks, trying to sound normal.

-Research.-

"It's inhumane. . . "

-The subject is not human. Remove clothing.-

"I'm human enough. . . this treatment is completely and utterly inhumane." Watari says, looking up at the speaker, scared that they will knock him out, and equally apprehensive about having to strip for these insensitive bastards.

-Last warning.-

The shinigami drops to the ground in frustration at his situation, neither option seems viable to him. "I have the same physiological make-up as a normal human. . . There are no differences that can be seen in physical form."

-Firsthand observations are essential.-

Doubling over, Watari cradles his head in his arms, obscuring his reactions to the situation. "There are no visual differences. . . "

-Disrobe.-

What does he have to lose. . . "The concept of disrobing or of being disrobed in front of strangers is completely and utterly terrifying to me," the shinigami finally admits out loud.

-final warning.-

"Knock me out. . . do me the favor of making sure that I don't wake up till it's over. I don't want to know what you are doing to me."

They granted his request.

**********

With a slight moan, the shinigami starts to regain consciousness... 

"Watari... Watari? Are you okay?"

"Okay is a relative term. . ." he mutters, wondering how they are going to be able to get out of this. . . 

"What happened... I couldn't see through until recently, or hear."

Watari opens his eyes and simply stares at the ceiling. "They wanted to observe 'the subject's' physiology."

"Yeah... they made me take off my shirt... and pants... stood in my boxers and did a little dance then got dressed again."

"I requested to be knocked out. . . so they granted my request."

"Ah. How do you feel?"

"Sore in ways that I really don't want to think about at the moment."

"Why... you said they knocked you out... what the fuck did they do to you?"

"They're scientists. . . they took advantage of the fact that they had direct access to a potentially dangerous test subject, rather than having to deal with acquiring their data through a barrier of glass," the blonde comments, not really caring that those same scientists are most likely listening. "Same reactions to if a zoologist were dealing with a tiger. . . there is only so much testing that can be done from outside the cage."

"But still..."

"They are trying to find out what differences there are between us and humans, or the similarities. At least I think that is what they are trying to do. . . I just wish that they would treat us with a little more respect." Watari says offering a wink to Nanjiro. "They really made you do a little dance?"

"Of course not... they asked me to turn around... I was bored..."

Turning over so that he is now lying on his stomach Watari glances at the place where he remembers the restraints having been, and to his dismay sees that they are still there. "Speaker-san. . . what time is it?"

-Is the question important?-

"I wanted a reference to know how long I was unconscious."

-Several hours.-

"Would it be possible to know a specific number? To appease my curiosity."

-4.-

"Thank you. . ." Absentmindedly he begins playing with the slightly frayed edge of the blanket. 

Nan is also just sitting on his bed, looking bored. "I suppose it's probably too much to ask for a computer?"

The blonde glances up at the speaker, "Speaker-san. . . think there is any way that some non-harmful form of diversion could be found for us?" Though a computer wouldn't be a bad idea. . . 

There was silence for a minute. -It will be considered.-

"Think of it this way. . . you would be able to acquire data on our intelligence levels." Watari says tugging on a thread, "other than watching us sit here doing nothing."

There was no response, leading the two shinigami to think their captors were discussing/arguing the matter.

Fighting a childish impulse, Watari looks over at Nan-kun. . . "Oy, Nan. . . "

"nani?" The blue-haired boy was laying on his bed, kicking a foot in the air, his head flopping over the edge.

"Look over here a moment. . . "

"What?" He rolled on his side... looking through the glass.

If the glass hadn't been there, the shot would have been perfect. . . Watari can only chuckle as the pillow bounces harmlessly off of the barrier. "Watari!" The younger shinigami giggles and then tosses his pillow as well. Fetching his pillow, Watari 'mock hits' the blue haired boy.

Nan laughs again and follows suit. They proceed to act like silly children for several minutes before sitting and leaning against their respective walls. Several hours later, after eating yet another unsavory hospital meal and playing various rounds of 'jan ken pon' the monotonous voice over the speaker informs the two shinigami that it is time for their rest period. The blue-haired boy sighed. "It's like being in prison..."

"Actually, they are trying to ensure that our most active cycles occur when there is someone present to observe us." Watari comments while sitting on the bed as the lights start dimming.

"It still feels like a prison..." Nan murmured...

----------------------- 

Yay!!!! Finally, a longer chapter... Really hope that you weren't disappointed with the previous one. 

Responses to Reviews (ff.net):

Kara Angitia: Uhm, yeah... I'd say that the *ahem* Angst is about to hit the proverbial fan now that Schmerz is here... 

Muchacha: Esset is an organization... therefore it has people on all sorts of levels. Think of it as a really whacked McDoe's restaurant, where there are the simple peons that do the dirty work like Schwarz and Schmerz which would be equivalent to the employees... and then scientists would be like the cooks (mixing weird things that you never want to know that actually go into your food)... and so forth up the line. The creepy old guys would be the owners of the establishment... if that makes much sense *scratchscratch*

Also, I kind of have to censor... because there are certain individuals that have a chronic case of something crawling up their *bleep* and dying that seem to think that it is great fun to go out of their way to make others miserable. Therefore, I HAVE to censor... and essentially castrate this poor little fic, but I don't have to like the it anymore than anyone else here... which is why I draw so much attention to my style of censoring.

Responses to Reviews (mm.org):

Yue TKS: Oh wow... hey thanks for reviewing over on mm.org and for the kind words, Yannie and I really hope to hear from you again. As for the writing style, we believe that keeping the characters more or less within character is one of the most important things... anything that is written purely as a gag, generally gets edited out (ie, characters being completely blunt about something or flat out being inappropriate for the story, but still makes us giggle to see it in writing.)

----------------------- 

Schu: Kiki... I thought I told you couldn't post this chapter!!!

Kiki: Eeep!!! *hides under computer desk* I HAD to post it... can you imagine the readers waiting for this chapter?

Schu: Let them wait... there people that have been waiting for New Dawn for ages now...

Kiki: -_-;;;

Wat: *reading through unedited copy of chapter 18* Uhm... Kiki, what are you doing to me at the end of that chapter?

Yohji: Oi, Kiki-chan... it's our series, you know... the main reason it's called Weiss Kreuz... why haven't we shown up lately?  



	18. Schmerz, meet !

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Part eighteen.  
  
**********  
  
Mastermind leans against the wall. "Sure, take you time. . . not like it's everyday that something stirs up the techs like this." A slight yawn escapes the redhead's lips. Turning, he faces the young man picking the electronic lock on the doors. "Prodigy, besides. . . how hard is it to break in there and see those two things that we caught for them?"  
  
"Considering the security the techs have on them... moderately difficult... wait... there."  
  
The doors slide open with a muffled whooshing sound, revealing the interior room. In the center of the room two moderate sized observation cells can be seen. Within those glass rooms, mastermind and Prodigy can see the shinigami, which they had been sent out to retrieve for Esset, lightly sleeping on their cots.  
  
"So those are what all the fuss is about?" the redhead comments walking into the room. "They look just like any other normal human... "  
  
"Yeah... but the techs keep going on and on about them... was really annoying during my training period."  
  
"Hmmph... how special can they be... they were caught, after all."  
  
"But we used others as hostages... they let us catch them... the blue haired one was carrying a gun."  
  
Stepping up to the glass, Mastermind takes a look at Watari. "This one was with my template... " he says with a slight frown.  
  
"Really? What where they doing?" Prodigy peered into the other 'room'.  
  
"They'd just finished fucking... "  
  
The telekinetic turned to look at him. "Really? I wonder if my template does that with this one? He must have taken my template somewhere before coming back. The boy wasn't in the hallway when we left."  
  
From within the cell, hazel eyes slowly open... and try to focus on the redhead on the other side of the glass. "Schu?" the blonde murmurs, still more asleep that awake.  
  
"Schu? Is that what you call him?"  
  
"You're not Schuldig..." Watari says as he gets up and walks to the glass. Pushing his hair out of his face, he tries to get a better view of the person there. "Who are you?"  
  
"He is my template... I am called Mastermind."  
  
"Ah." The shinigami's simple statement fogs up the glass momentarily. "You're called Mastermind, but do you have a name?"  
  
"I am Mastermind."  
  
"And to answer you previous question... yes I do have a tendency to call Schuldig 'Schu'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The other young man wandered over to stare at the blond. "This is the one that was with your template?"  
  
Watari looks over in Prodigy's direction, then turns his attention back to Mastermind. "Out of affection primarily." Pointing to Prodigy, "Yes, I was with Schu before someone blocked me from using my powers and gave me a killer migraine in the process. Kiddo, come closer... I can't see that far."  
  
The telekinetic cocked his head, but came closer. "You can't see? But I'm right here..."  
  
"I have problems seeing things that are far away."  
  
Prodigy stood right in front of him. "Why?"  
  
"Hereditary, my vision started deteriorating when I was younger, so I've had to use corrective lenses ever since to see clearly." Watari takes a better look at Prodigy, "I take it that your... template... was Naoe-kun. Right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The two of you are clones... but the scientists here changed some of the sequencing."  
  
They nodded. "The improved on our templates." Mastermind offered.  
  
"Just means that you are a little different... that's all." Watari says with a smile.  
  
Prodigy turned away snorting softly. "He was weak... I can see why they improved me."  
  
Looking somewhat amused at the boy's reaction Watari crosses his arms across his chest. "He's still a growing boy... and all abilities tend to increase with age and practice."  
  
"Then he doesn't practice enough. He just bounced off that wall."  
  
"You caught him off guard." the blonde quips back.  
  
The boy shrugged. "Who's fault was that?"  
  
"It was the luck of the encounter... sheer strength won't always guarantee victory." Watari smiles as he leans up against the glass. "It always depends on the circumstances surrounding the encounter."  
  
"They train us to be strong." The redhead commented.  
  
"I'm certain that you are quite strong."  
  
Mastermind nodded. "Yes. Oracle is the thinker."  
  
"That must be very nice for him... Mind if I ask a silly question?" Turning, unfocused hazel eyes lock onto green.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know why we are being held here?" Suddenly Watari wishes that the person outside his cell wasn't so tall... that way he could look him straight in the eye.  
  
The two clones looked at each other. "No..."  
  
"Then not a clue either as to when, or if they will be releasing us... correct?"  
  
"Release?" Prodigy snorted again from the other side of the room. Mastermind looked at Watari in surprise. "They never release... anyone..."  
  
"Wonderful. You know that there is a total of 18 shinigami to deal with Japan... and unless it can be proven beyond a doubt that a shinigami has completely expired, they will not be taken from their block." Watari comments a little annoyed, sliding down so that he is seated next to the barrier.  
  
"So... what do you do?"  
  
"In simple words... If a person that was supposed to die doesn't, it is the job of the shinigami of that block to summon the person to the afterlife. We are also supposed to deal with cases that involve supernatural disturbances. There have been instances in which cases cross from one block to another... then both groups work together to solve it."  
  
Prodigy was looking in at Nanjiro. "He does that too?"  
  
Watari nods.  
  
The telekinetic cocked his head. "His eyes don't match. Is he one of those gatekeepers?"  
  
"He's the keeper of the gate of the dragon king, Sohryu."  
  
"He's a child..."  
  
Watari can't help but smile in amusement. "For someone that knows so much about shinigami, you obviously don't know everything."  
  
Prodigy looked toward the door. "We've been here too long..."  
  
**********  
  
Arriving back at their living quarters, Oracle informs them that their actions were dangerous and extremely foolish... but that they will not be caught for their stupidity.  
  
Mastermind flipped his hair back over a shoulder. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"  
  
"About a creature that is scheduled for termination within a few days?"  
  
"Termination?" Prodigy frowned.  
  
"Termination. It appears that the techs aren't pleased with their findings, and want to do adopt a more invasive research method. They have already scheduled an investigative surgery for the older of the two, since he they believe him to be the more aggressive one."  
  
"And the other one?"  
  
"They will eventually terminate that one as well."  
  
Quieter than normal, the telekinetic went off to his room. Mastermind shrugged. Their feelings didn't matter anyways.  
  
Light glints off of Oracle's monocle. "Mastermind, sneak over and see them if you must. But keep in mind, in the end, both of those creatures will be destroyed."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
**********  
  
The next day Watari and Nanjiro try to relieve their boredom by playing silly word games with each other. Going several rounds, every once in a while a pillow is tossed to break the monotony of their games. While still under close observation, Watari doesn't even realize it happened... but the scientists on the other side of the glass are left in shock as the blonde's eyes shift from their usual hazel color to light blue. . . with slitted pupils. The eerie blue eyes stay in place for several minutes before returning to hazel.  
  
-Subject A is requested to explain the change of eye color.-  
  
Watari pulls himself into an upright position. "What change of eye color?"  
  
-The subject's eye color was noted to shift. Explain.-  
  
"How can I explain something that I was not aware of."  
  
Silence.  
  
**********  
  
Mastermind is somewhat annoyed when his trainers seem more interested in the fact that there was an unexpected but momentary change in one of the shinigami, and that the shinigami wouldn't comment on what had happened. Those shinigami were interesting... but they were interfering with their lives now. Something should be done about that...  
  
At mealtime, he seeks out Prodigy. /Brat, how's your training coming along?/ he asks with a smirk, knowing full well that the telekinetic's training has also been partially interrupted as well.  
  
The telekinetic sighed. /Horrible... I almost got hurt today cause they were distracted by those things again./  
  
/They're getting annoying... almost like the damn things are more important to them than us./  
  
/Yeah... but they're going to terminate them soon./  
  
/Then they can get back to paying attention to the important projects here... /  
  
/But.../ The telekinetic looked away.  
  
/What do ya say about checking with Oracle about our chances of sneaking a visit with them tonight?/  
  
/Okay.../  
  
**********  
  
When the voice over the speaker finally announces that it's time for their rest period, Watari feels slightly relieved... at least now they won't bother him anymore about his eyes. How is he really supposed to explain to them that he and a partner once intercepted a summoning ceremony and that the only way to save the sentient that was summoned was to seal it into him? Then again, he didn't really want to bother trying to explain that to the scientists... not with how they've been treated like lab rats.  
  
Nan flopped on his cot. "You know... this monotonous routine is really starting to suck. The first couple days of the vacation were fine but I'm ready to go back to work."  
  
"I'm afraid to see the amount of cases that are being backlogged on my desk while we are stuck here," Watari says, trying not to recall the amused reaction he had gotten the other night from Mastermind and Prodigy over the concept of being released.  
  
"Ick... don't remind me about that... I hope someone found Nagi and took care of him. I left him in the medical wing."  
  
The lights start to go dim until they are in complete darkness, and the communication is cut between the two cells. Flipping over onto his stomach, Watari mentally checks the barriers that were set up to keep his companion from taking control of his physical form and finds several of them weakened. For a moment he considers re-enforcing them, but decides against it. Leaving them in their current state will make it easier to break them down should an emergency arise.  
  
***********  
  
At his teammates request, Oracle checks the future. "You will not be caught visiting your little pets tonight... Not even when Mastermind gets it into his damned mind to play with that creature up close." With a scowl, the pre- cog looks at the two before him. "Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"That'll do... I don't suppose you foresee me jumping in bed with you anytime soon?"  
  
"You would have a better chance requesting that of your trainer."  
  
"Really? Hmm... I'll think on that..."  
  
Oracle stops at the door to his private quarters, "Mastermind, don't do anything overly stupid tonight."  
  
He just smirked in response.  
  
"That creature is scheduled to be terminated... remember that." Oracle comments just before he closes the door.  
  
**********  
  
Mastermind looks down at Watari, as though the shinigami were a kitten in a pet shop window. How long will it take the doomed little creature to wake tonight, the telepath muses to himself. "I wonder which one it was that did the trick with his eyes?" he asks Prodigy, not really expecting an answer from the telekinetic.  
  
The other psychic was amusing himself by using his powers to tug on the blue haired one's blanket. As Nanjiro sleepily tries to hold onto his blanket, Watari slowly stirs in his sleep... cuddling against his pillow, trying not to let the light wake him.  
  
Prodigy snickers as he stops playing with the blanket and starts to tug on the pillow. Flopping over onto his stomach, Nanjiro just shoves the pillow away...  
  
Prodigy sighs and walks over to where Mastermind was standing. "How long are you going to wait?"  
  
"Aren't you having fun with your little boyfriend there?" Mastermind smirks back.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend... and no... he won't wake up... he's boring."  
  
"Then shove him off the bed instead of playing with the sheets and pillows."  
  
"That's an idea... YOUR boyfriend isn't waking up either..."  
  
Stretching a little, Watari murmurs something about not knowing how formula 627-03 managed to get into the coffee pot. Mastermind crouches down so that he is at eye level with the shinigami. From beneath long lashes, blue slitted eyes peek out at the telepath, quickly returning to hazel as the blonde starts to wake. "mmm... hello... " Watari says sleepily.  
  
"Yo... so it was you with the magical color changing eyes..."  
  
Yawning, Watari curls a little more around the pillow. "color changing eyes?"  
  
"Yeah... got the techs all in a mess... disrupted our training sessions..."  
  
"Sorry about that..." the shinigami comments while rubbing his eyes as he sits up. "I didn't expect that was going to happen."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The end result of a case that I worked on several years ago... "  
  
Prodigy came over and squatted down as well. "What happened?"  
  
Watari climbs off the bed and sits down a bit closer to the two clones. "Kira and I were supposed to stop a summoning ceremony that was being performed incorrectly. If the ceremony had been completed the way they wanted, everyone within a twelve mile radius would have been killed."  
  
"Summoning?"  
  
"Yeah, basically it's a process where you can poke a hole temporarily between this dimension and the next and try to drag something through."  
  
Mastermind suddenly nodded. "Like what they are planning... I take it you consider this a bad thing..."  
  
"Like what they tried to do fifty years ago in Switzerland."  
  
Prodigy blinked. "You know you are scheduled for termination."  
  
"Termination?"  
  
"Yes... both of you."  
  
Watari leans back, meditating slightly on what Prodigy just told him... Termination. "I hadn't been aware of that... "  
  
The redhead smirked. "You're too tough to handle... they want to vivisect YOU first though."  
  
"I'm just older and more stubborn that Nan-kun is... "  
  
"Well... they are going to terminate him too." Prodigy added.  
  
"Do you have any idea when this is supposed to take place?"  
  
"Not really. Could be tomorrow... could be a month from now."  
  
"God I hope not..." The redhead frowned. "It's already enough of a problem..."  
  
Watari shakes his head, "Not as much as a problem as whom ever is chosen as our predecessors... I cringe to think of the work that is piling up for our respective blocks."  
  
"Prodigy... go play with something..." He smirked as the telekinetic left in a huff toward the other side of the room. The redhead looked at the blond... then palmed the release on the door.  
  
Standing up, Watari looks over at Mastermind. "What are you doing?"  
  
He entered the enclosure. "My template likes you... why?"  
  
"I assume that at first it was a physical attraction," the blonde comments as he takes a step back. "But now it's because we both feel genuine affection for each other... "  
  
The redhead looked at him... then leaned closer... as if he was going to kiss the shinigami.  
  
A few more steps are taken back, leaving Watari standing a few feet away from Mastermind. It takes the blonde a little effort to make his voice sound even, "Stop it... I don't pretend to know what you were thinking, but that was not even the slightest bit humorous."  
  
The man frowned. "But I am like my template... you do this with him..."  
  
"But you are not Schuldig."  
  
"But I was made from him...."  
  
"Doesn't matter who was your template Mastermind... " Watari comments running a hand through his hair. "It's not the genetics that I care about. You could be a genetically exact copy of Schuschu, but you wouldn't have had the same experiences that helped to shape his personality."  
  
The redhead stared at him for a moment... then turned and walked out. He slammed the door shut. "Prodigy... let's go."  
  
**********  
  
What the hell can my fucking template have that I don't? I'm stronger, faster and more powerful than Schuldig will ever be, Mastermind fumes as he storms back to their private quarters. How can that stupid creature prefer that weakling to me...  
  
Prodigy was padding along softly at his side. He seemed on edge, constantly glancing over at the redhead.  
  
/What?!/  
  
The telekinetic actually flinched. But he didn't answer.  
  
Sighing, Mastermind glances over at Prodigy, /What's wrong kiddo. . . /  
  
/Don't hurt me.../  
  
/I'm not going to hurt you... /  
  
/You're mad... when they are mad the trainers hurt me.../  
  
/Fuck! Next time someone tries to hurt you, let me know... and i'll leave them a drooling husk./  
  
He cringed slightly, then added quietly. /sometimes Oracle hits me too.../  
  
/hey... next time, just give a holler and I'll come running. 'Kay?/  
  
/really?/  
  
/Yeah... No one is supposed to mess with us./  
  
/but Oracle.../  
  
/Should know better than to hurt a teammate./  
  
**********  
  
Nanjiro looks over into the blonde's cell, worried about his friend. "Watari?"  
  
From the bed, the shinigami doesn't bother to look up, making sure that his eyes are hidden. "Just a strong headache nan-kun... " Bringing his hands up, he masks them amongst his hair... hoping that the rest of the scientists haven't yet noticed that it is longer than it should have been. "Just a headache."  
  
**********  
  
"Does anyone understand German?" Terezuma asks when the new shinigami enter the office. Making sure that Wakaba is out of harms way, the marked man takes a better look at the agents that were sent from the foreign summoning department.  
  
Hisoka, nearly swamped by paperwork pointed toward the secretary's office. "Try Tatsumi."  
  
Tere nods his head in the direction of Tatsumi's office and hopes that the German's will follow him there . . .The overworked secretary looked up as they walked in. "Yes?"  
  
"Tatsumi... you speak German?"  
  
"A little why?"  
  
"The shinigami from the German Summons Department just arrived... "  
  
"Ah..." He stood and looked at the new comer. "Greetings, welcome to Japan." The secretary says in German.  
  
**********  
  
The blonde sneaks a peek at the blue haired boy... praying that he looks normal again, but knowing that it's impossible, not with the additional length his canines have picked up. Tucking his hands between him and the cot, the shinigami can feel the shape of claws. Nan was sitting on his bed, obviously bored out of his mind. He looked over at Watari and his eye widened. He must have noticed the changes in the scientist.  
  
Burying his head back in his hands, the blonde wants to scream... he can't get back to normal, and pretty soon these cold bastards that are holding them here are going to notice that it isn't just his eyes that change. He doesn't bother to look up, from his crouching position, Watari can already see that his hair has lightened a few shades and taken on a brighter shimmer. There is no way that the scientists haven't noticed that... the shinigami thinks to himself.  
  
-Subject A... explain.-  
  
"Explain what?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounds different... what is this thing doing to him?  
  
-Subject A is warned to cease or punishment will be inflicted...-  
  
"I'm trying to make it stop.... It won't stop... " this is the most that it's ever changed me...  
  
-Subject A... this is your final warning...- The voice was starting to sound concerned. Nan was standing next to the wall between them, looking worried.  
  
"It's not listening to me... It won't stop... I can't make it stop... " The blonde's hair is only a few shades away from silver... it's increased length more obvious now.  
  
Nan watched with huge eyes. "Let us out... if you don't you'll probably lose this whole facility and everyone in it!"  
  
The blonde finally raises his head... revealing the talons, where hands should have been. His eyes, instead of simply being blue, have darkened into an indigo color filling his entire eye, the slit pupil white rather than a customary black. "It won't stop..."  
  
"Shit... Open the damn doors or you're really gonna be sorry!" Nan started to back away.  
  
-Subject A... we are applying punishment.-  
  
Watari hits the ground as the wings try to emerge, but are forced back. Claws digging into the tiles from the effort, he looks out the glass. . . the new eyes focusing on heat rather than true vision. "Do. . . that. . . and. . . I. . . lose. . . control. . . " Crying out, the shinigami forces the wings back again. . .  
  
The technicians were obviously more concerned with subduing him and power surged through the collar.  
  
Crying out in pain, the shinigami falls to the ground... Unconscious. Indigo eyes blink and then turn black. A low growl can be heard coming from the form lying in the glass room.  
  
"Shit!" Nan grabbed his blanket, wrapped it around his body then dove under the bed.  
  
The thing picks itself up and glares at the scientists as it unfurls its large black-feathered wings. With one talon it reaches over and leaves a long scratch across the glass... amusing itself before it rips the collar off with a cold smile across its features.  
  
"Why is it looking at us... it shouldn't see through the glass!"  
  
"What is that thing?!"  
  
"Hit the alarm!"  
  
With a roar, it breaks through the glass leaping into the room. The scientists didn't stand a chance as it rampaged, trying to satisfy its blood lust.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gomen for not posting this sooner... Long story short, for personal safety reasons I had to move rather suddenly... my sister kicking me out of the apartment that we shared didn't help, neither did her physically attacking me. *thinks that sister should move to any area that houses white trash* Yeah, kiki is still rather annoyed about the entire incident. ^.~  
  
The post office playing kick ball with my computer did not help circumstances any... but this is the first opportunity that I have had to post anything since acquiring my new computer. Oh, and please take a peek over at the new little yarn that Yannie and I have started to work on... Heritage.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Kara Angitia: Jejeje... Yup, I think that the high powered turbine is in fine form tonight... Even I'm starting to wonder when things are going to start looking up for everyone?  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Wow, nice to hear from you... Certainly hope that the fic has been everything that you've hoped it to be.  
  
E-san: *whistles as Hisoka's part starts to disappear again* Uhm... yeah... the trouble just doesn't stop, does it? ^.~ 


	19. Cute Blondes with Black Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. On to the fanfiction...

Troubled Times.   
Part nineteen.

**********

The doors open with their customary whoosh. . . revealing the carnage within the room. Mastermind takes a small step backwards. "What the fuck. . . " From further in the room, he can hear a low growl as it echoes through the previously sterile area. 

The smaller telekinetic peeked around him, eyes huge. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. . . One of those things cells is busted, and I can't sense anything in there. . . other than the blue haired thing that is still locked up."

"That doesn't sound good... where are the techs?"

"Best I can tell. . . in pieces." A small motion from within the unshattered cell attracts the telepath's attention. Nanjiro crawls out from beneath the cot... looking slightly disheveled.

The blue-haired boy looked around at the carnage. "Tatsumi is going to be pissed..."

Mastermind looks over at the boy. "What the fuck happened in here?"

"What does it look like? Your staff tried to fuck with something they shouldn't have..."

"Looks like they lost a few rounds with a food processor. . . " the redhead comments stepping over an unidentifiable mass that he would guess used to be part of one of the techs.

"Well... that's what happens when you start messing with demons and other powerful beings." Nan's eyes were flashing dangerously. "I tried to warn them... but do you think they listened?"

"So why did the big bad powerful demon eat blondie and not you?" Mastermind asks, looking into the shattered cell. "Better question, where the fuck is the demon so we can kick its ass back to wherever the fuck it came from... "

"He didn't eat 'blondie'..." Nan paused for effect, a wry smile on his face... "He IS blondie."

**********

Something is wrong. . . really wrong. . . that is the thought that runs through Schuldig's mind as he sits up. There is something horribly wrong with Watari. He caught it only as a flash, but what ever it was, it had unnerved the shinigami enough for him to broadcast his distress so far...

Nagi happened to be in the room with him and noticed the expression on his face. "Schu... what's wrong?"

"Fuck, I just got a flash from Watari... "

"Really? Any idea where he is? I haven't heard anything out of Nanjiro."

"Not a clue," Schu says as he looks over at the small telekinetic. "Just that he was scared of losing control of something... what it was, I don't know."

"I think I'm going to go see if anyone is on owlchat..." The young telekinetic rushed from the room.

**********

They wanted to hurt Watari, the creature thinks as it looks out into the hallway from its hiding place. The shinigami hadn't done a thing to them, but they wanted to destroy him for no reason. Not one in that room had been innocent. Not a single one. Light plays across dark eyes as the creature with the long blond hair accommodates itself.

Through the vents a sweet scent reaches it... it's mate is here. 

A redhead was talking... arguing with the other shinigami. Another one with dark hair stood by them. The scent was coming from the group.

Ebon eyes watch as the two continue arguing... not that the words are important, since he doesn't understand the strange language that is spoken in this era, just Watari's soothing thoughts. 

"I don't know where he went... I was under the bed... you think I was going to look out while so much glass was flying around?" Nan was not in a good mood.

Black wings rustle slightly, a feather flutters to the ground. The others he knows... slightly. The red head, though, he's seen through Watari's own eyes... and knows that his host finds solace in the creature's presence. Sniffing again, he makes certain that is the host's mate. A smile spreads as he is positive that is indeed the mate.

"Well, I can't find this freak..." Mastermind says as he takes his gun out, "all I can locate is just about every single asshole in this building, as well as the fucking migraine for my trouble. . . Prodigy, since blondie seems immune to my powers, he might not take to yours either. Go back to our quarters and get the weapon of your choice to help take this thing out." 

The telekinetic nodded. "I'll get my gun..." He turned and headed for the door.

Mastermind nods in agreement, "I'll start looking for it... if Oracle gives you any hassles, just tell him to shove it where I've been trying to go since the first day of our creation."

"Hai..." The brunette disappeared down the hallway.

The blonde watches as the mate leaves the room as well, and follows him through the ventilation ducts. Watching and waiting for a proper time, certain that this is the correct action for him to take. Is he looking for me, it wonders... a little amused at the game of hide and seek. 

With his gun drawn, Mastermind enters one of the offices, only to find it completely and utterly empty. Stepping behind the desk momentarily to check if whatever that thing is, isn't hiding back there. Behind him, he can hear the sound of metal tearing against metal from above.

The redhead whirled, gun up and ready... Only to find himself completely knocked to the ground, pinned in place by what used to be Watari. Large black wings, unfurl to reveal an impressive wingspan. Talons find their way to his hands, holding them down... thankfully not trying to cause any damage, merely keeping him neatly held against the floor and unable to fight back.

"What the FUCK?! What the hell do you want..." The redhead tried to thrash... "Let me go you freak!"

A sound, something like a mix between a kitten's purr and a lion's growl can be heard from the back of the creature's throat as it looks down at the captive red head. 

Green eyes widened. "What... shit... are you going to eat me?!"

Sniffing at Mastermind's hair, it nips his ear before passing a pink tongue over the recently tenderized flesh. 

Eyes like dishplates, the telepath could only lay there and hope the thing wasn't hungry. /Prodigy... get your skinny ass in here!!!!!!/

**********

Eventually the glass breaks. Panting, Nanjiro drops what is left of the cot and climbs out of the cell. A quick search around the room leads to no help in locating a key for this damn collar. Whatever it was that Kira sealed into Watari wasn't supposed to be that dangerous... 

**********

Ebon eyes gaze curiously into green... mates normally do not react like this. Pressing its cheek against Mastermind's, a smile spreads across its lips. Perhaps things have changed? From deep in its throat, the blonde makes, in its opinion, a low purring sound.

"What the fuck do you want... I'm not my template... I don't do this!" His voice was starting to sound a little panicky.

The blonde reacts as though he were just ignoring his captive's pleas. Leaning down, he suckles on Mastermind's lower lip. A prelude to a kiss. Beneath those lips, the red head can feel the sharp fangs that are momentarily hidden from view.

Deciding that it was smarter to play along rather than fight something with fangs and claws... Mastermind just gave in, kissing the creature in response.

Slipping his tongue into that lovely mouth, the winged creature deepens the kiss. Pulling back to breathe, it nuzzles the telepath's neck. . . softly speaking in an alien tongue as it does so. One of the talons is brought up, and begins to lightly caress the side of the red head's face... tangling its claws in the long red locks playfully before it seeks to recapture his lips.

/Prodigy... where the FUCK are you!!!! This thing's got me dammit!!!/

The door is thrown open and the telekinetic finds his path blocked by the section of the ventilation shaft brought down by the shinigami. Black feathers rustle as Prodigy tries to throw the creature off of Mastermind...

As the blonde sits up straight it looks back at Prodigy, and blinks... slightly confused.

"Let him go!" Prodigy aimed his gun at the creature.

Cocking its head to the side, the shinigami blinks again and ruffles the feathers in its wings to resettle them. Sniffing the air, it tries to catch Prodigy's scent... failing, it turns its head slightly before trying again. A small growl is offered as a dismissal to the telekinetic before it speaks again in that alien language.

The telekinetic frowned. "Nagi... I'm not Nagi... that's my template..."

With one talon resting lightly on top of Mastermind's chest, the blonde lifts his other and motions towards the door. . . which in response slams shut.

Prodigy slowly picked himself up off the floor. That thing... was powerful... this was very bad.

**********

**miko-chan:**_ midnight... sorry. can't talk long. critter that was summoned 20yr ago is unsealed._   
**keeper_of_keys:**_ midnight -- 'famous' esset? _  
**miko-chan:**_ shutup keeper... __  
**keeper_of_keys:**_ u need to find critter.... -_-;;;_  
**Midnight:**_ but Schu said he 'felt' 004, that he was worried about losing control of something..._  
**keeper_of_keys:**_ 004 have critter sealed in him._  
**miko-chan:**_ that is critter that is unsealed.... we are tryng to loc them._  
**Midnight:**_ wait... something is flashing across the Esset boards... all agents in the vicinity of a certain facility are ordered to proceed there..._  
**miko-chan:**_ good luck.... least you don't have to deal with critter. -_-;;;_  
**Midnight:**_ good luck... _

**_**Midnight logged off**_**

**********

Trying to force the door open, only results in it being flattened further, much to Prodigy's annoyance.

"Hey... is it in there?" Nan shouted down the hallway.

"Crap... it must be thinking he's Schuldig..."

"Mastermind doesn't look like his template."

"It may not rely on the same senses we do... if they are genetic copies..."

Prodigy looks back at the flattened door. "It can't tell that is not Mastermind's template... It does not understand our language either."

Nanjiro pointed to the collar around his neck... if you can get this off me... I might be able to do something... like call in the cavalry!"

*********

The blonde looks down at Mastermind... wondering why the red head is reacting the way he has been. The telepath reached up and grabbed the creature's neck, trying to throw it off him.

Caught off guard, the blonde is knocked to the ground... Mastermind's hands still locked around his neck, taloned hands trying to pull them off. Deciding to get while the getting was good... the redhead darted for the door...

Infuriated by the harsh treatment, the shinigami tackles Mastermind from behind... growling dangerously.

**********

Schuldig can't help but offer a few well placed complaints about having to dash out and help Esset with their little clean up because one of their experiments got slightly out of hand. . . Never mind the fact that what ever it was, killed a room full of scientists, reportedly some of the organizations more elite. If they were so smart, how could they have let something like that loose he wonders with a smirk.

Nagi just rolled his eyes. "What ever it is... the project was top secret... I couldn't get anything on it."

Pulling his automatic, Brad warns them to be careful. . . since his powers are hitting a black spot around what ever Esset was working on. As they enter the building, a steady stream of Esset non-combat personnel comes pouring slowly out of the area. "We have to split up," the American says dryly. "Schuldig, I want you to keep us all in contact... "

/Already linked... do you want pairs or individually?/

/Individual...there is a lot of area to cover.../

/Ja.../ He headed down one corridor, Nagi headed up a flight of stairs. Brad waived Farfarello toward the basement, while he went another way.

**********

"Are you sure this is where they are?" Wakaba asks the shinigami next to her... Elongated eyes latch onto the young girl as though she were mentally deficient for inquiring.

"This is where the energy patterns were coming from." Kira informs the gate keeper. "Only a hybrid of this sort corresponds to those patterns."

With a snort, Terezuma drops his cigarette and snubs it out on the ground. "Then what are we waiting for. . . lets get them out of there and seal that thing back up."

**********

Schuldig had his shields up pretty strong, except for the links between Schwarz. /Brad... should I try getting a 'feel' for the situation. We're walking in blind here./

/Do it... let me know if you find anything unusual./

/Will do, boss man./

/Be careful, Schu./

/I will, Nags./ He found a good place to sit, and carefully lowered his shields...

**********

More annoyed than upset, the shinigami sends a taloned claw breaking the tile floor inches away from the telepath's head. Leaning in close to the red head's ear, he lets loose an open mouth growl... 

**********

/Fuck!/

/Schu?!/ Nagi nearly jumped from the German's sudden and unexpected exclamation.

/Sorry brat. . . Hey, Brad... I might have found what we are looking for. About two floors down from you. Nags, three corridors to the right from you. Farf, get back in the building and stop tormenting that nun./

There was a rumbling of discontent from Farfarello, but he turned back toward the building. Nagi headed for the cross corridor. /Schu... should I go in or wait?/

**********

Avoiding as many people as possible, the three shinigami make their way into the building, while remaining in spirit form. Terezuma complaining about not being able to smoke while they search for the hybrid. A light touch passes Wakaba's mind... /Schuldig, is that you?/ she asks tentatively.

/GET IT OFF OF MEEEEE!!!!!!!/

/What is it... and where are you?/ "Kira... I might have him... " the blonde says out loud to the demon expert.

/It's a THING... it's came out of the blondie! It's got wings and claws and fangs and it's got me!!!/

/Where are you?!/

/Is this a private call or can anyone but in?/ The new voice had Schu's distinctive sarcasm.

/Schuschu?! Then who is... the other?/ she asks, indicating Mastermind.

/that's a very good question... my guess is the now deceased doctors here are playing God.../

Not really wanting to understand what Schuldig is talking about, Wakaba concentrates again on the first telepath that contacted her that night. /Kid... where are you? We've brought someone that can seal the hybrid... /

The telepaths thoughts are scattered... except for something about the telekinetic out in the corridor...

/Schuschu. . . where is that kid?/ Somewhere in the back of the tiny shinigami's mind, the German picks up a thought of how the hybrid shouldn't have been that violent... at least not unless something or one provoked it.

/On the second level toward the east end of the building... Nagi's heading that way already... I think Prodigy is outside the room... I'm about 200 yards away and moving in.../

Wakaba quickly gives the instructions to Kira and Terezuma. /If this is the hybrid, then it should try to go to you automatically because of your relationship with Watari./

/That's probably why it's after the clone... I'm heading in... anything else I should know?/

**********

Schuldig is just arriving at the door when Wakaba, Kira and Terezuma materialize n ext to Prodigy, making the telekinetic jump a foot at the very least away from them. An enthusiastic greeting is shared by the gate keepers, with Nanjiro's request to have the collar removed, made once more.

Nagi also made his appearance eyeing his copy very nervously before ducking behind Schu. "so... in there?"

"The hybrid has your clone in there?" Kira asks Schuldig. Her voice flat as she pulls out an intricate looking fuda.

"ducky... so what's the plan?"

"Simple, you get to calm the hybrid down. Assuming that he doesn't attack you out of confusion." She comments while attaching the paper to the somewhat odd looking doorway... wondering whether it would just be simpler to smash through the wall.

Nagi frowned. "wonderful plan." he mumbled.

An annoyed look passes her features, "explain why the hybrid felt it necessary to seal this door?" Sharp eyes pass over Schuldig, Prodigy and Nanjiro. "He sealed it using several layers of power... creating a synergy that nulls my fuda."

They looked at each other... then at Prodigy and Nanjiro. The telekinetic copy frowned. "It shut the door when it threw me out."

"Marvelous. Looks like we get to cause more structural damage... and go through the wall." Over her shoulder, she looks at Terezuma who looks like he would prefer to be anywhere but there.

Nagi sighed. "Let me..." An otherworldly wind starts to whip around him before he flings it all in one burst at the wall.

As the wall begins to crack, Nagi concentrates on those areas... debilitating the surface... attacking its weakest points. When it falls, Prodigy is left somewhat bewildered... since a task of that level should have been above his weakling template.

Panting slightly and rubbing his head... Nagi gestured to the hole in the wall. "There you go... one entrance..."

**********

The cloned telepath is somewhat shocked when the wall comes down... shielded as he is, by the large ebon wings. Shaking some of the dust off, the hybrid looks up when the debris have finished falling. Transferring his hand from where it had been nearly embedded in the floor, he places it in the small of Mastermind's back as he moves slightly to get a better view of those entering the room.

First through the hole is Schuldig. "Watari?"

Black wings flutter slightly as the blonde moves ever so subtly. Trying to pick up on the scent, it blinks... still holding Mastermind in place. Though intrigued by the tone of voice and the scent coming from Schuldig.

/Watari... can you hear me this way?/

Confusion rolls across a foreign consciousness. Growling, it finally catches Schuldig's scent. The talons dig in slightly to the clone's back. . . deep enough to just draw blood.

Schu held out his arms to the thing. "Watari... come here..."

Slowly it lowers its gaze to Mastermind, leaning down the hybrid inhales the scent of the clone deeply before looking back up at Schuldig. Leaving the captive telepath's mental workings in pure chaos.

"Yeah... I know.. he smells like me... but I bet I smell better than him right now... he's got to be ready to wet his pants." Schu took a couple cautious and slow steps forward. In the back of his mind, Schuldig can feel the encouragement of the shinigami... all of whom are now spread across the room in spirit form.

Tentatively the blonde stands. . . bringing Mastermind to his feet as well.

"He's just a cheap imitations... I'm the one Watari likes... so why don't you let him go and we'll go somewhere and see if we can get Watari back..." A voice pops up in Schu's mind that he recognizes as Nanjiro, informing that the hybrid doesn't understand any modern language. . it's the tone of voice that's he's listening to.

Still not dropping the clone, he drags him a few paces as though he were nothing more than a rag doll. . . drawn forward towards Schuldig.

"Ahhh... so you don't get anything I say... okay... I can babble on forever... Is Watari in there? I hope so... it would really suck if he's gone... I'm kind of attached to him by now..."

Getting closer, the hybrid finally arrives at Schuldig... slightly taller than what Watari originally was. Tilting his head to the side, black eyes study the second red head. Leaning in, he inhales the scent and finally drops Mastermind in a quivering heap... discarded as his attention is now completely on Schuldig, with that growling purr coming from the back of his throat.

"That's right... drop the cheap imitation... hey... you're actually pretty sexy like this... let's move away from the quivering heap of telepath..." He smiled and held a hand out to the creature.

A curious look passes those dark eyes... aware that it was just complimented from the tone used. A small smile finds its way to those lips revealing the sharp fangs beneath. Glancing at the outstretched hand, it takes a moment, but eventually he gently rests a talon there and lets Schuldig lead him.

As the redhead steers him to the side... Prodigy starts to float Mastermind out of the room.

Following Schuldig, the blonde almost immediately pokes his nose into the German's neck... nuzzling. The German tried not to laugh... it tickled a bit. He nuzzled back and did a little light petting...

Wakaba goes over to check on Mastermind, startling the telepath when he notices her mismatched eyes. Pushing red hair back, she turns his cheek to take a better look at the friendly nip he received on the tip of the ear. "Easy... I'm not going to harm you... "

"yeah sure... after what they did to the other two..."

"I'm not here to blame anyone... just get my friends back and make sure that no more people than necessary die in the process."

He snorted. "Don't feel bad about the ones he shredded downstairs... they deserved it."

**********

/Schuschu, are you done playing with him?/ Nanjiro asks, somewhat amused at how sweetly the two interact with each other.

/You tell me... what else do I have to do?/

/Just hold on to him... when Kira hits him with the seals, he's gonna jerk and then collapse./

/Will do.../ "Well... tall, dark and handsome... it's been wonderful, but I kind of want my sweet and naive scientist back... so if you will kindly go back to sleep..." Next thing Schuldig is aware of, is the creature weakly trying to pull from his grasp... and then stumbling towards him, falling into his embrace... with Kira standing directly behind the blonde.

He sank to the floor, cradling the form in his arms. "Will he be okay?"

Kneeling down, Kira watches the interaction. "Watari will be fine. I wouldn't have sealed that into him if I wasn't sure that he could handle it."

He sat there with the blond in his lap, stroking the golden hair. "Good..." Nagi, curious, crept in. He spied Nanjiro and smiled.

"You're okay?"

Nanjiro can't help but smile back at Nagi, "I need about a week's worth of rest, but will be lucky if I get even a day. Other than that, just peachy."

Prodigy and Mastermind were standing together just inside the ruined wall. It was the redhead who finally spoke. "I don't suppose we can just leave?"

Not a word is spoken, though several exchange telepathically between the conscious shinigami present. Terezuma places a hand on either shoulder of the clones as Wakaba and Kira deal with Schuldig, Watari, Nagi and Nanjiro. . . all of them materializing in the medical center in Meifu. 

Nagi blinked. "Why are we here?"

Schu smirked. "Besides the fact that this is the only way to get you a vacation?"

Going into 'nurse-mode' Wakaba start directing people to where they are supposed to go... Nagi is shown to a bed, and told to rest... a glare is directed at him when he tries to argue. Kira leaves, stating that she has more important business to tend to than watch over that bastard, indicating the still unconscious Watari. Some medical gauze is taken out, and Mastermind's wounds are looked after... then he is instructed to lay down. To get her point across she even steers him towards the bed herself, not accepting 'no' for an answer. Prodigy is given a quick look over... and told to rest after she fusses over some nastier looking bruises and using an ointment on them. Nanjiro goes to the bed next to Nagi and practically collapses there...

Schuldig doesn't even have to wait for Wakaba to tell him anything, automatically laying Watari down on one of the beds and pulling up one of the comfier chairs in the room to sit in as he watches over his blonde.

Somewhat annoyed, Wakaba chases Tere out of the medi center when he tries to light a cigarette. Dragging the larger shinigami out by an elongated ear, she informs the 'guests' that she'll be back later to check on them.

Nagi lay there, watching Prodigy and Mastermind with a little trepidation. He remembered all too vividly how they overpowered him. Prodigy in turn was eyeing his template. The air was tense.

That evening, Watari finally starts to wake... much to Schuldig's delight. After a small yawn, hazel eyes start to appear from beneath those long lashes, and a sleepy 'hello' is murmured to the German.

"Hi there, beautiful... nice to see you waking up... and back to yourself."

Blushing a bit, Watari looks up at Schuldig from his position on the bed. "It's nice to be back..."

"You look ravishing in black... but I'm much happier to have you this way... as I'm sure my cheap imitation is as well..." He glanced over to where Mastermind was sleeping... or pretending to.

"Is there something that happened that I should know about?" Watari asks, not entirely sure that he really wants to know.

The redhead shrugged. "Not really... It's a boring story. I'm just glad to have you back. I know Nagi is too... so he should stop stressing, he's napping now. HIS imitation is here too, apparently Wakaba didn't like something about how he looked... Nan is pretending to be sleeping beauty so I think that catches you up to speed."

-----------------------

Responses to Reviews(fanfiction/net):

Kara Angitia: **LMAO!!!** Yannie and I couldn't stop giggling over that review... jejeje. And as for Watari... well, it seems that things are starting to look up for him now. ^.~

kitsuneblood: thanks for the continuing support in this fiction... it really does mean a lot to both me and Yannie... 

Responses to Reviews (mediaminer.org):

Yue TKS: Thank you! Yannie and I just thought that the two series just went together quite naturally... so the next thing for us to do was actually put together a fanfiction for it. It's always a great thing to know that the story is being enjoyed.

The Chaotic Ones: About Nanjiro and Nagi having a relationship... Uhm... I'll just stay quiet on that topic for a little longer. About Muraki and Tsuzuki. That can be blamed on the fact that Muraki is treating Aya-chan and Tsu doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. 


	20. Rubber Duckies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twenty

**********

Wakaba bounces back into the medical center carrying several diner trays, behind her Saya and Yuma can be seen toting the last of the trays. "Hope that everyone is hungry," she says with a bright smile.

Schu smiled from his seat beside Watari's bed. "I'm starving..."

"Okay," nodding her head, Wakaba hands one of the trays over to Schuldig and then sets the other up for Watari, whom had gone back to sleep. As Saya and Yuma deal with Nagi and Nanjiro, the bouncy girl looks over at Mastermind and Prodigy. "I wasn't sure what kind of food the two of you like... So I made sure that it was something that wouldn't be too harsh on your tummies." A sharp glare at the Hokkaido sisters reminds the two of Watari's policy about patients in the medi center, and stops the two from further conspiring to 'attack' Nagi, Prodigy or Mastermind.

Nagi shoots her a grateful look before examining the contents of his tray. Mastermind and Prodigy look at the food with confused looks. "What's this?" The redhead poked at the main dish.

From one of her pockets, a pair of Watari's glasses appear and the girl hands them over to the somewhat groggy blonde. "That's chicken... I'm sorry, I should have asked if either of you were vegetarians first..."

"Chicken..." The two clones look at each other. "What is... 'chicken'?"

The comment receives an odd look from all the people in the room. Watari beats Wakaba to the answer, "A chicken is a bird that is generally raised for consumption purposes. Eggs, which the female lays, are collected... some are used for consumption, while the rest are incubated for hatching more chickens... It is one of the main sources of protein."

Prodigy looked down and sniffed. "It smells... different..."

Nan-kun looks over, "different?"

"From what we've always been given... it... smells... good?" He seemed genuinely confused... as if food wasn't supposed to smell appetizing.

Watari pushes his glasses back. "If they've been giving you the same sort of nourishment that they were providing us with... it wouldn't surprise me. One of the more enjoyable aspects of food is enticing the person into wanting to eat it."

Prodigy looked at him, Mastermind was already digging in. "Why? It is for sustenance... that is all."

"Prodigy, assume that there are two places that make food for a living in an area that can only support one such establishment. Both are equally as nutritive, yet the food in one smells and tastes better." The blonde says, "in accordance to public patronage, which of the two establishments will survive?"

"I don't understand. You go where you are told to go and eat what you are told to eat."

"The vast majority of the public makes decisions about what to eat, what to wear, who to see, where to go, and where they live on their own with little interference from others."

"Just eat already... you know we're different, drop it for now." Mastermind chided the telekinetic, who ducked his head and started to eat.

The shinigami try to hide their amusement when the clones finally arrive at the desserts... looking at the somewhat unappetizing lumps of brown spongy mass on their trays.

Prodigy poked at it. "Is it... safe..."

Picking up his dessert, Nanjiro takes a bite out of it, "it's a brownie... and serves absolutely no nutritional value what-so-ever... "

"Then why eat it?"

"Because it tastes good?" the blue-haired boy says through a mouthful of brownie. 

The young man looked skeptical... but took a bite. His eyes grew wide and he took another.

"Good, ne?"

The telekinetic nodded eating the rest of it quickly. Everyone else was similarly done, though Nagi had left about half his meal on his plate.

Looking over at Nagi out o the corner of his eye, Nanjiro smiles mischievously. "Nagi... you have to eat more."

The teen shook his head. "I had enough..."

"Eat some more... or I get to sit on you and feed you more." Nan-kun says with a wink. Laughing, Watari agrees... commenting that Nan would do it.

Nagi looked horrified. "You wouldn't!"

Disappearing from the bed, Nanjiro reappears straddling Nagi's lap. "The other day you and I managed to pack away a large pizza, three liters of pop, my entire stash of pocky, five boxes of koalas, a gallon of ice cream and a bag of cheezy doodles... with popcorn to top it all off. Don't tell me that you don't have room in that little body of yours."

Midnight eyes stared up at him in horror. "Nan..."

Wheeling the movable table to a more manageable position, the shinigami completely ignores the laughter at the other end of the room and starts preparing the first bite for Nagi... "Open wide..." he says holding the fork in front of the telekinetic's mouth.

"You're not serious..." The boy tries to wiggle but has no real leverage and is reluctant to use his powers on a friend.

Nanjiro smiles down at the teen. "I'm completely serious."

"Just open your mouth chibi... it'll be a lot less embarrassing." Schuldig tells the small brunette. Nagi was already bright red... but he did open his mouth. 

Eventually Wakaba returns to pick up the trays, and kick Nanjiro back to his bed... Much to Nagi's relief and regret. When she leaves, Watari stretches a little commenting that he was going to go to his lab for a shower and change of clothes, promptly disappearing out of the room. 

Mismatched green eyes lock onto emerald, /you know that it's after hours here?/ the gate keeper asks, with a tone of mischief evident in his mental voice.

/and? You obviously have something in mind.../

/Just thought that you would like to know that the fourth floor should be empty at this hour... /

The redhead, the original, grinned. "Well... I think I should take a little walk myself... everyone be good while I'm gone..." He sauntered out the door. Nagi rolled his eyes.

Nanjiro looks over at Nagi, "What?"

"I think we know exactly where he's going to be walking to..."

**********

Watari is just stepping into the warm water when Schuldig opens the door to the small but functional washroom. Sighing, he lets the water wash over him... just feeling the stress of the past few days being eroded into nothingness by the relaxing sensation of the thousands of water droplets pelting against his skin.

"Would you rather be alone?"

The blonde peeks out from behind the brightly colored shower curtains decorated with cartoon duckies dancing across the material. "You startled me... "

"Sorry... I should have knocked..." He smiled. "Duckies?"

"They were cute... and they help to brighten the place up."

"That they do... although you do a pretty good job of that yourself." The red head says with his characteristic smirk in place.

Ducking back into the shower so that Schuldig won't be privy to the blush that is starting, the shinigami takes the shampoo container and starts to lather up his long hair... filling the room with the scent of mint. "Thank you... but I wanted something that I could see on a first hand basis."

Schu laughs. "Can I join you... or should I just stay out here and be witty?"

"Hmm... hard choice."

"It's up to you... but I'd really like to join you."

"Just give me a moment to rinse my hair out before you join me..." Watari comments as he starts letting the water take the minty smelling shampoo from his hair.

The redhead started to pull off his clothing, just dropping it in a heap on the floor. It would need to be washed anyways... "Whenever you are ready..."

"Okay..."

Schu leaned forward and peeked around the curtain. "You look so beautiful like that..."

Laughing a little, Watari responds, "dripping wet?"

He climbed into the stall. "With water streaming over that skin... naked and dripping..." He stepped in closer to kiss the blonde's forehead. Wrapping his arms around Schuldig's hips, Watari leans against the taller man. Tilting the scientist's head back, Schu xxxx xxxx xxxxxx down xxx xxxx. /I missed you... I was worried.../

Xxxxxxx, the blonde starts xxxxxxx xxxxxxx into the German's back. /I was scared that we wouldn't survive.../

He xxxxxxxx the xxxxxxxxx'x xxxxx xxxxxxx him xxxxxx. /I was afraid we wouldn't find you.../

/but you did find me... and that's what's important./ Sighing, Watari xxxx the xxxx xxxxxx even xxxxxxx... relieved to be in Schu's arms again... 

/enough thinking about the past.../ He ran his hands down Watari's body to xxxxx the xxxx xxxxxx of his xxxx.

Xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx the red head's xxxxxx xxxxx, the blonde's xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx Schuldig's xxxxxx. "Aah..." 

/like that?/ Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx a xxxxxxxx the redhead xxxxxx xxxxxxx him xxxxx. The blonde can barely manage a nod as his senses are set on fire... breathing getting heavier, he starts xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxx xx xxxxx xx xxx xxxxx'x xxxxx. Xxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxxx... Schu xxxxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxx Watari's xxxx xxxx...

Gasping, the scientist xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxx, xxx xxxx x xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx... xxxxxxxx x xxxxxx xx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxx, xx xxxxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxxxxx xxx xxxx xx Schuldig's xxxxx.

The telepath moans, xxxxxxx back a xxx xxxx the blond. "I want you..."

Moving forward, Watari xxxxxxx Schu's xxxx as he xxxxx a xxxx and xxxxxxx xxxxxx to the xxxxxx his xxxx is currently xxxxxx xxxxxx... "then take me..."

Schu xxxxxx his xxxx xxxx, xxxxxx the scientist xxxxxxxx xxxxxx. "How?"

Raking his free hand through long red hair, the blonde xxxxx xxxxxx on Schuldig's xxxxx xxx xxxx. "I want to be able to see you as you take me," his voice dropping to a husky purr... 

The telepath xxxxxxxxx... "you have no idea what that voice does to me... in here or move somewhere else?"

"In here... or somewhere else... or both..." he says, purring. Xxxxxxxxx the xxxx, he xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx the German's xxxx. 

/shit... i'm not going to be able to think if you keep doing that.../ He xxxxxxx xxxxxxx. Xxxxxx xxxx a xxxxxx xxxxxxx were xxx, he xxxxxxx xx xxxxx the blonde's xxxxxx xxxxxxxx.

Xxxxxxx, Watari xxxxx xxxx as Schu's xxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxx him... 

Xxxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx the blonde's xxxxxx... the xxxxx xxxxxxx with the xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx shampoo and conditioner... Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxx, he xxxxxxx the xxxxx xxxx, xxxxxxx it and xxxxxxxx to xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xx xxx xxx... xxxxxxxx the xxxxxx, Schu xxxxxx the xxxx xxxxxxxx his xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx xx the xxxxx xxxxx for Watari to xxxxxx xxxxxx.

The scent of mint xxxxxx to xxxxxxxxx the xxx xxxxxx them xx the blonde xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx the xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx the xxxx xx his xxxx. "My shampoo?" Watari xxxxxxxx, xxxxxxxx xxxxxx.

"Hey it works.... mmm... smells like you..." He xxxxxxx the blond, xxxx xxxxxx him xx his xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx...

Xxxxx xxxx xxxxx, "xx xxxxxxx," he xxxxxxx toxxxxx xxx.

"The mint... xx you xxxx me xx xxxx?"

The blonde xxxxxx his xxxx... "xxxx xxxxx."

"Alright..." He xxxxxxxxxx them xx the blonde's xxxx xxx xx the xxxx. "It's xxxxx to xx x xxxxxx xxxxxxx... xxx I xxxxx we xxx xxxxxx xxxx..."

"xxxxxxx you xxx'x xxxx..." Watari xxxxxxxx, his xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxx.

"I xxx'x..." He xxxx his xxxx xxxx, xxxxxxx the blond. "Xxxx your xxxx xxxxxx my xxxxxxxxx and your xxxx xxxxxx my xxxx..."

Xxxxx as he xx xxxx, Watari xxxxx xx to Schu's xxxxxxxxx xx he xxxxx his xxxx xxxx xxxxxx the xxx'x xxxx. Xxxxxxxx his xxxx, he xxxxx xx xx his xxxxx xxxx a xxxxx, "like this?" he xxxx... xxxxxxx his xxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx the xxxx xxxx that the red head xxx xxxxx.

Schu xxxxxxxx xxxxx. "h... hai..." His xxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxxx the blonde's xxxxxx xx he xxxxx himself xx. "Ready?"

"Ready..."

**********

"Mastermind, If you're not careful, you're going to hurt yourself," Nanjiro comments... somewhat amused at the expression on the clone's face.

"I... don't know what you mean..." He looked around... maybe there was someplace he could go... 'relieve' himself...

The blue haired shinigami extends his arm, pointing to a door in the corner of the room. "You can go in there..."

The redhead practically bolted for the door. Nagi frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Do you know that Watari's lab is only one floor up, and a handful of rooms to the right from where we are now?" Nanjiro manages to say between snickers. "And shielding is the furthest thing from Schu's and Watari's minds right about now... "

Nagi promptly blushed.

"I'm actively shielding against them... so they are just a little tickle in the back of my mind." Green eyes turn towards the newly occupied wash/restroom. "I have a sneaky suspicion that he isn't used to blocking others thoughts that thoroughly."

"He isn't." Prodigy offered. "He's always been told to keep open to everyone around him... Oracle doesn't trust anybody..."

Nanjiro shakes his head... "Great way to drive a telepath insane. If Mastermind doesn't know how to shield, eventually he won't know how to separate himself from the thoughts of others. The more people you are around, the greater the chaos that you find on the psychic plane."

"He gets headaches sometimes..."

"If Mastermind were to step out into the middle of Tokyo at rush hour... his mind would be torn to shreds by the sheer amount of thoughts around him. Shielding is a defense that telepaths need." Nan-kun says running a hand through his hair. "Here in Meifu he'll be fine... there is a blanket shielding effect because of all the telepaths that work here. I'm assuming that in your quarters the techs build the shielding into the walls as a precaution."

Prodigy shrugged. "I don't know... when we went to Schwarz's apartment he used shields, but he had a headache afterwards."

"Headaches come with the territory."

"What about you?" Nagi asked, curious. "You've been talking about the others, but nothing about yourself."

**********

Watari's xxxxx xxxxxxxx is xxxxxxx xx xxxxx xxxx... Xxxxxxxxxx, the blonde xxxxxxxx, xxxxxxxxx his xxxx xxxxxxx himself and the xxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xx xxxx the xxxxx xxxxxxx.

Xx the blond xxxxxxxxx xxxxx him, the redhead xxxxxx xxxxxx. He xxxxxx xxxx a xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx himself xxxxxxxxx xxxx a xxxxxxx xxxxx.

**********

One floor down, unknown to either of the participants, a second red head finds release moments after Schuldig spends himself inside the blonde. 

Mastermind sighs. Now THAT was what he wanted from that anal-retentive Oracle. Damn... if it was that good... no wonder his template liked it so much. But it seemed like... there was something else... between them that he just couldn't grasp.

**********

The two lovers eventually make it back to the medi room... after another round in the lab, and a second impromptu adventure in the shower as they were cleaning up from the lab. As they walk in the scent of soap and mint follows them. Mastermind has yet to re-emerge from the washroom... Looking up, Nanjiro waves politely to the two as they enter. "Feeling better Watari-san?" He asks politely.

Nagi is trying desperately NOT to laugh, curling up around his pillow and burying his face in it. Prodigy just watches them. Schu smirks at Nan.

By the time that Mastermind has returned to the room, Watari has already gotten into his bed... long blonde hair pulled back in a braid to keep it from tangling during the night. Through the door, flies in a small owl, bouncing off the wall above the blonde's bed, falling into the scientist's lap. "003!! I was wondering where you had disappeared to..."

Schu was eyeing the hospital bed... then the others in the room. Then he figures they all know anyways and sits on the edge, hoping the blond will invite him in. Mastermind doesn't look at them as he crosses the room to his own bed.

While still hugging the diminutive owl, Watari moves over so that Schu can join him... not really caring who knows, since it's already common knowledge for Nanjiro, and Nagi.

Smiling... the telepath cuddled the blond to him as he cuddled the owl. He yawned... "I'm beat..." Snickering Nagi and had to hide his face in the pillow again.

The sight of the two cuddled together tinges Mastermind's cheeks with a blush as he tries to figure out what he is missing. He has the genetics, he is stronger than his template on the psionic plane... so what is he missing?

It was a thought that kept him awake... long after everyone else fell asleep.

**********

Waking, Tsuzuki moans... sore from the treatment he received from Muraki the night before. Looking back, he is somewhat relieved that the marks are gone. Violet eyes scan the room for the pale man... scared that he'll be here this early. In the back of his mind he wonders what he did to deserve being whipped like that.

There was a polite knock at the door, and then the pale doctor came in, carrying a tray. "Good morning, Tsuzuki."

Sitting up, Tsuzuki watches Muraki entering. "Good morning Muraki..."

"I thought you would like some breakfast." His manner was very pleasant and amicable.

The shinigami nods as he accepts the tray. "Thank you... it looks delicious. Is it okay if I tend the roses today?"

"I suppose so... if the weather is agreeable. I must do my morning rounds." He leaned over to kiss the shinigami... Tilting his head, Tsuzuki makes it easier for Muraki to kiss him... grateful for even the slightest bit of gentleness from the doctor. Muraki smiled. "I want to take you out tonight... I'll send the clothes up later..."

"Let me know what time... so I'll know when to leave the garden to start getting ready."

"I will... we will also have to go to the salon... plan to leave here around... 3pm."

Tsuzuki isn't about to argue... though why the doctor wants to have them head out to a salon, he doesn't know, and isn't really sure that he wants to know. "Okay, I'll be ready by then."

"You will be lovely tonight... I'll see you later, you may go out to the garden when you wish." He turned and left.

**********

The small 'lizard' can be seen curled up napping on a pillow behind the register... Ran not sure what to do about Kiji, especially considering how potentially dangerous the thing can be. Its current small size completely misleading to the amount of damage the thing is truly capable of causing. How could Tsuzuki have sent this thing with him?

The others never really said much about it... but cast wary looks in its direction when they were in the same room.

So far, Ran muses, the only redeeming quality that the creature has is that it usually listens to him. Though, he isn't sure what would happen should Kiji get it into its head to just not pay attention to him one day... animals are peculiar like that.

As if it had sensed his thought... the diminutive dragon raised it's head and hissed at him warningly.

**********

Out in the hallway, the occupants of the medi center can hear a commotion. Watari, Nanjiro, and Wakaba arguing vehemently about something... using Tatsumi as their translator. Slowly it dawns on Schuldig what he is hearing... a pair of shinigami from Germany are there, and trying to extradite him AND Mastermind while the Japanese shinigami are arguing that Schuldig is a Japanese citizen, and that Mastermind is currently considered stateless... effectively killing any jurisdiction that the German's would have over the clone.

There was no way in hell he was going to go back with them... not willingly. /Nagi... wake up.../

/what?/ The boy's thoughts were fuzzy, as they always were as soon as he woke up.

/Wake UP! THEY are here to take me back... I'm not going... you might have to block the door.../

As the argument continues, the more heated it turns... the closer it gets. From the sound of things, the Japanese shinigami are trying to physically bar the others from moving down the hallway, and are being slowly pushed backwards. Schuldig can hear them as they continue closing in on them... Tatsumi commenting in German that even if they had petitioned for a retroactive extradition for the telepath, it would only extend back so far as a two weeks from the date of inscription, and that the man's paperwork had arrived some three to four weeks ago... making his citizenship complete as far as their department was concerned.

It was loud enough that Nagi was catching bits of it... he couldn't speak German worth a damn but he understood it fine. He paled, even as he pulled in the power to block the door. "Schu... what are you going to do? I won't be able to hold it for long..."

A muffled thump can be heard, and the telepaths pick up on a spike of pain as Watari crashes into the wall... having been shoved by one of the Germans.

Schuldig growled and took a step toward the door. "NO... Schu if you go out there they will get you... Watari will be okay..." Nagi pleaded.

From the nearly earth-shattering silence that followed Watari's impact, Tatsumi can be heard as he raises his voice at the two foreign shinigami... citing all the rules and regulations that they are violating, starting with the unprovoked assault upon another shinigami with intent to injure... That is where the oncoming party stops, halting in their tracks... annoyance from the Germans is palpitable. Knowing that even though Tatsumi isn't part of their Summons Department, he still has a higher rank than they do.

Nagi walked over to stand in front of the door, palms resting on the wood itself. Contact could increase his control should he need it. He nibbled on his lip nervously. Schuldig stood on the far side of the room. Mastermind and Prodigy, not being able to follow the entire situation, never the less understood the gravity. They stood near each other. They all waited...

----------------------- 

Auther Notes:  
Since I am coming down to deadline rather soon... my posting will become even more erratic than it is now. Please bear with me on this. I'm really trying to make my work the best possible while staying within the timeframe that I have at the moment. *sigh* wish me luck minna...   
*goes back to drawing table*

Oh yeah... I'm trying a new way of censoring... please let me know your opinion on this new style. ^_^

Responses to Reviews(fanfiction.net):

Kara Angitia: Gauntlets, gloves and fish slapping? What are you smoking, and can i have some? ^_^ Acutally... you want to do fanart, for troubled times? *blinkblink* Really? Hontou? _*GLOMPS*_ That would be soo UBER cool!!! *happy dance around room*

Responses to Reviews(mediaminer.org):

Yuki Fuyumi: Gomen about the naming mix up on Wakaba Kannuki... I was always under the impression that "Wakaba" was family name, and "Kannuki" was given name. Therefore, for the mission her name was switched over to "Watari Wakaba"... taking her family name and combining that with Watari's to make a new identity as the little sister. Then again, i have problems even keeping american style names straight. *shrugs*  
As for the problem with Terazuma's name... that was a simple case of my skimming over a translation and remembering the spelling incorrectly. It never occured to me or Yannie that the spelling was off... so it stuck like that.  
Jumping around in tenses... That would be my fault. I can't tell that much of a difference with tenses. So unless something is glaringly wrong... I don't catch it. Sometimes I feel kind of bad because I tend to make weird mistakes in my writing, and I'm surprised that I don't frustrate Yannie (after she's corrected the same mistake for the umpteenth time in my writing... the correct use of _'floor'_ and _'ground'_ also always get me). But, no... it's not intended to be confusing... it's just what happens when two authors work together, and one went through her entire academic career with really lousy english classes. LOL  
Thanks for taking the time to make such a complete review, and Yannie and I are really glad that you are enjoying the fic... as well as the fact that it is pulling you through making you want to know what is going to happen next. We always try to please. ^_~ 


	21. Kiji did what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twentyone 

**********

Small reptilian eyes gaze out the window... not really seeing the outside world, merely his own reflection staring back at him. _They call me a 'lizard' here, I suppose that to them that is all that I am... not RaiTei Kijin. For now I am just 'Kiji' the annoying lizard that these humans grudgingly put up with. Though, at the moment... I just miss my family._

He was also quite worried about his master. Tsuzuki hadn't looked so good when he'd summoned him. He hoped the shinigami was alright. In fact, he thought it kind of odd that the man hadn't checked in with him... if he was concerned enough to summon Kijin. He really had to find a way to get in touch with Tsuzuki... or home...

Almost annoyedly, he looks over when one of the humans enters the shop. _Ken, the poor thing still hasn't stopped giving me unsettled looks since he saw how much larger my true form is... I suppose that I should try and make him feel a little higher on the food chain._

The small lizard scampers over from where it was lounging on the pillow and blinks up at the brunette. Purring, Kijin brushes up against the assasin's leg. _I feel soo humiliated... but if it makes him feel better_, Kijin rationalizes.

Ken smiled and reached down to pat the animal's head. "Hey there..."

Flicking his tongue out, Kijin taps Ken's finger tips and then nuzzles into the out stretched hand.

Glancing around to check if there was anyone to see... he dropped to his knees and started to pet the lizard. "I guess you're not as scary at this size, huh?"

_Now you get it_, the young thunder emperor thinks as he nods his head slightly and gives his ward's mate another playful flick of the tongue. _My dad on the other hand... he can be scary in any incarnation. Just ask Tsuzuki._

Ken offered his arm to the lizard. "Here... if you want to ride around for a while..."

Climbing up, Kijin rests his head on 'the mate's' shoulder... looking around and generally having fun. Usually the one that is offered rides is his younger sister, not him.

The brunette starts puttering around the shop, humming and generally doing what he was supposed to do. With the small 'lizard' occasionally poking his nose in the way out of curiosity.

"**_KEN?!_**" Omi stood in the doorway to the back room. Both Ken and Kijin jump at the frightened and startled exclamation made by Weiss's youngest member. Scrambling off of the shoulder, Kijin darts underneath the counter... mostly to save his poor eardrums.

"Omi... he wasn't doing anything to me... just riding around... Kiji... I'm sorry, come back out please..."

Slinking out as dignified as he can, Kijin glares over at Omi. _You didn't have to be so loud_... he tries to tell the small blonde with a small growl.

Omi looked a little sheepish. "Sorry... it was just... I was surprised was all..."

_Well you should be sorry_.... A huff with a little steam is the response Omi gets from the irked dragon.

Kijin glances up in time to see Ran as the red haired man starts heading out... Scampering over, he finds with pathway blocked by a closed door. Growling, he rears up to start trying to twist the handle so he can follow his ward like Tsuzuki would have wanted him to...

**********

Ran stepped out of his car at the now very familiar clinic. His sister was doing so well, and it was all because of Muraki-sensei. The man was truly a miracle worker. Behind the building, the young man can hear the giggles of his sister and a few other patients.

Smiling... Ran walks around the building, Aya-chan might be back there... Turning round the corner, he can see Aya-chan being supported by Tsuzuki... who is currently giving her an improvisational dance lesson, much to her delight, and the delight of the other girls currently trying to help out with the roses.

He ducked back around the corner, content to peek around and just watch.

Twirling and spinning round and around... Ran can see the delicacy with which Tsuzuki moves... Pulling a laughing Aya-chan along with him in their games. The sunlight almost seems to dance around them, twinkling with the girl's innocent giggles.

"Tsuzuki... put her down please. Children it's time for you to go in." Muraki's voice rang out, though Ran couldn't see him from where he was.

Stopping their play, Tsuzuki gathers her crutches and sees the girl off... still chuckling a little from the distraction that they provided him with. Wiping a light sheen of sweat from his brow, he bids farewell to the patients as they disappear... Ran would guess back into the clinic.

"Tsuzuki..." The man's voice sounds... different somehow... almost... menacing...

"Muraki... Sorry, I just lost track of time..."

The man walked up to Tsuzuki... Ran thought the brunette looked almost scared. "I see. I believe you have an appointment to get ready for..."

"Hai... I'll go get ready now." Tsuzuki manages to stammer out as he starts towards the clinic...

Muraki reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm as he passed. He yanked the man closer, planting a kiss on his lips. "You do that..." He released the shinigami with a jerk and stalked toward the building. Tsuzuki had a couple tears of pain in his eyes. Wiping the tears away with a slight shudder, Tsuzuki heads back into the building as well... to prepare for the appointment.

**********

As soon as Tsuzuki entered his room... a fist came flying out of nowhere and caught him in the stomach. Falling to the floor, the shinigami tries to catch his breath... curling up, scared that this won't be the end of it.

"I told you to be ready." He kicked the shinigami for good measure, but took care not to hit his face.

"I'm sorry..." the brunette manages to gasp out after he is able to regain a little of his senses.... unaware of the tears already running a burning path down his cheeks.

"You will be... but we don't have time right now... get ready or we will be late..." Then his voice softened... "I want you to look your best..."

Shakily, Tsuzuki is able to get himself to his feet, and heads into the washroom to clean up... unaware that Ran managed to catch a glimpse of his somewhat graceless and rather pained rise.

**********

Nanjiro looks at the paperwork that was dumped on him and groans... How can anyone expect him to finish anything if they keep sending him on errands!!!! The blue haired shinigami sighed, as if his day hadn't been busy enough...

At least when Watari had been shoved into the wall no real damage had occurred to him... other than the dislocated shoulder. What kind of Neanderthals did Germany send them anyway?! Without warning the pencil he had been using snaps... 

Nanjiro sighed and tossed the now useless pencil into the trash. He really wasn't doing anyone any good down here. Maybe he should go check on the others...

**********

"i'm fine...." the blonde tries to reassure the German currently hovering around him.

"Are you sure... damn I would have like to go at them... but Nagi wouldn't let me out of the room."

"For a good reason, baka..."

"Listen to him... he knows what he's talking about," Watari comments with a smile... not really clarifying what part of Nagi's statement he was referring to.

"Still I would..." Nagi gave him a mental shove that forced the redhead to sit down.

"Chill already... he's here... you're here, they're not."

"And they are receiving official reprimands as well as being reported on to their supervisors"

"Still..." He shut himself up this time by burying his face in Watari's golden hair. "_I was afraid..._"

Watari wraps his arms around his lover. "Hei hei... it's alright... it'll take something a lot stronger than a foreign shinigami to do serious damage to me..."

"I knew you'd be okay... I was afraid they'd take me.... and I'd never see you again..." His voice was barely above a whisper, not carrying beyond the curtain of hair.

"Legally you are Japanese now... they can't take you," the shingami says. "And if they did, we would just have to bring you right back."

"I know... but... still..."

Nagi watched from his bed. He'd taken precautionary measures in sealing the door, before they knew what the outcome would be... then had been ordered back into bed. He felt fine though... just bored.

Scooting back, Watari pulls Schuldig along with him further into the bed... wrapping long legs around, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. "They can't touch you... and I am within my legal right to use every available resource at my command to make sure that they do not take you. I won't let them touch even one red hair on you..."

Deciding to make this a little more personal, he switched to mental speech. /Really... you would do that for me?/

The blonde nuzzles slightly at the German's neck. /Just try and stop me./

/You... want me around that much?/

/Hei... I want you around so much that it hurts to even contemplate something harming you.../

/Really?.../ There was an oddly vulnerable note to his thought. /no one's... ever cared for me like that before.../

Cupping Schu's chin in his hand, Watari pulls him up to look him directly in the eye. /Now it seems you have a shinigami that adores you.../

An overwhelming feeling of happiness welled up, spilling over into the blond. Schu snuggled down next to him, content to just cuddle... and not caring who saw it or what they thought.

**********

Ran couldn't believe what he thought that he saw through the window... it's impossible. Muraki is the one responsible for making Aya-chan better again... There just has to be another explanation for what happened, the red head thinks to himself.

But the way he treated Tsuzuki... he was rough and... cruel. That couldn't be right... could it...

It just isn't possible for Muraki to be a bad person... he saves lives for a living. Not to mention that he was so generous to him and Aya...

And yet... that little voice that reminded him of Ken's kept pointing out... He didn't really know _ANYTHING_ about the man. How many times had Weiss killed someone who seemed so good on the outside and were rotted to the core? **********

Looking down at the kimono... Tsuzuki doesn't know what to think, except for the fact that he really doesn't know how to put one on properly!

Muraki walked in... "Is there a problem?"

Amethyst eyes lock onto the 'good doctor' when he enters the room. "I don't know how to wear a kimono..." he says, scared that the pale man will take his aggressions out on him again.

"Aaah... yes... they can be a little tricky... the only difference for a female is the neck is set farther back and the obi... I can help you if you wish..."

Tsuzuki could melt on the spot... Yokatta!!! Nodding enthusiastically, the brunette assures Muraki that he would indeed appreciate the help in getting into the garment.

Muraki dressed him swiftly and professionally, as if he was simply an oversized doll. "Fortunately I've seen Oriya's girls get ready many times. There is a reason why they have professional dressers."

Waving his arms around, Tsuzuki plays a little with the long sleeves... ignoring the fact that he's just been treated like a part of Muraki's precious doll collection. "Hai hai..."

"Are you ready to get your hair done?"

Reaching up, the shinigami thoughtlessly runs a hand through his bangs that eternally seem to flop in his face. "My hair?"

"Of course... you can't wear a kimono looking like that... Come on... it's time to go."

**********

Several ornamental rocks land on the floor... more pebbles than anything else, causing such a commotion to wake the sleeping dragon. Poking his nose out from under the counter, the area that he'd been chased by Omi to keep him out of customers sights, the currently diminutive reptile examines the few shiny stones that have bounced into his forced hiding space. 

Wrapping his tail around, he conceals a good third of the stones... sweeping them to the back, and away from reaching human hands, he assures himself that his 'prize' is safe before departing to the back room with a few being toted in his mouth and promptly finds a hiding spot for them there... _Damn this not having proper hands in this form!!!_

The process is repeated a second, third, fourth and even a fifth time as he transports the small pebbles. Dropping them off, and returning for the next set, all the while making sure that he stays away from prying eyes... Ken, Omi and Yohji are not especially appreciative when he tries to help, and react to him as though he were some sort of animal... _The disgrace._

It's finally on his last trip that Yohji spies him disappearing into the back room...

"Gaaah... oh... it's you... sorry... I just saw movement and thought we had another rat for a moment there..."

Kijin looks up, and the light reflects off of the stones in his mouth.

"What are you up to?" The blond asked... happy to have any excuse to take a break...

Figuring that he's been caught. Kijin lays down the five stones in a line in front of him.

Yohji cocked his head. "What are you doing with those? I thought dragon hordes were made from gold and gems..." He smiled at Kijin.

_Easy... I hope that someone here knows how to read Chinese_, Kijin muses as he gives the lanky blonde a flick of the tongue and picks up the stones and starts trotting off to the back room again. _Since I'm tired of being called 'Kiji'....._

Casting a glance at Omi and Ken... both busy, Yohji ducked into the back room. "Hey... dragon... where'd ya go?"

A small clicking sound leads the blonde playboy over to the dragon. Looking up, Kijin purrs and then sets the first five stones down... then goes to the hiding spot, and clicks at Yohji, trying to get him to go and help transport the pebbles to where he needs them.

"Sure dragon... sure..." He knelt down and scooped out a handful of pebbles and deposited them near where the dragon was working.

_So that's how you train a human_, Kijin muses as he begins pushing the stones around to make his Chinese name... remembering the proper stroke order. Rikugou would have a fit if he didn't do his best. As he nears the halfway point, the young RaiTei realizes that he doesn't have enough stones to complete. Turning his attention back to Yohji, he clicks at him again... 

"Yeah yeah... pushy little thing..." But he did dig out another handful of stones. "Here you go."

After a bit... Kijin has finally finished setting out his name... 'RaiTei Kijin.' Assuming the worst, he finally makes a small arrow pointing from the name to an empty space and sits there. He's found out that when dealing with humans, one can always expect them to behave in the most brainless manner... What can one expect? They did evolve from monkeys after all.

"Okay... I'm guessing that this is really your name, right?"

Perhaps there is hope for this one after all, Kijin thinks as he nods his head. 

Youji sighed. "I'm sorry dragon... but I don't really have a lot of education... I'll get Omi to come look, okay?"

Kijin waits for Yohji to return with the youngest assassin. The two enter just as he is yawning. Snapping his mouth shut, the little imp has already pulled that damn stunt of sticking his finger in my mouth before, he looks up expectantly.

Omi looks at the kanji then at the lizard then turns and smacks Yohji. "That's not funny... where did you come up with this idea?"

Rubbing his shoulder, Yohji looks at Omi as though he were wounded by his accusation. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on... you're saying that animal drew complex kanji like these?"

Growling, Kijin grabs the first stone and decides to prove to that little snot that he did write this... Not bothering to desist with the growling, the name of his father is slowly written out... by taking pieces from his name.

Omi watched... eye's bugging out. "That... that's not possible.. the lizard... Yohji... do you see this?"

Small reptilian eyes lock onto cerulean blue. With an annoyed click, he looks back at the original destroyed kanji.

"Okay... fix it and I'll take a look..."

Yohji chuckled and knelt again. "Here dragon... more stones..."

Nearly cooing, Kijin cannot believe how pathetic he has to act to get these humans to do what he wants... but all's fair when training them, he supposes... Within what seems to be moment, but in all actuality is more like twenty minutes, Kijin finishes fixing his name. Looking down at it, he can't help but feel a little pride at having at least gotten through to the youngest that he is indeed intelligent... if not more so than him for having to put up with such stupidities from them all.

"Rai... tai... Ki.. jin?" Omi very slowly worked his way through the kanji...

Kijin sits up and blinks at Omi before offering a congratulatory purr to the boy.

"Okay... Reitai Kijin... what's special about that?" Yohji just smacked Omi across the back of his head.

**********

Looking into the mirror, Tsuzuki can barely recognize his own reflection gazing back at him... he can't be that longhaired innocent girl staring curiously back at him. It's impossible...

Muraki purred off to one side. "Lovely... the extensions are perfect... Now do it up, you have the ornaments I bought."

**********

Checking the bandages on Mastermind, Watari replaces them with fresh gauze... "In a few days this will be all healed up. Okay?"

"Yes. What will happen to us then?"

"Well, you will be taken back to the Esset facility... unless you have other plans for where you might want to go."

He looked away. "I guess not..."

Lightly smacking the red haired clone on the head, Watari smiles, "if you don't know what other alternatives you might have... you could ask," he says with a wink.

Mastermind frowned. "Alternatives?"

"Hei, alternatives," the blonde repeats. "The two of you are in a rather unique position at the moment. Since you are both rather dependant on Esset... Nanjiro indicated to me that you can't even shield properly."

The redhead looked confused. "Shield properly? I've been taught how to shield."

"Shall we test that?"

"I don't understand..."

Getting up, Watari goes to a large cabinet and pulls out Mastermind's clothes... washed and mended. "We're going somewhere to test your vaunted shielding capability," the blonde says with a bright smile as he hands over the clothes.

"So I am supposed to shield?"

"You don't shield all the time?" Watari asks, looking a little concerned.

"No... only when Oracle tells me to."

"Shielding is what keeps you," the blonde says, accenting his words with a light tap on Mastermind's forehead... causing his emotions to creep into the clone with the gentle touch, the sweet concern leaving a rich honey aftertaste, "separate from everyone else within your own mind."

----------------------- 

AN: Okay... so I missed my deadline and am still working on my project. Oops. ^^;;; If there was only more hours in the day... _*sigh*_ Yannie and I are still here, and still going strong on the fic. So don't worry.

*happy dances around room* Gomen minna... Just have to brag about something kind of unrelated to the fic... Coming to a convention that might not be near you, is kiki-neesan... cosplaying, _Watari_!!! Ooh yeah.. ooh yeah.. ooh yeah.. XD

Responses to Reviews(fanfiction.net):

Blue-eyed Fox: Yeah, I know that it seems a little weird that I censor... but at least I don't censor any of the cursing... and trust me, I have a very low opinion on the use of vulgar and inappropriate language. But since you've already read my info on the main page, you kinda know why it is that I am _forced_ to censor this fic. Want to be mad at someone? Be mad at the peeps that are in charge of the site, and the peeps that complained about the NC-17 fics. Me and Yannie? We don't care for the notion of having the fic pulled from useless.net... so, it gets censored. Be thankful that Yannie talked me out of neutering it as well over my sheer annoyance of having to censor. ^.~

Kara Angitia: Monty Python is pretty good... very _smart_ comedy. I just wish that they would put it on tv where I am. *shakes head* I might as well ask for the moon while I'm making impossible wishes.   
Hmmm... Germans and their sausages? Careful there, I'm positive that Watari adores Schuschu and his_sausage_....   
Oh, and we are definately looking forward to seeing the fanart for Troubled Times that you are working on. ^_^

kaoru: I agree that the non NC-17 policy should be abandoned... but then again, I don't own useless.net, so there isn't much that I can do about that. *shrugs*  
At the moment I'm working (very slowly) on a little side-story/omake from Kijin's POV. So that should at least be interesting to read when it is finished.   
Watari marrying Schuldig? Sorry... but from my understanding, marriage isn't even an option yet, since (if I'm not mistaken) it's only recently that homosexuality in Japan has stopped being viewed as a mental disease. As much as I'd love to see them tie the knot, it's not going to happen... there's also the little fact that Watari is considered to be legally dead that kind of interferes with things a bit.

kitsuneblood: Yup... that is why I gave you the censored stickers... they need a good home you know, and I figured that a fellow Watari-tormentor-cause-we-love-him-so-much would be perfect. I'm also glad that you liked the new way of censoring, I thought that it would be fun to just leave names, pronouns and other random words in while marking everything else out. Besides, going back over the fiction is always good to do... it helps to ensure that no weird snaffus are comited later on (such as when I looked over a unposted fic that predates Troubled Times while being a different timeline completely, and realized that I was reading Nanjiro's first appearance in a fic... not to mention the fact that he originally had his hair pulled back in a ponytail there.) 


	22. Rush Hour at Tokyo Station!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twentytwo 

**********

"Shielding is what keeps you," the blonde says, accenting his words with a light tap on Mastermind's forehead... causing his emotions to creep into the clone with the gentle touch, the sweet concern leaving a rich honey aftertaste, "separate from everyone else within your own mind."

"But if you are separate... you don't know who is going to attack..."

Closing the curtain, Watari gives the red head privacy in which to change. "What happens when you don't even know which thoughts are yours?"

The telepath was quiet for a little while. When he spoke... his voice was barely audible. "that's all the time..."

"All the more reason to shield... you finished getting changed yet?"

"Yes."

***********

Arm in arm, Tsuzuki and Muraki enter the room... all eyes following the sublimely lovely couple. Amethyst eyes downcast, the shinigami tries to suppress a blush from the extra attention.

"You are simply lovely, Tsuzuki... make me proud to show you off tonight."

Nodding, Tsuzuki moves a little closer to the doctor... a little disconcerted about the pat a stranger just gave him on his rear.

"What is it, Tsu-chan?"

"That man that just passed, he..."

"What?" Muraki turned slightly to look around...

Blushing, the shinigami doesn't know exactly how to vocalize what happened... "he patted me as he went past."

"Patted you where?" The slight smile never left his face... but the man's voice... was chilling.

"behind..."

"I see... I guess you are simply too lovely to resist... if he does it again, let me know... I'll take care of it..."

**********

Closing up shop, Yohji whistles an improvised little tune... Omi was still in a state of shock over the fact that the _'animal'_ was in fact quite intelligent. Ken just shrugged and kept on working.

"Well... at least now we know that he didn't like being called 'kiji,'" the lanky playboy comments as he picks up a broom and starts to sweep away several wilted flowers that have fallen to the floor.

Omi was frantically balancing the till, and trying to ignore them. Ken was letting _KIJIN_ ride around on his shoulder again as he moved some of the potted plants around.

"Omi, what was the other kanji that Kijin wrote? If one was his name... the other might have had some significance. Right?"

"I guess... um... I think it was Sohryu... but thats..." His voice trailed off... as he stared at the 'dragon' riding around on his friend's back.

At the sound of his father's name, Kijin's head snaps back to look at Omi.

"That's... that's... omg... that's..."

"Is what, chibi?" Yohji asks... as a few more flowers are added to the waste bin.

"the... the... god... Sohryu... dragons..."

Kijin purrs... maybe he was wrong about the young blonde's mental capacity after all?

**********

Having previously warned Mastermind to SHIELD, Watari transports the two of them to Tokyo Station. "Here we are... If you can shield properly, we should be able to walk across the station... if not, then your mind will collapse and the next thing you will be aware of is a headache as you regain consciousness in the medi center."

The telepath was already looking a little pale and sweating. He managed two steps before swaying and nearly falling to his knees...

"Want to leave?" the blonde asks.

Mastermind just whimpered before his brain shut down and he started to fall...

Several hours later, the red head starts to regain consciousness and feels a cold compress against his forehead. . . the emotions behind the person checking it are sweet, reminding him of the ice cream that Wakaba had brought them as dessert for their lunch. 

Mastermind groaned. "what hit me... and did I kill them in return?"

"Rush hour in Tokyo Station... it's like that everyday." Watari comments as he hands over a set of pills and a small cup of water.

His hand was shaking so badly that he was spilling more water than was getting to him mouth. Green eyes were barely slit as if the slightest amount of light was far to painful to endure.

"Are you beginning to see why shielding is important?"

He made a pathetic sound of agreement before clutching at his head again.

Cleaning a small spot on the clone's arm, the shinigami picks up a syringe. "I'm going to give you something to that will render you unconscious... by the time you wake up, the headache will be gone. Is this alright with you?"

He started to nod and whimpered again... everything was raw in his head... and throbbing... he didn't want to be conscious any longer...

**********

Kijin really wants to hurt Omi right about now... Hissing, he lets the assassin know that he _IS NOT_ Sohryu.

The blond backs away. "What?! I don't understand?!!!"

Yohji shook his head. "Kijin... if we put some sand on the table could you write in it?"

Lights above reflect off of the small eyes as the young dragon looks up at Yohji. Nodding, he jumps to the table indicated... happy that he can finally communicate, and that Omi won't be able to misunderstand.

Ken grabs a bag of sand they use for some of the cactus and dumps a cupful on the table. He spreads it out with his hand. "There you go, Kijin."

In immaculate 'claw'writting, the dragon spells out the kanji for, 'thank you.'

"You're very welcome... just keep it simple for those of us that don't have as much of an education..."

Nodding, Kijin looks down at the sand... wondering what he should tell them. Snorting, he evens the sand with his tail before writing in the next message. 'I am RaiTei Kijin.'

"Pleased to meet you, Kijin. Kudou Yohji... he's Tsukiyono Omi, and he's Hidaka Ken."

He's about to write his opinion on Omi's intelligence, but he decides better of it... Looking to each assassin, the small dragon purrs before clearing the sand once more. "Sohryu is not me."

Omi gave a sigh of relief. Ken frowned. "Who is 'Sohryu' then?"

'Sohryu is my father.'

The smaller blond started to quietly freak again. Yohji looked at him... then back at Kijin. "Okay... since Omi obviously knows something we do... tell us what's so important about your father?"

Kijin is sorely tempted to ask exactly how smart these descendants of monkeys really are... 'Sohryu is the guardian god of the east.'

"Guardian... GOD?!" Ken manages to sputter out... joining Omi, but recuperating much quicker that the young blonde.

'Yes.'

Omi was still spluttering. Yohji laughed... "You'll have to excuse him... it's not like we get much in the way of divine company. Would that make you a god as well?"

'I am RaiTei.'

"Sorry about that... so Ran's uncle sent you to look after him?"

'To protect him.' Just as the last stroke is put in place, the lock on the door is undone... and Ran walks into the flower shop.

Youji glanced up... then at Kijin... "do you want him to know this?" He whispered...

A noise that sounds like a cross between a click and a bark calls Ran's attention to the 'lizard' sitting on the table next to a mound of sand.... With Ken and Yohji seemingly interested in whatever mischief the little thing has caused now, while Omi looks a little like he's in some sort of shock.

"So what did it do now?"

Glaring up, Kijin writes out his name again...and clicks.

"Ran... you have all the sensitivity of a rock... _KIJIN_ is a very intelligent and powerful creature who does not appreciate being belittled in this way..." he winked at the dragon.

Kijin sits up straight at the respectful words that Yohji used at his discretion. Only to suddenly desire to bite Ran when the red head makes a comment about them teaching him... _TRICKS_?!?!

Ken started to back away, pulling the still stunned Omi with him. "okay... we are going to get out of the way while the nice little dragon god dismembers Ran... been nice knowing you..."

**********

In the hallway, that man has finally managed to corner the violet eyed shinigami. Using his larger size to his advantage, he presses the kimono-clad brunette up against the wall, covering his mouth and smothering any protests that would have been voiced. Tsuzuki was panicking... not only did he not want this attention... but Muraki might blame him for this pervert's actions. He tried to fight back...

**********

'You annoy me.' The words are written clearly in the sand next to the lizard... 

"See Ran... you're annoying a god... not really smart in my opinion..."

'I have to stay here and protect you?'

"I know dragon... I know... full time job with no benefits..."

Ran looks over at the playboy and glares. "Yohji... shut up..."

'Being here is inconvenient to me...'

"Ran... just stop being an ass for a moment... I know it's hard..." The lanky blonde quips with a smirk... relishing the new glare that is shot his direction. 

'I want to see my family again.'

"How can we do that for you?"

'Impossible... I'm the only shikigami that will put up with such disrespectful treatment.' With that, Kijin looks up at Ran...

**********

Over the man's shoulder, Tsuzuki can see Muraki enter into the hallway... searching for him? The man assaulting him had him pressed to the wall though, and not in a position to be able to do much on his own... A muffled whine is the only sound that the shinigami manages to make... desperately, he hopes that Muraki both heard and didn't hear him.

"Excuse me... but if you do not remove your hands, I will."

A fist in his stomach, ensures that Tsuzuki will no longer struggle, and the shinigami is tossed to the floor gracelessly, landing with a solid sounding smack against the hard tiles. Turning, the massive man fixes his attention on the doctor. "Such a pretty little thing should be shared..."

"I don't like sharing." Muraki's visible eye flashed dangerously.

Laying there, gasping on the floor, Tsuzuki tries to catch his breath. The shinigami can barely make out what is being said above him... 

"Are you sure? Your little pet seemed to be enjoying itself..."

"Exactly... MY pet... and I don't share."

Tsuzuki can see long strands of hair falling down around in his peripheral view, and in the back of his mind he's aware that the intricate hairstyle that was done in the salon has to be in ruins by now...

"I suggest you leave... _NOW_... before I feel the need to remove you... permanently."

"Fine... the bitch wasn't as cute as I originally thought anyway..." 

The silver haired man watched the other one move away. Then turned his attention to Tsuzuki. "Well... you've made a mess of yourself..."

Trembling, the shinigami manages to pull himself into a seated position. "he... wouldn't stop..." Tsuzuki manages to say between sobs... relieved to be saved, yet terrified of what Muraki might do now considering his appearance...

"Well... I guess we should head home... I can't show you off looking like that..."

With more than a little difficulty, Tsuzuki is able to get to his feet... wincing from the blow that he received. Burying his face in his hands, the violet-eyed man then nuzzles into Muraki's shoulder, trying to find some refuge there...

"There there... he's gone now... let's take you home and get you cleaned up, hum?" The doctor gave him a comforting hug. Nodding, the brunette wraps his arms around Muraki. Calmed momentarily, and grateful that, for the moment at least, he has someone to support him.

**********

Ran is left somewhat in awe... this little lizard... correction, dragon, is the son of a god. Not only that, Kijin is sentient with human level intelligence and can write kanji skillfully?

"Don't think too hard about it Ran... you're head will explode." Yohji pushed the cup of tea over to the redhead... and a small bowl of water to Kijin.

Over on the sofa, they can hear Omi still whimpering as he still is trying to recover. Ken passed them on his way to the blond boy. "you'd think he'd handle shocks better by now... Hey, Omi... here have some tea..."

"So, you mentioned that you had a sister.... she cute?" Yohji asks somewhat jokingly.

Snorting, Kijin holds his claw about an inch from the table top... indicating that she's still small.

"Damn... I guess she isn't over eighteen, ne? Or the equivalent..."

Touching his claw to his chest, Kijin chirps.

"What about you? I've never been good at charades."

Deciding that Yohji might not be the brightest human... the dragon nods his head.

"Sorry dragon... you're going to have to explain a little better... unless you're 18?"

Purring, Kijin nods his head again.

"okay... so you are 18... or the godling equivalent... and you're here to look after Ran..."

'best temper and ability for protecting him.' Kijin finally gives up on the 'charades' and goes back to writing in the sand that was brought into the meeting room for him.

"Ah... but why? I mean... don't you have other duties... wherever it is you come from?"

The small dragon pauses a moment before erasing the previous message in the sand. 'Tsuzuki ask, and I obey.'

Ran frowned. "About Tsuzuki... is that man good to him? It didn't seem right this afternoon..."

Kijin ponders whether he should tell Ran the truth about Muraki... 'How is Tsuzuki?'

The redhead frowned. "He was happy... in the garden, playing with the children. But then Muraki called them in... and yelled at Tsuzuki. Then inside... Tsuzuki seemed afraid of Muraki..."

'Tsuzuki likes gardens,' the dragon comments... trying to skirt the issue of Muraki.

"But he's scared of Muraki..."

His claw trembles slightly as he writes out the next kanji, 'It's good that Tsuzuki had fun playing in the gardens.'

"You're avoiding the issue, dragon..." Yohji drawled.

Sighing, Kijin looks down at the sand... 'Tsuzuki is scared of...' then erases it..... leaving the simple yet powerful statement. 'Tsuzuki is scared.'

"Yes... but why..." Ran pressed.

A phone number is written in the sand. 

Yohji yanked out his cell and tossed it to Ran. "Call..." The redhead opened the phone and dialed.

The line is picked up on the third ring... and the answering voice sounds young. "Morgue."

Ran just stared at the phone for a moment... "Anou... this is Fujimiya Ran..."

"Ishida Nanjiro...Hey, you're Tsu-kun's nephew aren't you?"

"Yes... he sent a guardian with me... Kijin wrote out this number..."

The sound of something falling can be heard on the other end of the phone.... "Fuck.... what the hell is the RaiTai doing with you.... and Tsuzuki's been missing....."

"Tsuzuki's missing... but... I saw him this afternoon."

"Wait, where are you...."

"At the apartment above the shop..."

"Address?"

Ran gave it to him, confused the whole time.

Within moments, the blue haired shinigami appears... "What do you mean you saw Tsuzuki this afternoon...."

Everyone blinked. "I went to visit my sister... Tsuzuki has been living there as well..."

Nanjiro looks down at Kijin.... "You have some serious explaining to do... back in GenSouKai." Taking out a small converted Vaio picture book, the shinigami punches in the coordinates...

**********

By the time the two men arrive back at the clinic, Tsuzuki has finished taking down his hair... lamenting the fact that one of the hair ornaments was broken in the encounter. Visibly calmer, he even manages to charm a few birds from the trees...

"Inside Tsuzuki..." Taking Muraki's arm, the brunette tries to balance himself up on his tip-toes in the getas to offer up a kiss... Only to be hauled into the building, nearly tripping over his own feet. "I said inside..."

Clinging to Muraki, Tsuzuki tries to regain his balance after being dragged... "Gomen..."

"Go get cleaned up... I'll speak to you after I do my rounds..."

Amethyst eyes lock with pale gray... Standing at the foot of the stairs, Tsuzuki brushes some of the long hair out of his way, "You're upset with me..."

"Yes... now I have patients to attend to." He turned and walked away.

**********

Tsuzuki is lying on his stomach, taking a better look at the small hair ornament that was used in his hair. Long chestnut locks are brushed away from his face as one foot bobs playfully in the air. The shinigami looks over his shoulder when he hears the door open...

"Well... what do you have to say for yourself?"

A slight tremor enters the brunette's voice, "i couldn't stop him..."

A harsh slap burns the side of the shinigami's face. Muraki stood over him. "You acted like a slut. I wanted to take you someplace special... and you had to ruin it... didn't you?"

Tears start running their hot path down the shinigami's cheeks. "he... he... cornered me..." he stammers, one hand covering the reddened flesh as he backs into the wall.

"And you encouraged him.. you and your looks and those eyes... you want to be a whore... I'll treat you like one..." He reached out and grabbed the shinigami's now long brown hair, yanking the man over to him.

"Aaah.... I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to...."

"That's just too bad isn't it..." He hauled Tsuzuki over to the bed... "Now... MY whore... we're going to have some fun..."

**********

Walking through the spacious courtyard, the members of Weiss cannot believe that the small dragon, was in actuality a sexy young man...Yohji eyed him with interest. "Well... Kijin... you didn't tell us you were a god AND hot..." He winked.

"You never showed any interest in my physical appearance..."

"I didn't know you could be human... humanoid... I don't want to be offensive, but what are you?"

Off in the distance, a pitter patter of running feet can be heard dashing towards them. "I am a shikigami."

"A shikigami... okay..."

Kijin ducks and an overly energetic young man with white spikey hair goes vaulting overhead.... in an attempt to glomp the young dragon. "KIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The others just blinked... did this newcomer have... a tail?!

Byakko untangles himself from the plants that he landed in, and offers a bright smile at Kijin. "When did you return? Nee-san will want to throw a party... Your father know you are here? Where's Tsuzuki? Who're they? Hi Nan-kun...."

Kijin sighed. "We just got here, these are friends and a relative of Tsuzuki's, Nanjiro brought us and there is trouble. Is my father in the computer center?"

**********

Tsuzuki tries to scream through the gag as Muraki tips the candle slightly.... letting the wax drip onto his chest...

"Now now... that's not hot enough to REALLY hurt you... is it?" He grinned maliciously, tilting the candle back up to melt more of the wax. Squirming, the shinigami strains against the bonds holding his wrists captive above his head. Smirking... he tips the candle again... "Ooops... did I do that..."

Tsuzuki is almost afraid to watch as the doctor picks up a small steel rod... and begins heating it in the flame of the candle.

"Now... Tsuzuki... I believe it is time for a little experiment... can a shinigami be injured in a way to leave a permanent mark..."

Whimpering, Tsuzuki can feel the heated rod as it is waved close to his skin...

**********

"Tsuzuki is being held by that bastard and you didn't find a way to get in touch with us till now?!" Sohryu was definitely NOT pleased with his son...

Crossing his arms, Kijin stands up to his father, "Tsuzuki instructed me to protect his nephew. This is the first chance that I've had to inform anyone."

"That bastard has our master... I assume you at least know where?"

"Yes, but I will not say until you calm down... With the state you are in, you will go there and destroy the entire area... killing our master's niece, the person that he is trying to protect by staying there."

The stern faced shikigami glared at him... but Kijin was fairly immune to that by now. Weiss however looked somewhat intimidated. All, except of course for Ran...having patented his own fujimiya-glare-of-deathTM. 

"We also can't do anything until the girl's safety is assured... you know our master would insist upon that." Kijin states, "They are the last living relatives of his sister, after all."

"Yes yes... we will take that into consideration. Nanjiro-kun... do YOU have anything to add?"

The shinigami looks up at Sohryu... still swinging his legs back and forth. "Not if you are asking in that tone."

The shikigami took a deep breath and relaxed his expression. "I apologize. Is there anything you have to add?"

"I took the liberty of looking at Aya-chan's medical history when I first heard about her... Seems that the doctors considered her a lost cause. At least medically speaking," Nanjiro says. "But Muraki doesn't just deal with medicine... Taking into consideration a few of his previous attacks on Tsu-chan... The safest course of action is to remove what ever spells he placed on her, returning the girl to her original catatonic state."

The redhead exploded. "_ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!!_" Yohji and Ken jumped up, bodily restraining him. "_NO... SHE'S AWAKE... SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE YOU CAN'T!!!_"

Nanjiro jumps to his feet. "_AND TSUZUKI WILL NOT LEAVE MURAKI WILLINGLY BECAUSE HE IS AFRAID FOR HER AND YOUR LIFE_... You tell me... what the fuck are we supposed to do. Walk in there and take out Muraki, and we don't know what the hell is going to happen to your sister... and trust me, what ever it is, it won't be pretty..."

"But... I can't lose her... not again..." He looked devastated.

**********

Watari stretches out on the sofa and promptly curls up next to Schuldig... in an overstuffed chair across from them, Mastermind looks around the blonde's apartment... The clone a little in awe of the sheer amount of books there are in one room alone. Schu smiled at the other redhead. "Yes... he does like to read, doesn't he?"

"Reading is a healthy and educational way to spend free time," the blonde comments while poking Schu in the side. "You should try it sometime... and don't try the excuse that you don't understand Japanese... you can always purchase a book in German or English."

"I do read... just not this heavy stuff thank you very much... and I do have a card at the library..."

Watari leans over and gives a quick peck on the tip of Schu's nose... "It's getting late. I need to go up and clear off the extra bed."

"Okay... need help?" He smirked.

"No throwing the books on the floor..."

"I didn't throw the books on the floor... I merely hauled the blanket containing them off the bed and to the corner."

"Well, Mastermind might want that blanket..."

"That's true..."

Mastermind watches as the two disappear upstairs... not really feeling like commenting, and feeling somewhat jealous of his template. Does Schuldig get that sweet taste every time he touches his blonde?

----------------------- 

Responses to Reviews(fanfiction.net):

Kara Angitia: _Aw bless, Schu Schu feels loved, bless his cotton socks_ *snicker* now that was cute... I'm really interested in seeing the fanart... perhaps i should make one as well? But good luck on making your deadlines!!! ^_^

kaoru: Hai, I'm working on a small omake of Kijin's experiences... not working very fast on it... but there is a total of 3 pages on it. Yeah, I know that is very little progress on it, but at least it is coming along.   
As for Ran knowing Muraki's true intentions? I'd say that question was just answered in this chapter. The situation between Tsuzuki and Muraki... well, there we have a little problem that is known as Stockholm Syndrome, where an imprisoned/abused person actually becomes emotionally dependant upon their captor.  
Oh, something that I've been wondering... your first language isn't English, is it? I'm guesing that it might be French. Please let me know if I'm right or wrong.


	23. Feuding Telekinetics

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twenty three 

**********

Arriving back at the ruins that used to be his apartment, Nanjiro is just about ready to slaughter the two telekinetics that he had left there just a few short hours before. "Nagi, Prodigy... what happened to my home?"

The two sullen teens were sitting on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Neither seemed willing to take their eyes off the other. Both were marked with bruises and small scratches, Nagi a bit more than Prodigy. 

Pieces of broken furniture and other items littered the space in between and around them. It looked as if a tornado had swept through. Stepping through a hole in the wall, apparently made by the sofa sitting on the opposite side, Nan-kun wonders how the ceiling is still being held up with so much structural damage inflicted upon his poor little home. 

The air seems to shimmer a bit around each of the telekinetics... evidence that they are still actively shielding, something that must be a tremendous drain on them, given their obvious exhaustion. It was a standoff... and a very tense one. 

Sighing, Nanjiro pulls a set of fuda from a pocket and sends one flying to each of the telekinetics... hoping to cancel out the shields. "I want the both of you to knock it off. You two have already killed my home... I won't have you both trying to finish each other off." 

Nagi's shield fizzles and drops instantly, the boy blinking and looking up at Nanjiro, exhausted. Prodigy's holds out for a few more seconds... then it too falls. His eyes don't stray from his opponent across the room however. 

"Prodigy, you even attempt to grab that chair and throw it, and believe me... you won't know what hit you." Nanjiro says sternly. "I don't care who started this, but the entire fight ends now." 

The clone swore quietly but made no attempt to hurl the chair... and hopefully knock off that weakling's head. Nagi for his part glanced at his copy... then his eyes shifted back to Nanjiro... and then fell to the floor. "I'm... we're sorry... we'll clean up..." 

"There is no way that we can stay here tonight," making no attempt to hide his annoyance, Nanjiro grabs Prodigy by the arm and drags the clone out of the room as he heads out... not wanting to temp fate and leave them together alone unsupervised. "I need to grab some things before we leave." 

Nagi watched them... then shifted, first to his knees, then leaning against the wall, got to his feet. He hadn't used his powers at such an intensity for so long a time since he had been in training... something he really didn't want to think about. Looking around the room, it sank in what they had done. They had been guests... and look at the place. He was ashamed. Sighing... he leaned over again and started to pick up some broken glass. 

Returning, Nanjiro tosses a large duffel bag over his shoulder and not releasing his hold on Prodigy, the shinigami grabs Nagi. A set of fudas are slapped on both telekinetic, causing the two to shimmer momentarily as whatever effect the paper will have takes effect. "We're going to stay at Wakaba's place... the fudas I just hit the two of you with will negate your powers for a few hours. So I don't have to worry about you two destroying her home for a bit." 

"I'm sorry..." He just dropped the glass he'd picked up... wincing as it broke farther upon hitting the floor. He stared down, not wanting to look at the anger in Nanjiro's face... or the contempt in Prodigy's. 

Opening the door to her apartment, Wakaba smiles brightly at the three impromptu overnight guests. "Hi Nagi, Prodigy, Nan-kun... " 

Nagi bowed in apology for the intrusion. Prodigy still looked like he was sulking over the fact that his powers were locked... and that he hadn't gotten rid of his template. Being ushered into the brightly lit and spacious home, Nan-kun tries his best to try and shield against both Nagi and Prodigy. . . "Wakaba, thanks for letting us come over on such short notice." 

"No problem... I figured that this would be better since you threatened to stay with Sei-chan," the bubbly girl comments with a slight wince at the prospect of having not just one, but two individuals with connections to Esset staying with Seinara... 

"I'm sorry we are imposing upon you Kannuki-san." Nagi whispered, eyes on the floor. The clone simply looked around with interest. 

"You are not imposing on me Nagi. Everyone, make yourselves at home... please." The girl says as she wanders into the kitchen only to reappear shortly afterwards with some refreshments, cookies and migraine strength medication for Nanjiro. 

Nagi took a seat on one side of the room... Prodigy without hesitation headed for the other side. The telekinetic cold war seemed to be holding out... for now. 

********** 

Reaching down, the young shikigami picks up his little sister... Tenkou, to take her back to her room. Yawning a bit, the small girl allows herself to be carried back to bed. Kijin smiles fondly down at his sister. He had missed her in the time he's been with the humans. "Oyasumi, Ten-chan." Gently tucking Tenkou back into her bed, Kijin steps back into the hallway, only to find that he was being watched. "Good evening Yohji-san." 

"Evenin' Kiji." The lanky blond responds with a slight smirk. 

"Please, don't call me by that name... " 

"Sorry... What would you like to be called... I'm not sure that I ever really heard." 

"Kijin," the soft spoken teen says. "My name is Kijin... what are you doing in this wing? I thought that you and your companions were given accommodations in the red wing?" 

The blond looked a little abashed. "Well... you see... I went for a little walk... and I kinda... well... got turned around... and..." 

"You got lost... very well, I shall lead you back." 

"Thanks, Kiji...n... This place is amazing... and confusing..." 

"I'm positive that Tenkuu-ojisama appreciates the compliment." 

"Tenkou-ojisama?" 

"Tenkuu-ojisama is another one of Tsuzuki-san's shikigami. . ." Kijin says as they round a corner. 

"Oh... I'm not sure I follow... is he the architect of this place? Or a caretaker?" 

"Tenkuu-ojisama is not the architect or caretaker... he is the palace." 

Yohji's jaw dropped. "What?!" 

********** 

"You can't shield very well, can you Prodigy?" Wakaba asks the clone after she had all but kicked Nanjiro upstairs to go to sleep. 

He broke off his glaring at Nagi's downcast face to look at the girl. "My shields are very strong... stronger than that weakling's." Nagi's head dropped farther. 

"I didn't mean tk shields... I meant mental shielding." 

"What mental shielding?" 

Nagi snorted from the other side of the room. "The kind that keeps telepaths from going insane, bakayarou." 

"Mental shields help to keep telepaths from reading your mind... At least this explains why Nan-kun was so much on edge." Wakaba comments. 

"But it's their job to keep others out." Prodigy seemed somewhat confused. 

Nagi looked at him in shock. "Don't you _CARE_ if something happened to your teammate?" 

"That's almost like telling a person that it's their job not to hear someone that is screaming into their ear." The girl calmly states as she stirs her cup of cocoa. 

The midnight-eyed boy tiredly rubbed the sides of his face. "I can't believe they didn't teach you to shield... did they WANT all of you insane? Do you know how vulnerable YOU are? Getting mind raped is NOT a fun experience!" 

Wakaba stays silent for a moment before speaking. "It's Esset... the mentality or comfort wouldn't matter to them. Just the fact that their little 'pets' can go out and cause a lot of damage... never mind the fact that they can be harmed in the most basic ways." 

Nagi looked at her. "But we weren't trained that way... the first thing they drilled into me was how to shield... it wasn't a fun process..." 

"But you were trained in a facility... a classroom environment, with most any other power in that area that you can imagine..... while I'm assuming that Prodigy was trained in a completely isolated environment." 

He shrugged. "True... but they also didn't want us getting fried and wasting all that money they spent 'training' us." Prodigy didn't look happy... with them talking around him. 

Wakaba looks over at the clone and smiles warmly, "don't worry... I'm sure that tomorrow we can get someone to help train you and Mastermind how to mentally shield. Then you won't be as vulnerable and the both of you won't be giving a headache to every telepath within a ten foot radius." 

Nagi shrank farther into his chair. "We really did it this time... maybe I should go over and start cleaning..." 

"Not tonight.... both of you need to get some rest. Nagi, the room that Nanjiro is in has a set of bunk beds. You can stay with him tonight. Prodigy, you get the sofa-bed." 

Nagi nodded. "Hai, Wakaba-san... oyasumi..." He headed for the bedroom, not wanting to admit it in front of Prodigy... but he was dead tired... 

As soon as Nagi is out of sight, Wakaba pulls the sofa out into its full bed form... and tries not to snicker at Prodigy's reaction over the versatility of her plush sofa. 

********** 

Nagi tapped lightly on the door. If Nanjiro was still awake and preferred to be alone tonight, he would just steal a pillow and blanket and camp out in the hallway. 

The door swings open slightly, the light spilling in reveals the shinigami sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk. His hand curled up, gently resting under his chin... asleep it would have been impossible for anyone to ever believe that something that sweet looking had ever experienced any hardships. Across the room sitting folded up on a chair is two sets of sleeping clothes... obviously intended for him and Prodigy. 

Nagi bit his lip... then tiptoed in and retrieved the clothing. One set he took back to the living room for Prodigy... then he ducked into the bathroom and changed himself. Returning to the bedroom... he looked at Nanjiro for another minute... 

With a sigh, Nagi stretched up to grab the pillow and blanket off the top. Nan-kun looked so peaceful... he didn't have the heart to disturb him by staying in the same room. 

A few minutes later Wakaba trips over Nagi as she was heading up to her room... "Nagi, what are you doing in the hallway?" 

"I don't want to bother him..." He shifted... trying to get comfortable... he'd slept in worse places before. 

"The last thing you are for Nan-kun is a bother." She says as she starts trying to shove the overly reluctant boy into the room. "Trust me on that." 

"But... I wrecked his house..." He didn't resist too strongly... Nagi didn't have much energy left. He really didn't care where... he just wanted to sleep. 

"I think that he was more concerned about this... " with that she points out a few of the nastier looking cuts and bruises dotting Nagi's arm. 

The teen blushed and ineffectively tried to pull the short sleeves down a bit more. "I'll be fine..." 

Being shoved down and put to bed, Nagi suddenly realizes that he's in bed _WITH_ Nanjiro... before he can do anything an arm curls around his waist holding him in place as the shinigami curls up against him in his sleep. 

"_wakaba?!_" He whispers frantically... this wasn't a good idea. 

----------------------- 

AN: Minna, there was a complete section that was deleted from the beginning of this chapter. To read it in all of its lemony goodness... head over to mediaminer, the link is sitting in my bio.

Also, to all that have been clamoring for Nagi/Nanjiro... Seems like Wakaba-chan has the same idea. What will come of her shoving these two cuties into the same bed? 

Responses to Reviews (fanfiction.net): 

Kara Angitia: Omi should be recovering quite nicely from his little nervous breakdown. But for Mastermind... Uhm, my best suggestion is that you read the missing part that is posted on mediaminer. ^_^ 

Kaoru: Well, think about what thoughts must go through a critter's head when they are around people? Top it off with the fact that they have been treating him like a little animal. So that didn't earn any points of endearment. Looks like there is the possibility of a Nanjiro/Nagi now... At least now we have them in the same bed. XXD

Danyella Skyler Silverfire: Thanks! Yannagi-sen and I are having too much fun writing this fic, and the pairing. Though, it looks like something is starting to 'brew' with a little help from Wakaba-chan.

Responses to Reviews (mediaminer.org): 

The Chaotic Ones~: Is this update soon enough for you? As for what happened between me and my sister... Long story short, she decided on a Monday that she was going to move her abusive, drug using, drinking boyfriend in to the apartment that we shared, and didn't tell me until Friday before the Saturday that he was coming. So there was no way I could really protest what was happening. I made arrangements to move back home five months early... two weeks before my flight I finally told her that I was leaving , and she beat me up, and kicked me out of the apartment. 

I currently wont even consider having any sort of relationship with her... At least not until something a lot more apologetic than _'I guess that I might have over-reacted'_ comes along, and is told directly to me, and not a third party. Over-reacting would be shouting and perhaps a slap... NOT giving me a split lip, scarring my wrist, dragging me across the room and into the hallway by my hair and hitting me in the face so hard that it sends my glasses flying across the room and bending them in the process. To someone that can literally see less than a foot in front, glasses are very important. 

To add insult to injury, she tried to make our family believe that I was the one that initiated the confrontation... I might be the smartest person alive, but even I won't try to start a fight with someone that outweighs me by a good 50lbs. 

Don't worry about being nosey... It's important that people know that if they are in a bad spot, that they can get out of it, and that there are others that have been there as well... and have been able to get to a better place. 

So, I'd say that I'm doing oodles better now. Thanks for caring. ^_^ 

Simon Erif: here here here here here.... Here's more!! Glad to know that you liked the fic... So here's more. ^_~ 

Toscas_kiss: Whee!!! Thankies for the glowing revs. It's great to know that you really like the fic, and are looking forward to the next chapter... Though, I am curious as to for far and how fast I'll have to run when the last chapter is finally posted? 


	24. Remembering the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twenty four

********** 

Wrapping his arms around Nagi's torso, the blue haired shinigami pulls the young telekinetic closer in his sleep. It really DID feel nice to be cuddled by Nan-kun... With the shinigami's chin tucked just over his shoulder, Nagi can feel the soft breath as his bedmate starts to slowly nuzzle at his neck. Still not entirely awake, Nagi responds to the caress, making a pleased sound and nuzzling back. At Nagi's response, the sleeping shinigami somehow manages to find the teen's lips and steal a lingering kiss... The brunette responds sweetly... Nan's lips were so soft and gentle. One hand stole up to twine in the blue hair... 

"Atsumi... "

Nagi jerked back wide awake now. He looked at the still slumbering shinigami and felt a chill steal over him. He knew it... it wasn't him... HE wasn't who Nan wanted. Nagi tried to extract himself from the other's grip. Pulling back too quickly, Nagi loses his balance and finds himself on the ground next to the bed. Creeping out of the room he can hear noises in the kitchen... a light tune can be heard in the air; Wakaba humming, he would hazard to guess, .

He couldn't face the cheerful girl, not right now. It hurt too much. Maybe he would just go over to Nan-kun's... start cleaning... pretend everything was fine. He was good at that...

**********

Examining himself in the mirror, Tsuzuki pulls his new long hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of his way. He wasn't sure when or how it happened... but Kazutaka had finally managed to find a way to scar him. Not that it was really scarring, just that these new injuries were taking longer to heal than any other that he has had. Across his upper torso and creeping down his lower back the light crimson welts are visible... a testament to Muraki's ministrations.

A familiar face appeared in the mirror beside his... a pale finger traced one of the welts. "Lovely... simply lovely..."

"They still hurt," the jewel eyed man comments as he watches the 'good doctor.'

"They're supposed to..."

Cocking his head to the side, Tsuzuki blinks. "Why does it have to hurt."

"Because... you are mine... it reminds you of that... Now finish getting ready... I have rounds to do."

**********

Before Nagi can get any closer to the door, Wakaba stops him. "Where are you off to this early?" she asks with a bright smile.

He stared at his feet. "I was going to get started on Nanjiro's house..."

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled...

Shimmering out of sight, the longhaired girl appears between him and the door. "Nagi, what happened?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying in vain to keep a rogue tear from tracing a burning path down his cheek. "It's... nothing... I just... I have to go..."

"You would never hurt Nan-kun, right?"

He clenched his fists, that little bit of pain helping to keep his control. "no..." he whispered.

Leaning against the door Wakaba draws one hand through long locks. "That's one of the reasons that I shoved you in bed with him last night... You wouldn't hurt Nan-kun. Not now, and hopefully not a few years down the line."

"but what about me... don't i deserve to not get hurt?" His voice was soft... fragile.

"You do deserve to not get hurt... but I also think that you and Nan would be good for each other."

His hands were shaking... just a little... but he noticed them. "so who's Atsumi... he called me Atsumi..."

The girl's eyes harden at the mere mention of that name. "Atsumi was Nanjiro's lover."  
Nagi swallowed painfully. "that's what i... that's what i figured..."

"Saying that it ended badly is an understatement."

"ah..." He didn't know what to say to that. He was sorry for Nan-kun... but it still hurt... to be called by someone else's name... even if Nan was still asleep.

"He treated Nan like a toy... he didn't care about Nan, just about the fact that he looked sexy hanging onto his arm." Wakaba looks to the floor, not really wanting to look at Nagi, but knowing that it is important that the young man to have this knowledge. "Nan-kun helped Atsumi any way that he could, and turned a blind eye when that jerk... cheated on him... time and time again." There is an uncomfortable pause, as though the girl were about to say something else, yet she remains quiet.

Nagi scuffed his bare toe against the floor. "That's horrible..."

Sighing, Wakaba fetches a box from the top shelf in a closet. Shuffling through the photos within the box, she pulls out a fairly old snapshot showing Nanjiro looking somewhat uncomfortable while sitting in an older boy's lap, but smiling nonetheless... "That was when Atsumi was about to turn twenty."

"He... doesn't look happy..."

"He wasn't... Atsumi was showing off for his new university friends there... "

"I understand... being an object and not a person..." He stared out the window. "It hurts... and you never forget."

Shuffling through the photos again, she pulls out a few more snapshots. One shows Nanjiro with a 16yr old Atsumi at the fair, the two of them dressed in matching yukatas and sharing some cotton candy. "This was before he realized that Nan was never going to change."

"They look... happier..." He looked wistfully at the picture. He had never had the chance to go to a fair like that... they looked like they were having fun.

"It was when they started seeing each other... But Atsumi grew up, and finally decided to break the relationship."

"I take it... it wasn't a pleasant break up..." Nagi handed the pictures back.

Holding up one last photo of Nanjiro, an unchanging and eternal teen, with his arms around Atsumi, the man. A man who has spent most of his time worrying about appearances, a man who hides a well sculpted figure beneath crisp business suits, and who very obviously regards his companion as more of a pet than equal. "The break up was bad enough that even Tatsumi gave Nan-kun time off."

Nagi shivered a bit, looking at Atsumi. He'd associated with far too many men like that... before and during his time with Schwarz. That was the type he avoided at the dinner parties and official functions... the ones who liked to catch him in the back hallway and offer money for 'a little of his time'.

He nodded. "I know what you are trying to say... and I couldn't do that to him... ever."

"Nanjiro really cares a lot for you... if not, he wouldn't have turned that photo he took of you into the wallpaper on his computer."

Nagi's eyes finally lifted to meet hers. "He did that?"

**********

His attention is divided. Part of Kijin's mind is watching his little sister play in the garden while he simultaneously observes Ran as the red head goes into his morning practice. The redhead was certainly talented... he would probably benefit from some instruction from Suzaku or one of the other sword-wielding shikis... but he had a good amount of natural talent.

Ran's morning practice is rudely interrupted when Touda suddenly lands in front of him and leaps out of the way... only to be followed by a quite irate Suzaku brandishing a sword that seems larger than anything appropriate for a female to wield. In their wake the ground is practically demolished and the red head finds himself a few feet away from where he originally remembered himself to have been standing.

Kijin sighed, seeing that his darling sister was busy weaving flowers into a necklace, he glided over to his master's descendent. "Need a hand up?"

Glaring in the direction of the two that sent him flying, Ran gets up without a word to the blue haired shikigami. Keeping an eye on those two is made somewhat difficult in that the distance they can cover is quite impressive... 

The young shiki smiled slightly... then turned to watch as well. "They are quite... excitable... ne, Fujimiya-san?"

Reaching the end of the rooftop, Touda flips off of it just as Suzaku slices a good three feet from the vicinity her opponent was just occupying. "Ee."

Kijin sighed. "Please leave some of the palace..." The young RaiTei's request reaches the older fire dragon's ears... light glints from his visor as he turns to face the phoenix. "Oh no... that's NOT what I meant!!!" Kijin pleaded... but he knew it would be too late.

Even the look of supremacy in Suzaku's features falters slightly when she sees the snake turn against her. Efficiently evading the next swing of the massive sword, Touda knocks the wind out of the warrior and as she falters for breath finishes her by removing her from consciousness. Catching her before she can fall from the rooftop, he leaps to the ground depositing the goddess at Kijin and Ran's feet, letting her hit the ground with a muffled thump.

The dragon boy frowned slightly. "Was that REALLY necessary?"

"She's alive."

"But..." He sighed. "Thank you, Touda-san."

**********

As he works in the garden, a hand strays up to the light choker and pendant that he now wears... not that it was uncomfortable per se, Tsuzuki just wished that Muraki hadn't welded together the metal clasp while he was wearing it this afternoon. 

Some of the children went running by, giggling. It was a nice day, and several of the patients were taking advantage of the pleasant weather. Sighing, Tsuzuki leans back a little to watch as the kids enjoy themselves. He stays like that for a bit, then goes back to tending the roses... taking cuttings from the main bushes and planting them in some nursery planters that he had recently gotten. With any luck there would be some more lovely rose bushes soon. Working hard he doesn't notice the figure coming up behind him.

"Ts... Tsuzuki?" The voice was familier... but strained...

Jerking back suddenly Tsuzuki cuts himself on one of the thorns. "Itai... " Amethyst eyes look up and lock onto emerald ones, "Hi.. Hisoka?"

The emerald-eyed shinigami fell to his knees beside the taller man. One pale hand hesitantly touched Tsu's arm. "Tsuzuki..." He seemed unable to really speak.

As soon as Hisoka's hand touches Tsuzuki's arm, the empath feels the jolt of fear as the older shinigami pulls away from the contact as well as the disruption in the pattern of thought that he has come to associate with the violet-eyed man. Standing, Tsuzuki starts to move away from the small blond, "You can't be here. You have to leave. Now."

"Tsuzuki?" The younger shinigami looked hurt. "I know that HE's here but..."

Scared Tsuzuki's hands knot in his hair, pulling it from the loose ponytail that held it out of his way while gardening. Taking another step back he shakes his head. "You can't be here..."

----------------------- 

A/N: Okay... because I am known to be highly distractable... I didn't post chapter 23 on mediaminer (which means that yannie couldn't get the unedited version to post over on her site). Oopsie, my bad. Yannie called my attention to the problem though... and now the missing chapters are posted there, WITH about three pages that are not over in useless.net. Next time something like this happens, feel free to harrass me. ¬.¬ 

Responses to Reviews (fanfic.net):

Kara Angitia: I'd say that the telekinetic smack down was a draw... As for why the missing chapter... well, let's just say that it was technical difficulties on the part of the author. -_-;;; 

Danyella Skyler Silverfire: Yannie is the one that takes credit for the wonderfully written and sullen teenager Nagi. 

tweety: Glad that you were so pleased with the last chapter... though, don't be mad at mediaminer or yannie's site, the fault for the missing chapter lies completely with kiki-chan. But, yeah... it's up now.

Responces to Reviews (mediaminer.org):

The Chaotic Ones: Actually, I'm not really sure who Mastermind will settle down with in the long run. He's still learning, and well... he's also very much "schuschu". As for Oracle, well to tell the truth, I really dislike the character design for him. *watches as oracle fades out of fic* 


	25. Caution: Shinigami in a Lab

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twenty-five. 

---

Turning, the shinigami does the only thing that comes to his confused mind. . . he starts running. Tsuzuki runs to the only thing that has even partially made sense, Muraki. 

With a confused look on his face, Hisoka took off after Tsuzuki. Where could the brunette possibly be going? They should be getting out of there... 

Dashing into the building, Tsuzuki takes a chance that Muraki has finished his rounds by now and heads for the doctor's office. The door is thrown open and the shinigami jumps into Kazutaka's arms, silken hair billowing wildly around him as he trembles, unsure of how he should be reacting in this situation. 

Hisoka followed the emotional trail till he spied an open doorway. It was the only place Tsuzuki could have gone... He ran down the hall and into the room. "Tsu.. zu.. ki?!" His voice trailed off as he spied the origin of most of his nightmares... 

---

The smell of homemade cookies permeates the air of Wakaba's home. Switching off the timer before it can start the alarm, the young girl takes the freshly made cookies from the oven and places them on a cooling rack. "They should be ready to eat in a little bit," she says as she brushes some speck of dirt from her apron. 

Midnight eyes clashed... but they had enough restraint not to express their displeasure with their powers. Nagi was still wallowing in his guilt and trying to figure out how he could get Nan's house cleaned and fixed up. 

Without warning, Wakaba smacks both telekinetics with the half used paper towel roll. "Settle down you two." 

Nagi looked down, idly picking at one of the lacerations on his arm. Why did that... copy... have to be so difficult? 

Prodigy scowled openly at Wakaba... but didn't say or do anything. 

"Prodigy, take it down a few notches. True, you most likely have enough raw power to play origami with the Tokyo Tower. But at the moment, with the attitude that you are displaying, I am seriously wondering why Watari decided to stick up for you when the agents from Germany tried to take you and Mastermind back with them... " 

A sudden flash of fear crossed the clone's face. "Are you going to... send me back?!" 

Planting her hands on her hips, the shinigami shifts her weight causing the ribbons in her hair to bounce a bit. "Think a little about your position right now, and factor in your actions from last night. If our positions were reversed, how would you behave?" she asks with a sharp look. 

He frowned. "I... I don't know..." 

"Are there any objects that belong specifically to you?" 

"They issued me a uniform." 

"How would you feel if I ripped up your uniform, spread the tattered cloth around the room and didn't even offer something as simple as an apology?" 

He looked around for a moment. "I wouldn't like it. They would punish me for ruining the uniform." 

Three glasses are pulled down from a cabinet, "You wouldn't like it, why is that?" 

He looked at her like she was crazy. "They would PUNISH me... it hurts... it hurts a lot... then the others come." 

"Say hypothetically that no one would take retaliation against you for my destruction of your uniform," Wakaba says absentmindedly as she pours some milk, "would you still not like it if I ripped the uniform apart?" 

"I wouldn't like it... I don't like to be naked." 

"Okay, say I don't destroy your entire uniform... just the jacket, or slice the legs off of the pants..." 

"But why? Why would you do that?" He looked genuinely confused. 

Handing a glass of milk to both telekinetics, the girl sighs. "I'm trying to figure out an example so you can understand what you did last night." 

Nagi sighed, but didn't look up from his arm. "We destroyed someone else's house... What do you think Oracle would have done if you destroyed something that belonged to him?" Prodigy blanched. 

"Prodigy, now do you understand what you did?" she asks as she places the cookies between the three of them. 

He nodded. "Nanjiro-san is angry... we will be punished." 

Pushing a cookie at the clone, Wakaba dunks hers in the milk. "Right now what you need is a figurative safety net, a support structure. Destroying other people's property is one way to not get that help." 

The boy nodded. "Next time... I'll pound that weakling outside." Nagi shook his head. 

"Pound him, and that will ensure that Nanjiro, Watari and I will not help you. At the moment, we are the majority of those that are willing to help you. Nagi might not be as powerful as you at the moment, but his position is a lot stronger than yours." 

Nagi sighed again. "I'll head over to Nanjiro-san's house and see if there is anything to be saved..." 

Wakaba shakes her head, "Nan-kun and Tere are already over there." 

"Oh... are you going to send me home then?" Nagi seemed unwilling to meet anyone's eyes. 

---

Trembling, Tsuzuki leans into Muraki's strong embrace, trying to find some sort of consolation and refuge from the chaotic state of his own mind. Hisoka stood in the doorway... horror and not a little bit of fear etching his fair face. He couldn't find the strength to even breath. 

Violet eyes search Kazutaka's face for any sign of emotion, completely disregarding the fact that Hisoka is standing a handful of feet away from him. 

The blond shinigami's voice is strangled. "Tsu..zuki... what's... going on here?" 

Muraki's eyes shifted to the boy. "Very good, Tsuzuki... coming to me..." 

Having been reassured that instead of being in trouble he had actually done something to gain Muraki's praise, a small sigh of relief escapes Tsuzuki's lips as he rests his head against the doctor's shoulder. "Honto desu ka?" 

Hisoka was practically hyperventilating. Muraki smiled evilly. "Hai... very good. And you brought a guest too..." Hisoka shivered violently. 

In a voice that chills the blonde, Tsuzuki repeats Muraki's last words, a voice empty of life, a mere shadow of what the man used to be. "A guest?" 

He was way over his head... there was no way he could rescue Tsuzuki on his own. Hisoka didn't wait... he turned tail and ran. As the boy runs, he can hear Muraki tell Tsuzuki to go fetch him... but not to stray too long or far. 

Feeling like a fox to the hounds... the blond flees the building, heading for the trees that surround it. If he could make it that far... he could shift back to the Meifu and get help... if he could make it... Only to find himself come face to face with the brunette... 

Tsuzuki lands directly in front of Hisoka, and strikes out at the smaller shinigami, any trace of gentleness gone from his countenance. 

Losing his balance on the grass... Hisoka is unable to dodge the blow. He grunts as he bounces off the ground. "Tsu?" He wheezed, the breath knocked from his body. 

Towering over the now injured boy, Tsuzuki reaches down to pick him up. The instant his hands are on the empath, Hisoka begins to realize the extent of the damage that Muraki has inflicted upon his partner. "Hisoka... Kazutaka doesn't want you to leave..." 

"Tsu...zu...ki... please... hurts..." The man's emotions crashed over Hisoka like a freight train. On the surface, obedience and resignation... under that... anger, frustration, pain, hopelessness... it was enough to make the blond physically ill. He had to get away. 

Carrying the shinigami like a small child, Tsuzuki starts to head back to the building... 

Hisoka went into full panic mode, struggling with all the strength of body and mind that he possessed. He COULDN'T let Muraki get him... not again... never again... 

He never knew what hit him, and when the searing pain went through his entire being... Tsuzuki dropped his charge. Injured and still in great pain the older shinigami still gives chase when Hisoka starts running again. 

His only chance was to make it to those blasted woods. Hisoka clutched his healing ribs... he couldn't believe Tsuzuki had hit him so hard. If he'd still been mortal... he could have died... if not, he'd have been incapacitated at least. The woods... make it to the woods... 

Stepping past a few trees, Tsuzuki trails a bloodied hand against the trunks, noting absentmindedly that he isn't healing as fast as he should be. Maybe he should ask Kazutaka about that? "Hisoka, you can't leave so soon..." 

The branch came sailing out of nowhere... striking Tsuzuki across the chest... Hisoka was still fairly weak, and the blow didn't have as much force behind it as he would have liked. The brunette did stagger back slightly, his shirt catching on the branch and tearing open. 

Hissing in pain as his back impacts against the tree behind him, Tsuzuki slides down the length of the trunk. In the soft light filtering in through the canopy overhead a delicate metal collar can be seen twinkling around the brunette's neck, as well as several pale crimson scars marring the skin of Tsuzuki's torso. With a moan, Tsuzuki manages to pull himself to his feet again, his eyes beginning to glaze over from the pain he is enduring. 

Hisoka gasped... his partner was scarred... like he was... 

Stepping into the forest, Muraki finds his pet laying unconscious on the ground... blood splattered across the landscape, a testament to the fight. Out of nowhere a heavy limb came flying at Muraki's head... only to be dodged with an ease that defies belief. 

Hisoka swore, he should have gotten out of there when he could. Damn Tsu for being so difficult... but he just couldn't leave him... and couldn't hope to carry him, not with his own ribs still healing. From the ground, Hisoka hears a sound that chills him to his bones... Tsuzuki moaning as he starts to regain consciousness. 

It's a thoughtless gesture... but he glances down at the brunette... taking his eyes off the doctor... 

---

Across the entire block, a tortured cry can be heard as Nanjiro continues to sort through the rubble that used to be his home. "I"M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!!!!" 

Nagi paused... he'd been on his way over to help Nan while Prodigy got some very needed lessons in shielding. The midnight eyed boy hesitated... but decided he might as well go face the music. Nervously he approached the house... 

Stepping into the remains of Nanjiro's house, Nagi can see the blue haired shinigami holding the tattered remains of a scroll that contained an elaborate ink painting. 

Sighing, Nanjiro tries in vain to see if there is anyway that he can salvage the last precious relic from when he was alive... the painting his mother had made for him. Nagi just stood there for a moment... carefully shielding his feelings of guilt. He cleared his throat, not really trusting himself to speak. /I felt you the instant you stepped in the door... / Nan-kun thinks at Nagi, not even bothering to look back. 

"should I go?" he whispered. 

"Nah, it's okay," Nan says, and then as an after thought, "it's not your fault... " 

Nagi stared at the shatter remains of the house belonging to what was probably the best friend he'd had in his entire life. "no... it's mine... he didn't understand... i should have... and i'm the one who 'pushed' him first..." 

"But I shouldn't have left the two of you here alone." 

"we can't be trusted..." 

---

Mixing the last chemicals for his new formula, Watari's mind is anywhere but on the red bubbling concoction in his hands... "Mastermind, 002 is going to bite you if you keep bothering her like that." 

Schuldig laughed as the bird irritably pecked at the other telepath. "He warned you... So, any news on the others?" 

"Nothing much." Holding the red beaker up to the light, Watari pours in a yellow liquid causing the mixture to turn violet. 

"Very pretty... what are you working on today?" 

"Something that will help promote understanding between mankind and hopefully bring to light several mysteries that have plagued us all from the moment of creation... " the scientist says as the liquid goes from violet to amber, then to bright pink and starts to fizz. 

Schuldig sighed. "You're trying to change genders again, aren't you?" 

For a moment Watari seems exceedingly pleased with himself... then something occurs to him and his expression falls. Thinking things over for a moment, he then walks out of the lab still holding onto to the beaker and returns carrying a set of cups. "Here, drink this." Watari says with his usual genki smile as he hands one of the cups to the clone. 

Mastermind frowns... he hadn't really been paying too much attention to them. "What is it?" 

"Cranberry juice," the blond says without really lying about it... since he did mix his experiment in _with_ cranberry juice. 

He took the cup. "Why?" 

Shrugging, Watari holds his hand out for the cup, "you don't want it? I can take it back." 

"Oh... that's okay." Still unused to social niceties... Mastermind kept the cup and sipped the contents. Schu chuckled evilly from the other side of the room. 

The red head's chuckles cease abruptly when he sees Watari lean against the countertop and raise the second cup to his own lips. 

"Are you insane?!" He jumped forward hand extended to knock the cup from the blonde's hand. The clatter of that empty cup against the floor seems to echo hideously within Schuldig's mind as he realizes that the shinigami managed to drink the entire contents of the cup. "Oh shit." 

Looking slightly annoyed, Watari kneels down to pick up the cup. "Schu, you're overreacting." 

"Overreacting?!" 

Getting back to his feet, Watari looks up at Schuldig, "You have no faith in my abilities as a chemist," the scientist says... his voice sounding different, rounder, gentler than normal. 

The telepath blanched. "No... you don't understand... unfortunately I do!" 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"The fact that you are getting shorter?" 

Hazel eyes flutter slightly as the shinigami's legs give away beneath him, giving Schuldig seconds to react and catch the semi-conscious blonde before he hits the floor. 

"Fuck... fuck... are YOU going to keel over too?" Schu snarled at Mastermind, while simultaneously lifting the collapsed blond into his arms. 

"Why the hell would I keel over?" the clone asks, unaware of what really transpired. "What the fuck happened to blondie anyway?" 

"He drank his own concoction... Rule 1... NEVER drink anything he's made." The German started for the door. "I'm taking him to the med center... you better come along, just in case." 

"Why the fuck didn't you warn me about that sooner?!" 

"And miss the opportunity to see what I would look like in a dress?!" They were almost there... hopefully someone would be around. 

"Then put on a damn dress... " the clone says as they arrive in the med center... 

"It wouldn't be the same... I mean... without the right body it wouldn't fit right. Heeeelllooooo... anyone home... I've got a blond in mild distress..." 

Mastermind gives a slight glare over at Schuldig, but doesn't pursue mainly because he is starting to feel somewhat disoriented. "Hey, isn't that one of the dead guys over there on the floor?" the clone asks, noticing Hisoka bleeding unconscious on the ground. 

"Shit... not good... not good at all." He lay Watari on one of the beds, then went over to the other blond. "Oi... you okay?" 

Weary green eyes look up into the German's. "tsu. . . tsuzu. . ki." 

----------------------- 

A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger? 

Turns out that useless.net now doesn't like asterisks... so I can't use them anymore... grrr. I can't even code them in by hand!!! Same for italics. Gee... what else can't I use?

Responses to Reviews (fanfic.net): 

Danyella Skyler Silverfire: WAIIIIIII!!! You were the only one that reviewed for the last chapter.... 

Responses to Reviews (mediaminer.org): 

(sorry, the name won't show up in useless.net's page): Uhm... Looks like who is going to be rescued? I'd say that the rescue mission went a little FUBAR. 

Gravedigger17: Actually the fact that there is a play with tenses is because this fic is being written by two different people simultaneously. Yanagi-sen has a better command of the English language than I (Kiki-chan) do. So, if there is a snafu in the grammar, then it would be kiki's fault. The problem that you noticed where there was a scene placed too early, that is actually that the chapters were reversed by accident and I still haven't gotten around to fixing that yet (that's something that would only happen on my postings to mm.org.... gomen). 

Fanfic Crazy Chibi: Glad to know that you liked it, and hope that you enjoy the newest chapter as well. 


	26. Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twenty-six. 

--- 

Looking at figure curled up in the bed Muraki can't help but smile. The shinigami had attacked his own partner at his command... true the poor thing had been confused, but yet he didn't question the order. He got a bit of a thrill, knowing that he had finally done it. HE... Muraki Kazutaka... was first in the shinigami's mind. "MINE..." He smiled... "All MINE..." 

Mismatched blue eyes flash at Prodigy, "you're not even trying." 

The telekinetic grit his teeth. "I don't understand..." 

"Picture your mind... yourself, the real you... and build a wall. Put a wall around everything that is important," the dark haired telepath says while tapping the center of the clone's forehead. 

The clone frowned. He didn't have anything important... he wasn't supposed to. The wall... that he could do... but he didn't understand 'where' the wall was supposed to go. 

/What's important... is you. They might have made you using someone else's DNA, but you are still separate from that person... you are an individual, and that makes YOU important./ 

"I know I'm different from him. I'm better... but... I'm not important. There are others..." 

Akito sighs, and looks back up at the telekinetic with a slightly frustrated smile. For all of the kid's arrogance, he just doesn't consider himself important enough to protect... and that can be deadly when it comes down to the psychic plane. "others that are not like you, and you are different than them... which makes you special and unique in your own way, therefore, important." 

"We are copies... we can be replaced." It was a lesson that had been beaten into him... literally. He wasn't special... he wasn't important beyond being one that survived, one that followed orders. They were asking him to think of himself as important for simply himself... but that didn't make any sense. 

"Do you WANT them to replace you?" 

He shook his head... fear rising in his midnight eyes. No... he definitely didn't want to be replaced... then he would be given over to the scientists for research... alive. 

"Being given to the scientists for research... will be exceedingly painful. Do you WANT that to happen?" 

He shook his head again. 

"Build a wall in your mind around everything that you want to protect from that pain..." 

Prodigy took a deep breath... and started again... 

In his mind, the clone can feel something slipping around, and pushing against something? Pushing against his thoughts, but not really reaching them... Midnight eyes open and he looked at his instructor. "Is that?" 

"Your shield," Akito replies. 

"I can do it?" 

"Yes, now we need to make them stronger..." 

"How do I do that?" He seemed intrigued... and a little excited that he could do something right. 

"You make them stronger by wanting to keep others out of your mind... when someone goes in to attack, they will push a lot harder than I did." 

"By just 'wanting' it?" 

"Yes... " A hand is run through dark hair as the shinigami leans back in his chair. "I'm going to push against your shields again... but harder this time. When you feel me pushing, strengthen that area. If not I will break through." 

"Okay..." He seemed eager almost. 

--- 

Hazel eyes open from beneath long dark lashes and look around the room. Absentmindedly the blond shinigami notes that Schuldig isn't there. Watari is somewhat tempted to remove the shirt he is wearing, due to the tightness across the chest... Yawning, he looks down to see what is causing the restriction and sees an ample bosom instead of his normal flat chest. 

"You know... that's REALLY not fair to the rest of us." 

"Nani?" As soon as the word is spoken, Watari realizes how different he sounds... err, she sounds. 

"YOU take a potion... and end up with those... that's really not fair." Wakaba's cheerful face appeared in Watari's field of vision. 

"Maybe I made a mistake with the levels of estrogen," the scientist comments as he looks down his shirt... blushes and promptly looks back up at Wakaba. 

She sighed. "I think your mistake was taking it in the first place... I got some clothes... that should fit, but they aren't exactly fashionable." She held up a sweater and pair of sweat pants. 

Taking the sweats, Watari gets up and disappears into the lavatory. Reappearing moments later dressed in the clothes that would normally have been baggy on Wakaba. 

The girl giggles then gestures to the other side of the room... where another bed is curtained off. "Your other patient is over there." 

Pulling long blond hair back into a ponytail, Watari goes over to the curtain and takes a peek at his/her other patient. Frowning, Watari realizes that Mastermind didn't drink the full dosage that he gave him... the red head is more androgynous, not clearly female, nor is he clearly male either. 

Wakaba sood at his side. "I'm thinking THIS wasn't planned?" 

"He didn't drink the full dose... " 

"So now what? I mean... is he a he... a she... something else?" 

"Well, for the moment he can chose what he wants to be... But that will only be for the moment." Watari comments. "Since he didn't take the full dose, it can't gain a proper hold within his system... So he should be back to normal within about an hour or so." 

She turned and started to walk away. "Mastermind will just LOVE that... as if we didn't have enough problems around here today. You better have a look at Hisoka too, Schuldig found him on the floor when he brought you in." 

Some topical anesthetics and antibiotics are retrieved from the cabinet as well as some gauze before the shinigami goes to check on Hisoka. Watari looks the boy over and begins treating the damage that has yet to heal. Emerald eyes blink a couple times... then the small blond manages to force himself awake enough to try to focus on who was tending him. "wa... tari?" 

Wrapping the last of the gauze around Hisoka's arm, Watari smiles down at the boy, "Hei?" 

"What... you?" He looked confused. 

"Hei?" 

"You... are different..." 

"How are you feeling? What happened to you? Wakaba says that Schuldig found you on the floor..." 

"Yes..." Suddenly is was as if a switch had been flipped... Hisoka started to struggle to sit up. "Tsuzuki! It was Tsuzuki..." 

--- 

Slipping out of bed Tsuzuki marvels slightly at the fact that he isn't in any pain... He is also... oddly enough... completely alone. He had expected Muraki to be waiting for him... but there was no sign of his master. He made his way to the mirror on the other wall, to see if he was marred in any way. His master wouldn't like that. 

No new marks mar his form... yet the crimson scars still haven't completely healed yet. Not that it really matters, Muraki said that they were to show who he belonged to, and that was a good enough explanation for him. Maybe if his master was happy with him... he would let him back out into the garden again. 

--- 

No one at the table looked happy when Hisoka finished informing them of Tsuzuki's current mental state. Most troublesome was the fact that the shinigami had in fact attacked his lover on the command of the doctor. Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, again. "Regardless of his mental faculties... the first step should be to remove him from Muraki. Ideas?" 

"First thing we need to do is extract Fujimiya Aya from Muraki's care... and have her survive the experience," Nanjiro says, not looking very happy about the fact that his friends are in danger. 

"Is that feasible? Without the girl becoming something like Maki? Watari?" 

Watari rubs his/her temples before answering, "only if we manage to strip away any enchantments that are on the girl. Though, we don't know how she'll react to that." 

Tatsumi sighed. "That doesn't sound like something that can be done while we are trying to free Tsuzuki, who may also resist, and fight Muraki who will CERTAINLY be difficult." 

"From the way Hisoka spoke, we won't just be fighting Muraki... We are going to have to try and get through Tsuzuki first." 

Hisoka nodded. "It... It wasn't like Tsuzuki at all... he even... 'felt' different." The blond stared at his cup of tea. 

A hand is placed on the young shinigami's shoulder to comfort, "Don't worry Bon, we'll get Tsuzuki back. 

--- 

As they walk along to the remains of Nanjiro's home, Akito continues to test Prodigy's shields... every once in a while slipping past them and tickling the clone. 

"Stop THAT!" The telekinetic snapped, almost flinching away. 

"You don't laugh much do you?" 

"Laugh? What purpose does laughing serve?" Prodigy asked, totally serious. 

"It's an emotional response... and it does feel good." 

"It does?" 

With one swift motion, Akito reaches over giving in to his impish impulse and starts physically tickling the telekinetic. Prodigy is startled by the sound that emerges from his own mouth. He shoves the shinigami away from him, hard. "What are you doing?" 

Laughing himself, the shinigami lands on the floor, "there, how did that feel?" 

The clone looks bewildered. "Strange. But it didn't hurt." 

"Congratulations... you were laughing." 

"I was? Do people do that a lot?" 

"Yup. Though, they tend to try and find a way to laugh without someone tickling them... " Akito replies from his place on the floor. 

"Oh." The clone looked around. He could see where some major attempts had been made to fix up the destruction he and the template had caused. 

"Hi Nagi... I'm Akito... one of Nan-kun's friends. Hey, you two really did a number in here." 

The teen looked up from where he was carefully picking up pieces of glass. He looked at Prodigy for a second... then dropped his eyes back down to his task. "yes... we did..." 

Akito's eyes move over to Schuldig, "and you must be Watari's lover... " 

The redhead smirked. "I'm trying." 

"You know, you should make your shields a little stronger... there are people that do work late." 

"Sorry about that... we'll try to keep it confined to his house... it's just fun to catch him at work..." 

"Yeah, the first time you did that, the entire fourth floor bought popcorn." Akito says with a smirk. 

The telepath smirked. Nagi sighed and stood up to walk over to a convenient trash can and dump the glass. "Don't take off your shoes... we haven't vacuumed in here yet." 

Starting to help out, Akito indicates to Prodigy that he should help too... when the indication doesn't work, he verbally informs the clone that since he helped to rip apart the place, he should help clean it up... sans powers. 

Prodigy looked around. "What should I do?" 

"Look around, find what is broken and can't be repaired, like furniture, and put it with the rest of the broken furniture... or you could start cleaning the things that are still intact, or you could get the books back in the bookcase... your choice, as long as you do something constructive." 

Not really sure that he wasn't going to do something wrong... and then get punished for it... Prodigy hesitantly headed over for the books. He picked up a few, and started to stick them on the shelves. 

"And NO you are not going to get punished for anything... just try not to let anything else break, but no one will say or do anything to you if you do break anything." Akito yells over his shoulder as he starts dealing with the table that is laying in about three different locations within the same room. 

Prodigy and Nagi both jumped and Schuldig rolled his eyes. "Can I give you a hand?" 

"Sure, I think one of the legs is by the overturned recliner..." Akito motions towards the area indicated. /does Nagi have his self esteem through the floor like this kid?/ 

/You have no idea... I've been trying for years... Prodigy at least has the idea that he's superior to Nagi. Also he's just realizing that what they did was wrong. Nags on the other hand has been beating himself up over this all night. He thinks he's solely to blame, saying the clone didn't know better. I'd like to smack some sense into both of them./ 

Akito rolls his eyes, /you try to get someone with no real sense of self worth to erect a shield... and i can smack them both for you... / 

/No thank you./ 

----------------------- 

Responses to Reviews: 

Danyella Skyler Silverfire: looks up keep what up where? 

Kara Angitia: A fic is supposed to have direction? LoL Don't worry, I think that we know what we are doing. 

Precognition74: Please tell me that the site where you are reading this is either over on media miner, or in yanagi's site... Since those are the only two that I am aware of having the fiction posted on. Being a Yaoi fan girl is always a good thing... just look at me and Yanagi-sen. XD 

Responses to Reviews (mediaminer): 

The Chaotic Ones: Uhm... Farfie... will... uhm... uh... Yeah, that was a little unexpected, but considering how long Tsu-chan has been in the care of our favourite doctor, it is reasonable. Now the question is, how will this situation be resolved? 

Fanfic Crazed Chibi: Here ya go... yet another update.


	27. The End of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ... I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ... Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. 

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic... that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter. 

On to the fanfiction... 

Troubled Times.   
Part twenty-seven. 

--- 

The clone looked in horror as a vase that had still been primarily intact shatters in his grip, its structure having been riddled with an infinite number of cracks needing only the slightest pressure to virtually disintegrate the item. He starts to shake as the shards fall from his nerveless fingers. His breath quickens and he hunches slightly, to protect vital areas. His actions are instinctive; there is no thought beyond fear of punishment. 

Akito simply picks up a broom and dustpan. "Prodigy, are you alright?" the shinigami asks, concerned as he makes his way towards the mess. 

The clone flinched as the shinigami approached, backing away, his hands coming up a bit as if to ward off a blow. 

Using calm and measured motions, he sweeps up the broken ceramic... making certain that he doesn't make any unexpected moves towards Prodigy. 

Midnight eyes... more like those of a wounded animal than a human, watched him intently. Tension sang through the small frame. 

"Do me a favor and hold open that bag over there? I need to throw this out." The clone blinked a couple times... then scuttled over to the bag. He held it open... the plastic rattling in counterpoint to his trembling. The ceramic is unceremoniously dumped into the bag. "Prodigy," the shinigami calmly calls the clone's attention. "Don't worry. No one is upset about the vase... from the looks of things, it was going to break anyway." 

He looks up at Akito with hurt eyes. "honto ni?" 

"Hai. If anyone tries to come after you because of that vase... it'll be a race to see who hits who first, though I think that I might hit them first... " 

Prodigy looked at him for another minute... as if trying to read the truth in his eyes. Then the clone simply nodded and went back to what he had been doing. 

Without warning, Akito suddenly stands up straight. "I've gotta get going... the meeting just finished and they need all of the keepers now." With fluid motions the blue eyed shinigami rests the broom and dustpan he was using against the wall. "Oh, and Schuldig... Watari is awake," he adds in as an after thought. 

The redhead grinned. "Well... I should see how... Watari is... and when he might be back to a 'he' again." He mumbled. 

Nagi looked around. They had done a lot of work... but there was still much to do. "What about us?" He asked quietly. 

Fishing a set of keys out of his pocket, Akito tosses them over to Nagi while simultaneously giving the boy mental directions to his place. "Just head over to my place when you get tired... wash up, and go ahead and borrow my clothes.... feel free to raid my fridge." He's about to leave when something occurs to him. "Just make sure that there is NO fighting... I come back and find my place looking like this... I'm smacking both of you upside the head." 

"Yes, sir." They both nodded and returned to work. 

--- 

Watari looks up when his, err, her lover walks in the door. "Konnichiwa Schuschu." 

"Yo... so... any prognosis on when you'll be back to... um... you?" 

"I'm still me... " 

"Yes... but..." He paused for a second. "Your thought processes are even different." 

Thinking a moment before s/he gets up, Watari gives a shy smile, "I really didn't notice that my thought processes were different. Is it really that bad, my being female I mean... " 

"Not bad... gender really doesn't make a difference... but... you are different. Women think differently... I'm not used to it. But you were beautiful as a male..." He walked over. "And you're still beautiful." Schu kissed 'her' on the cheek. 

--- 

As darkness falls, the four gate keepers get into position. In their hands are the remodified laptops, all ready and primed for their objective... once that is achieved they are to leave as quickly as possible from the premises. 

Shifting into spirit form, Watari slips into the mansion... in one pocket is the receiver that will allow the keepers to center in on Aya-chan. Looking through the patient register, the shinigami never knew that s/he was being steadily observed. 

How wonderful... they were FINALLY here... The silver-haired man smiled... and melted back into the shadows... 

Finding the information that s/he was looking for, the blonde moves up the stairs and towards the room inhabited by Aya-chan. The building is quiet... eerily quiet... like everything was holding it's breath. The shadows seemed alive... shifting... moving almost. 

Under his breath, Watari whispers into a transmitter hidden in a watch. "tatsumi... please scan the shadows around me... i wouldn't appreciate any nasty surprises..." 

The secretary frowns. He hadn't attempted to 'touch' the shadows yet... not wanting to alert Muraki. This didn't sound good. 

--- 

Perched on the edge of a stool in the lab, Tsuzuki plays with the end of his long braid as he waits for his master to return. He didn't really know why his master wanted him to wait there... he never really wanted the brunette in there before. But Muraki-sama said to stay... so he would stay. Violet eyes dart up when he hears the door open... 

A small blond crept in... eye's darting into the dark corners of the lab. Too many hiding places. Emerald eyes settled on his partner. "Tsu?" 

One graceful eyebrow is raised. No one other than Muraki is supposed to come in here... "No one else is supposed to come in here 'soka... " 

"Tsuzuki... please... won't you come back home. I miss you... I'm lonely..." 

Climbing down from the tall stool, the dark haired shinigami looks at the small blond... resembling a panther as he glares down at his former lover. "you aren't supposed to be in here..." 

"Tsuzuki... I..." The brunette wasn't shielding... it was starting to batter at the edges of Hisoka's shields. "Tsu... please... it hurts..." Without warning, Tsuzuki darts forward and physically attacks Hisoka. He couldn't fight Tsuzuki... even on a good day, he knew he couldn't. The brunette was bigger, heavier and more experienced. The blond tried to simply get away... 

--- 

Watari pulls the receiver out of his pocket as he slips into Aya-chan's room. The room was silent... as the rest of the house. As silent as a tomb, an irreverent part of his/her mind thought. Silent, and dark... the shadows were thicker here... malevolent... 

Reaching the bed, Watari extends a hand and brushes a few strands of dark hair from the girl's face. 

"I'm a little surprised they sent YOU in..." 

Whirling around, the long skirt twirling about slender legs, Watari faces the 'good' doctor. "Muraki... " 

The visible eye widened slightly. "Well well... we've had a few..." He looked the blond up and down. "...changes since the last time I saw you." 

Taking a step back, Watari can feel his legs brush against the bed, teetering slightly, the blonde regains his/her balance... and drops the receiver onto the bed. Just a few moments and it should locate the girl and allow the keepers to get her out of here. Hazel eyes tinted with unease regard the tall pale man... 

Muraki started to slowly walk towards the bed. "Did you... all of you... really think you could get away with this? He is mine! As is the girl... as will her brother the next time he visits... such a wonderful family... such lovely genetics..." 

"You can't blame us for trying," Watari quips with a nervous laugh as s/he tries to slip back into spirit form and finds that course of action blocked by mystical means. 

"Ooops... that won't work... will it, lovely? You truly are... lovely... not as much as my precious doll... or my slave... but lovely all the same. I wonder how you would look... writhing beneath me... covered in blood." Another step... and another... 

Eyes widening, the blonde steps away only to encounter the nightstand. Out of the corner of his/her eye Watari can see that the receiver still hasn't attached itself to the girl... and he can't leave until she's gone. "Stay away from me." 

"Now now... we haven't had any fun yet..." 

Taking a step to the side, the blonde tries to see if there is anyway around the doctor that won't bring them closer together... 

Moving faster than any human should have a right to... Muraki is pressed against him. "Now now... leaving so soon... I did a little reading about you, lovely. Such a tragic way to die, really... All because someone 'played' a little too rough, ne?" He smiled evilly. 

"Don't touch me!" Watari hisses as he tries to get away. 

He chuckled... "Too late..." 

--- 

The sound of metal being mangled is the only thing that Hisoka can hear as he is thrown against a bookcase. Three of his ribs are cracked, that he knows... He pulled his aching, bleeding body to his feet. He HAD to keep Tsu occupied... if the brunette actually was teamed up with Muraki... 

--- 

From her/his position pinned between Muraki and the wall, Watari can see Aya-chan disappear from the bed as the receiver finally does its intended duty and allows the keepers ferry the girl away to GenSouKai for the shikigami to cure. 

It took a moment for the doctor to notice... his attention fixed on the blond. But suddenly he whirled. "NO... damn shinigami!" He was far too late... 

Scrambling away, Watari tries to make a break for the door while Muraki is otherwise distracted. The blond can't suppress a yelp as his/her long blond hair is caught by the man, yanking Watari back. "Oh no... I've lost the girl... I'll just have to take it out on you..." 

"You've lost... the girl and the brother... " s/he says breathlessly. 

"But not you... and I'll never lose Tsuzuki... not now..." 

Hands tangled in his/her hair, Watari glares up at Mutaki... hazel eyes tinged with fear. "release me... " 

"Oh no... my newest pet... I don't believe I will." 

Crying out in pain, Watari barely has time to register what is happening to him/her as s/he is roughly thrown onto the bed that was previously occupied by Aya-chan. 

--- 

Pacing back and forth, Nanjiro checks his shields again... trying not to show his agitation. Something is going wrong, and they shouldn't have had all the functioning telepaths just up and pull out. With a heavy sigh, he finally sits down next to Nagi to brood. 

Nagi glanced over, then back to his fingers... that were patiently folding progressively more difficult origami creations. His hands were nimble... always had been, and his near photographic memory ensured that he didn't forget the order of the folds. Looking at the finished animal... he picked up another piece of paper... 

Akito looks over at Nanjiro... and starts puttering around in the kitchen, both clinging to some sort of emotional edge as they continue to put an enormous drain on their abilities trying to keep anyone else out of their minds... even surface thoughts are being shielded from the two redheads. 

Having spent the last several years in the company of one very active telepath, Nagi recognized the look of concentration on their faces. He tried to keep his thoughts and feelings as calm and level as possible. He still wasn't sure where he stood... and really expected to be summarily dismissed back to Chijou at any moment. 

Jumping back to his feet, the blue haired shinigami goes into the kitchen to try and distract himself. Nagi watches him with sad eyes... then crumples the crane he was nearly finished with. 

--- 

Shadows flow from every corner of the room, slithering and sliding across the floor... ensnaring Tsuzuki before he can do anything else to Hisoka. The violet eyed shinigami is hoisted up into the air. Hisoka can only watch as his partner struggles in vain against the shadows that hold him. 

Emerald eyes close in pain; physical, emotional, psychic, as Tsuzuki cries out for Muraki. A part of Hisoka's heart ices over... 

--- 

Pulling out, Muraki looks down at the ravaged shinigami and smiles at the blood splattered sheets. Once the blonde had gone into a state of shock, everything else had fallen into place quite nicely, and he'd been able to have his fun with nary a struggle on the part of his 'partner'... 

"MURAAAAKIIIIIII!" Tsuzuki's wail rang through the building. 

One hand tangled in long golden hair, Muraki drags the scientist gasping and yelping blonde off the bed. Ignoring the tears streaming down the shinigami's cheeks, he pulls her/him along with him to see what is troubling his other pet so badly. 

Walking into the lab... the doctor can see his pet held aloft by the shadows themselves... collapsed to one side is his precious doll. "Tatsumi..." The silver-haired man growled. At the sight of his master appearing, Tsuzuki's struggles for freedom become alarmingly more intense... "Release my pet, shadow master... and MAYBE... I'll let my newest lovely go..." He shook the hand that still held Watari's hair in an iron grip. 

--- 

Ran is torn between wanting to run to save his little sister from what ever it is that these shikigami are doing to her, or having faith that these creatures that follow his grand uncle's commands are really doing what is best for them... 

Kijin was doing his best to try to keep the redhead calm. He understood what it felt like... being the big brother... and the worry. 

--- 

Watari yells out to Tatsumi, "Get Tsuzuki out of here!" 

"Shut up." Muraki shakes the blond by the hair. "Tsuzuki... I want you to get rid of these intruders... by whatever means necessary!" 

Struggling against his bonds, Tsuzuki starts trying to summon one of his shikis... the most dangerous one, the only one that can certainly destroy a shinigami... and hopefully remove himself from this torment in the process... Touda. 

--- 

The shikigami attending Aya-chan paused... their master needed one of them... fear spread as they realized who Tsuzuki was summoning... 

Suzaku looked to Sohryu, "He can't... " 

"Touda... you better not harm our master or there won't be a hole deep enough to protect you, snake!" 

Light glints off of the serpent's visor, "I only do what our master commands." 

"But he's not thinking clearly!" Kijin burst in. "Muraki's got him all twisted up!" 

--- 

Touda appears in the lab, filling the room... only to be followed shortly after by a highly agitated Suzaku... 

Watari is tossed farther into the room, as Muraki drops back a bit to watch the festivities. 

--- 

"Something is wrong." Nanjiro suddenly bursts out to Akito as he slams a plate onto the counter top, just short of breaking the inoffensive object. 

Nagi still jumps a foot. Almost instantly he can 'hear' Schu asking what's wrong. He had to reply that he honestly didn't know. 

Mismatched blue eyes lock onto mismatched green... "All keepers were ordered to depart as soon as we fulfilled our part of the mission... " 

"You didn't feel it, did you?" Nanjiro asks. 

"What? Everything was so... intense I basically had to shut down." 

"I'm going back there... I'm positive that something went wrong." 

"I'm coming too..." 

The two shinigami shimmer out of sight without another word, leaving everyone wondering what just transpired between those two, and what exactly was going wrong. 

--- 

Hisoka wasn't able to do much of anything... he was healing... but slowly. He just stared up as Touda came into view nearly on top of him. Maybe this was it... Without warning, Tsuzuki simply falls into unconsciousness... leaving the shikigami without orders. Powerful and deadly as they may be, Touda and Suzaku simply glare at each other, largely ignoring the rest of the occupants of the lab. 

"Tsuzuki?!!!" Hisoka calls out... seeing his partner slumped in the shadows. "Suzaku... Touda... please... get Muraki!" 

Fiery wings are spread to their full wingspan s the goddess turns her attention to the one that has harmed her master.. Muraki. The silver haired man curses... and makes a mad dash out of there... his skin infinitely more important than any pet or doll. 

Taking advantage of the oportunity, Tatsumi removes Tzusuki and Hisoka from the premises. Showing only slight surprise when Nanjiro and Akito finally make their presence known as they pick up Watari, the blonde that they have also mercifully dropped into unconsciousness. 

The furious shikigamis start to tear through the building as though the walls were made of paper in their search for the elusive Muraki. 

Watari is handed over to Tatsumi, and the two telepaths start to center in on any patient that was unlucky enough to have been missed by the secretary... They manage to evacuate the three that were left... before Suzaku literally trashes the place. 

--- 

The instant that Watari has been returned to Meifu, Schuldig can sense something off color about the normally genki blonde. He made his way to the office building, and more precisely to the infirmary. If something happened... to Watari or anyone else... that is where the blond would be. 

Throwing the door open, Schuldig can see that several of the beds have been curtained off. . . with a high level of stress floating around the room. "Fuck..." He muttered... and started into the room. "Watari... beautiful? Where are you?" 

Saya pokes her head out from one of the curtains, "Watari's in here," she says in a hushed voice. Absentmindedly the girl wipes at a small red smudge that has made it to her cheek, before disappearing again behind the curtain. 

A part of him... deep inside and rumored not to exist... seemed to freeze up. He steeled himself... then slipped behind the curtain. "Beautiful?" 

On the bed lays Watari, unconscious and still dressed in the torn clothes... Saya bandaging up the more serious wounds and cleaning up the remainder of the attack upon her friend. 

The redhead took in the injuries... and location of a majority of the bloodstains... adds 2 and 2 together and gets majorly pissed off. He suppresses it though and leans close to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Hey, Beautiful... I finally got here..." 

----------------------- 

AN: As much as we hate to do this... this is the final chapter to Troubled Times. After such a long journey with this fic, this is how we close the ending chapter. Twenty seven chapters of all the trouble these characters could get into... Twenty seven chapters of characters falling in love... or desperately trying not to, as is the case with Nanjiro. 

Kiki: Gomen about the **_severe_** lack of updates. Life just does not give me any breaks lately. At least the convention that Yannie and I went to was cool. We met one of our lurkers, which I thought was way cool!!! 

While the convention was part of the reason for the lack of updating... the current reason is that my mother was recently hospitalized. Now, Yanagi says that Puerto Rico must have the most messed up medical system imaginable. Main reason that she says that is because when you have a relative in the hospital, the puertorican culture almost always requires someone to stay there with them... an 'accompanying person.' In this case, I get to stay overnight in the hospital with my mom. 

Long story short... (too late). For once I'm not going to respond to reviews. Sorry, I'm just too exhausted at the moment. 


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened ...I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom ...Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic...that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Troubled Times. Epilogue:  
  
---  
  
Nagi sits watching the rain splatter against the window. He used to always associate such a dark and dreary night with missions... it always seemed to rain on those nights.  
  
Feeling oddly restless... he climbs the steps to the roof. It was nice to live in the penthouse and have easy access. He steps out into the rain, to the railing at the edge, feeling the lashing of the wind and water. The city is bright, in spite of the rain... Tokyo never really sleeps. He wonders how Brad was doing... his financial empire was growing, Wall Street was good for him.  
  
Looking across the city, he remembers a time when he would never have believed that he would live this long... as a small child, he would have sworn that he was going to die of starvation on the streets, then he was certain that he was going to be bullied to death in Rozenkreuz, after that he was a hundred percent certain that he would die as a member of Schwartz.  
  
Rain soaked through his hair, dripping down his face... almost like tears. It was odd... but in some ways he did miss Schwarz, not the missions... but just being together. They had been the closest thing he'd had to a family. And now they were scattered to the winds.  
  
"i'm not a kid anymore," he says up into the night sky.  
  
Almost against his will, Nagi remembers that fateful night, it had been raining then too, that Schuldig was shot in the heart. They had done everything in their power to save the German turned Japanese... The appearance of Watari in the hospital had been less than reassuring when the blond revealed to them that the red head was dying, and he was there to take Schuschu over to Meifu personally.  
  
That was when everything had started to fall apart. Nagi had withdrawn, Farf had spiraled out of control without the telepath to help quiet the voices... Brad couldn't get either of them to function. They had broken from Esset, somehow the American had bought their freedom. He'd gotten Farf new drugs and therapy and the Irishman had straightened out. Nagi had thrown himself into his studies with a single-mindedness that got him through University in record time.  
  
Now here he is.... older than he had ever thought that he would become. Today was his 28th birthday? Some how, he had managed to survive everything. He had managed to live!  
  
/and if you don't get back down in your apartment and out of the rain, you'll catch pneumonia./  
  
Nagi smiled slightly. /wouldn't be the first time, ne?/  
  
Shimmering into sight next to the telekinetic, Nanjiro throws his arms around Nagi. "Yeah, but as fun as it is to take care of you... I would rather you be healthy."  
  
Admitting the chill, the telekinetic cuddles up against the shinigami as they head for the door. "Healthy is preferable. You remembered..."  
  
"How could I forget... it took me over a week to find your birthday in our records," the shinigami says as he stands up on tip toes and gives his lover a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'm surprised you found it at all..." Nagi opens the door to his apartment, shivering a bit in the warmer air.  
  
Unbuttoning Nagi's shirt, Nanjiro starts to strip the taller man of he wet clothes. "We have two hours before we have to be at the restaurant," he says with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"However shall we fill the time?" The brunette asks, fingers working on Nan's clothes. He leans in to kiss the shinigami.  
  
/i think a shower is in order... / the telepath quips as he accepts the kiss as Nagi's hands dance around the hem of his shirt.  
  
/Showers are nice.../ Somehow they actually manage to make it to the shower without tripping.  
  
Losing the rest of his clothes, the eternal seventeen-year-old turns on the water and steps into the shower holding up a bottle of raspberry scented body-wash. Turning, he looks back at Nagi innocently through the spray with a faint smile on his face.  
  
The brunette smiles back. "And what are you planning to do with that?"  
  
"get in here and find out," nan-kun purrs back.  
  
Nagi grins and joins the shinigami. He sighs with pleasure as the warm water hits his chilled skin. "Standing out in the rain really was stupid, ne?"  
  
Leaning towards Nagi, the shinigami starts to nuzzle his neck. /hai... exceedingly, now i get to make sure that you are all warmed up... you shouldn't be that bad,/ Nanjiro thinks to him as he starts planting kisses while moving down.  
  
Nagi moaned, bracing his hands against the wall as he watches his lover sink. /you'll make me all better... is that it?/ Massaging his lover's thighs, the blue haired boy looks up from where Nagi's exexxiox stands out proud swaying in the steamy shower. The telekinetic swallows, breathless with anticipation. "What... what are you going to do... down there?"  
  
Readjusting his position so that he is kneeling comfortably in front of Nagi, Nanjiro xxaxex a languid xixe ux axx xoxx xxax xexexxaxxe xxaxx xexoxe xxixxixx xix xoxxue ax the xeax ox the exexxiox and finally taking the xeax ixxo his xouxx and xuxxixx on it as though it were a lollypop. /give you three guesses lover, and the first two don't count./  
  
Nagi's knees nearly buckled. He moaned softly, bracing himself more firmly. "oooh... good..."  
  
/wish that i had an ice cube.../ the shinigami thinks off handedly to his lover as he starts to exxuxx the xxxoxxixx xeax in his xouxx.  
  
Nagi moaned again. /I can... 'reach' for one... if you want.../  
  
Pulling back completely, mismatched green eyes look up through long lashes. "Could you get me some crushed ice?" he asks, knowing that he is being completely evil at the moment as he nuzzles Nagi's thigh.  
  
The beleaguered man nods... and concentrates... they can hear the ice machine on fridge, then the ice bucket floats in... half filled with crushed ice. Nagi set it down and took a deep breath. "Will that do?"  
  
"more than enough," he says while taking some of the ice and popping it into his mouth, /thank you./ Without giving warning, Nanjiro leans forward and xaxex Nagi's xoxxxexe xexxxx into his xouxx axaix.... listening for the dark haired man's reaction to the new stimuli.  
  
Nagi's voice hadn't gone that high since he finished puberty. This time, his knees did give out and he would have fallen had he not leaned on Nan for support. "AAAHHH... ccc... ccccold!" The shinigami can't help himself, and starts trying not to laugh around the member currently ixxexxex in his xouxx... and fails miserably. "Eeevil... you're evil..." Nagi shivered, in spite of the hot water pouring down on him.  
  
Xexeaxixx Nagi's oxxax xixx a great deal of xuxxiox, the shinigami leans back on his heels. "Wasn't that why you love me?" he says with a mischievous grin.  
  
The brunette dropped to his knees to kiss the shinigami deeply, one hand searching for the ice bucket. Nagi pulled back, looking Nanjiro in the eyes... "There are many reasons why I love you..." Then he dumped the ice over the blue head and took off for the bedroom, laughing.  
  
"C... CC... COLD!!!"  
  
Taking a few moments to recover from Nagi's surprise, Nanjiro gets up only to find that his lover also turned the shower cold on him as well. Bolting out of the now freezing water, he wraps one of Nagi's terry cloth robes around himself for a little warmth before heading into the bedroom..."and I'm the evil one?"  
  
Nagi was sprawled out on the silk sheets, eyes closed, listening to the rain. "Mmmhmmm... you are... you've also corrupted me... I blame it all on you."  
  
"You know how fuckable you look right now?" Nan asks as he silently stalks over to the bed. "You look so damn sexy just lying there..." To add emphasis to his words, the telepath sends Nagi the current image to his lover...distracting the telekinetic as he pulls a well used tube of lube from the drawer of the night table.  
  
The brunette squirmed a bit. "Do I now?" His legs parted a bit more as he tried to get comfortable... difficult given how his lower half was reacting to Nan's voice and mind.  
  
"I just want to hear you crying out my name as I make you come...I want to see your face flush with passion as you scream out to your deity..." Nanjiro says in a low voice as he climbs up onto the bed in between Nagi's legs. Bending over, he takes the xexxxx back into his xouxx for a moment...before pulling back again, and xixxixx it from xaxe to xeax.  
  
Nagi groaned... "You are my deity..."  
  
Squirting some of the lube out into his hands, he waits for it to warm up before applying it to the erection swaying defiantly in front of his eyes. "I'm not a deity...I'm just your lover," the shinigami murmurs as he wraps his hands around the arousal and gives a few good pumps to coat it with the slick substance.  
  
Midnight eyes opened, meeting mismatched green. "You're the only deity I want." His gaze turned sultry. "And I REALLY want..."  
  
Climbing on all fours over the telekinetic, Nan looks directly into those sultry eyes before kissing Nagi...his tongue reaching for every crevice. One hand goes down to play with a pert nipple. /what do you want.../  
  
Unable to moan for the tongue dueling with his, Nagi settled for squirming under Nan's body. /take me... I want to feel you in me... body and mind.../  
  
/i have a better idea lover. . ./ Nan thinks to the body beneath him that is writhing so exquisitely. Relinquishing his hold on those lovely lips, he starts moving down...Without warning Nagi, he starts to xxoxxy ixxaxe himself, xaxixx his xixe xxeaxxixx his xoxex xixxix his xixxx axx.  
  
The brunette's back arches... but he had enough presence of mind not to xxxuxx ux xixx his xixx. /Nan?!/ His mental voice was concerned... afraid that his beloved wasn't prepared...  
  
A look of pain-pleasure sweeps across the features of the blue haired boy. /my god nagi...what ever the hell you've been eating...knock it off...you're HUGE!/  
  
/considering... that you're the one... who usually feeds me... it's all your fault... che, I'm going to hurt you!/  
  
With Nagi fully xxeaxxex ixxixe him, Nanjiro opens his eyes. "You could never hurt me."  
  
"not on purpose... never on purpose..." Nagi promised again.  
  
"give me just a sec to adjust to you...and then we can go at it like a pair of randy teens... " Nanjiro manages to say with a laugh.  
  
"I miss being a randy teen... you feel so good though..." Nagi kissed the shinigami again. "So warm..."  
  
Xuxxixx xaxx, Nanjiro xxxuxxx xoxx axaixx xouxxxx... "aaah..."  
  
That snapped Nagi's control and he eagerly met the shinigami's motion. "oooh... god you feel good..."  
  
Linking Nagi into his sensations, the shinigami xxaxxx up xixx a xixe xyxxx...xox xoo xexxxe, xux xox xoo xouxx eixxex. Axxxixx his xxxuxxx to his xxoxxaxe, he xexx oux axoxxex xoxx xoax. /not...as incredible...as you...feel./  
  
The telekinetic rests his hands on the blue-haired boy's waist, lending balance and support. /I could do this all night.../  
  
/Na.... ah.... nagi.... our.... reservations..../  
  
/Che... I guess we should... oooh... pick up the pace... we can... do more... after dinner.../  
  
Xxexxxixx his xuxxxex, Nanjiro tries to axx xoxe xxixxiox to xxeix xoxe xaxixx.../haaAaaai...aaah...I...aaaaAAAaah...don't waaaAaant...to lose...aah ....the reser...aaaah...vations./  
  
Nagi joins him... xoaxixx as they xaxe to xoxxxexiox... "Nan... oooh... NAN!!!" He xaxxx oux as his xoxy xixxxexx ux...  
  
Xoaxixx and xaxxixx, Nanjiro exxuxex that eaxx xxaxxix xxxoxe xxxixex axaixxx that xexxixixe xuxxxe of xexxex xixxex ixxixe him..."Naaaa...gi...."  
  
"Nan... I can't... wait..." Xxxeaxixx oux his xxeaxuxe, Nanjiro xoxex xxexxaxuxaxxy...his emotions still being linked to Nagi as his xoxy xixxxexx axoxxx that xxaxx xoxixx in and oux of him. Thoughts and emotions entwined... the brunette falls over the edge with his lover... Leaving them xixx and xaxxixx, trying to find breath and thought.  
  
Laying limply against the telekinetic, Najiro starts playing with a lock of fine silky hair. "No, we are sooo not going to miss this reservation.... I made these plans well over a month ago."  
  
Nagi was quite content to lay right there... "mmm? You haven't even told me where we're going..."  
  
"It's a surprise..." he manages to say through a yawn.  
  
The brunette snuggled closer... he was dangerously close to just falling asleep.  
  
---  
  
Turning, Nanjiro brushes some lint from the lapel of Nagi's jacket. "We're late.... " he murmurs, "but at least your presents have all arrived."  
  
As they enter the traditional restaurant, the host immediately looks to Nagi... completely disregarding Nan-kun. The brunette sighed... he should be used to this by now. "Naoe Nagi desu."  
  
"Hai hai, Naoe-sama... the rest of your party are waiting for you. Please follow me."  
  
Nagi nodded and looked apologetically at Nanjiro. /I'm sorry.../  
  
/Hey, it's okay.... not the first time this has happened./ he 'comment's as they walk down the hallway towards their private dinning room.  
  
/What did he mean that the rest of the party was here? This is just you and me, right?/  
  
The older man opens the door revealing four other people in the room. Smiling, Nan-kun looks up at Nagi.../not exactly just us.../  
  
"Nan..." The brunette walked into the room... tears welling up in his midnight eyes.  
  
Brad looks down at his watch with an amused smile. "Eighteen minutes late."  
  
Shaking his head. the blonde pulls long locks back as he fastens them in place, "Happy Birthday Nagi-kun." Schuldig doesn't even bother to unwrap his arms from his partner, Watari, as he looks up and greets his former teammate.  
  
"There was traffic..." Nagi lamely tried to excuse their tardiness even as he walks over to shake Brad's hand... then give Watari and Schu a quick hug.  
  
Nanjiro blushes brightly.../Uhm, nagi, they know that it was nooooo traffic...schuschu checked up on us/  
  
Suddenly the brunette is even redder than his lover. "thanks for warning me!" He hisses even as everyone else starts laughing at them. Schu give them a saucy wink.  
  
"Couldn't wait to start the party, ne?"  
  
As they accomodate themselves, Watari informs the new comers on the state of the two clones, Mastermind and Prodigy...and their travels in GenSouKai, as well as the fact that Sohryu seems to be ready to wring the laters neck since he was caught with his son, Kijin.  
  
Nagi shook his head... taking a bit of sushi. He and Prodigy, while never really becoming friends, had reached an understanding. He hoped Kijin could calm his father down... or that the clone could run VERY fast...  
  
"Mastermind seems not to show very much discrimination with who he sleeps with," Nanjiro chimes in, "Touda, Suzaku, Byakko, Rikugou, Kouchin and some panther shiki... I still can't believe that he bedded Kurikura. He seems to be as promiscuous as Yohji was before he finally settled down with Omi."  
  
"Well at least Mastermind can't 'catch' anything..." Nagi mused quietly.  
  
Something finally dawns on Nanjiro, "Watari, your male again?"  
  
"Hei, I only needed to be female for the mission that Schuschu and I finished up today. Besides, I tihnk that Schu was about to go nuts since I laid down the rule of no sex while I'm female..."  
  
Nagi just shook his head as Farf made some comment about messing with nature. He was doing well in his new profession... he'd always liked animals... being a vet seemed to suit the Irishman.  
  
Watari just shook his head replying that since it was nature that gave him his intellect, why not use it? Then again, it wasn't as though he stayed female...especially since he found a few major disadvantages with the new form.  
  
Nagi smirked... and refrained from commenting on the ONE and ONLY time the blond had gotten a period. The girls had found it endlessly amusing... everyone else was quite squicked by the whole thing. He finished his sushi and sipped at the tea.  
  
Idle chit chat is sprinkle throughout the dinner, new information is shared about each other's lives...the clairvoyant comments on how proud he is about the fact that he will soon be a father. As they finish up with their meals, a large elaborately decorated cake is brought out, candles burning brightly...beacons illuminating the fact that Nagi has indeed made it this far in life. Just as the cake is set down, Brad lets them know that they should sing quickly, since Watari and Schuldig will have to be leaving soon.  
  
Just as the American predicted, the song is barely finished when the blonde's celphone rings...Tatsumi, informing Watari and Schuldig that there is an emergency within their block.  
  
Nagi thanked them, waving off Watari's attempts to apologize. "Come over tomorrow if you have time, I'll save you some cake."  
  
Nanjiro chuckles slightly as he watches the two partners shimmer out of sight...knowing that Schuldig is going to end up dragging Watari into the lab and screw him senseless before the meeting, and that the rest of the telepaths in the area are going to help cover them... mostly out of gratitude of being able to safely drink coffee ever since the German born was partnered with the somewhat reckless scientist.  
  
With their departure, it seemed as if the life had mostly gone out of the party. They all had their pieces of cake and got ready to depart. Nagi asked Brad to call when the child was born and made plans to go to the new exhibit at the zoo with Farf in a couple weeks. The older men left, leaving only Nagi and Nanjiro. The brunette cuddled against his lover. "Thank you."  
  
Nuzzling against Nagi's neck, the blue haired shinigami smiles, "No need to thank me..."  
  
"It means so much though... to see them again. My goodness... who'd have thought Brad would be expecting a kid?!"  
  
"Especially since he just met the mother a few weeks ago..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
A hand slides up the brunette's thigh and begins massaging the muscle there. "baaaka...he see's the future, and he mentioned the woman, what was her name...Ami, in his last email...the one that you kept putting off for later to read."  
  
Nagi looked a little sheepish. "Opps... I forgot about that. Are we done? I'd really like to go home."  
  
The shinigami pays the bill, with Nagi feeling more than a little guilty...since he once was able to find out how much his lover really earned, and knew that the boy's salary really was exceedingly low. He was always impressed with how Nanjiro managed to make ends meet on the pitance of a salary that he made weekly... But he also knew, Nan would under NO circumstances allow him to pay for his own birthday dinner. So Nagi just tried to make sure he had the shinigami over to his apartment frequently, supplying food and heat and other things that add up.  
  
Hand in hand they leave the restaurant, ignoring the looks they recieve from everyone...They'd already been in a small fight once when a man had critisized Nagi for dating someone that was at least ten years younger than himself. Nan had been rather flattered when the brunnette had stood up for him. That was something that Atsumi never did for him in their time together...and actually blamed him for the fact that he never aged when they arrived back to the apartment...usually ending up with himself getting a few bruises at the very least. /.I love you.../  
  
/I love you too... you are the most wonderful boyfriend in all three worlds!/  
  
Dragging Nagi into an alleyway, they dissapear...only to arrive back at the telekinetic's apartment, and Nagi finds himself with more than an armfull of shinigami. Kissing the brunnette's neck, Nan wraps his legs around slender hips..."When is the deadline for your next novel?" he asks between kisses.  
  
The telekinetic moans... "It's finished... I sent it off yesterday." He answered around the kisses the shinigami was bestowing him with.  
  
"I say we make your birthday celebration last for at least another few weeks..."  
  
Nagi grinned... "How ever are you going to do that?"  
  
Flexing his legs, Nanjiro presses his awakening memeber against his lover's hip..."I'd say a good way to do that is by screwing each other silly till we lose complete track of reality?"  
  
"I'm quite... ooh... fond of that idea..." His hands started to wander over and into the shinigami's clothing.  
  
---  
  
It's the middle of the night when a sharp pain in his side wakes him...and Nanjiro is there waiting with a cup of hot tea. Of course the telepath would have known there was something wrong.  
  
"Nagi, drink this, I made it specially for you. . . ." the shinigami says with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
He finds it impossible to sit... and difficult to breath. "Nan... what... wrong?" His hand was shaking so hard he couldn't even grasp the cup.  
  
Slipping back into the bed, the blue haired boy helps his lover to drink the medice laced tea. "This will make you feel better soon. . ." he says with a small peck on Nagi's forhead.  
  
"Did... I get... sick... from the... rain? Hard... breath..." He relished the gentle touches, but he'd never felt this poorly before.  
  
"No love...it wasn't the rain."  
  
"Nan... scared..." His whole body was starting to shake. A couple tears ran hotly down his grey face.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Unable to speak, unable to catch his breath... Nagi nodded.  
  
Helping Nagi finish the last of the tea, Nanjiro wraps himself around his lover. "Brad, Schuldig, Watari...and even Farfellow knew...Tonight is the night you die."  
  
Midnight eyes filled with fear. 'what?' he mouthed. 'how?'  
  
/congenital defect of the heart...estet never bothered to deal with it...they never expected you to live this long love. I'm supposed to bring you back to meifu with me.../  
  
/but... will I get to stay/ Everything was starting to get fuzzy... the only thing Nagi could see clearly were the mismatched green eyes.  
  
/sei-chan quit when she heard that you were already being considered to take a position as a shinigami...i did everything i could...you'll be a gate keeper, like me./ Nanjiro 'says' as he leans forward to kiss his lover one last time while he still draws breath as a human.  
  
/i... love... you.../ And Naoe Nagi was still.  
  
---  
  
AN: Hope that all enjoyed the epilogue. Yannie and I believe that this ties up just about all the loose threads that were running through Troubled Times. Now excuse us as we go hide in the PPBS before anyone decides to attack us for ending it with Nagi's demise.  
  
Kiki: For those that have expressed concern for my mother, what is ailing her, it is just a simple case of her not taking proper care even though she has diabetes, high blood pressure and a tendency to become anemic. (yeah, leave me to be the one that gets stressed out when something happens.) It seems that she is taking better care of herself now... Maybe this is because ALL her doctors told her how lucky she is to be KEEPING her foot because someone all but strong armed her into going to the hospital (I told her that I was going to call 911 on her if she didn't go). The infection was literally caught in the nick of time... Even though, they still had to remove some of the bone from her heel.  
  
She is currently in physical therapy, and going on a weekly basis. Thank goodness that the hospital isn't that far from where we live. But she is a lot perkier now. I suppose that the threat of starting to lose limbs is making her realize what a gift it is to be able to move under your own power? Okay, so she moves with a cane, but still...  
  
Lesson learned from this? When a person with diabetes, high blood pressure, anemia and diabetic neuropathy says that they don't want to go to the hospital... Even after you point out the little splotches of blood that they are leaving on the floor in their wake, DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!!! If they don't want to go, just call 911 on them... 911 sends up a nice technician who will diagnose the problem there, and they will take the person to the hospital in an ambulance. No fuss, no muss. .  
  
Response to Reviews (ff. net):  
  
Hotaru Muraki: Exhaustion is not such a bad thing in itself... Though, it would be better if it weren't due to an on going medical condtion. -.-;;; But thank you for enjoying this fic, and try not to fall asleep at work... That is never a really good thing to do.  
  
Kitsune Blood: You started watching Weiss Kreuz because of this fic? Oh my goodness! Congratulations and welcome to the WK fandom. XD  
  
Responses to Reviews (mm. org):  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Oops, I guess that we'll never really know what happened to Muraki, will we? I would also say that it's rather safe to assume that Nagi and Nanjiro will be doing the 'happily ever after' bit, at least till Yanagi and I decide to torment them once more... Errr, I mean, play with them. Turns out that Prodigy got together with Kijin (son of Sohryu) and Mastermind is basically sleeping with most shikigami indiscriminately.  
  
Yue Kisaragi: Now you know what happened to everyone. Uhm except for Muraki, but who really needs to know about him? 


End file.
